


Blue Cardigan

by LilacChocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Appreciation, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 86,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Armin in his blue cardigan one night, Erwin begins to fall for him. But can anything happen between the commander and his cadet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story. I don't even know how this website works, but I hope you enjoy my writing!  
> Lilac x

It was almost midnight, and Commander Erwin was in his study, reading over plans for the next mission beyond the walls. He had been doing this for hours, trying to work out what their next objective would be, and his eyes were beginning to droop shut. There was a knock on the door and Erwin looked up from his papers. ‘Come in.’

Armin Arlert entered the room, dressed in a pair of slacks, a white shirt and a blue cardigan that matched the same colour as his eyes. He saluted and Erwin nodded.

‘At ease.’

‘Apologies for not being in uniform, commander. Squad Leader Hanji said that this was urgent and I didn’t have time to get changed.’

‘It’s fine. Hanji should have come herself.’ Erwin stared at Armin’s clothes again. The shirt was tight on his chest, but the cardigan hung off him, the sleeves curling around his small hands. He looked cute. The commander looked back at the desk, feeling his face begin to heat up. He’s fifteen. You’re thirty-two. You’re not allowed to think about him like this. ‘What is it that Hanji wanted?’

‘She told me to give you this immediately.’ Armin placed a folded map on the desk and Erwin unfolded it. It was a map of the land of what had been inside Wall Maria, and written all over it were Hanji’s suggestions for how to get to Shingashina quickly.

‘Thank you. You are dismissed.’

Armin saluted and made his way to the door, and Erwin looked back down at the map. It was too late in the day for this. He couldn’t even work out what Hanji’s handwriting said! He glanced back up at Armin, who was almost at the door. Wasn’t he the smartest in his graduating class? Maybe he could help.

‘Hold on, Arlert.’

The smaller blond turned around. ‘Yes, commander?’

‘Could you come and take a look at this? You might be able to make some sense of it.’

Armin bit his lip and looked away from Erwin. ‘I don’t think I’m really qualified to-’

‘Please. I know how smart you are. And sometimes it helps to have a fresh pair of eyes.’

‘Okay.’

Erwin smiled at the boy as he came to stand beside him behind the desk, looking over Hanji’s notes and the plans that Erwin had already made. After a few minutes spent in silence, he picked up a pencil and a fresh piece of paper and began jotting down his ideas, combining both Erwin and Hanji’s notes with his own; his light pink lips forming a small pout as he concentrated. ‘Is this okay?’ Armin asked when he had finished, handing the sheet to the commander.

The commander read the sheet, nodding as he approved Armin’s plan. ‘Excellent. I should have just asked you earlier.’

Armin giggled and Erwin couldn’t help but smile at the sound. This boy, one who had already seen so much death and destruction, could still giggle as if he wasn’t in the army and killed titans for a living. ‘Did you need anything else, commander?’

‘No, that’s all. You are dismissed.’

Armin saluted and walked over to the door, turning back at the last moment. ‘Good night, commander.’

Erwin looked up, surprised that Armin had said that. The only people who were brave enough to wish him good night were Hanji, Levi and Mike. And Erwin was fairly certain Levi had been hard pushed to say good night to his own mother. ‘Good night, Arlert.’

The young boy smiled and left the study, shutting the door behind him. Erwin sighed and sat down in his desk chair. Armin really had looked cute in that blue cardigan. And when he smiled. And when he giggled. And when he was concentrating. The commander groaned and laid his head on the desk. He really needed some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin does a performance review of Levi's new squad.

After breakfast, Erwin went along to his office to check his schedule for the day.

All day- Performance review of Levi’s new squad

The commander let a tiny smile grace his face. Levi’s new squad consisted of Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and, of course, the lovely and clever Armin. Erwin stopped smiling and grabbed his jacket from the desk. He shouldn’t be thinking about him like this. All last night, after Armin had stopped by his office, Erwin had been almost unable to sleep for thinking about the boy. And even then, his dreams were filled with the cadet wearing his blue cardigan. He sighed and left his office. Maybe he should go and see Hanji later. Perhaps she could give him something to help him sleep.

On the way out to the courtyard to meet with Levi’s squad, he came across Hanji, who was pulling Armin along behind her. ‘Come on! This won’t take long!’

‘Hanji-’

‘Oi, shitty glasses.’ The two turned to look at Levi who was making his way down the corridor towards them. ‘Arlert is training today.’

‘Could you spare him for an hour? I really want to try something out on him!’ Hanji gasped and her grin became even more manic. ‘You’d be a great subject, too! Can I borrow you as well?’

‘We’re free after training. Now, fuck off. Don’t you have your own squad to train?’ Levi flicked Hanji on the nose and she whined, skipping away. The smaller of the two men saw Erwin stood further down the corridor and nodded in acknowledgement to him. ‘Commander.’

‘Captain. Arlert. I’ll meet you out in the courtyard.’

Armin nodded and left, but Levi stayed, glaring at Erwin. ‘You’re blushing.’

‘No, I’m not.’

Levi stepped closer towards Erwin, his eyes narrowing even more. ‘You are blushing.’

‘And I told you that I wasn’t.’

‘Tch…’ Levi walked away, going in the same direction as Armin, and Erwin felt his cheeks with the back of his hand. He really was blushing. He took a few minutes to compose himself, making sure that he wasn’t thinking of Armin and that his skin was back to its’ usual pale colour before making his way to the courtyard.

The five teenagers were stood to attention, Levi frowning at them. ‘Jaeger, straighten your back.’

The titan shifter huffed and did as he was told. Erwin glanced over each of them. Sasha’s eyes were dazed, probably already thinking about lunch time. Jean and Mikasa both had perfect forms, each of them looking disinterested. Eren was half-snarling as he stood to attention, his back straighter than the others. Armin was last in the line-up, a small smile on his face. He looked almost as good in uniform as he did in that blue cardigan last night. The blond boy glanced up at Erwin and he smiled a little wider, but Erwin broke eye contact with him before he could start blushing: he didn’t want to have to answer Levi’s awkward questions in front of the cadets.

Erwin cleared his throat and started speaking, forcing himself not to look at Armin. ‘Good morning, everyone. I’ll be doing your performance review today. You’ll carry out your training as normal, but I shall be observing you. At the end of the day, I’ll discuss your performance with Levi and he will factor in new regimens for each of you accordingly.’

Levi stepped forwards and glared at his squad. ‘Twenty laps of the field. Now.’

The five teenagers took off, Mikasa at the head of the group, Sasha at the back. Erwin watched each of them, noting down the exercises needed to strengthen certain parts of their body, trying not to let his eyes linger on Armin’s lithe form for too long. 

Levi strode over to Erwin, arms folded across his chest. ‘I didn’t know that you were gay.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Then why the fuck do you keep on checking out Arlert? Then blushing?’

Erwin stopped staring at Armin to glare at Levi. ‘I’m not.’

The small captain tutted. ‘You know we’re not allowed to have romantic relationships with the subordinates.’

‘Then why do you keep letting Eren fuck you? When I said take care of him, I meant make sure he doesn’t feel the need to transform into a titan, not make sure he’s sexually satisfied.’

Levi returned the glare, but a light blush was now present on his cheeks, too. ‘Don’t talk about Eren like that.’

The commander smirked and shook his head. ‘Didn’t realise that you were so protective of him.’

Levi grabbed the front of Erwin’s shirt and wrenched him down to his height. ‘Don’t fucking talk about Eren like that!’

‘Errmmm, commander? Captain?’

The two men looked up, seeing that the five teenagers had finished their first lap of the field and were now stood by Erwin and Levi, who were both looking like they were going to punch each other. Levi let go of Erwin and glared at his squad. ‘Did I say you could stop running?!’

The teenagers set off again and Erwin straightened out his shirt. ‘Say one word to Arlert about this and you’ll be out of the army with a dishonourable discharge.’

Levi huffed. ‘Whatever.’

The squad finished their laps and they moved on to the obstacle course that Mike’s squad had just cleared. Instead of going through it one by one like Erwin expected them too, they five helped each other through the course, Armin ending up getting carried by Jean over the finishing line. Erwin glanced down at the notes that he had made, pretending to be absorbed in them. He was not jealous. He wasn’t allowed to be jealous if they weren’t together.

‘Lunch break!’ Levi shouted. ‘Take forty-five minutes, then be at the west entrance to the forest with your 3D manoeuvre gear on.’

The cadets trudged across the training field and towards the castle, Erwin watching Armin as he went, chatting and laughing with his friends. Levi flicked the commander’s shoulder and Erwin turned to him. ‘What?’

‘Stop staring at his bum.’

‘I wasn’t.’

‘You were practically salivating.’ Levi walked towards the castle and Erwin rolled his eyes, following him. ‘What did you notice about my squad then?’

‘Alert and Blouse need some strength training in their legs and arms so they can match the others more fairly. Jaeger and Kirstein need better-communicating skills with each other. Also, let Arlert lead the group from time to time. He may not be the strongest in terms of physicality, but he’s got a good brain. He would have been better than Ackerman at leading the group through the obstacle course due to his excellent problem-solving skills.’

Levi nodded. ‘Alright. He can lead it the next time they do it.’

After lunch, Erwin put on his 3D manoeuvre gear and headed out to the west entrance of the forest where Levi and his squad were already waiting. The commander nodded at Levi, signalling for him to start, and the squad took off into the trees, bouncing off the trunks and following Levi through the forest. Erwin waited a minute before setting off too, easily catching up to the rear of the squad, which was where Armin was. As Erwin watched him move through the trees after the others, he realised that Armin hadn’t been assigned to the back of the squad, but that was rather where he naturally fell in terms of skill level. There was no way that Levi would be willing to give Armin extra 3D manoeuvre gear training since it was usually so tedious. Erwin would have to do it himself.

They reached the east side of the forest and all came down out of the trees, taking off the 3D manoeuvre gear and stretching out their muscles. When they had finished, Levi stepped forwards. ‘You’re done for the day. Clean and put away the gear then hit the showers.’

The squad saluted and turned to leave, but Erwin stopped them all by clearing his throat. ‘Arlert, stay behind.’

The small blond came back over to Erwin and Levi narrowed his eyes at his commander. Erwin rose a pale eyebrow at him and Levi tutted, making his way back to the castle. ‘Please ignore, Levi. He’s being annoying today.’

‘Isn’t he always, commander?’ Armin chuckled and Erwin bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

‘The reason why I’ve asked you to stay is that I’d like to give you some extra 3D manoeuvre gear training.’

‘Shouldn’t Captain Levi be giving me that? He is my squad leader, after all.’

‘Yes, but he doesn’t have the patience. What times do you train?’

Armin smiled and shook his head. ‘All day, every day.’

Erwin nodded, letting a small smile make its way onto his face. ‘Of course. I should have known with you being in Levi’s squad. How about tonight then? An hour after dinner?’

‘That’s fine with me.’

‘Excellent. Have your gear on and meet me by the west entrance to the forest.’

‘Okay. Was there anything else, commander?’

‘No. That’s all.’

Armin saluted then walked off towards the castle, strolling over to where Eren and Mikasa had waited for him.

Maybe Erwin should have just forced Levi into giving Armin the extra training. Maybe Erwin should have just asked Mikasa to help Armin out. Maybe. But what’s done was done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin, Levi and Jean visit Hanji.

‘What did the commander want?’ Eren asked as soon as Armin had made his way over.

‘He just wanted to ask me a couple of questions. Nothing important.’ Armin smiled at the titan shifter, hoping he thought that the blush on his cheeks was from the 3D manoeuvre gear training. On the walk back to the castle, Eren and Mikasa stayed silent, leaving Armin to his thoughts, which automatically drifted to the blond commander. Undeniably, Erwin Smith was good-looking. Armin was sure the majority of the recruits within the Survey Corps, if not the entire army, had at once had some sort of crush on the leader of the Scouting Legion. And if the gossip over meal times and in the barracks was anything to go by, most of the new recruits had already formed feelings for Erwin Smith. Armin, apparently, was no exception. He knew his crush was stupid. He was fifteen, and the commander was double his age. And also probably not gay. Nothing could ever happen. He wanted to dream, to pretend that they could have a relationship, a future together, but Armin was forcing himself to get over it. That’s why he had tried to turn down Erwin’s offer of extra training. He knew that he needed it, but Armin was sure that if he had any further interaction with Erwin, he would spend the rest of his time in the army pining over the gorgeous commander.

The trio put away their gear then entered the castle, planning on heading for the showers but were stopped by Levi and Jean who were waiting in the entrance hall. ‘Oi, Arlert, Hanji wants to see us. Ackerman, take your brat and fuck off.’

Eren glared at Levi but Mikasa grabbed his arm and lead him away. Levi set off down the corridor, in the direction of Hanji’s lab, Armin and Jean one step behind him.

‘You’re coming too?’ Armin asked Jean.

‘Apparently so. Hanji said she wanted me there too. She better be quick. I want to shower before dinner.’

They arrived at the lab, and the over enthusiastic soldier jumped up from her work bench. Hanji’s lab was small. There were two benches in the room, each filled with petri dishes, syringes and beakers, as well as knife set that Hanji probably poked things with. There was a bed in the far corner of the lab, and Hanji asked them the three men to sit down on it. ‘Take off your jackets and roll up a sleeve.’

‘Not until you tell us what’s going on.’ Levi demanded.

‘That’s confidential I’m afraid.’

‘Listen here, shitty glasses,’ Levi stood up, managing to look imposing despite his height. ‘We’re not doing this, whatever this is, unless you tell us what it is.’

‘Chill your beans, Levi.’ Hanji pushed Levi back down on the bed and went over to the nearest bench, where three syringes on a tray were waiting. ‘It’s for…’ She trailed off, biting her lip as she thought. ‘Treating illness! Yes! Erwin said there might be a break out of meningitis among the troops and wanted me to start making a drug to treat it. There’s nothing in the injection that will harm you. If doesn’t work against meningitis, then it’ll get flushed out of your system eventually.’

Levi narrowed his eyes. ‘Then why did you have to make up what the drug does?’

‘I didn’t! I just forgot!’ Hanji giggled and picked up the syringe. ‘Give me your arm, Levi.’

The small captain huffed but took off his brown jacket and rolled up his sleeve, presenting his arm to Hanji. She gave him the injection then proceeded to give Jean and Armin both the jab, telling them each that their arm might ache a little.

‘If I die, I’m haunting you.’ Levi told Hanji on his way out of the lab.

‘And I’ll torture you by never cleaning anything.’ Hanji waved at him and Levi left, Armin and Jean following him to the showers.

When Armin had washed the sweat and dirt from his body, he put his uniform back on, but grabbed a fresh shirt, smoothing out the crisp cotton underneath his fingers and giving his hair a quick comb through. He stared at himself in the mirror, biting his bottom lip. Did he look okay? 

Erwin is just helping you with your 3D maneuverer gear. This is not a date. 

Armin sighed and shook his head. Right. Not a date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Armin have their first training session.

Erwin glanced down at his bolo tie for the fifth time to check that it was straight, then sighed. ‘Not a date.’ He said to himself, leaning against a tree. He had been waiting at the west entrance of the forest for fifteen minutes now. Granted, it was twenty minutes before they had agreed to meet, and he may or may not have rushed his dinner in order to get ready, but who was counting? Not Erwin.

The commander glanced towards the castle and saw a small figure leave the building, saying a quick hello to the soldiers lighting the torches by the doors. Armin was coming. And he was coming early. Erwin turned away from the castle and instead looked into the forest, trying to make his face look as disinterested as possible. He heard Armin approaching, his boots crunching on the twigs, and Erwin turned around.

Armin was in uniform, 3D manoeuvre gear on, and his blond hair neatly combed. Erwin’s heart skipped a little as he processed that last bit of information. Armin had combed his hair. For him? No. He had probably showered after training and combed it then. Not for Erwin at all.

‘Commander.’ Armin saluted and Erwin just shook his head.

‘You don’t need to salute. It’s just us here.’ Yeah. Just us. Not on a date.

‘Sorry, commander.’ Armin flushed in embarrassment and Erwin felt his heart skip once more.

‘It’s fine. Anyway, onto the training. This afternoon, I noticed that you were at the back of the group, but not because Levi had put you there. You have an issue with speed, I assume?’

The boy laughed and looked at the ground. ‘It sounds silly, but I don’t want to hit something. I’ve done it in the past. Hit trees, hit buildings… I even managed to hit myself with Wall Rose, which, you know, is a massive wall. And I still managed to fly into it.’

Erwin couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘That’s an achievement, I’m sure. Fly through the forest, fast as you feel safe to. I’ll follow and observe.’

Armin nodded and took off into the trees, Erwin following behind. The cadet was moving slowly, stopping several times on branches to survey the area before setting off again. When he stopped for the fifth time, Erwin landed beside him. ‘If you do hit something and fall, I’ll be fast enough to catch you, Armin.’

The small blond looked up at Erwin then. That was the first time that he’d ever called him by his name. A blush rose on Armin’s cheeks and he nodded. ‘Err… okay, c-commander.’ He set off again, faster this time, making it to the other end of the forest without stopping. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, a little out of breath.

Erwin landed next to him. ‘How tight are your manoeuvre belts?’ He asked.

‘Tight.’

‘Hmmm… take off your jacket.’ 

Armin did as Erwin asked, and the commander stepped forwards, slipping one of his fingers underneath the strap that crossed Armin’s chest. ‘I shouldn’t be able to do that. They’re not tight enough.’

‘But it hurts.’

Erwin smiled and loosened his bolo tie, undid the chest strap then opened the first few buttons of his shirt. ‘It’s supposed too. It’s supposed to make a mark.’ The commander showed Armin the pale skin that had been slightly marred by the continuous wearing of the belts. ‘I’m guessing you’re skin doesn’t have any marks on it like this?’

Armin shook his head, lightly blushing, and Erwin redid his shirt and belt. ‘We need to tighten your belts. It’ll help with your movement.’ The commander stepped closer towards Armin and tightened up each of his straps, telling himself that he couldn’t feel Armin’s heart beating rapidly beneath his ribs when he tightened the chest strap.

‘Try flying again. It might hurt a little at first, but you’ll get used to the extra pressure.’

Armin nodded and set off again, going back in the direction where they had started, going much faster now. It still wasn’t quite fast enough, but it was a definite improvement. 

Erwin flew beside him and shot Armin a smile. ‘Better?’

‘Yeah!’ He grinned back, managing to gasp just before he flew into a tree, falling down to the forest floor. 

Erwin flew after him, catching Armin just before he hit the ground. Erwin knelt on the ground, holding Armin in his arms, adrenaline coursing through him quickly. Armin’s head was resting against Erwin’s chest, and blood was flowing steadily out of Armin’s right arm.

‘No, no…’ Erwin ripped off the brown sash that went around his waist and wrapped it around Armin’s forearm, trying to stop the bleeding. ‘You’re going to be okay, alright?’  
Armin nodded, still conscious, but confused after hitting the tree. Erwin disconnected both of their 3D manoeuvre gear sets and picked Armin up, running towards the castle, the sun setting behind them.

Mike and Nanaba were on guard outside, and they both rushed towards Erwin when they saw him coming. ‘Commander?! What’s happened?’

‘No time to explain. There are two sets of 3D manoeuvre gear in the forest. Go and retrieve them.’ The two ran off and Erwin kicked open the doors to the castle, heading in the direction of Hanji’s lab. He passed soldiers as they made their way to the barracks for the night, all of them staring as he held the blond boy in his arms, who was murmuring incoherent things into Erwin’s chest.

Erwin kicked open the door to Hanji’s lab, and she looked up from a petri dish with a crazed grin on her face, but it quickly faded once she saw Armin. ‘Put him down on the bed, then go and get Eren and Mikasa.’ 

Erwin did as she asked, leaving the lab and heading towards Levi’s quarters, hoping Eren would be around. He entered Levi’s office without knocking and instantly regretted it.

Eren was sat in Levi’s chair, and Levi was straddling his lap as they kissed, both of their jackets discarded on the floor. They separated when they heard the door open, and Levi jumped out of Eren’s lap. ‘What do you want?’ He snapped, face bright red and lips a little swollen.

‘I need Eren. Armin’s been hurt.’

The titan shifter stood up straight away, grabbing his jacket from the floor. ‘What happened?’

‘3D manoeuvre gear accident. We need to get Mikasa, too.’

Eren nodded and went over to Levi, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. ‘I’ll be back later.’

Levi grunted and sat back in his chair and Erwin left with Eren, the younger man taking them in the direction of the training room on the first floor of the castle. The commander glanced over at Eren, wondering whether or not he should mention Eren’s relationship with Levi. It wasn’t allowed. They both knew that, but Eren had turned sixteen recently. He was old enough to make his own decisions.

Eren pushed open the door to the training room, and they saw that Mikasa was on the floor, just finishing a set of crunches. ‘Mikasa, Armin’s been hurt.’

The quiet girl shot up from the floor and made her way over to them. ‘Let’s go.’

Erwin nodded and led them to Hanji’s lab. When he re-entered with Eren and Mikasa, Armin was sat up on the bed, shirt off and Hanji wrapping a bandage around his arm. The two teenagers rushed over to him and Erwin wandered over to Hanji.

‘Armin! What happened?’

‘I was doing some extra training with the commander and I flew into a tree.’ Armin flushed in embarrassment and Eren smiled in amusement.

‘It could have been a lot worse if Erwin hadn’t been there to catch him.’ Hanji said, smirking at the commander.

‘Yes, I know. Thank you, commander.’ Armin blushed and slipped his shirt back on, grabbing his jacket and manoeuvre belts. Mikasa helped him off the bed and the three teenagers left the lab.

‘What was wrong with him then?’ Erwin asked as soon as the door closed.

‘When he hit the tree, the bark took off some of his skin. He’ll be fine, it was just a deep scratch.’ Hanji stepped closer towards Erwin, arms folded across her chest. ‘You were quick to save him. How come?’

‘I would have done the same for anyone else.’

Hanji nodded, grinning. ‘Sure you would have. In the same way you’ve only ever offered Armin extra manoeuvre gear training.’ She winked and Erwin rolled his eyes, making his way out of the lab.

Armin was leant against the wall outside it, and he immediately stood up straight when he saw Erwin; Eren and Mikasa nowhere to be seen. ‘Commander… I ermmm… just want to thank you for saving me.’

‘It’s alright, Arlert.’

The small blonde’s face fell at the use of his last name. ‘A-anyway, I should get to bed. Thank you for taking the time to train me properly.’

‘We’ll organise another night to do so more manoeuvre training once your arm has healed up more.’

Armin nodded and saluted. ‘Good night, commander.’

‘Good night.’

The injured cadet made his way down the corridor, Erwin staring after him. Armin turned around and glanced back before he rounded the corner, blushing as his eyes met Erwin’s. He hurried away and Erwin leant against the wall. Was it possible that Armin felt the same way about him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Armin's sixteenth birthday.

Four days after the 3D manoeuvre gear incident, Armin was led in his bed in the barracks, sleeping on the bunk above Eren. His arm was a little sore, but his skin had scabbed over and it was healing nicely. It wasn’t Armin’s arm that was the problem. It was his heart. He knew he shouldn’t be letting himself fall deeper for the commander. He knew that Erwin didn’t have any feelings for him. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt when the commander had called him Arlert after he had called him Armin, back when they were in the forest. It sounded so nice in the commander’s voice. Armin wanted to hear it over and over again…

Armin shook his head and rolled over in bed, facing the wall. He needed to stop thinking about Erwin like this. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but it was hard when he could hear the other boys whispering. What on earth did Eren, Jean, Connie, Reiner and Bertolt find so interesting that they needed to start socialising before the sun rose? Armin shook his head and snuggled back under his blanket. He probably had about an hour before breakfast, maybe he could-

‘Armin!’ Eren shouted his name and the blond groaned.

‘What?’ Armin waited a moment, and when Eren didn’t reply, he rolled over in bed. Eren and Connie were stood on the ladder that went up to Armin’s bed, and Jean, Reiner and Bertolt were stood on the floor, peering into his bunk. ‘What?’

‘You don’t know what day it is?’ Connie asked, frowning.

‘Errrr… Wednesday?’

The five boys laughed and shook their heads, Eren jumping onto Armin’s bed. ‘It’s your sixteenth birthday!’

Armin sat up and scratched his forehead. He had been so preoccupied with his feelings for Erwin that he must have forgotten. Armin chuckled and Eren hugged him.

‘We’re surprised that you forgot.’ Jean said. ‘You wouldn’t shut up about your birthday last year.’

‘Sorry, I’ve just been a little preoccupied lately.’

‘Don’t apologise.’ Bertolt told him, green eyes staring into his. Armin turned away, looking down at his blanket. Lately, Bertolt had been watching Armin closely. At first, Armin had been fine with it, but it had been three months and it was starting to unnerve him now.

Eren helped Armin down the ladder and the boys got changed into their uniforms, heading for the door once they had done. Armin reached for the handle, but he was pulled back and lifted up into the air by Reiner and Bertolt. ‘What are you doing?!’

‘Carrying the birthday boy to breakfast.’ Reiner said, offering him a wink. Jean was stood on the other side of Reiner, arms folded and looking disapprovingly at the bulky blond. Armin shrugged off Jean’s strange facial expression and allowed Reiner and Bertolt to carry him to the mess hall, where the majority of the other soldiers were already eating. They all stared as Armin was carried in, eyes narrowed in confusion. Erwin caught Armin’s eyes from his seat near the door, a small smile gracing the commander’s face.

‘Happy birthday, Armin!’ Sasha skipped towards Armin from the kitchens, small cake balanced in her hands; Mikasa, Krista and Ymir trailing behind her. The four girls and four guys began singing to Armin, the rest of the mess hall joining in. The small blond laughed and clapped, Reiner and Bertolt placing him down at an empty table.

‘What kind of cake is it, Sasha?’

‘Chocolate. Your favourite.’

Armin gasped and held up his hands in refusal of the cake. ‘Sasha! Chocolate’s too expensive! You shouldn’t have made me this!’

‘Chill, Armin.’ She put the cake down in front of him. ‘I had some help.’ Sasha glanced across the mess hall to where the commander was sat, eyes on Armin.

Armin blushed and took the knife that Mikasa offered to him. ‘Do we all want cake for breakfast then?’

The other eight teenagers nodded eagerly and sat around the table, watching as Armin sliced the small chocolate cake into ten pieces.

‘Ten slices, Armin?’ Krista asked.

‘Well, ummm… one for each of us, and one for the commander, since he paid for it.’ Armin laughed nervously, but Krista just smiled.

‘That’s very kind of you, Armin.’

‘I would have just eaten all of it on my own.’ Ymir said, smirking.

‘Ymir!’

Armin offered the slices to each of his friends and they all ate, each of them savouring the sweet taste on their tongues. The final slice sat untouched on the plate as they ate the rest of their breakfast, almost everyone else having left the mess hall by the time they had finished eating. Armin picked up the plate with the cake on it and made his way to the commander’s office, trying not to let his hands shake. Should he be doing this? He sighed and knocked on the door anyway, but gained no response. He knocked again, but there was still nothing. Maybe he wasn’t in his office then? Should Armin just leave the cake on the desk? Armin nodded to himself and opened the door, taking a tentative step inside.

‘Armin?’

‘Oh!’ Armin jumped and turned around, seeing Erwin stood behind him, one eyebrow raised and a pile of papers tucked under one arm. ‘I ermmm… just came by to give you this.’ He held out the cake, and the commander glanced down at it.

‘Hm? Oh, the cake. You didn’t have to.’

‘But I wanted to.’

‘No, really. I don’t like chocolate.’

‘You don’t like chocolate?! Are you crazy?!’ Armin gasped, realising what he just said, to the commander of the Survey Corps, no less. ‘I’m sorry, commander, I shouldn’t have said-’

Armin was interrupted by Erwin’s laughter. It was deep and loud and beautiful, and it was the first time Armin had ever heard the commander laugh. He joined in, glancing down at the floor in embarrassment. 

‘Since it’s your birthday, I’ll let you off. Come on.’ Erwin guided Armin into the office and shut the door behind him. ‘Sit on the desk.’

‘What?’

‘Sit on the desk.’ Erwin smirked and went behind his desk, looking for something in one of the drawers. Armin sighed and hopped up onto the desk, plate still in hand. Erwin came back around to the other side of the desk, holding a fork.

‘Why do you have a fork in your office, commander?’

‘Work sometimes gets too much and I like to threaten Mike and Levi with it.’

Armin’s mouth dropped open and Erwin laughed again. ‘Just joking. If I’m busy, I sometimes eat in here.’ He took the plate from the smaller blond and scooped a piece of cake onto the fork, offering it to Armin.

The cadet reached up to take the fork, but Erwin moved the spoon away from him. ‘Open your mouth.’

‘C-commander, you-’

‘Open your mouth already and eat the damn cake.’

Armin did as he was told, opening his mouth, sure his face was bright red. Erwin fed him piece after piece, Armin refusing to make eye contact with the commander the entire time. He swallowed the last piece and Erwin placed the plate and fork down on the desk. 

Armin slid off the desk, his heart drumming against his ribcage. ‘T-thank you, commander.’

‘There’s something else, too.’

The small blond turned around and faced Erwin, and, was he blushing? No, he couldn’t be. Don’t be ridiculous. 

‘What is it, sir?’

Erwin gestured over to the bookcase. ‘Pick any book you want to borrow. I know you love to read, but books are too expensive for cadets to buy. I know you’ll look after it. When you’ve finished reading it, come and get another one, alright?’

Armin nodded, wandering over to the bookcase, eyes scanning over the spines. ‘Can I pick anything?’

‘Of course.’

He bit his lip, selecting a thick book on myths and legends. His grandfather had used to read it with him, but they had never finished it. Armin held the book close to his chest and turned back to the commander. ‘Thank you. I promise I’ll look after it.’

‘I know you will.’ Erwin smiled. ‘How’s your arm?’

‘It’s fine now.’

‘Do you want another training session in two days time then? I understand if you don’t.’

‘No! I ermmm… would like that.’ Armin realised what he was saying and quickly fixed it. ‘I mean, I need to get better at using the 3D manoeuvre gear, so… yeah. In two days time.’

‘Same time and place?'

Armin nodded and made his way to the door, book clasped to his chest.

‘Oh, and Armin?’

He turned around, Erwin now stood right in front of him. ‘Yes, commander?’

‘Happy birthday.’ The commander leant down and lightly kissed Armin’s cheek. The contact was barely there and Armin wasn’t even sure it happened at first, but it did. Erwin had kissed him.

‘T-thank you… commander. I need to get to ermmm… training.’

Erwin nodded and Armin left the office, leaning against the door once he had shut it. He was feeling light-headed, he was probably blushing to the tips of his ears and he probably had a massive grin on his face. Erwin had kissed him! He bit his lip and held the book even tighter.

‘The fuck you grinning at?’

Armin came out of his daze and saw Levi standing in front of him. ‘Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just my birthday, sir.’

‘That so? Then you can do twenty extra laps of the field. Put away that book and get to training.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Armin saluted and practically skipped off to the barracks. Best birthday ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gives Armin his second training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while: I had coursework to do for university.

Two days later, Armin was curled up in his bunk, reading from the book Erwin had let him borrow. Training was over for the day, and Armin had already showered and redressed in his uniform, ready for his training session tonight. Butterflies were flying around in his stomach and he felt a little sick. He hadn’t spoken to Erwin since his birthday, but how was Armin supposed to interact with him tonight after the commander had kissed him? Okay, so it wasn’t a kiss on the lips but it was a kiss on the cheek and Armin had never been kissed before and-

Armin groaned and closed the book. Erwin probably meant nothing by it. It was just Armin’s birthday. He probably does the same for the rest of the soldiers on their birthday. But now that he thought about it, the others gave no sign that Erwin had done anything to the others on their birthday. Eren’s birthday was a few months ago, and the commander hadn’t even spoken to him. So, why had Erwin kissed him? Did that mean something? The small blond sighed and shook his head. No. Probably not.

Jean entered the bunk room and nodded to Armin. ‘You were great during training today. I never thought that Levi would let you lead us through the obstacle course, but you did an even better job than Mikasa.’

Armin smiled. ‘Thanks.’

Jean sat down on his bunk and kicked off his boots, staring at Reiner’s bed which was opposite his. A soft smile appeared on his face and Armin sat up a little. Armin hadn’t seen Jean smile like that since Marco died.

‘Jean?’

‘Mm?’

‘Can I ask you something?’

Jean stood up and made his way over to Eren and Armin’s bunk bed, able to see Armin from where he stood on the floor. ‘What is it?’

‘Is there something going on between you and Reiner?’

The taller boy looked away. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘Well, on my birthday, when Reiner and Bertolt carried me into the mess hall, you didn’t look too happy about it. And just now, you were smiling whilst looking at Reiner’s bed. You haven’t smiled like that since Marco, you know…’ Armin trailed off, knowing that the death of Marco was still somewhat painful for Jean.

Jean sighed and climbed up to Armin’s bunk, sitting down at the foot of the bed. ‘I don’t really know what’s going on. I know everyone in the Corps knows I’m gay since Marco and I used to be together, but I don’t know how Reiner feels about guys. To be honest, I thought he had a thing for Bertolt, but maybe they’re just close. But Reiner keeps on flirting with me and trying to touch me. Nothing inappropriate, just, you know, skin contact.’

Armin nodded along, thinking of how Erwin’s hands felt on his body when he had tightened up the manoeuvre straps. He bit his lip and refocused on Jean.

‘He hasn’t tried anything else, though. I think he knows I’m not quite ready to be with someone else yet, so he’s keeping his distance. But I do really like him, and… I think I’d like to be with him in the future.’ Jean groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘God, I sound like such a sap. Don’t you dare tell Eren that I said any of that.’

The blonde laughed and nodded. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t.’

‘Good, or I’d have to tell him about your crush on the commander.’

Armin’s laugh spluttered and he crawled over to Jean. ‘I-I don’t have a crush on Erwin!’

‘It’s Erwin, now is it?’ Jean laughed and ruffled Armin’s hair. ‘If you don’t have a crush on him, then why after you delivered him his cake did you come to training blushing?’

Armin stayed silent, blushing once more and Jean laughed, climbing down from the bunk. ‘I’m heading down to the mess hall. You might want to redo your hair before you see your sexy commander boyfriend.’ He left the bunk room laughing, and Armin quickly climbed down the ladder, heading to the mirror in the corner of the room to sort out his hair, cheeks still dusted bright pink.

...

Dinner had begun ten minutes ago, and Armin still hadn’t entered the mess hall. Erwin was sat at the head of the room, Levi next to him, Hanji opposite, and Nanaba leaning on Mike’s shoulder next to her. The commander drummed his fingers on the table, not touching his food. Mike sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes at Erwin. Levi sighed and put down his fork. ‘What is it then?’

‘What?’ Erwin asked, managing to tear his eyes away from the mess hall door to look at Levi.

‘You’re nervous. You don’t get nervous.’ Hanji told him, Nanaba agreeing.

‘Oh, wait!’ The blonde squad leader sat up then, grinning. ‘It’s about that Arlert kid, isn’t it?’

Levi and Hanji both nodded in agreement. ‘You bought the chocolate for his birthday cake, didn’t you?’ Hanji asked, and Erwin nodded. Hanji leant over the table, a wild grin on her face. ‘Why?’

The commander shrugged. ‘He works hard. I thought he deserved it.’

The crazy squad leader stuck out her bottom lip. ‘I work hard and you’ve never gotten me a cake on my birthday.’

‘Chill your beans, shitty glasses. He’s half in love with Arlert, that’s why he did it.’

Erwin scowled at Levi but didn’t deny it. He still couldn’t believe what he had done on Armin’s birthday. First he’d paid for the cake, then fed it to the boy, all before kissing him on the cheek. This was getting out of hand. ‘Mike, I’m doing a performance review of your squad tomorrow.’

Hanji and Nanaba tutted as the commander changed the subject. Erwin looked down at his plate. This needed to stop. After tonight’s training session, he would tell Armin that this would be the last one, that he was too busy with his duties as commander and would get one of the other squad leaders to help him out.

Laughter echoed through the noisy mess hall and Erwin looked up, immediately recognising that laugh. Armin had entered the mess hall, Connie and Sasha either side of him, the three of them laughing. Erwin’s heart jumped in his chest and he looked back down at his plate before Armin could see him staring. Would he really be able to tell Armin that this was their last training session?

...

Forty-five minutes after dinner, Armin was still sat in the mess hall, chatting and laughing with his friends. Eren and Ymir were sat either side of him, and Bertolt opposite, watching Armin very carefully. The blond tried to ignore his stare, but he could feel it drilling into him. Had he done something wrong? He couldn’t think of anything…

Armin stood up from the table and everyone looked at him. 

‘You going to bed already?’ Reiner asked.

‘Err… no. I just have a few things to do. I’ll see you in the barracks later.’ He left the mess hall, planning on heading towards the 3D manoeuvre gear store room when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around, coming face to face with Bertolt. ‘Oh, hey, Bertolt.’

‘Hi, Armin.’ The taller boy let go of Armin and scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. ‘So, I was wondering, after you’ve finished whatever it is that you’re doing, if you wanted to ermmm… go for a walk? With me? And, you know, look at the stars, or… something?’

‘Oh!’ Armin looked away from him, red in embarrassment. Bertolt was nice, but, well, he wasn’t Erwin, was he? ‘I’m sorry, I can’t tonight. Maybe another time? Or, ermmm… ask someone else?’

Bertolt stepped away from Armin. ‘Right. Well, I’ll see you later then?’

‘Yeah. Bye.’

The older boy went back into the mess hall and Armin let out a sigh of relief. That could have gone better. He jogged to the 3D manoeuvre gear store room, having lost time due to his conversation with Bertolt. He found his gear and quickly put it on, heading outside of the castle. He heard loud giggling, and he looked towards the stables, where he saw Nanaba and Mike simultaneously cleaning the horses and throwing water at each other, drenching the two squad leaders. Armin smiled and began his trudge across the muddy field towards the forest. 

Even though the forest was half a mile away, Armin could already see Erwin, leant against a tree by the forest’s entrance, watching him carefully. The cadet sped up his pace a little, slightly out of breath when he reached the commander.

‘Sorry, I’m late, commander. I got held up.’

‘It’s alright.’ Erwin smiled and Armin couldn’t help the blush that heated up his cheeks. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and both men looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. ‘We should start before the storm gets here. Fast as you can through the forest.’

Armin nodded and set off, trying to go fast as he was possibly comfortable with. He could feel Erwin’s eyes raking over his body, but instead of it unnerving him like it did with Bertolt, it made Armin blush and feel somewhat pleased that the commander was staring at him. Or maybe Erwin wasn’t staring at all and it was all in Armin’s head. Yeah, probably that.

The two blondes landed on the floor on the other side of the forest, both of them panting. ‘Well done, Armin. Your technique is improving.’

Armin smiled up at him. ‘Thank you, sir.’

Erwin looked away from him, a look of apprehension overcoming his blue eyes. ‘We need to discuss your training. I think it would be best if-’

Thunder rumbled through the sky again, much louder this time, and rain began to pour down. Erwin grabbed Armin’s hand, pulling him back through the forest and into a barn that wasn’t far from the limited shelter of the trees. The commander let go of Armin’s hand and started to climb up a ladder then went to the second storey of the barn. He reached the top and leant over the edge, staring down at Armin. ‘The storm will flood the ground in a minute. Get up here until it stops  
raining.’

Armin nodded and climbed up the ladder, joining the commander on the top level of the barn. There were hay bales lined up against the back wall, but the rest of the wooden floor was clear. To the right was a small window, rain pattering against the glass.

The commander sat down on a hay bale, took off his manoeuvre gear and drenched jacket; Armin doing the same.

‘How long do you think the storm will last?’ The cadet asked.

‘Not sure. Not long, I think. But we’ll get soaked if we go back to the castle in this weather.’

Armin agreed and sat down on the hay bales, making sure to not sit directly by the commander’s side. ‘What’s this barn used for?’

‘If we have surplus food, we store it in here. As you may have realised, there has been no food in here for five years.’

‘Yeah…’

The wind from outside blew the barn doors shut, and lightning lit up the barn, making Armin jump in fright.

‘You okay?’ Erwin asked, brow furrowed.

‘Yeah, I ermmm… don’t like storms all that much.’ The sky lit up again and Armin squeaked, shuffling towards Erwin. ‘Sorry…’

‘It’s alright.’ There was a moment of silence, then Erwin cleared his throat. ‘Can I ask you a question?’

‘Of course.’

‘You’re scared of storms, you haven’t killed any titans yet and you can’t even use the manoeuvre gear all that well. Why did you choose to be a soldier?’

Armin smiled and shrugged. ‘I guess… because of Eren and Mikasa. I’ve not done a lot of things without them, and I know it might seem childish to follow them into the army, but I don’t want to be without them. I would rather die by their sides than be sat in a house somewhere inside Wall Rose, waiting for the day a soldier tells me they’re both dead.’

‘But you could die.’

‘So could you.’ The small blond looked up at Erwin, the fear in his eyes caused by the storm completely gone, his sweet voice now unwavering. ‘Why did you choose to be a soldier?’

The commander smiled and shook his head. ‘Everyone says that Eren’s the tenacious one, but I think you’ve learnt a thing or two from him.’

Armin’s laugh bubbled over his lips. ‘Just answer the question!’

‘Alright then. My father was a member of the Survey Corps when I was a child. He wasn’t the commander. He wasn’t even a squad leader. Just a soldier. He was eaten by a titan on his first scouting mission, due to poor squad formation. As soon as I was old enough, I entered the army and joined the Corps, despite my mother’s protests. All I wanted to do was somehow reform our fighting methods so we would have a better chance of survival. I didn’t ever expect to become commander.’

‘Oh… I’m so sorry, Erwin. I shouldn’t have asked.’ Armin’s eyes widened when he realised that he had used the commander’s first name. ‘And I’m also sorry for calling you by your first name. I forgot myself, it won’t happen again.’

Erwin chuckled. ‘Think nothing of it, Armin.’ They both smiled and the thunder rumbled again, this time much louder, and lightning lit up the sky almost straight after. 

Armin whimpered. ‘It’s getting nearer.’

‘It’ll be alright.’ The commander moved closer to Armin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his thumb in little circles on Armin’s forearm.

The cadet leant into his touch before he realised what he was doing. He should be moving away from him. But Erwin felt so warm and safe… Armin snuggled closer to him and Erwin’s arms wrapped tighter around his body. Armin shouldn’t be doing this. They shouldn’t be doing this. The thunder rumbled once more and Erwin held Armin closer to him. Yes, they shouldn’t be doing this, but Armin couldn’t bring himself to pull away from his commander.

They sat together like that until the rain that had lashed down on the small window had ebbed off into a quiet pit patter, the storm now having calmed itself. Erwin ran his hand across Armin’s shoulder. ‘The storm’s stopped.’

‘Mm.’

Neither of them moved for a few moments, still wrapped in each other’s embrace. ‘We should get back to the castle.’ Erwin said but didn’t move, continuing to move his hands over Armin’s shoulders and upper back.

The smaller blond looked up at his commander, blue eyes wide. ‘Do we have to?’

Erwin sighed and caressed the side of Armin’s face with his calloused hand. ‘We’ll get in trouble.’

‘But you’re the commander.’

He smiled, stroking his thumb along Armin’s smooth bottom lip. ‘This isn’t allowed, Armin.’

Armin looked away from Erwin, eyes filled with tears. ‘I know.’ He knew now why Erwin had offered him extra training sessions. Why he had bought the chocolate for the cake and fed it to him. Why he had kissed his cheek on his birthday. And neither of them could do a thing about it, or they’d both be arrested for violating martial law.

‘Armin, I…’

The cadet looked up at his commander, his face drawn with sadness. Armin reached up and touched Erwin’s face, tracing the frown lines on his forehead. ‘I don’t like it when you look sad. I like it when you smile.’ Armin brought his hand down, but Erwin caught it in his.

‘Do that again.’

He did as was asked, exploring Erwin’s face with his hands.

‘Your hands are so soft…’

Armin giggled, then slowly moved his index finger along Erwin’s lips. They parted as the commander gasped, and Armin moved his hand away. 

Erwin’s eyes closed for a moment. He should just get up, put his gear back on and go to bed. He should have Armin moved to a different part of the military. He should go home and see his mother more often. There was a lot of things that Erwin should do, but he never did them. He was chosen as the commander of the Survey Corps because of his sound logic and ability to strategize well. Because he always thought with his head, not his heart. Maybe once, he should just…

He looked down at Armin again. His wide blue eyes, his soft blond hair, his smooth lips. Beautiful.

‘You can’t tell anyone.’ Erwin said, eyes searching Armin’s for a sign that the younger man didn’t want this.

‘I won’t.’

The commander leant down and kissed his cadet, Armin’s lips soft against his slightly bitten ones. Erwin’s eyes had closed, but Armin’s were open wide in shock. He didn’t think that Erwin would actually do it. He thought he would tell him that he never wanted to speak to him again, but here he was, the commander of the Survey Corps kissing a cadet. Armin closed his eyes and kissed back, unsure of what to do, but he moved his lips against Erwin’s. The taller blond pulled back, and Armin’s eyes fluttered open: why did he stop?

‘That was your first kiss, wasn’t it?’

Armin nodded and Erwin smiled. ‘Thank you for trusting me with it.’

The cadet bit his lip and looked up at Erwin. ‘Could you… ermmm… do it again?’

‘Of course.’ The commander leant down again and kissed Armin once more, and this time, Armin kissed back straight away, tentatively placing his hands on Erwin’s shoulders. Erwin wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist, lifting the boy up into his lap. Their lips moved together quicker, hands exploring each other’s bodies and threading into each other’s hair. The cadet pulled away, gulping in deep breaths, his pink lips swollen.

Erwin smiled at him, pecking Armin’s lips one last time. ‘We need to get back to the castle.’ He whispered.

‘Okay.’ Armin smiled and climbed off Erwin’s lap. They each picked up their manoeuvre gear, but when Armin turned to pick up his jacket, he couldn’t find it. ‘Erwin, did you see where I put my jacket?’

The commander hummed and draped both Armin’s jacket and his on the cadet’s shoulders. ‘That should keep you warm.’

‘But what about you?’ Armin asked, biting his lip.

‘Don’t worry about me.’ The two men climbed down the ladder then walked back to the castle together, hands brushing against each other until Armin hooked his little finger with Erwin’s. He blushed and smiled up at the commander, who just chuckled.

When they made it to the castle, Nanaba and Mike had disappeared from the stables, but Levi and Sasha were on guard outside the main doors. Armin reluctantly let go of Erwin’s pinky finger and they passed the cadet and captain and went into the castle, heading for the manoeuvre gear room. They put away their gear in silence, throwing glances at each other from each side of the room.

‘Armin.’

The cadet turned around, smiling up at his commander. ‘Yes?’

‘You can’t tell anyone about this.’

‘I won’t. Good night, commander.’ Armin stood on his tiptoes and lightly kissed Erwin on the lips, the smaller man now blushing. 

‘Good night, Armin.’

The cadet left the gear room, trying to stop himself from skipping all the way to the barracks. He still couldn’t believe that Erwin had kissed him. Armin smiled and felt his heart stutter in his chest. He definitely wouldn’t be able to get to sleep tonight.

...

Erwin groaned and leant against a wall in the manoeuvre gear room. He was supposed to tell Armin that there would be no more training sessions, not kiss him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Armin. He had wanted to since he had seen him in his blue cardigan. But how would he be able to end things with Armin now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin reflect on the previous day's kiss.

True to his prediction, Armin barely slept a wink, but tried not to wiggle around in his bed too much in fear of waking Eren on the bunk below. The blond boy could still feel his lips tingling from his first kiss, and, for the first time, his reality was finally better than his dreams. Of course, he still wanted to get to the ocean, but he also wanted to be with Erwin. And if the commander wasn’t going to be there with Armin to see the vast expanse of sparkling blue water, then Armin didn’t want to see it at all.

As it got closer to morning, the butterflies that had been creating a hurricane in his stomach had finally started to ebb away, leaving Armin feeling sick. What would he do when he saw Erwin at breakfast? He knew that nobody could know about their relationship, but was he just supposed to walk past him, not even sparing the commander a glance? Would Erwin do the same? Would he ever even kiss Armin again?

The small boy sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. What if Erwin didn’t want him anymore? He may have been able to get over his crush on the commander if he hadn’t kissed him, but now… Armin glanced over at Bertolt in the darkness, sleeping on the bunk above Reiner. Bertolt was nice, he supposed. And… strong? Armin sighed and looked down at his blanket. Yeah, Bertolt was nice, but he was nothing like Erwin. Nothing like the man Armin was sure he was only mere heartbeats away from falling in love with.

By the time the sun finally rose, Armin had worked himself into a jittery mess, his eyes watering the more he thought about Erwin. Connie woke up first, stretching as he stood up. His head thunked against the top of Jean’s bunk, but the taller boy who was still sleeping gave no indication that it had disturbed him. Connie quickly changed into his uniform, pulling on his boots and heading to the door, not even noticing Armin’s distressed state. Connie always got up early so he could pick some flowers for Sasha. Armin was sure that Sasha would have preferred food, but she always accepted the flowers with a large smile on her face. Would Erwin ever go out and pick flowers for Armin?

A few minutes after Connie left, Armin could hear Eren moving around beneath him, and the titan shifter soon got up. Once he had stretched, he turned around to see if Armin was awake. The smile slipped off the emerald eyed boy’s face when he saw the state his best friend was in, and he immediately climbed up the bunk ladder. ‘What is it? What’s wrong?’

‘Oh… I couldn’t sleep. I don’t feel very well. I think I’m going to stay in the barracks today.’

‘Are you sure? Levi’s gonna be angry if you skip training.’

Armin shrugged and led back down. ‘He’ll be angrier if I throw up over his 3D manoeuvre gear.’

Eren sighed but nodded. ‘I’ll bring you some breakfast.’

‘Don’t bother. I’ll just throw it up.’

‘Alright. Can I get you anything else? Hanji, maybe? The commander?’

Armin shook his head at the mention of the commander and Eren proceeded to get dressed. The other boys began to wake up and get dressed, too, a few of them throwing glances at Armin. Once Eren was ready, he climbed up the ladder again. ‘I’ll try to cover for you, but you know how Levi can be. I’ll tell Mikasa that you’re okay, but I can’t promise that she won’t come barging in here. I’ll bring you some lunch. You should try and eat then, alright?’

The blond nodded and Eren left the barracks, only a few boys now left in Armin’s bunk room. Bertolt strode over to Armin’s bed, brow furrowed with concern. ‘Are you not coming to training?’

‘No. I don’t feel too great. It’s probably just a bug.’

Bertolt nodded. ‘Well, I hope you feel better soon.’ He turned to go but faced Armin at the last moment. ‘Just so you know, I didn’t ask anyone else about going for a walk with me. The slot’s only open for you. Just let me know when you’re ready.’

Armin faked a smile and Bertolt left, the blond letting out a sigh of relief. He really needed to tell Bertolt that he wasn’t interested, but he didn’t want to hurt the older boy. Bertolt may have been physically stronger than Armin, but he didn’t seem to have much mental strength, and Armin didn’t want to give Bertolt hope that there could be something between them. Sighing, the blond curled back under his blankets and opened up the borrowed book from Erwin, trying to distract himself from his nausea.

By the time noon rolled around, Armin was feeling a little better and was considering going to afternoon training. The door to his dorm room opened and Mikasa ran in, her brow furrowed in worry. She climbed up to his bunk, searching Armin’s face for signs of illness. ‘How do you feel? I wanted to come earlier, but Levi wouldn’t let me leave training.’

‘I’m feeling better.’

Mikasa’s brow relaxed and Eren climbed up to the bunk, handing Armin a plate full of food.

‘Thanks, Eren.’

As Armin ate, the other two teenagers informed him what had happened during training, including them almost failing the obstacle course due to the logical absence of Armin. When he had almost finished eating, Eren cleared his throat.

‘Oh, the commander asked after you at breakfast.’

Armin’s heart began thrumming in his chest once more and the butterflies returned, making him feel even sicker than before. ‘Really? What did he say?’

‘He just wanted to know how you were feeling since you didn’t come to breakfast. I guess he was worried if you had caught a cold because you were out training with him during that storm last night.’

‘Did he sound worried?’

Eren and Mikasa narrowed their eyes. ‘Why does it matter?’

Armin felt his cheeks heating up and he looked down at his food, swirling his spoon through the potatoes. ‘Just wondering. Thanks for the food. I feel a little better, but not well enough to go to training. I think I’ll be fine by tomorrow.’

The two nodded and climbed down the ladder, taking the plate with them. ‘We have to do cleaning all day tomorrow with Levi, and he’ll be pissed if you don’t show up.’

‘I know. I’ll see you both later.’

They left the dorm and Armin lay back down again, a small smile on his face despite his sickness. Erwin had asked about him! Did this mean that their kiss last night could develop into something more? Armin knew that them being together wasn’t allowed, and the commander had made that clear last night, but surely, there had to be a way. There just had to be. He couldn’t let Erwin go, not after waiting for months on end, not after his first kiss. Armin closed his eyes and bit his lip, remembering how the commander’s calloused hands had felt on his body. His hands in his hair, arms around his waist, lips tingling. He pictured the moment last night in his head, their hands roaming further and exploring each other’s bodies until Erwin finally pushed Armin down onto the floor and-

Armin could feel the tightening in his pants and his eyes flew open. He couldn’t believe he’d just thought of Erwin like that! But then, he couldn’t help but wonder, had Erwin ever thought about him like that too?

… 

When Erwin got up, there was a small smile on his face. He had dreamt of Armin, wearing his blue cardigan and running across the training field in the summer, wildflowers blooming all around him. He was giggling and the sun was bright and Erwin chased after him, picking up the cadet and twirling him around. Armin felt so good in his arms, like he was meant to be there. The commander shook his head and got changed into his uniform. He couldn’t think about Armin like this. As far as he was concerned, Armin was just another soldier. He definitely didn’t have any feelings for him.

Once ready, he made his way to the mess hall, taking a seat next to Hanji, the only other person sat at the head table. She grinned up at the commander and began talking to him about her experiments, but Erwin’s mind was only half present. His thoughts kept drifting to Armin, about how scared he was last night, about how his hair felt between his fingers, his lips against his-

‘Erwin.’

The commander blinked and saw Mike sat next to him, waving a hand in front of his face. ‘Sorry.’

‘Thinking about that Arlert kid again?’ Nanaba asked.

Erwin glared at her and ate his breakfast, unable to stop himself from glancing around the mess hall in search of Armin. Connie had entered a moment ago with Sasha, then Mikasa followed them in along with Krista and Ymir. A minute later, Jean came in with Reiner, both of them unable to stop looking at each other, then Eren entered, followed closely by Levi. When Bertolt entered alone, Erwin frowned. Where was Armin?

The commander quickly finished his breakfast and made his way over to Eren’s table, where there was only him, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie left.

‘Jaeger.’ 

The titan shifter looked up at him. ‘Yes, commander?’

‘Where’s Alert?’

‘Oh, he doesn’t feel very well. I think he might have caught a cold or something when he was out training with you in that storm last night.’

‘I see.’ Erwin bit his lip, feeling bad about making Armin ill. ‘Shall I go and see him?’

Eren shook his head. ‘He said he didn’t want to see anyone. But if he gets worse, I’ll make him go and see Hanji.’

The tall blond nodded and left the mess hall, heading to his office. Did Armin really catch a cold? He seemed perfectly fine last night. Erwin sighed and shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about him.  
Erwin entered his office and shut the door behind him, making his way over to his desk that was filled with paperwork. If Armin wasn’t ill, maybe he could have helped him with it all. The commander groaned and sat down, grabbing a file and a pen. He started on the paperwork, not thinking about anything apart from titans and missions until noon when he went to get some lunch. Once again, Armin wasn’t present, but he saw Eren and Mikasa leave the mess hall, carrying a plate of food. The commander felt the urge to follow them, to see how Armin was, but he thought better of it.

He excused himself and went back to his office, but instead of doing paperwork, this time, he just sat in his chair, staring down at the top of his desk. Should he offer another training session to Armin? He knew that he was supposed to tell him that there would be no more last night, but that was when the storm had hit. And if the storm hadn’t hit, he wouldn’t have kissed Armin. But if the storm hadn’t stopped… Erwin’s thoughts wandered off, thinking of Armin completely bare beneath him, cheeks flushed and panting, moaning out the commander’s name…

There was a knock on the door and Erwin blushed, grabbing the nearest file and putting it over his lap, trying to hide his problem. ‘Come in.’

Levi entered, looking grumpy. ‘Alert’s ill. Know anything about that?’

Erwin tried to keep his face stoical, not wanting to give anything away about his feelings for the younger man. ‘We were out training last night during the storm. He’s probably just got a cold.’

‘Tch… germs.’ The small captain left the office and Erwin removed the file from his lap, glad that the tightness in his pants was already going away. The commander wouldn’t let that happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin returns to training.

When Armin woke up the next morning, he still felt sick but was well enough to go back to training. He got up and got dressed, not putting on his manoeuvre gear belts since they were cleaning with Levi. As soon as he was ready, Bertolt came over to him, a small smile on his face.

‘Are you feeling better?’

‘Yes, thank you.’

‘I was wondering…’ Bertolt blushed and cleared his throat, ‘if you wanted to take that walk tonight.’

‘Oh… Bertolt… I really-’

‘Hey, Armin.’ Jean came over to his bunk and the blond breathed a sigh of relief at the interruption.

‘Hi, Jean.’

Bertolt shuffled away, and Armin smiled at Jean. ‘Thanks. That was kind of awkward.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ The two left the barracks and walked towards the castle, heading for the mess hall. ‘Reiner was telling me yesterday over lunch about it. He said that Bertolt’s in love with you, but that he doesn’t know how to make you fall for him.’

‘Really?’ Armin asked, a little surprised.

‘Yeah. I told him that I’m not sure if you were interested or not. Besides, you’ve got the commander.’

‘Jean…’ Armin blushed and the taller boy laughed.

They entered the mess hall and Armin’s eyes were immediately drawn to the head table. Erwin was already sat there, eating his breakfast and looking over some papers. Armin’s heart was thrumming in his chest and he almost had to grab onto Jean in fear of falling over. Every single detail from how his first kiss had felt came flooding back, and he could feel himself blushing, his nausea giving way to excitement from seeing the commander again after a day apart. He probably shouldn’t be thinking like this, he knew that, especially not after what Erwin had told him about their relationship not being allowed, but he just couldn’t help himself.

The commander looked up, eyes immediately making contact with his, and Armin was unable to stop the gasp that escaped his lips.

‘Armin? Are you okay?’ Jean asked, breaking the small blonde’s eye contact with Erwin.

‘Yes, I’m fine.’ Armin smiled up at him, trying to reassure him, and Jean led the way to their usual table; Armin making a firm decision not to glance back at the commander.

… 

Despite eating and reading a file, Erwin was keeping an eye on the mess hall door, waiting for Armin to walk in. He had to be back today. If he wasn’t, Erwin was marching straight over to the barracks after breakfast to see him. It sounded childish and immature, but the commander needed to see his cadet.

As he glanced up for what felt like the hundredth time, he finally saw Armin enter the mess hall. The small blonde’s dazzling blue eyes locked with his and Erwin’s breath caught in his throat. He carried on staring, unable to tear his gaze away until Jean stepped in front of Armin.  
At the same time, a spoon clattered down onto a plate and Erwin looked around for the source of the noise, finding a disapproving Levi sat opposite him, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

‘You didn’t, did you?’

‘Did what?’ Erwin asked, completely oblivious.

‘Oh, god, you did.’ Levi groaned and stood up, grabbed Erwin’s wrist and pulled him over to a quiet corner of the mess hall, ignoring the puzzled faces of Hanji, Nanaba and Mike. ‘When did you kiss him?’

‘What?!’ The commander nearly shouted, astounded as to how Levi had worked that out. ‘How did you know?!’

‘That doesn’t matter. When was it? It was during that storm, wasn’t it?’ The small captain groaned once more. ‘You can’t do it again.’

‘I know, Levi, alright? I’ve known since he came into my office wearing his bloody blue cardigan. But he…’ Erwin glanced over at Armin, but Levi grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

‘But nothing. It can’t happen again.’

‘Really? Is that what you tell yourself every time Eren leaves your room?’

Levi scowled at Erwin, making sure to keep his voice down. ‘That’s different. I didn’t take advantage of a cadet. Eren kissed me first.’

The commander narrowed his eyes in disbelief. ‘Really? You’re telling me it’s okay for you to be with Eren because he made the first move?’

The captain sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. ‘If someone finds out about me and Eren, we’ll both be fine. Eren will stay in the army because they need his titan powers, and I might stay because they know I’m the strongest soldier. But if they chuck me out of the army, then I’m still fine. I have no family, no one relying on me. I have nothing to lose. But you, you have so much to lose. You’ve made the Survey Corps your life, you couldn’t survive without it. And your mother is too old to work. She relies on you so she doesn’t starve. And what about Armin? He’ll be taken away from Eren and Mikasa, the only family that he’s had for the past five years. I don’t think he could survive that.’

Levi left the mess hall and Erwin dawdled back over to his table, ignoring Hanji and Nanaba’s questions about his and Levi’s heated discussion. He was practically in love with Armin, he knew that, but he also knew that Levi, as much as he hated to admit it, was right. If he really did love Armin, he should let him go, allow him to find someone much better than himself. But if he really did love Armin, shouldn’t Erwin do whatever was in his power to keep them together?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin meet in the barn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My university's deadlines for coursework are coming up.  
> This chapter is NSFW.

Armin didn’t see Erwin for most of the day. He wasn’t in the mess hall at lunch, and Armin only saw fleeting glances of him as he moved around the castle cleaning.

Armin didn't know if Erwin was purposefully avoiding him, or genuinely had a lot of work to do. When it was time for dinner, Armin went down to the mess hall, hoping to see Erwin there, but he still wasn't present. Armin knew that Erwin kept a fork in his room for eating when he was busy, but no one had left the mess hall with any food for him. Even Levi was looking a little confused about the lack of the commander's presence.

The small blond sighed and continued to eat, holding back his tears. It was over then. His and Erwin's relationship had begun and ended with a kiss. He stood up and made his way out of the mess hall, ignoring his friends who were shouting to his retreating back.

He left the castle and began his trek across the training field. He wrapped his brown jacket tighter around himself, refusing the tears to fall. What had he to cry about it? They had kissed twice, and there had never been a promise of anything more other than Armin's imagination running off into what could have been.

The sky began to darken as Armin reached the forest, but he didn't turn back. He carried on walking, towards the barn that Erwin had kissed him in. The door was slightly ajar and he slipped inside, immediately heading for the ladder. He climbed up but stopped when he reached the top. Sat in front of the small window was Erwin, not in his uniform, but wearing a loose pair of grey pants and a white t-shirt. 

'Erwin?'

The older man turned around, his eyebrows raised when he saw Armin.

'Errmmm... I'll go.' Armin started to climb back down the ladder, but Erwin grabbed his hand. 

'No, you can stay. I don't mind.'

Armin stared at the commander for a moment, then climbed back up, sitting down beside him on the wooden floor. There was only half a metre of space between them, and despite it being cramped, to Armin, it felt as if a mile were between them. 

They both stayed silent, staring out of the small window. Armin kept on thinking about his relationship with Erwin in his head. If the commander had told him to stay, did that mean something? Armin glanced to the right, Erwin staring impassively ahead. He had to ask. He had to know what was going on.

'Are you going to kiss me again?'

Erwin turned to look at him, lips slightly parted. ‘I didn’t think… I’ve avoided you for two days. I didn’t think you’d want me to.’

‘Why have you been avoiding me?’

The commander sighed and turned his body so he was fully facing Armin. ‘I’m not really sure. I guess that I’m just feeling conflicted. I’m your commander and this isn’t allowed, and even if it was, you’re much younger than me. Wouldn’t you prefer to be in relationship with one of the cadets?’

Armin shook his head, feeling tears gather in his eyes. ‘You’re the one that I want, Erwin.’ Tentatively, Armin reached up and caressed the side of the commander’s face.

His eyes closed and he leaned into the touch, but then moved away. ‘Armin-’

‘Shush, please…’ The small blond shuffled closer, his knees touching Erwin’s. ‘I want this. With you.’ He sat up and kissed the commander’s lips, not expecting Erwin to immediately wrap one arm around his waist like he did. He kissed back with no hesitation, and Armin rested his hands on Erwin’s shoulders, pulling the taller man even closer to him.

When they parted to breathe, Armin bit his lip, taking in the commander’s slightly flushed face. Armin moved his hands from his shoulders, slowing trailing down Erwin’s arms, feeling the firm muscles beneath his shirt.

‘You don’t have to do that, Armin. You’re still young. I can wait.’  
Armin kissed his cheek, his hands shaking a little at how forward he was being. ‘I want to. I can’t stop thinking about you. Please, Erwin.’ He took off his jacket and started to unbutton his own shirt, his eyes focused on the floor. When he had half of his shirt undone, Erwin took Armin’s hands in his and moved them away from his chest, the older man now unbuttoning the shirt himself. Once it was fully undone, he pushed the shirt off Armin’s shoulders, letting it fall down to the floorboards. Armin stared down at his knees, feeling self-conscious under the commander’s gaze. Erwin reached forwards, gently placing his large hand on the centre of Armin’s chest. His body was nicely toned, and the marks from wearing the manoeuvre belts were barely noticeable. 

Armin’s shoulders shook and Erwin placed a kiss on his cheek. ‘We can stop here if you want to, Armin.’

‘No… I want to carry on. Do I look okay?’ Armin asked, voice shaking a little.

‘You’re beautiful, Armin.’

He finally looked up at the commander then, and saw that Erwin’s eyes were full of adoration and maybe… love? Armin kissed him lightly on the lips, finding the courage to trail his hands down the commander’s chest, lifting up the hem of his t-shirt. Erwin pulled out of the kiss, helping Armin lift the shirt over his head, revealing his muscular body. Armin openly gaped at it. He had dreamt for months about what Erwin could possibly look like shirtless. And this… this was so much better than what he could have ever imagined.

Erwin smiled at Armin and lifted the younger man into his lap, kissing him slowly and gently, trying to ease Armin into what they were about to do. Armin gasped as their naked chests brushed together, and Erwin pulled out of the kiss. ‘You really never have done this before, have you?’

Armin shook his head. ‘You were my first kiss. What else do you expect?’

The commander hummed and leaned away from Armin a little, enough space between them so he could run a hand up and down his chest.   
The small blond held back the moan that was threatening to bubble over his chest. Erwin’s hands were rough from years of fighting titans, and Armin’s skin was so smooth in contrast. It felt wonderful.

Erwin’s thumb brushed over Armin’s nipple and the younger man whimpered, his back arching and his hips bucking forward. The commander smirked and leant forwards, kissing small marks onto the cadet’s neck. ‘Did you like that?’

‘Yes…’ Armin’s fingers carded their way into Erwin’s hair, rubbing small circles into his scalp. Erwin groaned and moved his kisses down Armin’s chest, his lips dancing across one of Armin’s small, pink nipples.

‘Ah!’

The older man took one into his mouth, alternating between sucking it and grazing his teeth over the nub of flesh, his hand gently tugging on the other nipple. 

Armin let out a whine, arching his back. ‘Erwin…’

Erwin moved away from Armin’s nipple and looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. ‘Yes?’

‘Is it… supposed to feel this good?’

‘Yes. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.’ And with that, Erwin stood up and shimmied out of his grey pants, leaving him in just his underwear.  
Armin eyes immediately fell on Erwin’s last item of clothing, his blue eyes widening. Of course, he realised that everything about the commander’s body was in proportion, and even though he’d fantasised about it for months, he still didn’t expect the large bulge in his underwear.

Erwin saw the alarm on his face and he sat back down on the floor, placing a hand on Armin’s shoulder. ‘Anytime you want, we can stop. Just say the word, Armin.’

The cadet shook his head. ‘No, it’s fine. I’m just nervous. I didn’t come here exactly expecting this. I’ve had no time to prepare so I feel-’

The commander cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips. ‘Don’t overthink things. Okay?’

Armin nodded and they started to kiss each other again, Erwin once more lifting Armin into his lap. The cadet gasp when he felt Erwin’s cock pressing against his own, even though there were still several layers between them. Armin rocked his hips against the commander’s, both of them moaning out in pleasure. 

Erwin’s hand made it way down Armin’s body, resting on his belt. ‘Can I?’

Armin nodded and Erwin laid him down on the floor and undid his belt, pulling Armin’s uniform trousers, underwear and boots off in one smooth move. The small blonde curled in on himself, feeling too exposed and self-conscious to be showing his naked body to someone for the first time, especially the commander of the Survey Corps. He covered his face, his cheeks heating up. Maybe they should stop now?

Slowly, Erwin pulled Armin’s hands away from his face, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. ‘Please, don’t hide from me, Armin. You’re beautiful, I swear. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.’ The commander wasn’t sure where that came from, but he was surprised to find that he actually meant it. He wanted Armin just as much as Armin wanted him, and he’d be a fool not to show this boy how much he meant to him.

With that admission, Armin uncurled his body, fully exposing himself to the commander.

‘Armin…’

The cadet looked up at Erwin, a little anxious. ‘What is it?’

‘You really are beautiful. I mean it.’

A large smile broke out over the small blonde’s face. ‘Thank you.’

‘Can I?’ Erwin nodded to Armin’s cock. It was a lot smaller than Erwin’s but was steadily leaking precome.

Armin nodded and the commander knelt down, gently wrapping one hand around the member. ‘Ah!’ His hips bucked forwards and Armin covered his mouth, embarrassed that he had made that sound. Erwin continued to work his cock, not putting enough pressure on it to make him come just yet. Once Armin had started to moan, not caring what he sounded like in front of the commander, Erwin let go of him. 

Armin whimpered, his hips bucking up into thin air. ‘Why did you stop?’

‘I didn’t want you to come just yet.’ Erwin held out three fingers towards Armin, and the cadet stared at them in confusion. ‘I thought it made more sense if you bottomed.’

Armin nodded, still confused. ‘Right.’

‘Have you never done this to yourself before?’

He shook his head and Erwin kissed his cheek. ‘It’s okay. We can stop here.’

‘No! I want to carry on. Show me what to do?’ He asked, blushing.

‘Suck these three fingers. I need to stretch you out with them.’

‘Okay.’ Armin leant forwards and grabbed Erwin’s wrist, bringing the commander’s index finger into his mouth. He sucked the digit, making sure to get it as wet as possible. As he sucked, he glanced up at Erwin and saw that his blue eyes were clouded over with lust, his other hand working his cock through his boxers. Glad that he had this effect on the commander, Armin moved to Erwin’s middle finger and sucked it faster, making sure to lick the underside of it with his tongue.

‘Armin…’ The commander groaned and Armin changed to his ring finger, moving his tongue and lips sensually up and down the digit. Deciding to take a chance, Armin moaned around it, and Erwin pulled the finger from his mouth. ‘For someone who’s never done this before, you seem to know what you’re doing.’

Armin blushed. ‘Ermmm… thanks? I think.’

Erwin smiled and looked down at Armin’s legs. ‘You need to…’

‘Oh, right… yeah…’ Armin spread his legs, presenting his puckered rim to the commander. ‘Is it okay?’

‘Every inch of you is beautiful.’ Erwin moved between Armin’s legs and gently ran his wet index finger around the rim. Armin shut his eyes, trying to keep his breathing under control.

‘Can I put one in?’

Armin nodded and Erwin slowly pushed his index finger past the ring of muscles. The channel was hot and tight, and the commander could barely move his finger. ‘Armin, you need to relax.’

‘Sorry.’ The small blond took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax, and Erwin managed to get his finger in further.

‘That’s it. You’re doing so well, just keep breathing.’

Armin nodded and with his spare hand, Erwin intertwined their fingers. He kept on working his finger into Armin, eventually putting in another one. Armin tensed up again and Erwin squeezed his hand, getting him to relax. When he managed to get another finger inside of him, Armin moaned, enjoying the slight burn that came with the stretch. Erwin moved further inside of him and curled his fingers, and Armin’s eyes flew open, a loud moan coming out of his throat. The commander smiled and Armin’s hand went to Erwin’s wrist, keeping his three fingers inside. ‘Do that again.’

Erwin complied and Armin moaned loudly once more. ‘What was that?’

‘Pleasure spot. I think you’re ready.’ The commander pulled out his three fingers, Armin whimpering, missing the full feeling that he hadn’t even realised that he liked. Erwin moved his hands to the waistband of his underwear and hooked his thumbs into it.

‘Wait.’

The commander looked at Armin, one eyebrow raised. ‘What is it?’

‘Well… you’ve touched and pleasured me. I want to return the favour.’

‘Armin, you don’t have to. I know it’s your first time.’

Armin ignored him and sat up, his small hands moving over the bulge in Erwin’s underwear. The commander tried not to move, not wanting to buck up into Armin’s touch and scare the boy. 

Once Armin had gotten familiar with the feel of the large cock, he brought his mouth closer, mouthing at the commander’s cock through his boxers.

Erwin gasped and rested a hand on Armin’s shoulder, still trying not to move too much. Armin pulled away and bit his lip, deciding to pull down the commander’s underwear. His cock was thick, red and swollen, and the tip was weeping precome. Unsure of what to do, Armin touched the tip with his tongue and lapped the precome onto it before looking up at Erwin through his eyelashes and swallowing it.

The commander groaned, only just managing to hold back his hips. ‘Oh, god, if you do that again you’ll make me come.’

Armin giggled, happy that he was having this effect on Erwin. He eyed the large cock in front of it, immediately knowing that there was no way he could fit the whole thing in his mouth without gagging. He settled for wrapping his mouth around the first couple of inches, letting his hands work what he couldn’t reach. He ran his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of Erwin’s cock, and the commander couldn’t help but thrust a tiny bit. It drove his cock further into the cadet’s mouth, but Armin didn’t pull off. He continued to suck and lick, working the base with his small hands. When he felt the tip was wet enough, Armin pulled the large cock out of his mouth and licked up and down the rest of it, Erwin’s hips thrusting ever so slightly.

The tall blond grabbed Armin by the shoulder, pushing him away from his cock. ‘That should be enough.’

Armin nodded and laid back down, wriggling a little until he got comfortable. Erwin leaned down and kissed him, making sure to be as gentle as possible. ‘Are you sure you want this? You can still say no.’

‘I want this. I’ve only ever wanted this with you. Please, Erwin.’

The commander nodded and shuffled forwards, wrapping Armin’s legs around his waist. Erwin guided his cock to the stretched entrance, his tip nudging the puckered rim, and he glanced up at Armin. ‘Relax, angel.’

The sudden nickname surprised Armin, and he only registered the cock that was entering him for the first time once it had passed the first ring of muscles. He began to tense up, but Erwin wrapped a hand around Armin’s cock and the pleasure replaced the pain.

‘I’m sorry that it hurts, but I promise it’ll feel good soon, okay?’

Armin nodded and Erwin continued to push inside the tight heat, pleasuring Armin’s small cock whenever he could feel the boy tensing up. When he was finally all the way in, the small blond breathed out and smiled at the commander.

‘How do you feel, Armin?’

‘I’m not sure. I’ve never felt anything like it before, but… it’s not unwelcome.’

Erwin smiled. ‘Good. Tell me when I can start moving.’

‘Maybe… pull out just a tiny bit? To see how it feels.’

Erwin did as he asked and Armin gasped, the stretch of the commander’s large cock still too painful. He stopped moving and kissed Armin on the lips. ‘It’s alright. We just need to wait until you adjust.’

Armin nodded, biting his lip. ‘Why did you call me angel before?’

The commander blushed, not realising that had slipped out of his mouth. ‘Because you’re beautiful, like an angel.’

The cadet laughed. ‘Thank you. Try moving back in again.’

Erwin pushed back in, this time brushing over Armin’s prostate. The small blonde’s back arched and he cried out. ‘Okay… you can definitely start moving now.’

The commander leaned down and kissed Armin on the lips. ‘Tell me if it gets too much.’

Armin nodded and Erwin pulled out, slowly thrusting back in him. The cadet whimpered, Erwin’s large cock still stretching him out, but the pleasurable feeling of being so full overrode it. 

The commander held onto Armin’s hips tightly, trying to ground himself so he wouldn’t just pummel into the boy like he wanted to. Armin was so hot and tight… it was glorious. He moaned every time he went back inside the boy, his puckered pink rim fluttering and inviting him to go back in.

The small blond gasped as Erwin hit his prostate and he tightened his grip around the commander’s waist, winding his arms around his neck and shoulders. ‘Please… go faster…’

‘Are you sure?’ Erwin asked, panting. He wanted to, he really did, but he had to make sure that Armin wanted this, too.

‘Yes.’

Erwin steadily increased his pace, thrusting in deeper and harder and faster until Armin was a moaning and whimpering mess beneath him. ‘Are you close?’ The commander managed to pant out, knowing that he himself was close to completion but wanted to hold back until Armin had come.

‘Almost! Just- Ngh!’ Armin cried out as Erwin hit his prostate one last time, and he finally came, his release spattering over his tummy and Erwin’s.

The commander sped up, trying to prolong Armin’s orgasm. He felt his own orgasm coming and was about to pull out, but Armin tightened his legs that were wrapped around his waist. ‘Inside. Come inside, please... I want to feel it…’

Those words in Armin’s sweet voice made him come, and he held the cadets hips, his cock thrusting up inside of him as his cum filled him completely. Armin smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of Erwin’s thick cock and the wet and warm cum inside him. Erwin pulled out of Armin and the cadet whimpered, not enjoying being this empty after he had been filled so full. The commander moved away from him and Armin whimpered again. Wasn’t he staying with him? He watched as Erwin reached for his grey pants and the small blonde’s blue eyes welled up with tears.

‘Erwin?’

‘I’m just getting a tissue.’ Erwin crawled back over to him, cleaning Armin’s entrance as well as both of their stomachs. Armin smiled down at him, annoyed with himself that he thought Erwin was going to leave him after what they’d just done together.

The commander discarded the tissue and laid down next to Armin, immediately bringing the small boy into his arms. Armin smiled and snuggled his head into Erwin’s chest, letting his fingers trace the marks that the manoeuvre belts had made. ‘Was I okay?’ He asked after a moment of silence.

‘You were beautiful, angel.’

Armin giggled and Erwin placed a kiss on top of his head. ‘Can we stay here all night?’ The cadet asked, nervous about what the response might be.

‘I wish we could. But someone might find us, then we really will be in trouble. We can stay here a little longer, though.’

The small blond smiled and snuggled even further into the commander’s chest. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done! He thought he’d spend the rest of his time in the military pining for this man, but now… surely their relationship had to carry on. Right?

Erwin stared down at the cadet he was holding his arms. He was so young, so beautiful. He felt bad for taking his first kiss, and now he felt even worse for taking his virginity, too. Why couldn’t he say no to this boy? He had told himself the next time he saw Armin, he would end it. But the next time he saw him, he had made love to him instead. Erwin tensed up a little. Made love? Did he really love Armin? He glanced down at the cadet again, at his sweet face and plump lips. Maybe he did love him. But Erwin Smith was the commander of the Survey Corps. He couldn’t give Armin a safe home, he would barely be able to give him the time of day. But if he really loved him… he could make the time.

They laid together for a while longer, and when Erwin could feel Armin going lax in his arms, he spoke. ‘Come on, Armin. We need to go.’

Armin sighed but sat up, and the two redressed. Erwin helped Armin down the ladder and back up to the castle, trying not to feel too guilty about the slight limp in Armin's leg.

‘You’ll be sore in the morning. I’ll cover for you if you take the day off.’ The commander told him, biting his lip.

‘I’ll be fine, I’m sure. I’m only doing cleaning again tomorrow.’

The two soldiers walked towards the castle across the dark training field, taking a right in the empty courtyard so they could go to the barracks. Erwin didn’t come to the barracks often since he slept in the castle, but he remembered the days when he’d slept in here. There hadn’t been many Survey Corps members then, so at the time, he only had to share a bunk room with Mike.

Armin led the way to boy’s half of the barracks and stopped in front of one of the doors, nervously twiddling his thumbs. ‘So…’

Erwin smiled and leaned down, kissing Armin’s lips one last time. ‘Good night, Armin.’

A beautiful smile broke out over the cadet’s face. ‘Good night, Erwin.’ He went into the barracks and shut the door behind him, but Erwin stayed stood opposite the door. He was faced with a dilemma. He was in love with Armin, but that boy, that beautiful boy, was just too good for him. And Erwin was too old for him. He tried to tell himself that Armin didn’t care about that, he’d made that clear, but Erwin couldn’t stop thinking about it. The guilt was eating away at him and he had to do something about it.

It was decided then: in the morning, Erwin would tell Armin that it was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin talks to Armin.

When Armin woke up, the first thing he registered was the ache in his legs and hips. He was puzzled for a moment, but then he remembered the wonderful night that he had spent with Erwin. He couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face at the thought of Erwin, staring down at him, eyes full of affection as he made love to him. Armin wriggled around in his bed, hissing a little when he felt some pain: it was a good job he was only cleaning today.

Slowly, Armin climbed out of bed, glad that his limp from last night had gone. He got dressed then made his way to breakfast, not waiting for any of the other boys to get up. Right now, all Armin could think about was last night and how wonderful it was. He wanted to go and see Erwin, but he didn’t want to seem clingy. For now, he was happy with just the memory of their time together.

As he walked towards the castle from the barracks, Armin saw Nanaba approaching him. ‘Good morning, Squad Leader Nanaba!’ He said as soon as he got close enough, a large smile on his face.

‘Morning, Armin. The commander sent me to get you. He said he needs to speak to you.’

‘Really?!’ Armin asked, his smile growing even wider. ‘Thank you!’ The cadet skipped off, leaving a confused Nanaba in the courtyard. Who on earth was ever this happy to see the commander this early in the morning?

Armin entered the castle and walked straight down to the commander’s office, ignoring how his stomach rumbled at the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchens. When he arrived, he knocked on the door, anticipation and adrenaline surging through him.

‘Come in.’

The small blond entered the office and closed the door behind him, stepping up to the desk with a large grin on his face. Erwin was sat behind the desk, already doing paperwork. He glanced up at Armin and put down his pen, his face void of any affection. ‘Morning, Alert.’

‘Ermmm… morning, commander.’ The cadet was a little taken aback by Erwin’s change back to his last name, but he tried not to dwell on it. ‘Nanaba said you wanted to see me.’

‘Yes.’ The commander stood up and cleared his throat, not letting any emotion show through his eyes. ‘Nothing further can happen between us.’

Almost immediately, Armin’s blue eyes filled with tears and his hands began to shake. ‘What?’

Erwin took a deep breath, getting himself ready for what he was about to say. He had realised last night that it would be easier for Armin to get over him if Erwin was rude to him. ‘You are far too young to understand my needs and wants, and if anyone found out about our relationship, I would no longer be the commander of the Survey Corps. This role is far too important to me to be given up for… a boy.’

Armin backed away from the desk, shaking his head. _This couldn’t be happening._ He managed to find the door handle and he swiftly left the room, leaning against the wall outside the commander’s office. What was he supposed to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finds Armin crying.

Armin stumbled down the corridor. He needed to get back to the barracks, or find an empty room, or… something. He just needed to be somewhere other than here.

‘Armin?’

The blond looked up and saw Mikasa stood in front of him, holding a file in one hand and her brows were furrowed. ‘What is it?’

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choked sob. Mikasa wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started guiding him through the castle and outside, towards the barracks. ‘No crying until we’re back, okay?’

Armin nodded and Mikasa opened the door to Armin’s bunk room, relieved that the rest of the boys had gone. The two cadets sat down on Eren’s bed and the blond starting crying straight away. Mikasa brought him into her arms, stroking a hand over his head. ‘It’s alright.’ She told him softly. ‘Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be alright.’

The blond sobbed even harder and shook his head. It wouldn’t be alright. It wouldn’t ever be alright. How could it be alright when the man he was in love with had kissed him and taken his virginity and ended it all after just one night together?

When his tears dried up, he looked up at Mikasa, whose grey orbs were staring down at him in concern. ‘What’s wrong, Armin?’

He told her everything; from when he first realised that he liked Erwin, to their training sessions, to his birthday, to his first kiss, and to last night. ‘I could have gotten over him if he had just kissed me. I could have managed that. But now… I think I might be in love with him, Mikasa…’ Armin started to cry again and the Asian girl brought him back into her arms. Hugs from Mikasa were rare and he wrapped his arms around her, crying into her chest once more.

Mikasa rocked him back and forwards, trying to soothe him. That’s what she’d always done when a bully had hurt him when they were younger. But they were older now, and this wasn’t a bully. This was the commander of the Survey Corps, the man that Armin was in love. Mikasa couldn’t stand by and let him do this to Armin, one of her best friends.

It was time she had a word with Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Armin and Mikasa's friendship :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Erwin talk, and Erwin stops Bertolt from hurting Armin.

Once Armin had calmed down enough for Mikasa to convince him to and get some breakfast, she picked up the file that she had been holding earlier and stormed back into the castle, heading straight for Erwin’s office. She didn’t knock as she entered, just opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, throwing the file on the desk.

Erwin was leaning his elbows on his desk and his head was resting in his hands, barely even glancing up at Mikasa. ‘What do you want, Ackerman?’

‘How dare you do that to Armin!’ She shouted. Mikasa was known for keeping her cool, even when faced with difficult situations. She had been more controlled than this when a titan ate Eren.

The commander lifted his head out of his hands, and Mikasa’s rant stopped as she saw that his blue eyes were bloodshot with unshed tears. ‘Yeah. I know. I’m trying to save him. He’s young. He’s beautiful. If he wanted, anyone in the army could be his. I’ve seen how the other soldiers look at him. They all want him.’

‘But you were the one he wanted.’ Mikasa said, voice softer now. ‘Why did you break it off with him?’

‘If anyone found out about us, he’d be thrown out of the army. He’d be away from you and Eren. I know that he’s probably upset now, but he’ll move on from me one day. But being away from you two, the only people who’ve been a constant almost his entire life… he couldn’t survive that.’

Mikasa nodded, realising how considerate the commander had actually been. And it obviously wasn’t an easy decision, if his eyes were anything to go by. ‘It would have been easier if you didn’t kiss him and take his virginity.’

‘I know. I shouldn’t have, but I…’ He sighed and sat back in his chair. ‘I don’t have an excuse.’ 

The Asian soldier made her way to the door, her back to the commander and her hand on the handle. ‘He loves you, you know.’

‘I know.’

…

That night after dinner, everyone assembled in the mess hall on the commander’s order, standing in the squads. Squad Levi was in the centre of the mess hall, right in Erwin’s line of sight, and Armin stood behind Jean and Sasha, not wanting the commander to accidentally make eye contact with him: he knew it would only bring on a fresh bout of tears.

‘In one weeks time, we will be going on a mission outside the walls to start the supply chain link that will be needed in order to retake Wall Maria. Everyone shall be briefed on where their squad will be in the formation of the Corps. Please spend this week improving any skills you feel that you are weak on. You are dismissed.’

Everyone saluted and dispersed, and Armin practically ran back to the barracks, not wanting to come into contact with the commander.

…

Six days later, everything had been packed in carts, ready for the mission in the morning. Armin was exhausted. He had been pushing himself to get better at 3D manoeuvre gear, trying not to think about the commander as he did it. As soon as training had ended for the day, Armin took a nap before dinner, planning on waking up in time for food, but he woke in the middle of the night, the other cadets sleeping around him. As he climbed down from his bunk, he noticed that neither Reiner nor Bertolt were in their beds. Their sheets were a little crumpled, as if they had got in bed, but had left once everyone else had fallen asleep. Armin didn’t question it any further: the two were best friends, had been since they were children. They probably just liked to be alone together sometimes, away from everyone else.

Armin left the barracks and made his way to kitchens in the castle, wanting to fill his empty stomach. As he walked across the courtyard, his mind went to Erwin, of that night when he gave that man everything, then walked him to his bunk room, going through this courtyard. The blond cadet shook the thought from his head and carried on walking, entering the empty mess hall and slipping through a door in the far right-hand corner to get into the kitchens.

The room was dark, so Armin lit a candle and carried it around the room with him, filling up a cup of water and grabbing a leftover bread roll from dinner. He sat down at the preparation table, swinging his legs back and forth as he ate. His mind drifted to Erwin, of how he fed Armin that slice of his birthday cake. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. How could he get over the commander if he kept thinking about him like this?

When he finished, he blew out the candle and left the kitchens and mess hall, slightly startled when he heard someone call out to him.

‘Armin?’

The blond turned around, relieved when he saw that it was only Bertolt stood at the other end of the corridor. ‘Oh, it’s you. You scared me!’

Bertolt smiled and walked over to him. ‘Sorry. What are you doing up so late?’

‘I took a nap earlier and missed dinner, so I just got a bit of food. Why are you up?’

‘Oh…’ The taller boy looked away from him. ‘I was just with Reiner, talking. We didn’t want to wake everyone up by staying in the barracks.’

Armin nodded and the two stood in the corridor together, glancing around awkwardly. The blond cleared his throat. ‘We should get to the barracks.’

‘Yeah.’ 

They walked in silence, Bertolt only speaking once they had left the castle. ‘So. Do you want to have that walk now?’

‘Hm? Oh.’ Armin blushed. ‘Look, Bertolt, you’re very kind but I-’

Before he could finish his sentence, Bertolt had slammed Armin against one of the outside walls of the stable, and he groaned in pain. ‘Bertolt?’

‘I have waited since the first day of training day for you.’ Bertolt took Armin’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Armin tried to move, to break out of the grip, but found he couldn’t. He was no longer a weak little boy, like he had been in Shingashina, but Bertolt was much stronger than he.

‘Can’t you see I’m in love with you?’ He told Armin.

If Bertolt had told him this months ago, or better yet, when they were still trainees, Armin was sure he would have agreed to go on a date with him. Bertolt was kind and loyal, and looked out for everyone, whether he knew them or not. But then there was Erwin, the man that Armin was in love with. It may have been over, but Armin still loved him, and it was unfair on Bertolt if he agreed to be with him whilst he was in love with another man.

‘Bertolt, I-’

‘Hoover.’ 

The two cadets looked around and saw the commander stood in the castle entrance, clearly not impressed. Bertolt immediately let go of Armin and Erwin made his way over.

‘Are you aware, Hoover, that this sort of behaviour is not acceptable in the army?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Then why were you doing it? Arlert clearly does not return your affections, so do not force him into it. If I catch you doing this again, you will be out of the Survey Corps. Is that clear?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘You are dismissed.’

Bertolt saluted and walked off in the direction of the barracks, leaving Armin and Erwin in an even more awkward silence than there had been between Armin and Bertolt earlier.

‘How do your hips and legs feel?’

Armin blushed at the nature of the question. ‘A bit sore. It’ll go eventually.’

Erwin nodded and they stood in a thick silence for a few more minutes. ‘This didn’t mean anything.’ The tall blond told him.

‘I know.’ Armin whispered, feeling his tears threatening to choke his words back down his throat.

He watched as the commander walked back inside the castle, and once the doors were shut, Armin slid down the wall of the stables and cried for whoever was willing to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission beyond the walls starts.

The next morning, Armin followed his squad out to the stables to retrieve their horses. Armin’s horse was a beautiful beige colour with a dark brown mane. His last horse had gone missing during their last expedition outside the walls, so he was given a new one which he named Fabian. He bridled his horse and led it out to the courtyard where the rest of the Survey Corps were.

In order to keep Eren safe, Levi’s squad would be riding in the centre of the formation, in front of all of the carts that held the supplies. Of course, Erwin would be heading up the formation with Mike and Nanaba. It was probably for the best. If Armin couldn’t see Erwin, he would be far more focused.

‘Mount your horses!’ Mike shouted and everyone did so. The squad leader gave the order to move out, and they rode towards the wall gate in Karanese district. They didn’t go into formation until they left the walls, so everyone rode two by two for now. Mikasa rode next to Armin, with Jean and Sasha behind them and Levi and Eren in front, bickering about something and nothing.

‘Hey.’ Mikasa said, offering Armin a small smile. ‘How are you feeling?’

Armin shrugged. He had thought everything would be okay, but after last night, with Bertolt and Erwin, he wasn’t so sure now. He told Mikasa what had happened, and she was frowning by the time he had finished. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s nothing.’

‘Mikasa.’

‘Really, it’s nothing. I think it would be best if maybe you forgot about Erwin, though. He was clearly just using you. But Bertolt, despite what he did last night, is really nice. When we get back, you should ask him out.’

The blond sighed. ‘It wouldn’t be fair to him. I’m still in love with the commander.’

‘I know.’

They continued to the wall gate in silence, splitting into their formation once they had left Wall Rose. There were houses everywhere, some destroyed by titans, but most had been just been broken, windows smashed and roof tiles missing. They stopped every now and then to leave supplies of food, water and gas tanks inside the houses, then they began to veer to the right, heading for the destroyed wall gate between Wall Maria and Shingashina District.

They still had yet to split into proper formation due to the houses everywhere, so from his position in the middle of the Corps he could just about see Erwin up ahead, shouting orders to Mike and Nanaba. The wind was ruffling his hair, and Armin couldn’t help but remember how it felt to run his fingers through it when they kissed. His lips tingled at the memory and he rolled them together, as if it could ever possibly feel the same as the pressure of Erwin’s lips against his.

…

As they rode through the abandoned land that was once Wall Maria, Erwin couldn’t help but think about Armin. The cadet had once lived here and lost his entire family, bar Eren and Mikasa. He tried to tell himself that they were what he was doing this for, so Armin would never have to be without the two of them, but if things worked out between the commander and Armin, couldn’t Erwin be his family? They couldn’t have children together the normal way, but there were plenty of orphans within the walls. They could adopt one, or maybe two, and live in a little cabin together several yards from the castle. Erwin would give his commander position to Mike, so he would never have to go out on expeditions anymore. He could stay safe with Armin and their small family, make the cadet so happy that he would eventually forgive him for what he had done. He would-

‘What are your orders, commander?’

‘Commander?’

‘Are you okay, commander?’

Erwin snapped out of his daze and looked at Mike. ‘Sorry. Split into full formation now.’

The two squad leaders sent up flares and they continued to ride up front with him. In the distance, Erwin spotted a titan, seven-metre class. ‘Prepare to switch to vertical manoeuvring gear!’

_Focus, Erwin._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is attacked by a titan.

The Survey Corps finally split into proper formation, only Levi staying directly next to Eren. The other four moved out, creating a square around the other two soldiers, only just able to see each other in the distance. Armin took the back right flank, his hands on the reins of his horse but ready to reach for his signal gun the second he saw a titan approaching. His thoughts had drifted from Erwin completely, and now the blond cadet was completely focused on the mission in hand. So focused that he managed to lose sight of Mikasa in front of him and Jean to the far left of him.

He only realised after ten minutes that he couldn’t see anyone, not even soldiers from another squad. He was completely alone outside the walls. He started to hyperventilate, looking around frantically. Maybe if he sent up a flare for a titan spotted he would see someone else’s go up too? But the flares were expensive, and they soldiers were always told off for wasting them. He carried on riding, veering to the left. If he had drifted to the left before, he would have eventually bumped into Jean or Sasha, but since that hadn’t happened yet, he must have gone to the right.

He rode on, his heart thumping in his chest when he saw the Forest of Giant Trees. Armin had seen the map for the mission. The forest was nowhere near the planned supply route. But if he climbed one of the trees, he would be safe from the titans and would be able to formulate a plan, maybe see other soldiers.

As he approached the entrance to the forest, he heard thumping behind him. Armin turned around, seeing an abnormal titan scrambling across the terrain towards him. He didn’t even have time to climb off Fabian and tie him to a tree. He just grabbed the levers to his 3D manoeuvre gear and zoomed up into the trees, barely just missing the jaws of the titan.

Fabian trotted off and the titan tried to climb the tree, gnawing at the bark. It creaked a little, but Armin stayed stood on the branch: it would take the abnormal about a year to chew through it.

The cadet sighed and sat down, swinging his legs back and forth. He had no choice but to use his flare gun now, no matter how much trouble he would get into. He took his signal gun out of his pocket along with a purple flare. He shot it into the air, grabbing another flare just in case no one came.

…

‘Commander!’

‘What is it, Mike?’

‘Purple flare from the forest.’

Erwin looked to the right, able to see the purple flare rising up out of the trees in the distance. ‘None of the squads are supposed to be in there.’

‘Do you want me to go and check it out?’ Nanaba asked.

‘No. I’ll go.’ Erwin said. ‘If I need help, I’ll send up a green flare for direction change.’ The commander rode off towards the forest, able to see the abnormal at the base of a tree as he got closer. Erwin’s eyes searched the trees, spotting a soldier stood on a branch. He squinted, now seeing that it was Armin in the tree.

‘Shit.’ Erwin’s heart started to pound, not only because Armin was here, but because he was in danger. His horse and his squad were nowhere to be seen, and even though the abnormal couldn’t get him, Armin had no way of escaping the titan without killing it. Erwin reached for his levers and shot into the air, flying up to join Armin.

‘Commander?!’

‘Send up a green flare!’

Before the commander could even check to see if Armin did as he said, he flew back down to the ground and landed on the titan’s back, almost immediately slicing into the nape. He jumped off the already decaying corpse and looked around for his horse, but it had already run off. _Great._ He went back into the tree, sitting down beside Armin.

‘Did you send up the flare?’

‘Yes, commander.’

The two sat in the tree, watching as green flares went off in succession, waiting for the squads to turn this way to come and get them.

Armin stared down at the ground, watching the titan’s steaming body. ‘Thank you.’ He said, making sure that he kept the tears in the back of his throat from showing through in his voice. Erwin couldn’t keep doing this. Showing up when he needed him most, like his knight in shining armour. He was he supposed to get over him like this?

‘Armin-’ The commander started.

‘It’s okay. I know this didn’t mean anything either. You didn’t even know it was me. You’re just doing your job.’

‘No, that’s not it.’

Armin looked up at the commander, tears shining in the cadet’s eyes. ‘Really? You made it clear the other day in your office that you wanted nothing more to do with me.’

‘I…’ Erwin stuttered and shook his head. ‘I did it for you. If someone found out about us, you would be out of the army and away from Eren and Mikasa. You couldn’t survive that. I know you might be heartbroken now, but you’ll get over me. You can have anyone you want. Someone who can make you happy.’

The small blond shuffled along the tree branch towards the commander. ‘You do make me happy.’

‘But what about Eren and Mikasa?’

‘I can visit them.’ He shrugged, wiping away his tears. ‘You make me so happy, Erwin. You’re the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I knew since the first moment I saw you. I don’t care that you’re older than me or that we can never have children. I just want to be with you. I love you.’

‘Armin…’ Erwin shook his head. ‘You’re too good for me. You should be pushing me away, reporting me to the military police.’

‘I don’t want to.’ Armin’s voice was soft and he took Erwin’s right hand in his. ‘I want you.’

Without another word, the commander turned to Armin and kissed him on the lips. Their hands found their natural places in each other’s hair and on the other’s bodies, the muscle and skin and cloth supple and soft beneath their desperate fingers. They parted, both with ragged breath. Erwin smiled and brushed his nose against Armin’s, eliciting a tiny giggle out of the boy.

‘Come to my quarters two hours after we get back, okay?’

Armin nodded, biting his lip. ‘I think I can do that. As long as you’re not going to tell me in the morning that it’s over again.’

‘I won’t. I promise.’

They heard horses heading their way and they both stood up, sorting out their hair and uniforms so they didn’t look like they had just been kissing. Mike and Nanaba appeared, the blonde squad leader holding the reins to Erwin’s white stallion. The two came down from the tree and the commander climbed onto his horse, Armin getting on in front of him.

‘Where’s Fabian?’ Nanaba asked.

‘He ran off. I didn’t have time to tie him up before the titan attacked me. I’m sorry, commander.’

‘It’s alright. One of the other soldiers might have found him.’ Erwin turned to his right, where Mike was. ‘Send up a green flare; we’re going back one the planned route.’

‘Yes, sir.’

The four soldiers rode back to where the rest of the Survey Corps were still in formation, Armin snuggled against the commander’s chest, a smile on his face. His knight had a white stead, and he was certain that everything was going to be alright from now on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin spend the night together in the commander's quarters.

Once the Survey Corps had left behind all of the supplies that would be needed for future missions, Commander Erwin sent up the yellow flare to let everyone know that the mission was over, then a blue one, giving the order to retreat. Armin stayed sat against Erwin’s chest, the commander leaning down to nip at the sensitive skin by his ears every so often, making the cadet giggle.

They arrived back at headquarters, with thankfully only a few casualties. Armin went to the stables with Erwin’s horse, Bolt, and washed him, happily anticipating being with Erwin tonight. Just as he was almost done cleaning the white stallion, there was a shout from the stable entrance.

‘Armin?!’

The blond cadet looked up and saw Eren and Mikasa stood at the stable entrance, each of the holding the reins to their own horse, as well as Fabian.

‘Oh, you found Fabian!’

The two siblings abandoned their horses and ran over to Armin, bringing their childhood friend into a tight embrace.

‘We thought you’d died when we found Fabian!’ Eren shouted.

‘Oh, no. I got lost and a titan came after me so I went up a tree to escape it, but Fabian ran off. I sent up a flare and…’ Armin blushed as he smiled. ‘Erwin came to rescue me.’

Eren, who had no idea what had been going on between his best friend and the commander, just smiled, glad that Armin was okay. Mikasa frowned, her eyes narrowed, wanting to know what had happened.

‘Thank you for bringing back Fabian.’ The three friends cleaned their horses, then Eren made his excuses, going in the direction of Levi’s office. As soon as he was out of earshot, Mikasa folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Armin.

‘This morning you looked like you were going to cry. Now, you look as if your life couldn’t be better.’

Armin grinned. ‘Let’s talk somewhere a bit more private.’ The two friends left the busy stables and wandered out onto the training field together, the sun just beginning to set.

‘So, what happened?’

The blond retold his friend the conversation he had with Erwin, biting his lip at the end.

‘I take it you’re going to his quarters after dinner then?’

Armin nodded. ‘Is that alright with you?’

‘As long as you’re certain he won’t hurt you again.’

‘I’m certain. Let’s head back. Dinner will be starting soon.’

The two friends walked back to the castle, heading into the mess hall for dinner. Armin could feel Erwin’s eyes on him, but he didn’t want to look at him just yet. That could wait for when they were together in his quarters. He almost squealed at the thought of getting to spend the night with the man he was in love with. Should he tell Erwin that he loved him? No, it was too soon.

Armin finished his dinner quickly and skipped off to the showers. He washed quickly and got changed into his slacks, white shirt and blue cardigan. By the time his hair had been towelled dry, he realised he was running late. He ran back into the castle and up the stairs until he reached the top floor. Each of the squad leaders’ quarters were situated here, including Corporal Levi’s and Erwin’s.

The door to Erwin’s quarters was at the end of the corridor, the oak door built into a tower turret. Armin knocked on it, noticing how the sound echoed in the quiet corridor.

‘Who is it?’ Shouted Erwin.

‘Cadet Alert.’ He replied, just in case Erwin had company.

‘Come in.’

Armin entered, shutting the door behind him. He stepped into a large room, complete with a door leading off to a small bathroom, some chairs and a table for eating and relaxing, and a few cupboards and a preparation surface if Erwin wanted to eat up here instead of in the mess hall.

‘Lock the door,’ came Erwin’s voice, but Armin didn’t see him anywhere.

He did as he was told, turning the iron key that was already in the lock. ‘Where are you?’ Armin said, not seeing anyone.

‘Upstairs.’

The cadet turned in the direction that the voice was coming from, now seeing that in between the small kitchen and the sitting area there was a small set of spiral stone stairs. Armin hurried towards them, climbing up. In front of him of him was an open oak door, similar to the other one, and it led into a large bedroom. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, with a nightstand next to it and a wardrobe tucked into the corner. Opposite the bed, there was a window that looked out onto the training field, along with a window seat that would be perfect for curling up and reading in on a rainy day.

‘Do you like it?’ Erwin asked.

Armin turned around, seeing that Erwin had been stood behind the door, wearing just his uniform white shirt and white pants. The tight material outlined all of his muscles and the front of his already half-hard cock was pushing against his pants. Armin blushed at the sight but felt himself get a little hard, too.

‘Yes. It’s very nice.’

Erwin shut the door and stalked towards him, his normally serious blue eyes filled with lust. ‘You know, you were wearing that cardigan when I first fell for you.’

‘Really?’ Armin asked. He had always liked this cardigan; it kept him warm and the pockets were big enough to keep a book in them, but he never thought wearing it made him attractive.

‘Of course.’ Erwin leaned down and kissed Armin, rubbing his crotch against the cadet’s. Armin moaned into his mouth, reaching his arms up to hook them around Erwin’s neck. The commander moved his hands to Armin’s shoulders, slipping the blue cardigan off him and tossing it to the floor. Erwin picked him up, not once breaking their kiss, and carried Armin to the bed. He broke the kiss and laid Armin down gently, the commander climbing over him. ‘The other night, with Bertolt… what was he going to do to you?’

‘I don’t know. He’s asked me out a few times, but I always said no because I wanted you.’

Erwin smiled and kissed the tip of Armin’s nose. ‘I’m glad you said no to him.’ The commander’s large hands moved to Armin’s chest, unbuttoning the shirt and kissing the bare skin each time more was revealed. Once it was unbuttoned all the way, Armin took it off and threw to the floor. He propped himself up on his elbows, pouting up at Erwin. The commander groaned and kissed the pout right off his lips, pushing the cadet back onto the bed. He flicked Armin’s nipples until they were pink and hard, Armin gasping for breath and his hips thrusting upwards.

‘Please, Erwin…’

‘Please, what?’ The commander asked, leaning down to drag his tongue over one of Armin’s sensitive nipples.

‘Ah! My cock. Touch my cock.’

‘Anything for you, angel.’ Erwin sat back, pulling off Armin’s pumps along with his slacks and boxers. His small cock was already swollen and leaking, the commander smiling down at it.

‘You’re already hard for me, angel.’

Armin squeaked at the nickname, making him get even harder. ‘Please, touch it.’

Erwin smirked but leaned down, sucking the head of Armin’s cock into his mouth.

‘Ah!’ Armin’s legs shook, his hands grabbing the commander’s hair. ‘I’ll come.’

The commander heeded his words, and wrapped a finger and thumb around the base of Armin’s cock, stopping him from coming. Erwin continued to suck him off, Armin moaning and mewling, his legs unable to stop shaking.

Erwin pulled off him, lapping at the precome on the head. ‘Do you want to come?’

‘Yes!’

The commander removed his fingers and thumb, pumping Armin’s cock until he came. Erwin caught the cum in his other hand, smirking down at Armin, blue eyes gone hazy with pleasure. The older man spread the cadet’s legs, putting the cum on the tip of his fingers. He pushed into the tight entrance, Armin squeaking as a little bit of cum spurted out of his cock. He was still coming down from his orgasm and he wasn’t expecting Erwin stretching him out so soon.

‘What are… what are you using as lube?’

‘Your cum.’

‘Fuck.’

Erwin growled, shoving in two fingers. Armin gasped, legs shaking even more. The commander sat up, fingers still deep inside the cadet, and whispered in his ear. ‘You’re so hot when you swear, angel.’

Armin groaned as Erwin slipped inside a third finger, scissoring them to stretch him wide, ready for Erwin’s long and thick cock. He hit Armin’s prostate and the cadet’s back arched up, moaning out loud, his cock already hard again.

The commander pulled his fingers out and took off his shirt, trousers and boxers, his cock fully hard, the head a little purple for how long he had been waiting for Armin to come to his quarters. The cadet sat up, eagerly licking the head of the thick cock in front of him. He swallowed all of the precome, then licked the throbbing vein on the underside, remembering that Erwin had liked that last time. True to his memory, Erwin groaned and his hip’s bucked forward, pushing the cock into his mouth.

‘S-sorry.’ He tried to pull out of his mouth, but Armin grabbed his hips, pulling the cock further inside. He couldn’t fit it in all the way, but he could fit in more than last time. He sucked at it greedily, Erwin moaning at the obscene sounds Armin’s saliva was making around his cock. He eased off the cadet’s mouth, reaching over to his bedside table to grab his bolo tie. Armin watched him carefully, his eyes widening as he saw Erwin wrapping the leather around his cock, tightening it at the base.

‘So you don’t come too quickly.’ Erwin said, kissing Armin’s cheek. The commander got up from the bed and Armin whined, desperate to come. He returned quickly, this time holding Armin’s blue cardigan. ‘Put this on.’

Armin moaned and did as he said, lying back on the bed when it was on. He spread his legs again, biting his lip and presenting his puckered rim. Erwin crouched in front of him, eyeing the slightly gaping entrance.

‘Are you going to fuck me or not?’

Erwin growled again, leaning over Armin and entering him in one swift thrust, hitting his prostate dead-on. Armin cried out, his small cock swelling over the bolo tie. He pulled out and thrust back in, not once relenting. As Erwin thrust in and out, watching Armin’s face contorting in pleasure, he thought about how Bertolt had him pinned against the wall the other night. He growled and leant down, sucking a red hickey onto Armin’s neck. ‘You’re mine, not Bertolt’s.’

‘Yes! Yours! All yours.’ Armin shouted, his hips moving against Erwin’s. ‘Can I come? Please! I want to come!’

The commander loosened the tie and Armin came, letting out spurt after spurt of cum. His rim fluttered and tightened around the thick cock inside him and Erwin came, pumping his seed deep inside the cadet’s small body.

They stayed like that, Erwin crouched over Armin’s body, both of them panting and covered in cum. Erwin pulled out, the white sheets beneath them stained. The commander kissed Armin’s cheek and stood up from the bed, legs shaking a little. ‘Back in a minute. Just going to get a cloth.’

Armin nodded and stayed lead on the bed. His whole body was limp and his legs hurt a little but he felt so good that it didn’t matter. Erwin returned with a bowl of water and a flannel, wiping away the cum on Armin’s stomach and from his rim. He put the bowl on the floor and lifted up Armin’s body, stripping the top sheet from the bed. The cadet whined, but Erwin shushed him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and laying him under the white sheets.

‘Do you want me to take your cardigan off?’

The smaller man shook his head, holding out one hand for Erwin to take. The commander took it, climbing into bed alongside Armin. After a few minutes spent cuddling in silence, Armin sighed. ‘You’ll have to carry me back to the barracks. I don’t think I can walk.’

‘You’re not going anywhere, angel.’

Armin lifted his head out the commander’s muscled chest for a moment. ‘But when the others wake up, they’ll see I’m not there.’

‘So tell them you got up early. You’re not leaving my side.’

‘Okay.’ Armin smiled and snuggled back into Erwin’s chest, the two men falling asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps travel to Wall Sina.

The next morning, Erwin woke up first. He smiled down at Armin, the sweet boy sound asleep in his arms. How did he ever manage to tell him that it was over between them? Erwin still couldn’t believe he had done that and he regretted it even now that Armin was back with him. He knew he would spend the rest of his life berating himself for what he did. Why would he deny himself a chance at happiness? All his life, Erwin only remembered being truly happy when his father was around. And now he had finally found happiness again.

Armin stirred but didn’t wake up, unconsciously snuggling into Erwin’s bare chest. The wool of his blue cardigan was soft against Erwin’s skin and the commander’s smile got even wider, remembering how Armin had looked last night, wearing that along with his bolo tie wrapped around his cock. Erwin leant down and kissed the tip of Armin’s nose and the boy screwed it up in response. ‘Come on, Armin. We need to get up.’

‘Mmm…’ He rolled off Erwin, eyes slowly opening. ‘Do we have to?’

‘We’re travelling to Wall Sina today to help repair the damage Eren and Annie caused.’

‘Fine.’ Armin sat up and shrugged off his cardigan. Between his legs, he could feel Erwin’s dried cum that he mustn’t have cleaned away last night. ‘Can you help me stand up? I need to get to the showers before everyone else to clean off the rest of your cum.’

Erwin just smiled and shook his head. ‘You can shower with me.’ He scooped the cadet into his arms, heading back down onto the ground floor of his living quarters and into the bathroom.

They showered together, Erwin washing Armin’s hair as the cadet washed the commander’s body, both men careful not to get each other aroused before breakfast. They dried each other off and Armin got redressed, blushing as he slipped his blue cardigan back on.

The commander had watched him pull his clothes on, remembering how he had undressed him last night, biting his lip at the memory. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked the cadet to the large oaken door that marked the entrance.

‘I’ll see you later, then?’ Armin asked, unsure of when they could be together again.

‘Of course, you will. Don’t look so worried.’

‘Okay.’ Armin opened the door, about to step out, but turned back at the last moment. ‘Have a nice day, Commander Smith.’

‘Have a nice day, too, Cadet Arlert.’ Erwin stepped forwards, bending down a little, pressing his lips to Armin’s. The small blond wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, deepening the kiss between them.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and the two blondes parted, seeing that Levi and Eren were stood outside the next door down from Erwin’s. Armin quickly let go of Erwin, both of them blushing. The cadet quickly walked down the corridor towards the stairs, keeping his eyes to the floor. Eren said a quick goodbye to Levi and followed Armin, neither of them speaking until they were down the stairs and on the next floor of the castle.

‘What the fuck, Armin?!’ Eren shouted, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Erwin?! The commander?! He’s twice your age!’

Armin stopped walking, glaring back at Eren. ‘Excuse me? I’m pretty sure you’ve been sleeping with Levi!’

Eren folded his arms. ‘That’s different.’

‘How? I’m in love with Erwin. He’s all I’ve ever dreamed of. I know you don’t know him as well as I do, but he’s a brilliant man and I love him.’

The titan shifter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ‘When did it start?’

‘About three weeks ago. Hanji sent me to give Erwin some documents late at night and it went from there.’

‘Did he take advantage of you?’

Armin shook his head. ‘No. He’s nice and sweet and wonderful. He could never do that even if he wanted to.’ The cadet thought back to all of the times that Erwin had called him angel and he couldn’t help but blush at the cute pet name. ‘What about you and Levi?’

Eren walked over to the nearest wall and leant against it. ‘It started when I first arrived at the castle. I was sleeping in the dungeons and he came down every so often to talk to me. I was pretty lonely down there. After we went out on the mission and the rest of the squad was killed, I kissed him. I was so happy that he hadn’t died. I don’t know what I would have done if he had died. He didn’t talk to me for a day and I thought that was it, but he summoned me to his office and he kissed me.’

Armin nodded. ‘And did he take advantage of you?’

‘No. If anything, I took advantage of him.’

‘What?!’ The blond stepped forwards, alarmed.

‘I didn’t rape him, calm down. We’d had an argument in his office and he went off to his quarters. I followed him and found him crying. I apologised and things kind of went from there.’

‘Do you love him?’

Eren nodded. ‘From the moment I first saw him.’ The two boys smiled at each other and the brunet slung an arm around Armin’s shoulders. ‘Come on, we need to get into our uniforms.’

They walked back to the barracks together, but Bertolt was stood at the entrance, eyes narrowed when he saw the two boys. ‘And where the fuck have you been?’

‘I-’

‘Not you, Eren.’ Bertolt snapped, bloodshot eyes landing on Armin.

‘I just went out for a walk when I woke up.’

‘Liar. You disappeared after dinner and you didn’t come back to the barracks. I’ve been up all night.’

Armin stared at the older boy, mouth open. He didn’t know what to say.

‘Bertolt,’ Eren said, stepping in, ‘it’s none of your business where Armin’s been. Move aside.’

Bertolt glared at the titan shifter but walked off towards the castle anyway. Armin breathed out a shuddery breath. ‘Thanks, Eren.’

‘It’s alright, but I think he knows where you’ve been.’

Armin nodded. ‘I’ll let Erwin know.’ The two boys got into their uniform and packed some spare clothes into their saddle bags. They met with the rest of Levi’s squad in the stables, where the Corporal was going over what each of the cadets would be doing whilst in Wall Sina. ‘Jaeger and Ackerman, you’ll be with me and the commander securing that Jaeger stays in the Survey Corps. Arlert and Kirstein, you’ll be with Hanji and her squad repairing the walls. Blouse, you’ll be with Nanaba’s squad on the church rebuild. We’ll be staying at the Military Police base in Stohess District and we’ll be leaving after two days. Repairs will finish at five o’clock at night. Curfew will be at eleven. Do whatever you wish between those hours.’

Levi’s squad got each of their horses and led them out into the courtyard, the rest of the legion coming out to join them. Their formation wasn’t as crucial as it was outside the walls, so Erwin’s squad were at the front, followed by Mike’s, then Levi’s. The soldiers all mounted their horses and Erwin gave the command to move out.

From his position two squads back and on top of Fabian, Armin could see the commander riding at the front. He couldn’t help but smile, but it was dampened when he remembered Bertolt. Armin hadn’t been scared of Bertolt before, but now he was a little. The anger he had seen in his eyes this morning was worse than anything he had ever seen in Eren’s. He needed to warn Erwin.

After an hour and a half of riding, they made it to Stohess District and the tired soldiers dismounted at the Military Police base, Nile Dok coming out to greet them. Erwin shook hands with him but Dok glared at him: he probably wasn’t happy that the Survey Corps would be staying at his base. The Military Police commander turned on his heel and went back inside, not paying any attention to the rest of the soldiers.

Erwin and the squad leaders directed the soldiers to the stables then led them to their rooms. All of the soldiers would be staying on the top floor, sharing rooms just like they did in the barracks, and the squad leaders, corporal and commander would be on the ground floor, their temporary offices and beds in one room.

After unpacking, Armin went down to the ground floor, hoping to catch Erwin before he went to Eren’s hearing. Just as he came out of his room at the end of the corridor, Hanji came out of hers and ran over to the blond.

‘Time for some wall repairing! I requested you as there’s something in the wall that I think you’ll want to see.’

Before Armin had time to escape her, she grabbed his hand and ran out of the base to where the rest of the wall repair team were waiting, along with several members of the Garrison. Instead of taking their horses to where the wall was crumbling, the team went on their 3D manoeuvre gear. With his training from Erwin, Armin was able to keep up with the group, but he slowed when he saw the makeshift blanket covering a section of the wall by the top.

‘Squad Leader Hanji?’ Armin asked. ‘What’s under that sheet?’

She turned to Armin and grinned like a maniac. ‘You’ll see.’

They landed on top of the wall where more members of the Garrison were waiting as well as Pastor Nick. Hanji strode over to immediately and grabbed the Pastor by his black robes, dragging him over to the edge. ‘I’ve waited a month since Annie climbed up this wall to find out why that titan is inside it. Tell me why now.’

‘Titan?’ Armin asked, stepping forward.

Hanji nodded, keeping her eyes on Pastor Nick. ‘Go and take a look. Jean, go with him.’

The two cadets abseiled down a portion of the wall with their 3D manoeuvre gear and peeked under the blanket. Right there, embedded into Wall Sina, was a titan’s unblinking face, Armin climbed back up the wall straight away, standing next to Hanji, wanting answers now.

…

Erwin was stood with Levi and Mikasa behind the wooden railings in the courtroom. Eren was shackled to the floor like he had been a month or so ago, and the commander knew it was hurting Levi to see Eren like this. Erwin glanced at Mikasa who was stood to the right of him. She knew about him and Armin, and she’d had a pretty bad reaction then. What would she do when she found out about Eren and Levi?

He didn’t have any more time to ponder it as the judge stepped into the room and took his seat. Nile Dok followed him in, looking even more displeased than he had been when the Survey Corps had arrived at the Military Police base before.

The hearing started and Erwin was addressed. ‘Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. Is that correct?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘You failed in your expedition outside the walls and got almost all of Corporal Levi’s elite squad killed. Your defence?’ The judge asked, peering over his glasses at Erwin.

The commander cleared his throat and squared his shoulders: the Survey Corps needed Eren in order to save humanity. If he was handed over to the Military Police, he would be executed and that couldn’t happen: this boy was humanity’s final hope. ‘Sir, I had the utmost faith in Jaeger’s abilities, and I still do. However, I failed to anticipate the appearance of another titan shifter, namely, Annie Leonhardt, a cadet from the Military Police in this district. If she had not appeared, the expedition would have gone successfully. Instead of this trial that decides on whether Jaeger should stay with the Survey Corps, shouldn’t the trial be about how Nile Dok, the commander of the Military Police, allowed Leonhardt to come after the Survey Corps using stolen manoeuvre gear from a dead trainee?’

Nile’s glare got narrower and the judge turned to him. ‘Commander Dok? Commander Smith makes a fair point. We can never know if the mission would have gone successfully even if the female titan did not show up, but the failure was solely down to your cadet.’

‘Sir, I did not know what Leonhardt was up to. I did not allow her to jeopardise the mission and if I did know what she was doing, I would have stopped her immediately. Ensuring humanity’s survival is my only priority.’

The judge clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and slammed his gavel. ‘Custody of Eren Jaeger goes to Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps.’

Erwin, Levi and Mikasa each let out a breath of relief and Eren’s shoulders sagged; the anticipation for waiting for this trial had been eating away at him ever since they had captured Annie.

‘The custody of Annie Leonhardt will also remain with Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps.’

‘Sir!’ Nile shouted, not expecting this outcome. ‘I do not think this is a wise decision.’

‘Commander Dok, keep your opinions to yourself or I will hold you in contempt. Commander Smith knows how to use and control these titan shifters, whereas you do not. My word is final.’ The judge banged his gavel again and stood up, leaving the courtroom without another word.

The guard unlocked the chains Eren was bound to and Levi and Mikasa rushed over to him, making sure he was alright. Erwin smiled: he had never seen Levi this concerned about anyone before. It was sweet. The commander thought about his own angel and he couldn’t stop grinning. They were in Wall Sina for two nights and since Erwin hadn’t courted Armin properly, he decided it was high time for them to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin go on their first date.

Armin returned to the Military Police base, exhausted from an entire day of interrogating Pastor Nick and repairing the wall. He went up to his room, which he shared with Eren, Connie, Jean, Reiner and Bertolt, but waiting outside was an older soldier whom he didn’t know the name of.

‘Can I help you?’ Armin asked as he approached the soldier.

‘Are you Cadet Arlert?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Commander Smith sent me to give you these.’ The soldier handed Armin a sealed letter along with a pouch of coins then left, marching down the corridor.

Armin went into his room and sat down on Eren’s bunk, opening the letter from Erwin.

_Angel,_

_I have good news. Eren will be staying with the Survey Corps for the time being as will Annie._

_I hope you’re not too exhausted from today’s repairs. I thought we could go on a date since we won’t be recognised in Wall Sina. Take a shower then put your casual clothes on. There’s some money in the pouch; go and buy something for yourself. You’ve worked hard recently and I’m sorry for what I’ve put you through. Spend all of it and if you don’t you can keep the rest. It’s for you._

_Meet me at seven at “Engel”. It’s a restaurant near the entrance to the interior of Wall Sina. Don’t worry about the price, I’m paying for it._

_Erwin x_

Armin opened the pouch, seeing several large handfuls of golden coins staring back at him. His blue eyes widened: commanders really earnt a lot of money. He grabbed his casual clothes and ran to the showers, washing off the dirt and sweat from the day and getting changed into his brown pants, white shirt and blue cardigan that Erwin loved so much.

He left the base, careful to avoid the areas of Stohess District that were being repaired in case any of the other soldiers saw him. By the time he reached the shopping area of the city, darkness had fallen and a man and his son were wandering around with a ladder and a lantern, lighting each of the lampposts. All of the shops were open and people were wandering around, in long dresses and full suits. Armin felt suitably underdressed in his cardigan, but no one recognised him as a soldier. He glanced in each of the shop windows, most stores offering things that he would never need.

At the end of the first street was a lingerie shop and Armin blushed. He knew that Erwin thought he looked beautiful in absolutely nothing, but maybe he would enjoy seeing him in something like this. Armin glanced around, checking that there were no soldiers around and he entered the shop.

There was an elderly woman stood behind the counter but no one else was in the shop which Armin was thankful for.

‘Can I help you, my dear?’ The lady asked.

‘Ermmm… yes. Sorry, I don’t really know what I’m looking for.’ Armin told her, blushing.

‘It’s quite alright. Are you buying something for your girlfriend?’

‘No.’ The cadet blushed even harder, not knowing what to say now.

‘For your boyfriend then?’

Armin shook his head. ‘No, it’s for me. I want to wear it for my boyfriend. But… I don’t know what he’ll like.’

The lady nodded, coming out from behind the counter, looking through a rail that held pairs of stockings. ‘Does he have a nickname for you?’

‘He likes to call me angel.’

‘Hmmm… white will probably be the best then.’ She glanced at Armin’s legs then back at the row of stockings, handing him a pair of white sheer ones. ‘I think panties would go well with this.’ She walked over to a table where they were all set out and picked up three identical pairs of white panties. ‘Try on these. I’m not sure which one will fit you the best.’

‘Okay.’ He took the panties from her and she showed him to a small alcove which was sealed off by a curtain. He got undressed and tried on the stockings first. They were a little big on him, but he found that he preferred them that way. He picked the medium size of panties first, slipping them on over his boxers. They were tight over his other underwear, but he knew if he took them off they would fit perfectly. He took off the stockings and panties and redressed, carrying the stockings and panties to the counter.

‘Did they fit well?’ The lady asked them as she folded them and tucked them in a sugar pink paper bag.

‘Yes. Thank you for your help.’ Armin blushed again.

‘It’s alright. I’ve had stranger requests.’

Armin paid her and left the shop, happy to see a bookshop was directly opposite the lingerie shop. He still had some money left, so he went inside, telling himself he was only allowed ten minutes in here before he had to go and meet Erwin.

He didn’t leave until twenty minutes later, two books in another bag. It was now five past seven and Armin was running seriously late, considering he had no idea where this restaurant was. He found it at quarter past seven, the commander of the Survey Corps leant against the wall outside.

‘Erwin! I’m so sorry I’m late! I was in the bookshop.’

The commander chuckled and walked over to Armin, hands in his pockets. ‘I’ve only just arrived. I thought you’d find the bookshop so I decided to arrive a little later.’

Armin laughed and went up onto his tip toes, kissing Erwin on the cheek. The commander was out of uniform, which was a slightly strange sight for Armin, as the only time he saw Erwin out of uniform was during sex. He was in a light blue shirt with the cuffs turned up to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. His pants were brown and his black shoes were shining, the candlelight from the lampposts shining off them. His blond hair was a little ragged, reminding Armin of the first time that they kissed.

Erwin kissed Armin’s cheek back and took his hand in his. ‘Come on.’

They stepped inside “Engel” restaurant and Armin smiled at the interior. It was small and candles were everywhere, casting shadows on the couples inside.

‘Have you made a reservation?’ A waiter asked, his white a black uniform clean and crisp.

‘In the name Smith.’

The waiter nodded and went to the bar, opening up a book to check. ‘Ah, yes. Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Right this way.’

Armin blushed as the waiter addressed him as Mrs. Smith but followed them to the back of the restaurant, Erwin pulling out his chair for him. ‘Thank you.’ He whispered, face still bright red.

Erwin sat down opposite him and grinned. He was finally doing this. He was finally in a relationship and on a date with the most amazing boy ever. He cleared his throat and picked up a menu and Armin did the same, cheeks still red.

‘Why are you blushing so much?’ Erwin asked.

‘The waiter called me Mrs. Smith.’

The commander laughed and reached for Armin’s hand across the table. ‘Take it as a compliment. You’re more beautiful than any woman imaginable. Besides, what’s wrong with being my wife?’

Armin bit his lip as he smiled, squeezing Erwin’s hand. ‘Nothing. It seems like a nice idea.’ He blushed even harder at what he just said. It was true that he had been imagining what a life with Erwin would look like, but he hadn’t meant to say that.

‘Good to know you feel the same way.’

Armin looked up suddenly, blue eyes wide. Erwin was smiling at him, now also blushing as badly as the cadet. They both laughed and ordered their food, not divulging what had happened in their day until their main course arrived.

‘How was Eren’s hearing?’

‘It went better than the last one. Nile was nearly held in contempt for interrupting the judge.’

Armin smiled. ‘Didn’t you used to be friends with him?’

‘When we were trainees.’ Erwin shrugged. ‘What’s the name of that blonde girl who was in your trainee class?’

‘Do you mean Krista? Krista Lenz?’

The commander nodded. ‘What do you know about her?’

‘She’s from this district, I think. She’s good friends with Ymir and she’s very kind to everyone, but that’s all I really know, sorry.’

‘It’s okay. How was your day?’

‘Tiring. Pastor Nick wouldn’t tell us anything but we’ve repaired most of the wall with the Garrison. Oh!’ Armin suddenly remembered about how Bertolt was with him and Eren this morning. ‘Bertolt knows.’

Erwin looked up. ‘Knows what?’

‘About us. This morning, Eren and I went back to the barracks and Bertolt was waiting outside. I told him that I’d just been for a walk but he said he’d waited up all night. He was so angry. I tried to tell you when we arrived at the base but Hanji dragged me off before I could. I’m kind of scared of what he’ll do, Erwin.’

As he spoke, Erwin's eyes narrowed with anger. He remembered how Bertolt had pushed Armin against a wall that night, the cadet unable to fight him off due to the strength difference between them. ‘He will not hurt you, Armin. I won’t let him hurt you. Do you want me to get you a room change?’

‘No, it’s fine. I’ll just make sure I’ll never be left alone with him.’

Erwin nodded, not happy about it, but left it alone. After dinner, Erwin paid and they walked down the street together in the direction of the Military Police Base. Erwin wrapped one arm around Armin’s waist and he held his other hand out in front of him, Armin interlacing their fingers.

‘What did you buy then?’

‘I got two books. One’s a novel about fairies and the other’s an information book about the underground.’

Erwin smiled and squeezed Armin’s waist. ‘You could have just asked Levi about that.’

‘I’ve already tried. He floored me.’

The commander laughed and Armin sighed, resting his head against Erwin’s shoulder.

‘What’s in the other bag?’

Armin blushed and lifted his head off Erwin’s shoulder. ‘Ermmm… it’s a surprise.’

‘I know where it’s from.’

He blushed even harder and Erwin laughed. ‘Don’t be so embarrassed. Most people wouldn’t even go in that shop. You’re very brave, angel.’

They began laughing and turned onto the next street which had the Military Police Base at the end. ‘Erwin?’ Armin asked. ‘What are we?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Like, I don’t know…’ Armin sighed and Erwin stopped walking, pulling Armin against his chest.

‘Do you mean am I your boyfriend?’

Armin blushed but nodded.

‘I think I’m a little too old to be your boyfriend, the title makes me seem very young. But yes, I’m your boyfriend.’

The cadet smiled and the two reluctantly let go of each of other, too close to the base now to be seen holding hands. Not many people were up and about, most of the soldiers already having gone to bed, so Erwin walked Armin up to his shared room.

‘I’ll see you down at breakfast in the morning.’ Erwin whispered, not wanting to wake any of the other soldiers up.

‘Okay. Could you keep these in your room? I don’t want the others to see them.’

‘Of course.’ Erwin took the bags from, careful to make sure that the paper didn’t rustle.

‘Just don’t look in the pink bag! It’s meant to be a surprise.’

Erwin smiled. ‘I won’t, I promise. Goodnight, angel.’

‘Good night, commander.’ They kissed good night, keeping it short and sweet before their lust for each other took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile warns Armin.

At the end of the second day of repairs, Armin was, once again, exhausted. They’d gotten nothing out of Pastor Nick, so Hanji was bringing him back to stay near the Survey Corps base. The wall was finally fixed, but with the help of the Garrison, they had covered it with weak cement so that it could be broken with force at any time Hanji needed to inspect the titan within.

During the whole day, though, Armin had a slight smile on his face, thinking about his date with Erwin last night. Finally, even though it was just for one night, they could be together like a normal couple. He wished it could be like that all the time, Armin able to walk through the castle holding hands with Erwin, the commander coming to steal him at the end of training for a date or even just a simple kiss.

‘Armin?’

‘Hmmm?’ He snapped out of his daydream, seeing that Hanji and Jean were stood in front of him.

‘We’re heading back to the base. We’re finished.’ Hanji, Jean, and the others left, abseiling down the wall with their 3D manoeuvre gear.

Armin walked to the edge of the wall, about to jump off himself, but there was a cough to the right of him. He turned and saw Nile, the setting sun framing his slightly withered face.

‘Sir!’ The blond shouted, saluting immediately.

‘At ease, Arlert.’ Nile dismissed him, sitting down with his legs dangling over the edge of the wall, motioning for Armin to join him.

‘How much do you love Erwin?’ The Military Police commander asked, no preamble to his question.

‘Oh, ermmm… very much. I haven’t told him yet, though. Why do you ask?’ Armin said, blushing. Apart from last night’s date, he and Erwin had tried so hard to keep their relationship a secret.

Nile sighed and kicked the wall with the heel of his boot. ‘Even as a commander in the military, there are certain things I have no control over which I should. Once of which is the first interior squad. They’re part of the Military Police but are not under my command. They report to the King. If they find out about your relationship with Erwin, he’ll be out with a dishonourable discharge and the first interior squad will do anything to get Eren and Annie out of the Survey Corps possession.’

Armin nodded, much more now at stake than there ever was before. ‘Thank you for telling me. But… shouldn’t you be telling Erwin this, too?’

Nile shook his head. ‘As you may have noticed, we’re not the best of friends. Just, let him know what I told you.’

‘I will. Thank you.’

They both stood up and Nile abseiled down first, Armin watching him go. What did this mean now? Armin couldn’t end it with Erwin, he just couldn’t. It hurt far too much the first time. He couldn’t ever go through that pain again. But there was so much on the line… He sighed and followed Nile down the wall. He needed to let Erwin know about the first interior squad and the threat that they posed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that was short but it's important to the plot.
> 
> Also, I wanted to post something to let you know that this fic will be on semi-hiatus for four weeks. I'm doing an internship for four weeks but I don't know how much time I'm going to have to update this fic. I might have a lot, I might have none, so it's kind of a tentative hiatus depending on what my work load is like as I don't know yet (I start tomorrow, should end on 17th June). But do not fear! I will be back :) I have plans for this story :)  
> Lilac X
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin tells Erwin about the first interior squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short! I didn't have a lot of time to write.

Erwin was sat behind his desk in his temporary office in the Stohess District Military Police base. He didn't have much to do other than write up a report about how they were going to use Eren's Titan abilities to aid humanity. It was tedious and he had been doing it most of the day but he was almost done, only two pages left to go. He kept on pausing, thinking about his angel and how he blushed last night. Erwin really enjoyed seeing him blush since his skin was so pale and delicate. He was so beautiful. He sometimes reminded Erwin of a doll, something he should never touch or corrupt. 

Sighing, he carried on writing, knowing he probably wouldn't see Armin again until the ride back tomorrow, and even then they wouldn't be together properly. 

There was a knock on his office door and the commander looked up. 'Come in.'

Armin barrelled through the door, panting with his belts and hair slightly skewed. 

Erwin's first thought was that Bertolt had tried it on with him again and he shot up, sprinting towards him. 'Armin?! Are you okay? What's wrong?' He asked, pulling the boy against his chest in a hug. 'Was it Bertolt again?'

Armin pulled out of the hug and shook his head. 'Commander Dok came to talk to me. He said if the first interior squad find out about us, you'll be fired and Eren and Annie will be given to the Military Police.'

Erwin sighed, kissing the top of Armin's head. 'I just want to be with you. Why is everyone making it so hard for us?'

'I know.' Armin buried his head back into his boyfriend's chest, smiling at the sound of his strong and steady heartbeat. 'What should we do?'

'I guess we've just got to be even more careful from now on. I can't be without you again. It hurt too much last time.'

Armin agreed and they stayed stood together like that for a while, just holding each other. 

'Stay with me tonight.' Erwin whispered, his breath shifting some of Armin's hair. 

'Erwin,' he said, looking up at the commander, 'I can't. We can't. What if someone notices?'

'Just one more night. Please, angel.'

Armin nodded, burying his head into Erwin's chest once more. 'Can I sit on your lap whilst you finish your reports?'

'Of course.' Erwin took his hand and led him over to his desk. He sat down in the chair and Armin took off his boots, jacket and belts, climbing into Erwin's lap and curling up against his chest. Erwin stroked his hair, humming to his boyfriend as he carried on writing the report about Eren’s uses to the Survey Corps.

Armin soon fell asleep, his head lolling against the commander’s strong chest. Erwin smiled down at him and put down his quill. He only had the concluding paragraph to write. He could do it in the morning. For now, though, he carried Armin over to his bed in the corner of the room, careful not to jostle the boy. Erwin laid him beneath the sheets then took off his own boots, jacket and belts, curling up with him on the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's morning sickness starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mpreg starts from this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with it, I suggest you stop reading.  
> Lilac X

When Armin woke up the next morning, the first thing he registered was that Erwin wasn't led next to him. The next thing he registered was the bile rising in his throat.

He shot up from the bed and darted over to the small bathroom in the corner of the quarters, falling to his knees and throwing up into the basin. 

Erwin entered the room, a bunch of wildflowers in his hand. He couldn't have gone to a florist as he knew the ones in this district were controlled by the first interior squad, so he settled for picking ones that grew around the base. He had picked some daisies and buttercups and he had tied them together with a light blue ribbon that had been in his trouser pockets for a couple of days. After the expedition when they got back together, Erwin had planned to go and pick some flowers for Armin in the morning, but he found that he didn't want to leave the cadet’s side. 

The commander strode over to the bed, alarmed when he didn't see his angel under the covers, sleeping peacefully like he had been before he left. He placed the flowers down on the bed, about to feel the sheets to see how warm they were when he heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. He ran into the small washroom and saw Armin crouched on the floor over the toilet. Erwin knelt behind him and lifted the cadet's hair away from his face.

'It's alright, angel...' He whispered, rubbing a hand up and down Armin's back. 

When he finished throwing up, Armin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and fell back into Erwin's chest, face pale and tear-streaked.

'What was that about?' Erwin asked, stroking a hand through Armin's hair. 

'I don't know.'

'I brought you flowers.' Erwin said. 'I wanted to wake you up with them.'

Armin smiled and tilted his head back so he was looking at his boyfriend. 'You really brought me flowers?'

'Of course. They're only wild ones so they won't last very long, though.'

'I don't care. Thank you.'

Erwin smiled down at him then scooped him up into his arms, carrying him back to the bed where the flowers were waiting. 

Armin picked up the makeshift bunch, the soft silk ribbon feeling like water beneath his fingers. 'Thank you, Erwin.'

'Anything for you.' Erwin sat down on the bed next to the cadet, placing a kiss on his cheek. He pulled a daisy from the bouquet and placed it behind Armin's ear. 

The cadet giggled and leant his head in Erwin's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

'Promise me you'll go and see Hanji when we get back to base today?' Erwin asked after a moment of silence. 

'Of course, I will.'

'Thank you. I want to make sure you're okay.'

Armin nodded, standing up. He found his belts and sash on the floor and put them back on, Erwin assisting him with his boots and jacket. The cadet reached up, about to pull the daisy out of his hair, but Erwin pulled his hand back down. 

'Keep it in.'

The cadet grinned and grabbed the bouquet from the bed. 'I'll see you later?' He asked, nervous. 

'Of course. Go and pack. I'll see you out by the horses.'

Armin nodded and left, almost skipping along the corridor and up the stairs. When he reached the top floor, he saw Bertolt stood outside the door of their room, looking angry. 

Instead of shying away, Armin smiled at him. 'Good morning, Bertolt.'

'Where have you been?' He hissed. 

'For a walk. Look at the flowers I picked. Would you like one?'

Bertolt scowled at Armin and stalked off down the corridor, towards the showers. 

Armin smirked and entered the temporary barracks room. Eren and Connie were just waking up and in the corner, Armin saw that Reiner was awake, Jean still asleep with his head resting on Reiner's bare chest. Armin smiled and climbed up to his bunk, packing his clothes and blanket away into his rucksack, balancing the bouquet on top. He sat on his bed, waiting for Eren to wake up. 

His Titan-shifter best friend eventually woke up and he got dressed, the two heading out to the stables to get their horses. They were riding in the same formation as before, with Erwin's squad at the front, Levi's directly behind them. They set off, the flower still behind Armin's ear. The cadet watched his boyfriend on the head horse, not being able to help the grin that spread over his face when he saw that Erwin's rucksack was bulging a little, since it had more things in than when they had arrived; Armin slightly proud of himself that he had gotten the Commander of the Survey Corps to carry his underwear for him.

It took them two hours to get back to the base, and as soon as Armin had unpacked his rucksack, he filled a jar of water to put the flowers in. He untied the ribbon and put it in the current book he was reading as a bookmark. He left the barracks and went into the castle, wandering down to Hanji's lab. 

The crazy squad leader was just unpacking the last of her medical and scientific equipment as Armin arrived, and she grinned at him. 'Thanks for your help repairing the wall.'

'It's alright. But I'm here to see you for some help.'

Hanji glanced at him, her grin becoming wider. 'What help is that?'

'I threw up this morning. Erwin just wanted me to check that it was nothing serious.'

'Sure. Sit down on the bed and I'll take some blood.' She took a syringe out of a drawer and wet Armin's index finger with a cloth to clean it. 'Ultra-sharp pinch that will make you bleed out and scream.'

Armin rolled his eyes and Hanji pierced his skin with the syringe. She filled it up with his blood then pulled it out. 'I'll get the results soon.'

'Thanks, Hanji.' Armin left the lab and went back through the castle, planning to go to Erwin's office in order to get his books and underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I don't have much spare time with my internship, but I only have a week or so left to go with my job :)  
> Some of the next chapter has already been written :)  
> Lilac X
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin throws up again, but he finds Jean doing the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short!

The following night, Armin slept in the barracks with the rest of the cadets, but the next morning was much the same as the previous one had been. He woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach and he jumped down from the top bunk, sprinting to the barracks' bathrooms. 

He dashed into a cubicle, not even having time to lock the door, and threw up into a toilet.   
When he was finished, he leant against the cubicle wall with a groan. Sick two days in a row: what was wrong with him?

He flushed the chain and was about to go back to his bed, but someone else ran into the bathroom, proceeding to throw up in a toilet like he did. 

Armin waited by his cubicle door until the other person finished throwing up. Jean emerged from the cubicle, face just as pale as Armin's.

'Jean? Are you okay?'

The taller boy shook his head. 'You look worse than me.'

'Yeah, I threw up, too. Erwin made me go and see Hanji yesterday. You should go and see her, too. I'm sure Reiner would want you to.'

Jean nodded, walking with Armin into the castle, both still in their pyjamas. They arrived Hanji's lab just as the crazy squad leader was arriving herself.

'Hello, boys. You both look terrible. Have you been throwing up again, Armin?'

The blond nodded and Hanji tutted, opening up her lab and inviting us both in. 'Have you been throwing up, too, Jean?'

'Yeah. I have been for a few days now. But only in the mornings.'

Hanji nodded, sitting Jean down on the bed and taking his blood like she had done to Armin yesterday. 'I'll let you know the verdict once I've analysed them. Go and get changed then get some breakfast: you'll feel more like do training then.'

Armin and Jean left, heading back to the barracks. As they made their way outside, the collar of Jean's nightshirt fell down, revealing a large hickey on his neck.

'Did Reiner do that?' Armin asked.

'Hm?' Jean saw Armin was looking at the hickey and blushed, pulling his collar back up. 'Yeah. He did it the first time we had sex, a couple of months ago, but he keeps on remarking it in the same place.'

Armin smiled at Jean, glad that he found someone he loved. His smile got wider as he thought about Erwin, the man he loved. He wanted to tell him, but still felt that it was too soon. The last thing he wanted Erwin to do was reject him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about the long wait for this chapter!

Later that day, after doing laps around the field all morning, all of the soldiers went inside for lunch, Squad Levi sitting on the table next to where Erwin and Levi and the squad leaders sat at. Eren spent all of lunch staring at his secret boyfriend, who wasn’t touching a thing on his plate and had one hand under the table, resting on his tummy.

‘Eren? Are you okay?’ Armin asked, noticing how anxious his best friend was.

‘Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just Levi. He seems kind of off. He didn’t jog with us this morning and he’s not eating.’

‘Maybe he just doesn’t feel well,’ the blond said, shrugging. ‘I’m sure he’s fine.’

‘But why is his hand over his tummy?’

‘He probably just feels a bit sick, that’s all.’

Eren nodded and started to eat. ‘Yeah, sorry, I’m just being paranoid.’

Armin glanced over at Levi, noticing that his hand was indeed on his tummy. And it kind of… stuck out? No. There was no way Levi had developed a belly. He trained the hardest here. Unless it from something else. But what could that be?

Armin was about to turn back to his own lunch just as Nanaba took a seat beside Levi. ‘You look like shit, Corporal.’

‘Fuck off.’ He hissed at her, glaring.

Everyone on the squad leaders table laughed but Levi looked away. The way the light shined off the candles in the room showed tears in Levi’s grey eyes. He saw Armin staring at him and he turned away, trying to eat his food but only managing to get a spoonful into his mouth.

Armin bit his lip and focused on his own food. Should he tell Eren? He looked up at the titan shifter, who was now chatting with Sasha, a smile on his face. Maybe not. He didn’t want Eren to worry since he already had enough going on in his life.

After lunch, Squad Levi got strapped into their 3D manoeuvre gear and headed out to the forest where they began flying between the trees. For once, Armin was able to keep up with the group and even overtook Sasha at one point: he wished the commander had been there to see it. His joy was short-lived when there was a shout and Armin glanced ahead, seeing that Levi had lost his grip on the manoeuvre handles and was plummeting to the forest floor.

‘Levi!’ Eren screamed, going after him, but Mikasa got there first and managed to catch her brother’s boyfriend before he could hit the ground.

The rest of Squad Levi flew down to the floor, surrounding Levi who was now led on the floor, disconnecting his gear and loosening his belts.

‘Corporal,’ Eren asked, more concerned than he had been at lunch, ‘what happened?’

‘Nothing. I just lost my grip.’ Levi grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering in pain, one hand going over his tummy.

‘You should go and see Hanji.’

‘I said I was fine, brat.’

‘Levi.’ Eren pleaded, green eyes wide.

The small corporal stood up, one hand still on his tummy. ‘Ackerman, continue the training exercise, then I want you to clean your horses,’ then he stumbled out of the forest and across the training field, back towards the castle.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Eren asked, eyes narrowed in concern.

‘It’s probably nothing, Eren. Come on, back to training,’ Armin told him, not sure what exactly was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji has some very important news for Armin.

Two days after the incident with Levi, Armin was called out of training just before lunch to go to the commander’s office. Levi waved Armin away, face paler than ever and one hand still placed over his tummy, like he was protecting something. Armin ignored it, knowing he would find out sooner or later, and trudged into the castle, knocking on Erwin’s office door.

‘Enter.’

The cadet opened the door, grinning when he saw his boyfriend sat behind his desk. Armin made his way over to him and sat down in Erwin’s lap as if it was second nature. As soon as they touched, Erwin started to kiss him, large hands making quick work of Armin’s brown uniform jacket as well as the belt across his chest and the first few buttons on his shirt. Erwin’s kisses moved down to the exposed skin and Armin moaned, trying to keep his voice down in case any of the other soldiers walked past and heard.

‘Erwin… did you just… ah… call me out of training for this?’

‘I’m sorry…’ The commander muttered against his skin.

‘What’s going on?’

Erwin looked up at Armin, brow furrowed. ‘Tomorrow, all of the cadets are being sent to a place in Karanese District. The King has demanded we try to find out who the titan shifters are. The only ones not going are Eren and Mikasa.’

‘Oh.’

‘You won’t be sent back until the titan shifters give in and reveal themselves.’

Armin nodded, now realising why Erwin had been so desperate to touch him. ‘Can we not be together tonight?’

Erwin shook his head. ‘They’re coming to the barracks to get you all in the morning. If you’re not there, someone will find out about us.’

The small blond sighed and kissed Erwin’s cheek. ‘Okay. Well, I’m not titan shifter, so I’ll be coming back.’

‘I know you’re not, but not everyone else does. It’s just a precaution, in case the other titan shifters really are within our ranks.’

‘It’s okay, I understand.’ Armin sighed and leant his head against the commander’s chest. ‘I’ll miss you.’

‘You won’t be away for that long, I’m sure. I’m hoping that it’ll only take a day, maybe less. But I’ll miss you, too.’

There was a noise outside the office as soldiers scurried past, probably making their way to the mess hall for lunch. Erwin redid Armin’s shirt and chest belt, helping him put his jacket back on. ‘You should leave first.’

‘But I want to stay here with you.’

‘Armin, it’s only going to be a few hours. We’ll be back together before you know it.’ Erwin gave him one last kiss then patted Armin’s hip. ‘Go and get some lunch, angel.’

‘Alright.’ Pouting, Armin got off Erwin’s lap and left the office, only to be greeted with a shrieking Hanji.

‘Squad leader? Is everything okay?’

She squeaked and grabbed Armin’s wrist, pulling him down the corridor where there were fewer soldiers. ‘Your blood test came back!’

Armin stared at her, eyes narrowed. ‘So, what’s wrong with me? Why do I keep throwing up in the morning?’

‘Because you’re pregnant!’

‘Excuse me?!’

Hanji ignored him and started jumping up and down. ‘I didn’t think that the injection I gave you would work but it did! Jean’s pregnant, too! I can’t wait to tell him! Oh, there he is now! Jean!’

Armin stayed stood where he was, not having taken in anything that Hanji had just said. Pregnant. He was pregnant. He was going to have the commander of the survey corps’ baby. The cadet sat on the floor, right in the middle of the corridor and held a hand to his head. This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t physically possible. But that injection… Hanji had given it to Jean, too. And Levi. That’s why Levi had been looking terrible recently. He was pregnant. But the injection was only given to them a month or so ago. Levi shouldn’t have been starting to show this early. What on earth was going on?

…

Armin spent the rest of the day spaced out, trying not to keep his hand on his tummy like Levi did, not wanting to draw any attention towards himself. He was pregnant. As was Jean, and as was Levi, even though the latter had yet to be confirmed.

He saw Erwin at dinner and at tea, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him. Why on earth would Erwin even believe him? Armin was male. Men couldn’t get pregnant. He supposed he could explain about the injection that Hanji had given him during one of her experiments, but even then…

Armin sighed and looked around the table he was sat at and spotted Jean and Reiner together. They hadn’t been at lunch and Jean had skipped afternoon practice: he was lucky that Levi wasn’t 100% or Jean would have been on cleaning duty for the rest of his life. Jean and Reiner were now cuddled together, both smiling with each a hand on Jean’s tummy. Armin looked back at Erwin, then down at his own tummy. If he told Erwin, would he hold him like that?

Tea ended and Armin followed all of the cadets out to the barracks, trailing his feet and not saying good night to anybody as he got changed and climbed into the top bunk above Eren. Everyone else fell asleep fast, but Armin stayed awake, facing the wall and cradling his tummy. He and Erwin had only had sex twice. Did the injection make him more fertile or something? Even if Armin had been female and they had been trying for a baby, it usually didn’t happen that quickly, so, Hanji’s injection had obviously made him, Levi and Jean more fertile.

‘Oi, Reiner.’ Someone whispered and Armin stayed very still. It sounded like Bertolt.

‘One second.’

Sheets rustled and then a ladder creaked, as if Reiner was climbing up to Bertolt’s bunk which was directly opposite Armin’s bed. ‘Who are we taking tomorrow?’

‘We need Eren, but he won’t be there straight away. The beast titan will come in, and when it does, Eren will be on his way with the commander and the others. We need to hold out until then. We’ll take Ymir, too.’ Reiner whispered and Armin covered his mouth, trying not to squeak. The beast titan? Eren and Ymir?

‘If we’re taking Ymir, then we’ll need to take Krista, too. She won’t come without her.’

‘Agreed. Also, I know this wasn’t in the original plan, but we need to take Jean.’

‘What?!’ Bertolt said, Reiner having to shush him.

‘Look, something’s happened and he needs me to stand by him.’

‘Reiner, I know you love him, but we can’t just jeopardise this for you to bring your boyfriend along.’

‘I can’t leave him here, Bertolt. Losing Marco was bad enough for him, but if I go, too, it’s really going to hurt him, considering the circumstances.’

‘Which are?’

Reiner sighed. ‘I can’t tell you. Jean made me promise.’ _It was because Jean was pregnant and Reiner was the father_ , Armin thought to himself. So, tomorrow, once the beast titan, whatever that was, had gotten through the walls, Reiner and Bertolt were taking Eren, Ymir, Krista, and Jean. But where? And why?

‘Fine. Take Jean. But if you’re taking Jean, I’m taking Armin.’

Armin’s eyes flew open then, both hands cradling his tummy.

‘Bert, Armin doesn’t love you. Jean said he’s in love with the commander.’

‘Like Erwin will ever look at him twice. He only tolerates him because he’s Eren’s best friend.’

Armin scowled. He knew that wasn’t true. Erwin loved him, even if he had never told him so.

‘We’re taking Armin or we’re not taking Jean. Your choice.’

Reiner groaned and started to climb back down the ladder. ‘Alright. We’ll take Eren, Ymir, Krista, Jean, and Armin. Satisfied?’

‘Yes.’

‘But if something goes wrong, then I’m blaming you.’

‘Chill. Our hands will be big enough to carry all of them.’

_Our hands will be big enough?_ Armin managed to hold back his gasp. Reiner and Bertolt! They were titan shifters! The blond cadet resisted the urge to leap out of the bed and run to Erwin’s quarters to tell him. He had to wait until Reiner and Bertolt fell asleep first. Maybe he could with a quick nap, too. He had to keep his body healthy for the baby, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titans breach Wall Rose.

‘Oi! Get up!’

Armin jerked awake to the commanding voice of a squad leader he didn’t know and scrambled to get dressed into his normal clothes, just like the other boys in the barracks were doing. He had only intended to have a nap last night, then go to Erwin, but he must have been more tired than he thought since he hadn’t woken up until now, when it was too late to go and see the commander to tell him about Reiner and Bertolt.

As soon as everyone was ready, they were shoved into carts, Erwin and Levi watching from in front of the castle. Armin managed to elbow his way through the cadets, so he was stood at the back of the cart nearest where Erwin was stood, but by the time he had gotten there, the commander was talking to Hanji, who had Pastor Nick with her. Just as the crazy squad leader and the secretive priest walked off, Erwin finally looked over at Armin and noticed his wide eyes and worried facial expression. He went to go over to him, but then the horses set off and Armin was left with three cart loads of cadets and two titan shifters who wanted to kidnap him.

When they arrived at the Military Police base in Karanese District, Armin stayed close to Sasha and Connie. Bertolt and Reiner hadn’t said anything about taking them. He would be safe with them. Unless they were titan shifters, too. Armin’s eyes started watering and he wrapped his arms around his tummy. He just wanted Erwin to be with him.

…

Erwin sat in the mess hall, nursing a cup of tea. He was thinking about the way Armin had looked at him this morning. What was going on with him? He had been a little upset the day before, when Erwin had told what was going to happen and that they wouldn’t be able to spend the night together, but usually, his boyfriend wouldn’t get upset over something like that. Or maybe Armin was worried that Erwin was going to end it all again whilst he was away. In that case, the blond cadet had nothing to worry about. The commander, for the first time in his life, was in love, and he wasn’t going to be stupid and let go of Armin again.

Just as Erwin took the first sip of his tea, Mike and Nanaba ran into the hall, fastening their 3D manoeuvre gear onto their bodies as they moved.

‘Titans have breached Wall Rose!’

…

The Survey Corps cadets had been holed up at Karanese Military Police base for two hours now, but none of the squad leaders who had come with them were showing any signs of calling the thing off. No of the other cadets seemed to know what was going on, apart from Bertolt and Reiner, the latter of whom was keeping Jean beside him at all times, and Armin, who was trying to press himself into the wall so Bertolt would forget about his plan to kidnap him.

Just as his hands started to shake, the squad leader who had woken him up this morning ran into the room. ‘Cadets! Titans have breached Wall Rose!’

Armin gasped, placing both of his hands on his tummy. He was probably the worst titan killer in the history of humanity and now he would be expected to fight titans whilst pregnant with the commander’s baby? He couldn’t do that. He had no problem risking his own life, but risking the life of his unborn child was something Armin could not do.

‘You shall split up into groups to find where the titans have breached the wall so we can attempt to plug the hole. Once this has been achieved, you are to retreat to high ground. Go and mount your horses! Dismissed!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt takes Armin.

As all of the cadets ran to get the horses, Armin was shaking. He had never been so scared before. Even on that day, the day the Titans had invaded Wall Maria, and the day after he graduated, what he felt then had nothing on what he felt right now. He had a life growing inside him, which shouldn't have even been possible, and now he had to protect his and Erwin's baby from the titans, as well as Bertolt and Reiner. 

'Armin?'

The blond turned around and saw Jean, frowning in front of him. ‘What’s wrong, Armin?’

Armin opened his mouth, but he was only able to rest a hand on his tummy, not knowing what to say to Jean.

‘Yeah, I know how you feel. We’ve got to protect our babies as well. But we’ll all be okay. Reiner’s going to protect me, so stay with us, alright? Come on, you can share a horse with me.’

Armin nodded, not having the heart to tell Jean that Reiner and Bertolt were going to take them.

…

Day turned to night and the cadets had searched the length of the wall surrounding Karanese District, but found no hole to plug. How were the titans getting in? Armin shivered as he clung to Jean, glancing around. In the light of the torches they carried, the blond saw a group of three-metre class titans in the distance, heading their way.

‘Squad leader!’ He shouted, unsure of the names of the men and women leading their search party. ‘There are titans following us!’

The leader at the front stopped his horse, Armin able to hear him swearing under his breath. ‘Cadets, find high ground! You’ve got no manoeuvre gear on. Do not attempt to fight them!’

Jean dug his heels into the belly of the horse and Armin clung to the older cadet’s back as they cantered towards Wall Rose; Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, and Ymir following; Sasha had been put into a different scout group. Up ahead, there was a tower, luckily with no titans nearby, so the seven cadets dismounted and ran inside, bolting the door as best as they could, stacking barrels and benches against it in case any titans tried to get in.

‘We should climb up to the top,’ Reiner said, wrapping an arm around Jean’s waist, glancing at his boyfriend’s flat stomach.

‘Y-yeah.’ Krista stuttered, leading the way.

Armin dashed up after her, Ymir behind him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he’d be safe with these two. But Reiner and Bertolt were planning to take them, too. He was only safe with Connie. But… what if he was in on it, too? Armin rubbed away the tears that had formed in his eyes and sat leant against the crenulations and a wooden crate on the roof of the tower, pulling his legs towards his chest, as if that would keep him and his baby from harm.

…

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when Armin woke, his hands immediately went to his tummy, as if to check if his baby was still inside him. He couldn’t feel anything. It was too soon. Or maybe it wasn’t. Since he was male, it might be quicker than a female pregnancy. Or maybe longer. He’d have to ask Hanji when he got back.

If he got back.

Tears in his blue eyes welled up again and he was so focused on not letting them fall that he didn’t notice that the sun was rising until the other cadets on the rooftop awoke. Connie was on the floor by Armin’s feet, and Bertolt wasn’t far away, leaning against the crenulations to Armin’s left. Krista had fallen asleep with her head leant against Ymir’s shoulder, and Reiner and Jean were snuggled together, all four hands resting on Jean’s stomach. Armin looked away and cradled his own tummy. He really needed Erwin with him.

Connie yawned and stood up, arms stretching above his head. He stopped mid-stretch and dropped his arms, running to the crenulations, looking towards where Wall Rose was. ‘The commander’s coming!’

Armin shot up and stood next to Connie, tears forgotten. On his white horse sat Erwin, the father of his baby and the man he loved with all of his heart. Levi, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Mikasa, and Eren were riding behind them, and Armin’s heart sunk. He started to panic again. Eren. They were taking Eren, too. Everyone Bertolt and Reiner wanted to take were here. It was going to happen. He peered over the tower’s crenulations but saw a titan staring back up at him, snapping its mouth open and close. He couldn’t just leave the tower and hope to make it to Erwin or one of the others before a titan got him. He would be eaten for sure. He would just have to have faith that Erwin would be able to rescue him when Bertolt and Reiner inevitably took him.

‘Ahhhhhhhh!’ Krista screamed and Armin turned around, seeing that Bertolt had swung her over his shoulder. She started laughing, thinking that it was a joke, but Ymir shot forwards, trying to wrestle her girlfriend out of Bertolt’s grip, but he flung the tall girl in Reiner’s direction. Bertolt ran towards Armin and slung him over his shoulder, both of the blond cadets now struggling to get free, but Bertolt was too strong.

‘Ymir!’ Krista shouted, and Armin turned his head just in time to see Reiner punch Ymir in the temple, knocking her out cold.

‘Reiner?!’ Connie shouted, eyes darting back and forth between Bertolt and Ymir. ‘What the fuck are you doing?!’

‘Shut it, Connie. You’re not included in this plan.’ And with that, Reiner picked up Ymir and jumped off the tower, biting his hand just like Eren did, and transformed into the armoured titan.

Bertolt followed and jumped off the tower, Armin and Krista shouting as they struggled atop of his shoulders, their screams swallowed up by the steam that evaporated when Bertolt transformed into the colossal titan.

…

As Bertolt jumped off the roof, Erwin’s eyes widened when he saw who he was carrying. Armin. The bastard had Armin. Harassing the boy wasn’t enough. Now he had to kidnap him, too.

Bertolt transformed, and as his colossal feet hit the ground, the horses reared up, throwing their riders to the ground.

Erwin bared his teeth, not taking his eyes off Armin as he got up. ‘All soldiers! Attack!’

Eren flew past him, eyes lit up with rage, only to be caught in one of Bertolt’s hands; Armin and Krista crushed together in the other. Eren reached his hand up to his mouth, but before he could transform, Bertolt bit off both of Eren’s arms and legs, the young titan shifter screaming in pain and the two blond cadets now white and silent with fright. Bertolt began his sprint to Karanese District’s wall and Erwin tried to go after him, but without his horse and lack of buildings to attach his 3D manoeuvre gear hooks too, it was nigh on impossible.

‘Reiner!’ Jean screamed from atop of the tower, and Erwin turned around, just in time to see the armoured titan pluck his boyfriend from the turret and sprint in the same direction Bertolt went. The two titans mounted the wall, and in his rage, Erwin killed the nearest titan, repeatedly stabbing it in the eyes until it started to steam.

Bertolt was going to pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took for forever! It was my birthday on Saturday so I decided to have a little break haha :)
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Erwin save Armin?

Erwin had never felt like this before. His heart was pounding against his rib cage and his was blood boiling. He was going to save Armin, no matter what the cost. As long as his angel would be safe, he didn’t care.

It seemed to take forever to get the horses over the wall, but once it was done, Erwin led his soldiers onwards, in the direction that the titans had taken his love.

…

Armin sat on a large tree branch with Eren, Krista, and Ymir, both titan shifters with all four of their limbs missing. Armin tried to soothe Eren whilst Krista tried to comfort her girlfriend, despite them not being able to do anything about their pain. A few branches away sat Reiner, Bertolt, and Jean, the latter of whom was crying his eyes out whilst sat in Reiner’s arms, asking why over and over again, hands on his tummy.

‘Why, Reiner?! Why couldn’t we have just stayed behind the walls?! How are we supposed to take care of our baby out here?!’

Everyone but Armin looked over at Jean then, all confused. Jean was pregnant? How? Eren turned away from them and groaned, thinking about Levi. The titan shifter knew that his boyfriend would be okay without him as he was so strong, but Eren just hoped he would get better. Levi had been ill for weeks now and had refused to see Hanji. What was wrong with him?

As Armin watched Reiner soothe Jean, he wrapped his arms around his own tummy for comfort. He so badly wanted Erwin with him. The last time he had been stuck in a tree, his commander had come to the rescue. Where was he now?

‘Shit!’ Bertolt shouted, jumping off the tree and biting his hand, turning into the colossal titan. He started running, his feet making prints in the ground. The smaller titans that had been gathered around the tree they were sat on started running after Bertolt, and Armin turned around. On the horizon, he saw a cluster of soldiers riding horseback and he smiled, standing up.

‘Someone’s coming for us!’

Reiner growled and followed Bertolt’s lead, transforming into the armoured titan.

‘Reiner!’ Jean shouted, still sobbing. ‘Reiner! Come back!’

The armoured titan ignored his boyfriend and ran after Bertolt, his feet making even bigger impressions in the ground. As they ran, Ymir groaned and tried to sit up.

‘Ymir! Lie back down. You can’t do anything like this! Not when you’re hurt.’

‘Krista, they’ll kill all of the soldiers. I have to do something.’ Ymir groaned again and stared at her right arm, concentrating the growth on that limb until she had fingers again. ‘I’ll help save them, but after that, I need to go with them.’

‘What?!’ Eren shouted, now also trying to sit up. ‘Go with then?! Reiner and Bertolt are crazy!’

‘No, they’re not, Eren! They’re going back to our home. I need to go, too.’ Ymir turned away from Eren and looked at Krista, pulling her close with the only hand she had. ‘I’m sorry. We’ll see each other again.’

‘Ymir-’

‘But you better be a good queen. I can’t come back if you don’t rule the humans properly.’

Eren and Armin looked at each other, eyes narrowed. Queen? What was Ymir talking about?

‘Okay.’ Krista said, starting to cry. ‘I will.’ The blonde pressed her lips to her girlfriends’, but Ymir pulled away from her before it could go too far. Using the only strength she had, Ymir bit her hand and transformed into a titan. In comparison to the other titan shifters, she was small, but she jumped down from the tree with ease and sprinted after Reiner and Bertolt, who were nearing the soldiers.

Armin watched with bated breath, hoping that Ymir would get there in time, and she did, jumping onto Bertolt’s leg and starting to chew it. Bertolt kicked her off and turned around, running back to the tree Armin and the others were still sat in, Reiner following him.

‘Fuck!’ Eren shouted, trying to concentrate his regrowth into one arm like Ymir had done. ‘They’re coming back for us!’ Eren lifted up what he had of his arm and bit it, transforming into a titan, right there on the tree. He scooped up Armin, Krista, and Jean and started running towards where the soldiers were.

Bertolt roared when he spotted Eren holding Armin. The blond was his. Armin had always been his. From the first day of training and right up until this moment, Armin had been his. The sweet boy would never belong to anyone else but him. And if that meant taking him far away from his precious commander, Bertolt would do it. He sped up, running at Eren with full force now, Reiner hot on his heels. In Reiner’s mind, if the only person he saved was Jean, then he didn’t care what the cost to the others would be.

Armin held on to Eren’s thumb, Krista and Jean in his other hand. Bertolt and Reiner were running straight for them, Ymir coming after them, but just behind her were the soldiers, and the blond could clearly see that his commander was sat at the helm.

Erwin was coming to save him.

…

Erwin motioned all of his soldiers to come forwards so they could hear him. ‘Mikasa, once Armin, Jean, and Krista have been rescued, you must save Eren!’

‘Yes, sir!’

‘Nanaba and Mike! Save Jean and Krista, but focus on Krista! We need her!’

‘Sir! What about Armin?!’

‘I’ll rescue him!’ Erwin looked over his shoulder, seeing Levi riding beside Hanji, the small captain looking like he was about to throw up. ‘Levi! Fall back! You’re not well enough!’ Erwin turned back around before Levi could respond, and grabbed the handles to his 3D manoeuvre gear. ‘Soldiers! Switch to vertical manoeuvring gear!’

Erwin shot up into the air first along with Mikasa; Mike and Nanaba just behind them. The four of them latched onto Ymir’s body as she bounded towards Eren, who was dodging in and out between the colossal and the armoured titans, moving his hands this way and that to try and stop the other titans from getting the three cadets that he was holding.

‘Nanaba! Mike! Go in and get Jean and Krista! Mikasa, try to hold off Reiner!’

‘Sir!’ The three soldiers zoomed off, Mikasa going for Reiner, Nanaba and Mike going for Eren. Erwin took off then, heading straight for Bertolt.

…

Armin watched as Nanaba and Mike grabbed Krista and Jean out of Eren’s other hand. Reiner roared and went after them, but Mikasa swooped in and sliced the backs of Reiner’s knees so he couldn’t move until he had healed.

The blond cadet looked back to where the rest of the soldiers were, blue eyes scanning the horses for his boyfriend. He could see Levi, and Hanji, and- Erwin’s horse. Erwin’s white horse had no rider. Armin looked around, eyes widening when he saw the commander was heading straight for Bertolt.

‘Erwin!’ Armin screamed. ‘No! Erwin! It’s too dangerous!’

Although a titan, Bertolt could still hear, and he turned around, smiling when he saw Erwin behind him. His massive hands started trying to grab the commander, but Bertolt was slow with his movements due to his size and Erwin dodged him, deftly landing on Eren’s shoulder. Erwin scaled down Eren’s arm, about to reach out for Armin, but that’s when Bertolt struck. The colossal titan snatched Erwin away and lifted his massive hand up, heading for his mouth, but Eren saw what he was doing and roared, managing to hold Bertolt’s wrist still.

Armin’s eyes were wide with horror as he watched Bertolt tear off Eren’s hand and wrist, flinging it back towards the trees they had been sat in, then raised Erwin up to his mouth again, ripping off one of his arms with his teeth and eating it.

‘No! Erwin!’ Armin screamed, tears streaming down his face as he watched Bertolt drop Erwin to the floor, loads of smaller titans swarming over to him. ‘Erwin!’ Armin screamed again, struggling to get out of Eren’s other hand.

The commander looked up, managing to smile at Armin through the mass of titans, but then Mikasa swooped in and grabbed Armin, flying back to where the horses were.

‘No! Mikasa! Put me down!’

‘There’s nothing we can do, Armin! He’s gone!’

‘No!’ He sobbed, trying to push himself out of Mikasa’s arms. He turned his head, watching as Eren threw the smaller titans out of the way with the help of Ymir, lifting Erwin out of the mass of bodies.

Eren ran towards them and Mikasa swooped down to land on Eren’s shoulder. Shaking, Armin managed to climb down Eren’s arm and sat in his hand where Erwin led; one arm and both of his legs missing, his hair and what was left of his clothes all stained red with his blood. ‘No! Erwin!’ Armin grabbed Erwin’s only hand and held it to his tummy. ‘I never told you about our baby. About our child. Come on, Erwin! This isn’t the end!’

The commander gave no response. His eyes were closed and what was left of his body wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing.

Sobbing, Armin looked up at Eren and Mikasa. ‘We have to save him!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Erwin be saved?

Despite being in his titan form, Eren understood what Armin had said. He dashed back to Wall Rose, Armin and Erwin in his hand and Mikasa on his shoulder. The rest of the soldiers followed on horseback, and Ymir ran off, following Reiner and Bertolt towards what was left of Wall Maria.

As soon as Eren got to the wall, he laid Erwin and Armin down on top of it, then went for his neck, scratching the skin at his nape. Mikasa understood and cut Eren out, depositing him on the wall where the rest of the soldiers had manoeuvred up to, including Krista and Jean, both of whom were crying.

Eren crawled over to where Erwin lay, Armin at his side, his tears unable to stop falling. ‘Armin…’ Eren rasped, trying hard not to fall unconscious, ‘start pumping his heart.’

‘Eren…’

‘Do it.’

Armin knelt over Erwin’s body and did as he was asked, pumping his heart, the commander’s blood soaking his hands. Eren reached out to Erwin, to where his other arm should have been, and laid his hand on Erwin’s shoulder. If he could regrow his own limbs, maybe he could regrow the commanders’. He concentrated even harder than he had done back in the tree when he had regrown his arm and closed his eyes. He had to do this. Not only was Erwin the best commander that the Survey Corps had ever seen, but Eren had to save him for Armin’s sake. Armin was pregnant with Erwin’s baby. He didn’t know how it was possible, but he was beyond caring. All that mattered was saving him.

The crowd of Survey Corps and Garrison soldiers that had gathered around him gasped and Eren opened his eyes. All of his arm had disappeared, but his bicep wasn’t bleeding: it was regrowing by the second. He looked down at Erwin and saw that the commander now had two arms. The new limb was an exact model of what Erwin’s arm had looked like before. Rough palms and bulging muscles from years of fighting. There was even dirt and blood ingrained into his nails from today’s expedition.

Eren looked at Armin and saw that his best friend had stopped pumping Erwin’s chest in his amazement. 'Mikasa, take over the pumping.’

‘Got it.’

As she moved into position, Eren rolled up his trousers and placed both of his bare feet on what was left of Erwin’s thighs, blood still gushing from them, and closed his eyes again. Once he could no longer feel his knees, Eren opened his eyes again and managed to smile despite how exhausted he was. Erwin had his legs again.

‘Thank you…’ Armin whispered, unable to believe his eyes.

Eren smiled, then blacked out, his own limbs growing back in his unconscious state. Levi walked over to him, one hand still held to his tummy, and began to check Eren over. Once he was satisfied that his boyfriend was still breathing, he turned to Mikasa. ‘You need to perform CPR on Erwin.’

Mikasa nodded and carried on pumping Erwin’s heart, Armin breathing air into the commander’s lungs after every twenty pumps. Everyone watched with baited breath, Armin’s heart beating faster than ever. They had to save him. He had to save him.

Erwin started to cough as he breathed again and Armin and Mikasa sat back, both smiling. The commander opened his eyes, squinting when he saw the sunlight. ‘Armin.’ He whispered, and the blond cadet grabbed his hand, tears in his wide, blue eyes.

‘I’m here.’

Erwin smiled at him, then closed his eyes again, chest moving up and down with a steady rhythm.

‘Out of the way!’ Hanji shouted, pushing through the crowd of soldiers. ‘What did I miss?’ She asked, disconnecting her manoeuvre gear.

‘Everything, shitty glasses.’

Hanji looked down at Eren and Erwin, seeing that the commander was now breathing with all of his arms and legs intact, and that Eren was unconscious, his limbs steaming. Hanji pouted, folding her arms and stomping her feet. ‘I missed it! I need to know how you did it!’

‘Hanji, there’ll be time for questions later,’ Nanaba said, stepping forward with Mike at her side. ‘Right now, we need to get the horses back over the wall and get back to HQ. The Military Police and the Garrison have cleared this section of Wall Rose of titans, so we should be safe to pass through.’

‘But what about Reiner?’ Jean asked, still crying.

‘I think, for now,’ Mike said, jaw clenched, ‘we need to wait until Eren and the commander are well enough to fight. Those three titans were probably heading for Wall Maria, perhaps even further. We need Erwin to come up with a plan of action, and we need Eren to help. The three titan-shifters will have to wait.’

…

Once the horses had been brought over the wall, Erwin and Eren were laid in separate carts, their respective boyfriends sat with them. As he held Erwin’s hand, Armin looked over at Eren’s cart. Levi had a small smile on his face as he stared down at Eren, but his smile gave way to pain every few seconds, his hand clenching over his tummy. Armin really needed to find out what was going on with Levi. But for now, Erwin was his top priority.

Armin looked back down at his boyfriend, holding one of his boyfriend’s hands to his tummy. Everything was going to be just fine. Of that, he was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finally tells Erwin his big news.

Over the next week, Erwin, although alive, drifted in and out of consciousness because of his blood loss. It took Hanji a few days to determine his blood type, but one she did, Erwin was given the blood he was needed and the commander was almost back to normal, spending time in the training rooms to get used to his new limbs. He still had the same skin and muscle as before, but they felt weird, as if they didn’t quite belong to him. Erwin would always shrug it off, thankful that he could still walk and write and fight.

During the first week, Armin trod on thin ice around his boyfriend. He was over the moon that Erwin would live, but he still had to tell the commander about his pregnancy, and he didn’t feel like doing that when Erwin was still recovering: the news might have done some damage to him.

On Friday night, Armin snuck out of the barracks and into the castle, heading up to Erwin’s quarters. They had been doing this for the entire week, spending every night with each other. On the previous four days, Erwin had been on the cusp of sleep when Armin arrived, leaving little time for them to even cuddle, let alone talk about something serious. When Armin arrived on this night, Erwin was waiting at his bedroom door, wearing just a pair of slacks. As soon as Armin opened the door, Erwin wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist and started to kiss him. The last time they had kissed was the day before all of the cadets were taken away. The day before Bertolt and Reiner took Armin.

The blond cadet gasped, taken by surprise. Erwin pushed him against the door and his hands made quick work of Armin’s shirt and jacket, hands roaming over his lithe chest. Erwin’s rough hands brushed over Armin’s nipples and the cadet moaned into the commander’s mouth. Erwin swallowed up the sounds and moved his kisses down to Armin’s neck.

‘It’s been so long, angel,’ he whispered into between his kisses, Armin whimpering. ‘I thought I’d never see you again.’

‘Me- ah! Too… Erwin…’

‘I want you…’ He bit down on Armin’s neck and the cadet moaned, threading his fingers through Erwin’s hair to bring him closer. When Erwin’s hands made a path down Armin chest, towards his belt, Armin regained his senses.

‘Stop, Erwin.’

The commander pulled back immediately, eyes wide. ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘No. It’s just… we need to talk.’

Erwin’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. That was the same tone he had used when he had told Armin that it was all over. Erwin wouldn’t blame Armin if he wanted to end it all, considering everything Erwin had put him through, but he wasn’t sure how he would be able to carry on after this. Erwin loved Armin with all of his being, and it would break his heart if their relationship ended.

‘Alright, well, let’s sit down.’ Erwin went over to the bed and Armin followed, the commander keeping some distance between them. ‘What is it?’

Armin opened his mouth to speak, but he sobbed and started to cry, hands held against his tummy.

‘Armin…’ Erwin reached out for his boyfriend, and when the cadet didn’t flinch away, he took that as a good sign and brought him into him arms. ‘It’s okay, whatever it is. You haven’t done anything wrong.’

The cadet pulled his head out of the commander’s chest, face tear-streaked. ‘Erwin… I’m pregnant.’

‘What?’

‘Just before we started seeing each other, Hanji gave me an injection. She didn’t tell me what if was for, but it makes men fertile. So… I’m pregnant, and you’re-’

‘The father!’

Armin looked up, seeing a large smile on Erwin’s face. ‘You don’t hate me?’

‘Why would I hate you? Armin, I love you!’

Armin gasped. That was the first time Erwin had said it. Before the cadet could say another word, Erwin picked up Armin and spun him around, both of them laughing.

‘I had dreamt about having a family with you. Living in a small house and adopting a couple of children, but this… Armin…’ Erwin kissed him, the cadet able to feel the commander’s smile against his lips. ‘This is so wonderful. Remind me to thank Hanji.’

‘Okay.’

Erwin placed Armin down on the bed and led down beside him, the commander’s large hands going to Armin’s flat tummy. ‘Our child…’

‘Our child.’ Armin smiled down at Erwin, watching as he drew patterns onto his skin. This relationship had brought them both some much heartbreak, but it was worth it. So worth it. ‘I love you, Erwin.’

The commander looked up, smiling wider than he had ever done before. ‘I’m glad.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finds Levi crying in the stables.

Armin woke up first, having spent the night with the commander, and untangled himself out of the commander’s arms and legs without trying to wake him. As he buttoned up his shirt, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. ‘Come back to bed…’

‘I can’t. I need to go and feed the horses. It’s my turn today.’

‘I’ll get someone else to do it…’

The cadet turned around, smiling at his boyfriend. ‘Levi will murder me if I don’t do it.’

‘But you’re pregnant. You should be relaxing.’

‘I don’t even have a baby bump yet.’ Armin kissed Erwin’s cheek and unwrapped his arms from around him. ‘Lunch in your office?’

‘Only if I get to spoon feed you.’

Armin laughed, cheeks blushing pink at the thought of that. ‘Whatever you want. I’ll see you later.’

‘See you.’

The blond cadet pulled on his boots and jacket and left the commander’s quarters, making his way to the stables just outside of the castle. The padlock on the stable door was undone and Armin frowned. The stables always got locked at night so no one could steal the horses, and it didn’t get unlocked until someone came to feed the horses in the morning. Who was in here?

‘Hello?’ Armin said as he opened the door. He could hear crying and whimpering coming from the back of the stables. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Fuck off, brat.’

Armin gasped. Levi. Corporal Levi was crying. The cadet rushed through the stables and found Levi sat on the floor next to the hay bales, holding a pillow to his stomach. His face was pink and his eyes were swollen from crying.

‘Corporal… what’s wrong?’

Levi hiccupped, then removed the pillow from his body. His shirt was unbuttoned and his tummy was bulging, looking like he was about six months pregnant. Armin’s eyebrows shot up. Levi had been given the injection too, but why was he so far along? They had only been injected two months ago. What was happening?

‘Whose is it?’ Armin asked, hands shaking. It was a pointless question. He knew exactly whose it was.

‘Eren fucking Jaeger’s.’

‘Does he know? Have you told him?’

Levi shook his head, crying out in pain.

‘Right, we need to get you to Hanji. Come on, Corporal.’

Armin helped Levi to stand up and walk into the castle, a few of the soldiers who were already up giving the Corporal strange looks. Just as they rounded onto the corridor that Hanji’s lab was on, Erwin came down the stairs, dressed in his uniform. He smiled when he saw Armin, but his eyebrows shot up when he saw Levi.

The corporal cried out in pain again, but this time, he fell on the floor, both of his hands protecting his baby bump.

Erwin rushed over, both blondes knelt on the floor beside Levi. ‘What’s wrong with him?’

‘He’s pregnant, but…’ Armin shrugged, still not sure what was going on.

Erwin nodded, not understanding either, but scooped Levi up into his arms. Armin ran ahead of Erwin and opened the door to the lab, Hanji turning around from her experiments table with a smile.

‘Hey, Armin. How’s the baby doing?’

‘Ermmm…’

Levi cried out in pain just as Erwin came through the door and the smile slipped right off Hanji’s face. ‘Levi?! Put him on the bed.’

Erwin did as she asked and Hanji went over to him immediately. ‘Does it hurt here?’ She asked, pressing down lightly on Levi’s swollen tummy.

‘Yes, you fucktard! It obviously hurts there! The baby’s kicking! Ah!’

Hanji nodded, then motioned Armin over to a corner of the room. ‘Have you experienced this sort of thing yet?’

‘No. I’m fine. I’ve had a bit of morning sickness, but no pain. I don’t even have a bump yet. But… Eren is the father. If he can shift into a titan… maybe that advanced Levi’s pregnancy.’

‘Shit… I really need to be more careful about who I experiment on. I think it’s for the best that we abort the baby.’

‘Don’t you dare, shitty glasses!’ Levi shouted, trying to get off the bed, but Erwin pushed him back onto it. ‘You are not taking away my child!’

‘And apparently, Eren’s titan DNA has made Levi extra hormonal. Armin, go and get Eren.’

‘Yes, squad leader,’ and Armin ran out of the lab, heading for the barracks, but as he reached the doors to the castle, Eren was already there, Jean and Connie either side of him. ‘Eren, you need to come with me.’

‘Can’t I have breakfast first?’

‘Eren!’ Armin grabbed his best friend’s hand and pulled him to Hanji’s lab, Eren only realising how urgent the matter was when he heard his Levi crying out in pain.

‘Levi!’ Eren ran ahead, bursting into Hanji’s lab and going over to Levi’s side. Levi sat up when he saw his boyfriend and pulled him onto the bed with him, cuddling him like he was a body pillow. Hanji was right: the pregnancy had made Levi hormonal. ‘What’s happened? Why is your tummy-’

‘Because shitty glasses over there gave me an injection to allow men to get pregnant.’ Levi hissed in pain and snuggled his head into Eren’s chest.

Eren didn’t say anything for a moment, just stared at Levi, but then his face broke out into a smile. He placed one hand on Levi’s stomach, then kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. ‘I can feel them kicking.’

‘Hurts…’ Levi mumbled, snuggling further into Eren.

Armin smiled as he watched the two of them. He hadn’t seen Eren as happy as that since before Wall Maria fell, and he had never seen Levi like that. Even though this pregnancy was causing the tiny Corporal a lot of pain, it seemed like it would be good for both of them.

The cadet froze as that thought entered his mind. Would his be as painful as this? Obviously, giving birth would be painful, but what about the rest of his pregnancy? Erwin wasn’t a titan shifter, but what if that wasn’t what was causing the advance in Levi’s pregnancy? What if it was Hanji’s injection? Or something else entirely?

‘Armin.’

Hanji snapped the cadet out of his thoughts and Armin looked up at her.

‘I’m going to take some of your blood, as well as Levi’s to see what’s going on, but I think your theory might be right. Levi, I’m going to put you on a course of painkillers, and you’re on bed rest until I can work out what’s up with you, alright?’

‘Fuck off, shitty glasses…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has a very important question to ask of Eren and Mikasa, and Armin and Jean are taken by the Military Police First Interior Squad.

Hanji ended up having to subdue Levi because of the amount of pain he was in, but the crazy squad leader came running into Erwin’s office only moments after she had put him to sleep.

‘Was is it, Hanji?’

‘Pastor Nick has been murdered!’

Erwin looked up at her. ‘Pastor Nick? As in the man who knew something about the titans in the wall?’

Hanji nodded. ‘Nanaba and Mike went to go and get him this morning for more questioning, but when they arrived, he didn’t answer his door, so they knocked it down. Nick was tied to a chair and all of his fingernails had been pulled off.’

Erwin nodded, knowing who did this. It had to have been the Military Police first interior squad. They were controlled by the king, and titans in the wall was certainly something the king would want to cover up. ‘Right… we need to lure them out. They want Eren, right?’

‘Yes, sir. And Krista, since she has royal blood. She’s the only person that can overthrow the throne that humanity would accept as ruler.’

The commander nodded, knowing what he had to do. In order to lure the first interior squad out, he would have to use Eren and Krista. But they were too valuable to the survival of humanity to risk. The only people in the Survey Corps that looked like Eren and Krista were Jean and Armin. Erwin sighed, remembering why he hadn’t been in a romantic relationship before. In the army, lives were put at risk, and sometimes you had to risk the life of your loved ones. ‘Fetch Armin and Jean.’

‘Yes, sir.’

…

Armin was shaking as a bind was wrapped around his tummy. He wasn’t showing yet, so the first interior squad wouldn’t be able to tell that he was pregnant, but what if they kicked him in the tummy? He’d lose his baby for certain.

‘The bind…’ He said, hands shaking as he stood in Hanji’s lab in a blouse, skirt, and wig, ‘will it harm the baby?’

‘Not at all. It’s just so it gives you extra protection so it definitely won’t harm the baby.’ Hanji said, reassuring him. She stared at him for a moment, watching as he shook, and she went over and hugged him. ‘Armin, Erwin wouldn’t have suggested this if there had been any chance of the baby being harmed. He’s so protective over you. If anyone else in the Survey Corps looked like Krista, believe me, he’d swap you for them in less than a heartbeat.’

‘I know, I just…’ Armin placed both of his hands over his tummy. ‘I know I haven’t been pregnant for long, and I didn’t even know it was possible for me to get pregnant, but now that I am, I can’t lose it.’

Hanji nodded. ‘And you won’t. If the first interior squad think you’re Krista, they won’t hurt you. They’ll just lock you away. They won’t risk hurting you when you could be the future queen. Why don’t you go and see Erwin before we set off? It might help calm your nerves.’

Armin nodded. ‘Alright.’

…

Eren and Mikasa stood in front of Erwin’s desk, both confused as to why they had been called. Not only did they have a mission to prepare for in order to lure out the first interior squad, but Levi needed Eren. He might have been sedated, but Levi still needed him.

‘Ermm, Commander, if you don’t mind me saying, but Levi is very ill. I think I should return to his side as soon as possible.’

‘I understand, Eren. I won’t keep you both long.’ Erwin sighed and sat back in his chair. ‘I’m sure you both know how I feel about Armin, and about our relationship, and about our baby.’

The two Shingashina teenagers nodded, exchanging a look. Where was this going?

‘I know my relationship with Armin has been anything but perfect. It’s been far from it. But I have never loved someone until Armin came into my life. I know that there’s a massive age gap between us, but I truly believe that we belong together, so, I was wondering, if I could have your permission and blessing to marry Armin.’

Eren grinned and Mikasa let a small smile grace her face. She had been angry with Erwin for taking Armin’s virginity then throwing it back in his face a few hours later, but Erwin had rectified his mistake tenfold by now and she knew Erwin really did love her best friend.

‘Why are you asking us, Commander?’

Erwin smiled. ‘I thought you were his family. And the family of my – well, hopefully – soon to be fiancée, don’t need to call me Commander anymore. Erwin is just fine.’

Eren and Mikasa both nodded. ‘Alright… Erwin. You have our permission.’

‘And blessing.’

There was a timid knock on the door and Erwin stood up. ‘Enter.’

Armin came in the room, blond hair longer than usual and wearing a skirt instead of trousers. His hands were shaking and Erwin went over to him straight away, gathering him in his arms. ‘You’re going to be fine, Armin.’

‘But what if the first interior soldiers hurt me and I lose the baby?’

Both Erwin’s and Armin’s hands went down to his tummy, fingers stroking over the flat surface. ‘It won’t happen, alright? The King needs Krista, so that means he needs you. Speaking of which,’ Erwin looked over at Eren. ‘You need to get Krista and go down into the dungeons, just to be safe. Mikasa, go and get the rest of the cadets ready and out into the courtyard.’

The two teenagers nodded and went about their duties, leaving Armin stood alone with Erwin in his office. ‘You’re going to be fine, my angel. They wouldn’t dare hurt a member of the royal family.’

Armin nodded, burying his head into his boyfriend’s chest. ‘I know, but I’m still scared.’

‘You have no reason to be. And when you get back, I have a surprise planned for you, okay?’

The cadet nodded once again, feeling Erwin smile against him. What Armin didn’t know that hidden in the top drawer of Erwin’s desk was a ring box that had been there since their date in the interior. Whilst Armin had been buying books and lingerie, Erwin had been buying an engagement ring. It had a simple silver band with a light blue sapphire set in the centre. It was expensive, almost worth an entire month’s wages, but in Erwin’s eyes, Armin was worth it. He was worth that and so much more.

…

As they rode through the district, Armin’s hands were shaking once more. He was riding in a cart that was being commandeered by Mike, and the blond cadet was sat next to Mikasa, Jean in disguise as Eren in front of them. The two of them were going to be taken any minute now, he knew it. He wanted to reach out for Mikasa for comfort, but he knew that Krista and Mikasa weren’t that close. If the first interior squad saw that, they might call off the kidnapping. He had to be strong and do this. He thought of Erwin and their baby. He could do this. He had to do this for them.

Just as his hands stopped shaking, he was yanked out of the cart and into the back of a wagon with Jean, Mike trying to turn the cart to chase them, but the squad leader was too slow, and Armin had to watch as his friends disappeared out of sight. He resisted the urge to place his hands on his tummy, to reassure himself that his baby was still there and that it was okay. They were going to be fine, he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! I'm back at university now, so updates won't be as quick as they were in the summer :)
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin proposes to Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Armin and Jean had only just been tied up when the door to the abandoned barn was thrown open; Mike, Mikasa, and the other cadets from the 104th class all stood pointing rifles at the first interior squad. Armin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his friends. He didn’t think that they would arrive that quickly but they had: Armin and his baby were safe.

As soon as the members of the Military Police had been secured in a wagon, Mikasa ran over to Armin and untied him, pulling him into a hug as soon as he was free.

‘Did they hurt you?’

Armin shook his head and Mikasa hugged him tighter. ‘Good. I’m glad you’re okay.’

‘Yeah.’ The blond cadet said, shaking a little. Just because they hadn’t hurt him yet doesn’t mean they wouldn’t have. Who knows what they would have done to him if Mike and the others had been ten minutes later? ‘Can we go back to the castle? I want to see Erwin.’

Mikasa nodded, knowing what would be happening when the couple was reunited. ‘Of course. Come on. Let’s get you back in the cart.’

…

When they arrived back at the castle, Erwin was waiting outside the big oaken doors, his face lighting up when he saw Armin. The commander knew his angel would have been safe, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be worried. He was always worried about Armin when they weren’t together. As soon as he saw the cart coming, Erwin ran to it and lifted Armin out of it, throwing the blond wig to the ground and spinning the cadet around in his arms.

‘Erwin…’ Armin sighed, wrapping his arms around the commander. He felt better already.

‘Are you okay? Is the baby?’

‘We’re both fine.’ Armin pulled his head out of Erwin’s chest, unable to stop smiling.

‘Come on. I have that surprise planned for you.’ Grinning, Erwin carried Armin up to his quarters, completely ignoring the looks of the other soldiers, and Erwin placed Armin down on the bed. ‘Get changed into your normal clothes. I have a picnic planned for us.’

Armin grinned and grabbed his casual clothes that he had left there from a few nights ago and got changed. Just as he pulled on his blue cardigan, he spied the sugar pink from the lingerie shop by the door. He hadn’t worn his new underwear yet. Did he dare? Would Erwin like it?

‘Ready?’

‘Huh? Oh, actually, I just need to do something first. I’ll meet you outside the castle.’

Erwin nodded and left the room, and as soon as Armin heard the door to the quarters shut, he took off his shoes and trousers, then unwrapped the panties and underwear from the white tissue paper. He put them on slowly, smiling as he felt the cool silk and lace rest against his pale skin. Giggling to himself, Armin put his trousers and shoes back on, skipping out of Erwin’s quarters and down to the ground floor where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

‘Ready?’

‘Yeah.’

Erwin knelt down and picked up the picnic basket that had been sat on the ground by his feet, then took Armin’s hand. As they walked towards the forest, Erwin brushed his wrist against his trouser pocket, making sure that the ring box was still there. He had checked a million times before Armin had arrived back, and he knew that it was there, but he was nervous about proposing. He may have had Mikasa and Eren’s blessing, and he knew that Armin loved him, but what if he said no? Erwin had hurt him, and Erwin was sure that if Armin wasn’t pregnant, he would have left him. _No._ The commander shook his head. Armin loved him. He had wanted to be with Erwin even after the commander had broken his heart. The ring in Erwin’s pocket was a promise to Armin that Erwin would never break his heart ever again.

‘Where are we going, Erwin?’ Armin asked, following his boyfriend into the forest.

‘You’ll see.’

They came to the middle of the forest, and Armin gasped. White sheets were hung across branches and trees, and pillows were spread out on the floor, making it look like a small den. ‘Erwin!’ Armin let go of his boyfriend’s hand and ran forwards.

‘Do you like it?’ Erwin asked, stepping into the den and unhooking a sheet from a branch, so the two blonds were completely hidden from view with sheets. ‘I built whilst you were getting kidnapped.’

‘It’s wonderful. Thank you.’ Armin bounced over to Erwin and kissed his cheek. ‘What’s in the basket then?’

‘Lunch. Come on, let’s sit down.’ The couple sat down on the pillows and Erwin unpacked the food from the picnic basket. It was full of breads and meats that cadets couldn’t afford, as well as a tiny chocolate cake since Erwin knew how much Armin loved it. The blond cadet reached for it straight away but Erwin moved it.

‘Erwin!’

‘Dessert is last. If you behave, I’ll feed it to you.’

Armin blushed and moved closer to his boyfriend, ending up sat in Erwin’s lap as they ate. The blond cadet nearly squealed with excitement as Erwin swallowed the last mouthful of his sandwich: it had been almost two months since Armin’s birthday, meaning that it had been almost two months since he’d had some chocolate.

Erwin laughed and picked up the cake, but held it out of Armin’s reach. ‘Close your eyes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because it’ll make it taste better.’

Armin pouted but did so anyway, smiling each time Erwin gave him a piece of cake. When Erwin stopped feeding him, he left Armin sat on his lap with his eyes closed, reaching into his pocket as quietly as possible to bring out the ring box.

‘Erwin?’ Armin asked, a little confused. He could feel Erwin’s legs beneath him, so he hadn’t left, but why had he stopped feeding him the cake? The cadet opened his eyes, gasping.

Erwin was holding out the ring, a large smile on his face.

‘Erwin…’ Armin brought his hands up to his mouth, tears already brimming in his eyes.

‘Armin, I know we haven’t been together long, and for the time we have been together I haven’t been the best boyfriend, but I love you, and I love our baby, and I promise that I’ll devote all of my time into being there for the two of you. You make me so happy, Armin. I never thought I could be happy in a world like this, but you’ve proved me wrong. Will you marry me?’

Armin nodded, unable to get the words out. Erwin slipped the ring onto Armin’s finger, the silver band and sapphire stone suiting him perfectly. The cadet threw his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and kissed him on the lips. He knew Erwin loved him, but he didn’t think that he would propose to him. This meant that their relationship would be made public. This meant that they were going to be together forever. Armin’s lips curved up into a smile at that thought and he kissed Erwin harder, trailing his hands down the commander’s chest.

When Erwin felt Armin start to unbutton his shirt, the commander pulled out of the kiss, but Armin kissed down his neck, still undoing the shirt. ‘Armin… we’re outside.’

‘You weren’t saying that that first time we did it. Besides,’ Armin said, sitting up so his ass was right on top of Erwin’s cock, grinding down on the hardening member beneath it, ‘the sheets are up. No one can see us.’

Erwin moaned, knowing that Armin was right. He set to work straight away, throwing Armin’s blue cardigan and shirt somewhere behind them on the pile of pillows, then took off Armin’s shoes along with his pants. Erwin’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the panties and stockings that his young boyfriend was wearing. They accentuated his pale skin and slender legs perfectly, and Erwin growled, pushing Armin off his lap and onto the pillows, holding down the cadet’s wrists. ‘Fuck, you look hot.’

Armin whimpered, bucking his hips upwards. He thought Erwin would like his underwear, but he didn’t realise that he would react quite like this.

‘Spread your legs for me, angel.’ The commander whispered, and Armin did as he was told, unable to hold back his whimper.

Keeping one hand holding down Armin’s wrists, Erwin knelt between Armin’s spread legs, licking a small circle where he knew Armin’s entrance was. Armin’s hips bucked up and Erwin continued, rimming his boyfriend through his cute panties until the cadet was almost sobbing with want.

‘Erwin… please… touch me…’

‘I am.’

‘No! Properly…’

Erwin chuckled and sat up, holding out three of his fingers. Armin grabbed them, pulling all three into his mouth at once, getting them as wet as possible.

‘A bit eager, aren’t we? Would love to see you suck my cock that good.’

Armin moaned, rubbing his legs together at the thought.

‘Would you do that? Take my thick cock as far down as you could possibly take it?’

The cadet nodded, sucking harder, whining when Erwin pulled the fingers out of his mouth. ‘Don’t whine, angel. I’ll be filling you up somewhere else soon.’

Armin whimpered, spreading his legs once more and moving his panties to the side so Erwin could see his puckered rim. Erwin shoved in the first finger and Armin moaned, screwing his eyes shut at the pleasure.

‘More, Erwin…’ The cadet bucked his hips and Erwin complied, slipping in a second finger to join the first. He spread his fingers apart, finding Armin’s prostate without even trying. Armin cried out, reaching up and holding onto Erwin’s shoulders.

‘Does it feel good, my angel?’

‘So good…’

‘Do you want another?’

‘Yes!’

Erwin inserted the third, all three of his fingers against his prostate now, and Armin moaned even louder, moving his hips down on Erwin’s fingers. Pulling on the commander’s shoulders, Armin sat up, now bouncing himself up and down on the three fingers stuffed inside him.

Erwin kissed him, trailing his other hand down Armin’s chest and rubbing it over his nipples, making the boy moan even louder. ‘You’re so beautiful like this, my angel. So small and delicate, like a doll… my doll.’

‘Yours, Erwin…’

The commander spread his fingers again and Armin cried out, bouncing harder. ‘I own all of you. Isn’t that right, angel?’

‘Yes, yes, yes…’

Then Erwin pulled all three of his fingers out, leaving Armin whining and his hips undulating to the thin air. ‘Erwin!’

The commander just smiled, taking off his shoes, pants, and boxers, Armin’s eyes growing wide at the sight of his boyfriend’s hard cock.

‘You really are eager, aren’t you?’

Instead of replying, Armin pushed Erwin backwards to lie down, then he straddled his thighs before leaning down and sucking the tip of the commander’s cock into his mouth. Erwin hissed and grabbed the pillows either side of him, restraining himself so he wouldn’t grab Armin’s hair and force the boy further down onto his cock. But he didn’t need to. Armin took his time, but he eventually managed to deep throat Erwin, a bulge in his throat and tears in his bright blue eyes.

‘Fuck, baby…’

Armin whimpered around the thick cock in his mouth, managing to swallow a few times, then he started to suck, hollowing out his cheeks. Erwin accidentally let his hips buck upwards and Armin gagged, but the sound only made Erwin’s harder and he pulled the cadet off his cock before he came.

Smiling, Armin lifted up his hips again, but moved forwards, this time, aligning his hole with Erwin’s dick.

‘Are you sure about this, angel? It’ll hurt at first.’

‘I’ll be fine.’

Erwin sat up, pecking Armin’s lips, then he helped to lower his fiancée down onto his cock. Erwin pulled him down slowly, but once he was balls deep inside Armin, both men groaned with pleasure. Armin was so tight and warm and… oh god… he was heaven. His little angelic doll was just pure heaven.

Armin lifted his hips a little, then slammed himself back down, Erwin moaning and Armin whimpering in pleasure. Erwin placed his large hands on Armin’s hips and started to move the cadet up and down at a steady pace, both men unable to break their eye contact as they made love.

Armin’s head fell forwards as Erwin’s cock brushed against his prostate again and again and the cadet started to speed up, throwing his head back.

Erwin leant forwards, biting the sensitive skin and whispering onto it, ‘come on, my angel. Come for me. You’ve been such a good boy. You can come.’

And Armin did. With a shout of his fiancée’s name, he came, his rim tightening around Erwin until the commander couldn’t take it anymore and he came, too. They rode it out together, kissing each other until they had come down, then Erwin pulled Armin off him, the cadet letting out a hiss of pain.

‘Sorry…’

‘It’s alright.’

They laid down side by side on the pillows, hands held loosely between them, Armin’s engagement ring glinting in the sun that filtered through the leaves and tree branches.

‘Can we stay here for a bit?’ Armin asked, eyes closing.

‘Not for long. Someone will see the sheets soon.’

Armin shrugged, turning his head into Erwin’s chest. ‘That’s fine.’ And the two fell asleep together like that, surrounded by sheets and on top of their small kingdom of pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi collapses during training.

Erwin and Armin didn’t reappear until just before dinner, and when they walked into the mess hall together, engagement ring gleaming on Armin’s finger, Mikasa was the first to spot it. She obviously knew that it was going to happen since Erwin had asked for her blessing, but she didn’t realise there would be an actual ring involved. Very few people within the walls wore jewellery besides the Royal family and priests. The only other person she had known to wear jewellery was Eren, but she supposed a key on a cheap chain didn’t really count.

Armin came over to the table where the 104th cadets were sat, and Krista squealed when she saw the ring. ‘Is that from the commander?’

The blond nodded and Krista threw her arms around him. This had been the happiest she had looked since Ymir had left. ‘Have you set a date?’

Armin shook his head. ‘I don’t think it’ll be anytime soon.’

‘Well, when you do know, tell me! I’d love to make you an outfit! I know you’re a guy, but you’d look so pretty in a dress! And so would Mikasa as your bridesmaid!’

Mikasa grumbled and Armin just laughed, sitting down beside her. ‘You can still wear your red scarf if you want to.’

Mikasa smiled at Armin, about to say something, but she was cut off when Jean, who was sat on the other side of Mikasa, hissed in pain, both hands held to his tummy.

‘Jean? What is it?’ Connie asked.

Jean removed his hands from his tummy, revealing the small baby bump, the same that Levi had just before the real pain had set in. ‘It’s because Reiner’s a titan shifter, right?’

Armin nodded. Hanji had yet to finalise her tests, but she already knew the answer, as did Armin, Jean, Levi, and Eren. The titan DNA was advancing the pregnancy, and the quickened growth of the baby would be almost too much for Jean and Levi to bear. ‘Don’t worry. Hanji will be able to help you when it gets worse.’

Jean nodded, returning to his meal, but found he couldn’t swallow anything else. Levi might have been in a lot of pain, but he had Eren at his side; the man who was the father of his baby. Reiner was gone. The pain might have been bearable had Reiner stayed, but right now… Jean didn’t know if surviving his pregnancy would be possible.

…

Despite his engagement to the commander, and despite his pregnancy, Armin still had training. He stood on the field with Jean, Mikasa, and Sasha, all four of them surprised when they saw Eren and Levi come out of the castle in their uniforms.

'Should the corporal really be training in his condition?'

Armin shrugged. He supposed most women could manage training within the survey corps at six months pregnant. He'd seen it been done before. But Levi was only two months pregnant, looking like he was gone six. And with the rate the baby was developing... training really didn't seem like a sensible option. 

As Levi and Eren got closer, it was clear that from the look on Eren's face that he didn't agree with his boyfriend's decision to continue training. And by Levi's scowl, they all knew that the couple had argued about it.

Once they had got close enough, Eren stood in line with the rest of the cadets and they saluted.

'Five laps of the field, then we'll do some strength training. I'll be joining you to track your progress.'

'Levi-' Eren started, but he was stopped with a glare from Levi. 

'Go.'

We started jogging, Levi at our side, wincing with every step that he took. After one lap, the cadets had all slowed down to accommodate Levi, but it wasn't enough. Levi collapsed halfway round the second lap, his arms curled around his bulging tummy.

'Levi!' Eren ran over to his fallen boyfriend and scooped him into his arms. 'I'll take him to Hanji's lab. Mikasa, go and get Hanji, Armin, you get Erwin.'

The two cadets nodded and took off, sprinting in different directions. Armin ran for the combat training area, where Erwin was demonstrating how to flip someone over.

'Erwin!' Armin shouted. 

The commander looked up from his place on the ground: Armin never usually called him by his first name when there were other soldiers around. 'What is it?'

'Levi. He's collapsed.'

'Shit. Carry on training.' Then Erwin grabbed Armin's hand, pulling him back towards the castle and into Hanji's lab. When they arrived, the worry disappeared right off the commander and the cadet's faces when they saw Levi and Eren. They were sat on the bed in Hanji's lab, Levi now awake, smiling as his hands and Eren's covered Levi's tummy. 

'He's kicking.'

'Who said it's a he?'

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi on the cheek. 'She then. I was worried when you collapsed.'

'Chill your beans, Yeagerbombbastic. I was fine.'

'Sure you were.'

Smiling, Erwin and Armin left the lab, heading out back to the field. 'Sorry,' Armin said. 'Levi really did collapse. The baby kicking must have brought him round again.'

Erwin just grinned, talking Armin's hand in his. 'Don't worry about it. Besides,' the commander said, placing his other hand on Armin's tummy. 'I can't wait to feel our baby kick, too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji reveals why Levi's pregnancy is so advanced, and Armin feels insecure about how he looks pregnant.

‘So, the results are in,’ Hanji said a few days later. Levi, Eren, Armin, Erwin, and Jean were all stood in her lab, both of the couples standing close together, Jean looking out of the window with his hands placed on his bump.

‘Go on.’ Erwin said, wrapping an arm around his fiancée’s waist. He knew that childbirth would hurt for his angel, and if he could, Erwin would swap their places in a heartbeat.

‘For Armin, the pregnancy will be almost the same as a womans. You will be pregnant for nine months, then give birth. How, I have no idea until Levi gives birth, as he’ll be first.’

‘How do you know he’s going to be first?’ Eren asked with wide eyes.

‘He’s showing more than Jean is.’

‘How long will my pregnancy be then?’ Levi asked, one hand on his bulging tummy.

‘Four months. But you’ve done two. You’ll give birth in two months’ time. Three and a half for Jean.’

Jean whimpered and everyone looked over at him. The cadet was holding both of his hands to his tummy, just as Levi had been the day Armin found him hiding in the stables.

‘Erwin, get him on the bed.’

The commander carried Jean over to the bed and the cadet writhed around in pain as his tummy started to bulge. Hanji went to her preparation table and grabbed a syringe, quickly filling it with a yellow liquid. ‘Hold him still, Erwin,’ the squad leader said as she marched over. She plunged the needle into Jean’s neck and he stopped moving, his breathing deepening.

‘What did you do?’ Armin asked.

‘Just knocked him out. The baby will develop, but he won’t feel any pain. He’ll wake in a few hours, don’t worry.’ Even as she spoke, the baby bump continued to change shape, eventually becoming about half the size of Levi’s. ‘But, because it’s the titan DNA that is advancing his pregnancy, it would really help if he had the father of his baby here to make him less hormonal.’

Armin sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. ‘Reiner’s not coming back anytime soon.’

Hanji hummed, then looked at Eren, her eyes bright and wide. ‘Why don’t we send Eren to find Reiner? It’ll help Jean, and humanity, and-’

‘No.’ Levi interrupted, pouting as he grabbed Eren’s hand. ‘He’s not going anywhere. Mine.’ Levi glared at Hanji and the crazy squad leader laughed.

‘Aw, little Levi is all hormonal. Okay, we won’t send a team out to try and find them until you give birth, but we will need to search for them.’

‘Agreed,’ Erwin said. ‘I’ll send Nanaba to the garrison at Karanese District with instructions to keep an eye out for any sightings of the armoured or colossal titan. Is that alright, Levi?’

The tiny corporal nodded. ‘Fine. Just make sure…’ Levi trailed off, staring at Armin, noticing for the first time that the blond cadet was wearing an engagement ring.

‘Levi? What were you saying?’

‘…Nothing. Erwin, can I talk to you in your office?’

The commander nodded and he and Levi left Hanji’s lab, walked down the hall and went into Erwin’s office. Erwin shut the door behind them then went over to his desk. ‘What is it?’

‘You proposed to Armin?’

Erwin sighed, knowing that this was coming. ‘Marriage within the survey corps is not unheard of.’

‘Marrying a boy who’s half your age is.’

‘Look, Levi, I know my job is on the line here, but once I explain that Armin is pregnant and it’s for the good of humanity, then it’ll be fine. Being able to have men reproduce almost guarantees the survival of humanity. Besides, I love him, and I love our baby. Why wouldn’t I want to marry him? You know how people in the walls view getting women pregnant before marriage. When’s Eren going to propose to you?’

Levi’s eyes filled with tears and he looked away. ‘He doesn’t love me. He just likes to fuck me. And got me pregnant.’

Erwin stood up, about to correct his corporal, tell him that Eren did love him, but Levi turned and left before he could. Erwin sighed and went back to the lab, where Eren was sat by Jean’s bed, Hanji and Armin having gone.

‘Eren.’

The titan shifter stood up and saluted.

‘At ease. Do you love Levi?’

Eren raised his eyebrows. ‘Of course, I do. What kind of question is that?’

‘He doesn’t think you do.’

‘What?!’ Eren ran from the room before Erwin could say anything else. The commander sighed and sat down in the chair beside Jean’s bed. It wasn’t fair on this cadet. His first boyfriend had been eaten in their first battle, and his second had run away, beyond the walls. Erwin didn’t know Jean all that well, but he knew that the cadet would find it hard raising a child on his own at such a young age. Erwin had to do something to help him.

…

After training, Armin was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than a shower. As the other cadets trudged to the wash block, he hesitated and his hands drifted down to his barely-there bump. It was only noticeable if you looked, and as much as Armin loved his baby, he was starting to feel a little fat and insecure.

Sighing, he went into the castle and knocked on the door to Erwin’s office.

‘Come in.’

Armin opened the door just a crack and popped his head through the small gap. ‘Hey, um, can I shower in your quarters?’

Erwin nodded, eyes narrowed. ‘You don’t need to ask. We’re engaged. You can go in there and do whatever anytime you want. But why are you not showering with the other cadets?’

Armin shrugged and stepped into the room. ‘I feel fat.’

‘Oh, Armin.’ Erwin left his paperwork on the desk and went over to his angel and brought him into his arms, placing a kiss on top of his forehead. ‘You’re not fat. Pregnant is not fat.’

‘I know. I just feel it.’

‘Alright. You can shower in my room. And stay up there, okay? I’ll bring up dinner for us.’

Armin managed a smile. ‘Okay. I’ll see you at dinner then.’ He pressed a kiss to Erwin’s shoulder, the highest place he could reach without going onto his tiptoes. The cadet shuffled out of the room and up to the top floor of the castle. He pushed open the door to Erwin’s quarters and made his way to the small bathroom, shedding his uniform as he went and placing his engagement ring on the table in Erwin’s little lounge. He stepped under the warm spray of water and washed, taking care when he rubbed the soap on his tiny bump. He switched the water off and grabbed a towel, wiping the condensation of the mirror as he dried himself off. His body was small, as it had always been, but now he had more curves than he had before he was pregnant. He supposed he wasn’t fat, but he still felt insecure. Erwin was an Adonis, and Armin felt like he had the body of a thirteen-year-old. Erwin could do better. But he wanted Armin. Erwin had proved it to him several times now. He wanted a relationship and a family and a _life_ with him.

Armin smiled at himself in the mirror and dried himself off, biting his lip when he was done. He hadn’t brought his pyjamas up here with him, and he had left his blue cardigan down in the barracks, too. He spied Erwin’s red dressing gown hanging on the back of the bathroom door and he put it on, the burgundy coloured silk slipping over his skin like water. Grinning, Armin left the bathroom, put his engagement ring back on, and then went up into the tower, planning on going for a nap in Erwin’s bed before his fiancée arrived with dinner.

…

By the time dinner rolled around, Erwin was tired from all the work he had done. He had sent Mike out to find Jean’s mum, planning on having her live in the castle with Jean to help him with raising his child. He had read Jean’s file and found that his relationship with his mother was a little strained, but it was the best Erwin could do until they could get Reiner back.

He went into the mess hall and grabbed two plates of food, but before he left the dining hall, he saw Levi was sat at the 104th cadet's table, letting Eren feed him, both of them smiling. Erwin left the room and walked through the deserted halls until he arrived at his quarters.

‘Armin?’ He called as he closed the door to his quarters. No reply. Erwin narrowed his eyes. Armin’s uniform was on the floor. He made his way up to his bedroom and smiled when he saw Armin asleep in his bed, cuddled up in the sheets and wearing his dressing gown. The too-long sleeve cuffs were curled up into the palms of his hands and one of his slender legs was sticking out. How could Armin ever think he was fat? He was so gorgeous and Erwin loved him. Smiling, Erwin placed the two plates on his desk then went over to the bed, kissing Armin on the cheek and shaking him awake.

‘Wake up, angel.’

Armin hummed and opened his eyes. ‘Erwin,’ he said with a smile.

‘Were you tired?’

Armin nodded. ‘Levi was pushing us all again.’

Erwin tutted, helping Armin sit up. ‘Then you’re moving to my squad. Even though Levi is pregnant, he’ll push you too hard and it could harm the baby. And you’re moving out of the barracks, too. You’ll be living in here with me.’

‘Okay.’ Armin bit his lip as he smiled. ‘Won’t people talk?’ He asked as Erwin went to retrieve the food.

‘People always talk. We won’t be able to hide your pregnancy for long. Besides, I think most people have already seen the engagement ring. It won’t take them long to put two and two together.’

‘Alright then. I’ll get my things in the morning.’

‘Good,’ Erwin said as he sat down next to Armin and handed him a plate. ‘I think Connie might be glad of a friend in my squad.’

Armin smiled and they ate dinner together, Erwin telling Armin about him sending for Mrs Kirstein.

‘What do you think about it?’

‘Well, Jean and his mum don’t get on that well, but as he gets closer to giving birth, I think he’ll need all the support he can get. And with Reiner gone… I think it was a good idea to send for her. She’s a good cook, too. Maybe she can help in the kitchens at first if Jean won’t admit he needs her to help with his baby.’

‘Okay then.’ Erwin took Armin’s empty plate off him and put them on the desk, then grabbed the chair from his desk and set it in front of the floor-length mirror hanging on the wall.

‘Erwin? What are you doing?’

The commander turned around, letting his uniform jacket slip off his shoulders and he took off his 3D manoeuvre belts. ‘I want you to see how beautiful you are to me.’

Armin shivered at Erwin’s tone. ‘You don’t have to, Erwin.’

‘But I’m going to. My angel needs reminding of how beautiful he is.’ Erwin held out his hand and Armin took it, letting his fiancée lead him to the chair. Erwin sat him down and Armin swallowed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Erwin stood behind him, hands placed on Armin’s shoulders. ‘Don’t you dare take your eyes off yourself, okay, angel?’

‘Okay.’

Erwin leant down and started kissing Armin’s neck, biting the skin a little, knowing how that made Armin moan. He let his hands wander downwards, under the collar of the dressing gown, until they found Armin’s nipples. Erwin pinched them and Armin whimpered, arching his back. In the mirror, his blue eyes were dilated and he was drooling a little, wanting nothing more than for his fiancée to carry on touching him.

The commander’s hand came out of the dressing gown and went down further, undoing the tie and letting the burgundy silk slip off Armin’s body. Armin wanted to curl up, afraid of letting Erwin see his baby bump and curvy hips, but Erwin placed a kiss behind Armin’s ear. ‘You’re so so so beautiful, my angel. You’re not fat. You’re wonderful.’

‘T-thank you.’

Erwin came to sit on the floor next to Armin, kicking off his boots and socks as he moved, then he took Armin’s half-hard cock into his hand, slowly pumping it. Armin gasped and bucked his hips upwards, then Erwin raised his right hand towards Armin’s mouth. Instead of sucking on each of the fingers individually, Armin stuffed all three in his mouth, too eager to wait. Erwin chuckled and watched him in the mirror, plump lips stretched around his fingers.

‘I love your mouth when it’s like that. So gorgeous.’

Armin moaned around the fingers and Erwin pulled them out, leaving Armin whining.

‘On the floor, angel. Face down, ass up.’

Armin whimpered as he did what he was told, still able to see himself. Erwin sat in the chair and pulled Armin backwards, hooking both of Armin’s legs over his knees, spreading them so he could see Armin’s puckered rim, the rosebud coloured entrance looking as tight as ever. Erwin put one finger in, and Armin moaned as he watched it enter him. He bucked his hips backwards, rocking them in time with Erwin’s finger movements.

‘A-add another one.’

Erwin just hummed, smirking at Armin in the mirror.

‘Please, add another one, commander.’

Grinning, Erwin inserted a second finger and started to spread them apart, the stretch making Armin moan louder. ‘Again, commander. Another finger. Please, sir.’

Erwin did as he was asked, and as soon as his third finger was all the way in, Armin cried out. Erwin had found his prostate, or more likely knew where it was, but it always felt so good. ‘Erwin, please fuck me. I can’t wait any longer.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes!’

Impressed with Armin’s eagerness, Erwin took his fingers out of his fiancée and took off his clothes, spitting into the palm of his hand to quickly lube up his cock. He sat back in the chair and picked Armin up, the cadet holding himself just above Erwin’s cock.

‘Are you ready?’

Instead of replying, Armin sunk down onto the cock, both men groaning. Armin, from how full he felt, and Erwin from how tight and warm it was inside his fiancée. Armin tried to move, but his legs weren’t long enough to reach the floor from on top of Erwin’s lap. The commander placed his hands on Armin’s hips and started to bounce the boy up and down and Armin cried out in pleasure. They had always set the pace together before, but letting Erwin take complete control felt blissful and so good. He should let him do this more often.

‘Look in the mirror, my angel.’ Erwin whispered.

Armin hadn’t even realised that he was no longer watching them make love in the mirror, so he refocused his eyes, feeling himself hurtle closer to release at what he saw. Erwin’s cock, thick and long, was thrusting in and out of Armin, his rim stretching so nicely around it. Armin had tears in his eyes as he stared at the place where they were connected and thanked god for being given this man for him to love and to be loved back by.

One of Erwin’s hands moved from Armin’s hip and to the baby bump, caressing it with his thumb despite the pace of his thrusts. ‘So beautiful. You’re carrying my baby. How could you ever think that you weren’t beautiful?’

Armin whimpered and bucked his hips up and down, trying his best to move with Erwin’s thrusts.

‘Say it. Tell me that you’re beautiful.’

‘I’m beautiful.’

Erwin nipped Armin’s shoulder. ‘I can’t hear you, angel.’

‘I’m beautiful.’

The commander hummed and made sure to hit Armin’s prostate with every thrust. With his hand, Erwin started to pump Armin’s member, feeling his boy get closer and closer to release. ‘Again.’

‘I’m beautiful.’

‘One more time for me, angel,’ Erwin managed to gasp out, feeling his balls tighten. ‘One more time, loud as you can, then you can come.’

Armin opened his mouth, watching himself in the mirror, and tried to get the words out, but they were stuck in his throat. Erwin was looking at him with so much love and lust. He was too overwhelmed to speak.

‘Come on, angel. Tell me one more time. Do you not think you’re beautiful riding my cock like this? With your rim stretched around it? With tears in your eyes?’

That was it. Armin needed to come. ‘I’m beautiful!’ Then he came, screaming out the commander’s name. Even after he came, Armin carried on riding Erwin, still too aroused to realise that he was spent, and Erwin came inside him with a groan. Armin whimpered with every thrust Erwin’s cock made inside him, watching in the mirror as the large vein on the underside of his cock bulged. Once Erwin stopped thrusting, he pulled out of Armin, holding the cadet in his arms.

They both watched in the mirror as Erwin rubbed his hands over Armin’s tummy, smoothing over the small bump that was already showing.

‘That was incredible,’ Armin said.

‘It’s only because you’re so beautiful.’

The cadet gasped, only just realising that he had shouted and screamed right at the end. ‘What if one of the other squad leaders heard me?’

‘I wouldn’t worry about. I have enough dirt on the rest of them to stop them from saying anything.’

The young boy smiled and they sat in silence for a while, both of them just staring at each other in the mirror. Eventually, Erwin kissed Armin’s shoulder. ‘What are you thinking about?’ He asked.

‘How much of a great dad you’ll make.’

‘We’ll both be great dads.’

Armin broke eye contact in the mirror. ‘I want our child to call me mum.’

‘Are you sure?’

He nodded.

‘Alright. Mum, dad, and our little one.’ Erwin rubbed his hand over Armin’s tummy again, unable to stop the smile that was spreading across his face.

‘Can we sleep now?’

‘Of course, angel.’

The smaller blond couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled over his lips. ‘I need a pet name for you, too.’

‘Commander is just fine.’ Erwin picked up Armin and led him on the bed before climbing in beside him. Armin curled into Erwin’s chest, his small palms resting against the muscled torso.

‘Good night, _Commander._ ’

Erwin smiled down at Armin and pressed a kiss to his forehead. ‘Night, my angel.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's mum arrives at the castle and Eren proposes to Levi.

Two weeks after Hanji had diagnosed the problem with the fast pregnancies, Jean’s mum arrived, unannounced, at breakfast.

Jean stood up when he saw her, then left the mess hall with tears in his eyes.

Erwin and Armin, who were sat side-by-side at the squad leaders’ table, both got up. The commander went to greet Mrs. Kirstein, and Armin went after Jean.

After ten minutes of searching, Armin found him in the barracks, curled up on what had been Reiner’s bed, his nose buried in the pillow.

‘Can you still smell him?’ Armin asked.

Jean’s head shot up, then he turned away when he saw who it was. ‘No. I just miss him so much. And Marco, too. I wish one of them was here.’

Armin nodded and sat on Eren’s bed. ‘I know. I’m sure Marco’s with you in spirit. I know how much he loved you. As for Reiner, wherever he may be, I’m certain there’s not a day that goes by when he doesn’t think about you and your baby. He loves you, too. I bet he wishes he could come back, but if he did, he’d get arrested.’

‘Then what’s my mum here for? My consolation prize? My first boyfriend got eaten and my second one ran away after he got me pregnant. I’m sorry, but my mum being here isn’t going to magically make everything better.’

‘She’s not for that, Jean. She came to help raise your baby. Raising a baby with two parents is hard, but without your mum, you’d be raising it alone. I know it’s possible, but in this world, why would you want the stress of single parenthood?’

Jean hummed and picked at a stray thread on the bed sheets.

‘I know you don’t get on with her all that well, but she’s a very helpful lady. Please consider it. I’m sure you don’t want your child growing up without a grandmother when it could have had to chance to do so.’

Jean hummed again, then pressed his face back into the pillow.

Armin sighed and left the barracks, then jogged over to the far side of the field where Erwin’s squad had already begun training for the day.

The commander saw him coming and lowered his clipboard. ‘Was Jean okay?’

Armin shrugged. ‘He’s okay, I suppose. He’s considering letting his mum help him, I think.’

Erwin nodded. ‘Okay. We’ll talk more later. For now, do ten laps of the field.’

‘What?! Why?’ Armin asked as he glanced over at the rest of Erwin’s squad who were doing combat training.

‘You were ten minutes late to practice.’

‘But I’m your fiancée!’

‘I don’t have favourites during practice. Yes, I love you, but you need to do ten laps of the field.’

Armin huffed and started to jog, the commander slapping him on the ass every time he went past.

…

After the harsh training, Erwin insisted on carrying Armin to the mess hall for dinner, where they sat at the squad leaders’ table. As they ate, Armin noticed that Jean and his mum were sat together. They weren’t talking, but it was a start.

‘Look,’ Armin said, pointing over to the 104th cadets’ table.

Erwin craned his neck and smiled when he saw the mother-and-son sat together. ‘Was it worth the ten laps?’

Armin glared at the commander. ‘Make me do that again and you’ll get no sex for a month.’

Erwin smirked and leaned in close to his fiancée so his lips were against Armin’s ear. ‘I’d like to see you try. I know how much you love getting fucked.’

Armin whimpered, but he quickly shut up when Levi tutted.

‘You two are gross,’ he said from across the table.

‘So are you and Eren.’

‘Speaking of Eren, have either of you seen him? I haven’t seen him since training ended.’

‘No, I haven’t seen him.’

‘Neither have I. Sorry, Levi.’

The tiny corporal shrugged and continued to eat, rubbing one hand over his baby bump between mouthfuls.

The doors to the mess hall opened and in came Eren, holding a silver ring in his hand. The rest of the soldiers quietened down as they watched Eren’s approach to Levi, but the corporal didn’t turn around to see why everyone had gone quiet. He carried on eating until Eren tapped him on the soldier.

Levi turned around and gave his boyfriend a small smile. ‘There you are, brat.’

Eren just smirked, then got down on one knee and held out the ring. ‘Marry me?’

Levi’s mouth fell open and he just stared at Eren.

The titan shifter swallowed down the lump in his throat. ‘I-I know that the ring isn’t as fancy as Armin’s, but this is all I could afford. I promise I’ll save up for a better one and-’

Levi shook his head and he stood up, pulling Eren up with him. ‘I don’t care as long as it’s clean.’

‘Is that a yes then?’

The corporal smirked and kissed Eren, allowing the younger man to slip the ring onto his finger. ‘Of course, it’s a yes, brat.’

The soldiers all cheered and clapped as Eren picked up Levi and carried him bridal style out of the mess hall.

When all the soldiers quietened down and went back to eating, Erwin tutted.

‘What is it?’ Armin asked.

‘Something tells me that we won’t be getting much sleep tonight because of those two.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Hanji interrogate the first interior squad.

‘Let’s get this over with then.’

Hanji tutted as she followed Erwin to the large outhouse they had locked the first interior squad in. ‘You could sound a little more enthusiastic.’

‘Today is our day off. Why would I want to be doing this with enthusiasm?’

‘Aww, did you want to spend today with Armin?’

Erwin glared at the squad leader as he brought the outhouse key out of his pocket. ‘Obviously, I would. Don’t say a word about him in here, though. They’ll try to use anything against us to rile us up.’

Hanji nodded. ‘I’m ready. I have no one to lose.’

Erwin unlocked the outhouse and they entered. Mike and Nanaba had been in earlier to get them ready, and the six men were all tied to chairs instead of to the wall. They glared at Erwin and Hanji as they entered, and the one sat in the middle of the room spat at the commander.

‘Fuck off,’ the soldier said, and turned his head away.

Erwin sighed and put his hands in his pockets. ‘Why are you being so hostile? We’re in the same army, we live within the same walls.’

A soldier at the back spoke up. ‘If we’re similar, then why are we tied up?’

‘Because we can’t trust you,’ Hanji said.

The solider scoffed. ‘And we can’t trust you either. How do we know what the survey corps do outside the walls?’

Hanji cackled. ‘Yeah, because we’re corrupt. You work for the king. He’s the worst person in all of humanity.’

One of the soldiers at the front started to struggle in his bindings, his face going red. ‘Don’t you dare talk about the king like that! Without him, we all would have perished long ago!’

Erwin opened his mouth to counter him, but out of the breast pocket of the soldiers’ military police jacket fell out something metal and silver. The commander walked towards it, but the soldier shuffled in his chair, trying to crush it with his foot. Erwin kicked the leg of the chair and the soldier fell over, now lying with his back to the object. Erwin picked it up and examined it. It had a strap made of metal but could bend, a bit like the blades the titans were killed with, but more flexible. In the middle of the strap was a circle with numbers one to twelve around the edge, and there were three thin lines, one of which moved constantly and made a ticking noise. Everything was covered by a circular pane of glass, almost like it was protecting it from something. What was this?

Hanji came over and took a good look at the object and she gasped. ‘Wow, this is fascinating. This is beyond our technology. Where did you get it? Is it from the underground or something?’

The soldier on the floor said nothing, so Erwin propped the chair back up, but still, the soldier remained silent.

‘Oi, where’s it from?’ The commander asked, but there was no response. He looked at the other soldiers, but they were all staring at their feet. ‘Hanji, were they all searched when we captured them after they tried to kidnap Armin and Jean?’

‘I don’t think so.’

‘Check all of their breast pockets.’

That’s when the five other soldiers started to struggle, trying to get out of their bindings or shuffle over to the door. Hanji went round to each of them and managed to get the same object out of each of their breast pockets which she brought back to Erwin. They all had different variations in the strap; some were metal and some were leather, but they all had them same circle with numbers and ticking sticks.

‘What are these?’ Erwin asked, and Hanji just shrugged. The commander looked out at the small room, seeing that all of the soldiers were staring at the floor. ‘Did the king give you these?’

The smallest soldier, who was sat in the back left of the outhouse, twitched, and Erwin smiled. ‘So, they’re from the king. But why? And what are these?’

None of the soldiers made a move and Erwin sighed. ‘Okay. We’ll leave it for today. Let’s go, Hanji.’

The two of us left the outhouse and I locked the door behind us, still holding the six objects. I handed one to Hanji as we trudged back to the castle. ‘I’ll get Mike and Nanaba to tie them back to the wall afterwards. But for now, you need to take a look at these things, whatever they are.’

Hanji nodded and brought the object Erwin had handed her up to her face. ‘It doesn’t look like I can get in it. There are tiny screws on the back. They’re even smaller than the ones used in my glasses. I don’t have anything small enough to get it open. Shall I smash it?’

‘No, don’t do that. Just try to work out what it does and if it’s dangerous. And why the king might have given it to them in the first place.’

‘Got it.’ Hanji took the rest of the objects from Erwin and ran off, heading towards her lab, and Erwin sighed. They had arrived back at the castle, and even though Erwin had the rest of the day to spend with Armin, he didn’t want to go and see him. The closer Erwin thought he was getting to working out what was going on with the king and his manipulation of the military police, another mystery would pop up and set Erwin back ten steps. It hadn’t mattered so much before, when Armin had just been his boyfriend, but now they were getting married and expecting a child and planning on spending the rest of their lives together. But how long would their lives together be? If Erwin couldn’t solve the mystery of what the king was hiding, as well as what the titans were, then what was the point of planning for a blissful life when the titans could attack at any time, or the king could order for Erwin to be killed? He hadn’t had much to lose before, but now he had to create a wonderful life for Armin and his child. How could he spend the rest of his day off with Armin when there was so much turmoil in the world?

The commander sighed and went into the castle, heading straight for Hanji’s lab: this had to be sorted out before Erwin could relax with his fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista starts to plan Armin's wedding, but is Levi having contractions?

Krista giggled as Armin showed her his ring again. Erwin loved him so much, and Krista had given herself the responsibility of organising their wedding. It wasn’t really her thing, but she needed something other than training to distract herself from Ymir’s disappearance. They had been love, so in love, so why had Ymir left? Krista sighed as she opened her notebook. She had prayed every night that her girlfriend would come back, but once she saw that Jean had given up on Reiner, she let her own hope dissipate. She’d been through so much when she was younger, and Ymir was the only one who knew about it. And now she was gone.

‘Krista?’

The blonde girl looked up and saw that both Armin and Levi were giving her strange looks. ‘Hmm?’

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yes, sorry. Just daydreaming.’ She picked up her pencil and wrote “The Commander’s Wedding” at the top of the page. They were sat in the mess hall, a few soldiers milling around or sat down reading, but the majority were having a lie in on their day off. ‘Now, I spoke to Officer Pixis yesterday evening when he was reviewing our training, and he said that because Erwin is the commander of the Survey Corps, the wedding has to be held in the interior.’

‘Why?’ Armin asked.

‘Because he’s the commander, you twat,’ Levi said. He hissed and ran a hand over his baby bump.

‘What’s wrong, Corporal?’

‘Just cramps. I’ll be glad when this thing arrives. It’s been painful to carry.’

Armin smiled, rubbing his own baby bump. It was a lot smaller, which wasn’t surprising. He still had months to go before his due date, whereas Levi only had a matter of days because of Eren’s titan DNA. ‘A wedding in the interior… is there no way it can be changed?’

‘No, sorry. But you can pretty much decide everything else for yourself. Erwin will have to get married in uniform, but you can wear whatever you want since you’re only a cadet.’

‘Can I wear a dress?’ Armin asked, thinking of his white underwear that Erwin loved so much. He could definitely pull off a dress and it would make Erwin so happy.

Krista smiled. ‘Of course! You’d look gorgeous in it. I’ll organise a boutique from the interior to deliver some dresses. I’m sure they’ll do it when I tell them it’s for the commander’s wedding. Now, the date for the wedding will be in a couple of weeks, after Levi has given birth so he can be the best man.’

Armin looked over at the tiny corporal. ‘Do you not want to be pregnant at the wedding?’

‘Considering I barely own any clothes big enough to accommodate my pregnancy, let alone something nice enough to wear to a wedding, no, I don’t want to be pregnant at your wedding.’

‘But what if you get pregnant again? You’ll need the clothes again then.’

Levi scowled at Armin. Despite all the pain he had gone through with his rapidly developing baby, Levi had enjoyed being pregnant. Eren had proposed to him, as well as moved into his quarters, and he was doting on the corporal, and Levi couldn’t help but love it. ‘If I do get pregnant again, it won’t be for a while. It’s been painful.’

‘Speaking of you and Eren,’ Krista said, turning the page in the notepad, ‘when are you two getting married?’

‘Fucking hell, I don’t know. Let’s just all this baby drama die down before anything is decided.’

‘Okay.’ Krista turned back to the other page. ‘Flowers?’

Armin bit his lip. ‘My grandfather’s favourite flowers were yellow roses. They mean freedom.’

Krista nodded and wrote it down. ‘Bridesmaids?’

‘You and Mikasa?’

Krista squealed and wrote it down. ‘What about Eren?’

‘Don’t even go there,’ Levi said, hissing in pain again. ‘He’s part of Erwin’s entourage with me, Mike, Nanaba, and Hanji.

‘What about Sasha then?’

Armin nodded and Krista added her to the list. ‘Cake?’

‘Chocolate.’

Krista smiled as she wrote it down, remembering Armin’s birthday cake that Erwin had got Sasha to make for him. ‘I take it Sasha and Connie will be catering?’

‘Hmmm… I don’t really want Sasha to get food all over her bridesmaid's dress… Connie, yes, he can be on catering… what about Jean and his mum? They’re both great cooks.’

Krista nodded. ‘Okay. I’ll talk with them after to work out a menu. I think that’s everything…’ She bit the end of her pencil and Levi hissed again, leaning over and resting his head on the table. ‘Maybe you should go and see Squad Leader Hanji, Corporal.’

‘I’m fine. Shut up, brat.’ Levi hissed again, then after a moment, he sat up. ‘Right, since we have the day off, let’s plan mine and Eren’s wedding. Just don’t set the date yet. Write this down…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista reveals what the mysterious objects are.

Erwin groaned for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He had been sat in Hanji’s lab for six hours now, and they couldn’t get the object they found in the interior squad’s breast pockets open, let alone work out what it was.

‘Do you want to take a break, Erwin?’ Hanji asked. Her usual perkiness had faded away a couple of hours ago and now they were both exhausted.

‘Yeah. It’s almost time for dinner. Come on.’

The two left the lab and went into the mess hall. Armin, Levi, and Krista were sat at the 104th cadet's table, still wedding planning. Erwin smiled at the sight of his fiancée. Armin was laughing and smiling and he looked so beautiful like that. Erwin still felt bad about his inability to protect Armin and their unborn baby from the savage world that they lived in, but he couldn’t solve it all in one day. The commander and Hanji strode over to the table and Erwin sat down next to his fiancée.

Armin turned and smiled when he saw Erwin sat next to him, but then he frowned when he saw the tired look on Erwin’s face. ‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, caressing one side of Erwin’s face.

‘It’s just been a long day. We went to talk to the first interior squad and we found these.’ Erwin took one of the objects out of his pocket and Armin gasped as he took a look at it.

‘Wow, this is amazing. And these lines… they move. It kind of looks like a sundial.’

‘It’s a sun watch.’

Hanji, Erwin, Armin, and Levi and looked away from the object and across the table at Krista. ‘What did you just say?’

‘I said, it’s a sun watch. My mother used to wear one. You put it on your wrist. Can I show you?’

Erwin handed her the object and Krista put it on her wrist and fastened it in place.

‘Why did your mum have one?’

Krista looked down at the table. ‘My father gave it to her.’

‘Who was your father?’ Hanji asked, perkiness returning.

Krista said nothing, so Erwin replied for her. ‘The king.’

Armin and Hanji gasped, but Levi hissed in pain again. Hanji went over to him, but Levi pushed her off him. ‘Fuck off, shitty glasses. It’s just cramps.’

‘He’s been saying that all day,’ Armin said.

‘It might not be cramps, Levi.’

‘I’ll be fine,’ the corporal hissed, and he turned to Krista. ‘Explain.’

She just shrugged. ‘The king had an affair with my mum and she fell pregnant with me. We lived in the interior and he paid for our food, but he gave my mum gifts, too. That was one of them. He called it a sun watch. It tells the time. The small line is the hour, the long line tells the minutes, and the thin line that keeps moving shows the seconds.’

‘Do you think the king may have given the first interior squad the sun watches then?’

Krista nodded. ‘It’s a possibility. They do work closely with him.’

Levi hissed in pain again and the cadets and soldiers started to trickle into the mess hall for dinner, Eren and Mikasa among them. The two siblings walked over to the 104th cadet's table straight away and Eren greeted his fiancée with a kiss on the cheek. ‘How did the wedding planning go?’

‘Okay, I guess. Where the fuck have you been all day?’

Eren laughed. ‘Mikasa was helping me with some extra training.’

Levi shook his head, about to say something else, but then he gasped and clenched his legs together.

‘What’s wrong, corporal?’ Krista asked.

Armin looked over at Levi, then he saw that the section of bench underneath the tiny corporal was darkening… with water.

‘My water’s just broke.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives birth.

‘My water’s just broke.’

Everyone around the table was silent for a few moments. They all knew that Levi was going to give birth first, and they knew they would have to deliver the baby, but none of them had actually realised the reality of the situation until just now.

Eren was the first to speak. ‘So… ermmm…’

Levi sighed. ‘The baby’s coming, you twat. And the floor and bench are dirty. Tch…’ Then the corporal cried out and Hanji ran over to him.

‘It not cramps you’ve been feeling all day. It’s contractions. Eren, you need to carry Levi up to your quarters.’

‘No…’ Levi muttered. ‘The sheets will get dirty…’

‘Levi, you won’t want to be moved after you’ve given birth,’ Hanji told him. ‘Eren, take him upstairs.’

The titan-shifter nodded and picked up his fiancée, carrying him out of the mess hall, the rest of the cadets and soldiers watching as Levi kept on crying out from the pain of his contractions.

‘Right, ermmm…’ Hanji bit her lip. She had no experience with childbirth. But there was someone in the castle who did. ‘Armin, go and fetch Mrs Kirstein.’

The blond nodded and ran into the kitchens. Jean and his mum were stood by the cupboards, making small talk as they took out bowls and plates.

‘Mrs Kirstein?’

The woman turned around with a smile. ‘Hello, Armin. How’s the baby doing?’

‘Err, fine, but Levi’s gone into labour. We need help. None of us know how to deliver a baby.’

Mrs Kirstein’s eyes widened. ‘Just because I’ve given birth doesn’t mean I know how to deliver a baby.’

‘But you’ll know what’s supposed to happen. Will you please come and help?’

She sighed and put down a stack of plates. ‘Alright. But I don’t know how much use I’ll be.’

Armin smiled. ‘Thank you.’ The cadet led Jean and his mother up to the top floor of the castle, and as soon as they entered Levi and Eren’s quarters, there was a loud cry from the bed, but Erwin, Hanji, and Eren stood there looking dumbfounded.

Mrs Kirstein bustled over to Levi and tutted. ‘Take your clothes off.’

‘What?!’

‘Do you think your baby is gonna go through your pants? Besides, we need to see how far you’re dilated. That’s what the contractions have been doing.’

Levi nodded, and once his contraction subsided, Eren helped him to get out of his uniform, only keeping on his shirt. The corporal kept his legs together and he looked down, blushing.

‘You need to-’

‘I know,’ Levi snapped at Mrs Kirstein. He looked up at his fiancée. ‘Eren… I don’t want them all to see… Only you’ve seen me there…’

Eren knelt down and kissed Levi on the forehead. ‘I know. Everything will be okay, though, baby bear. They just want to help you. They’re not gonna look at you like that, okay?’ Eren pressed another kiss to Levi’s head and the corporal parted his legs. Mrs Kirstein gave an appreciative smile and she and Hanji sat on the end of the bed.

‘Bloody hell… four centimetres dilated already. What did you put in that injection you gave them?’

Hanji just shrugged. ‘I have it written down somewhere… anyway, what do we need to get?’

‘Clean towels, sheets, linen, anything you can find. And a pair of scissors. Clean as you can make them.’

‘We’ll go,’ Erwin said, grabbing Armin’s wrist. They left the room and went down the ground floor of the castle where the clothing was kept and started piling up towels and sheets into their arms until they couldn’t carry anymore. As they made their way back up to the top floor, the commander noticed how quiet his fiancée was being. Was there something wrong with him? ‘Hey,’ Erwin said as they made their way along the corridor to Levi’s quarters, ‘is everything alright? You seem a little quiet.’

‘Yeah, sorry. Just seeing Levi in this much pain makes me a little scared for when I’ll give birth.’

Erwin sighed. ‘I know. If I could take the pain that you’ll feel and put it on myself, I would do in a heartbeat. I’m sure Eren’s feeling the same thing right now for Levi. But I’ll be with you every step of the way, okay?’

Armin nodded and gave his fiancée a small smile. ‘Okay.’

They went back in the room and Levi was silent, resting his head on Eren’s shoulder and holding his hand. Levi’s other hand was grasping Jean’s, and Hanji and Mrs Kirstein were sat at the end of the bed. They turned around when Armin and Erwin entered and the two women helped them put all the towels down.

‘I’ll go and get the scissors,’ Erwin said, but Mrs Kirstein cleared her throat before he could leave.

‘Just a minute, commander. Because of the injection he was given, I don’t know how long the corporal’s labour will take, but it’ll make sense if we tag in and out so we don’t get tired since most labours are over a day long. Eren, you stay in the room with the corporal. Jean and I will take the first two hours, then Armin, Hanji and the commander can have the next two. That’ll give us all chance to relax and get something to eat. Okay?’

We all nodded and Levi cried out again, his legs shaking. Mrs Kirstein shouted over his cries. ‘Commander, bring the scissors. Hanji, Armin, get out.’

…

Twenty-two hours later, Erwin and Armin were slumped on the corridor outside Levi’s room. They were covered in sweat and had bits of blood and amniotic fluid on their hands and clothes. The two were almost falling asleep on each other, Hanji already slumped out on the floor in front of them, but they were all jerked back into full consciousness when they heard a baby crying.

The three of them got up and ran into the room just as Mrs Kirstein cut the cord. She and Jean wiped away as much blood and fluid as they could off the baby then wrapped it up in the clean linen and handed it to Levi. ‘Congratulations, corporal. It’s boy.’

Everyone in the room smiled as they watched Eren and Levi, sat on the bed together, cooing over the baby. Levi reached out a hand, parting the linen a little to get a closer look at his son. As soon as the baby saw Levi, he stopped crying and opened his teal eyes.

‘He’s so beautiful…’ Eren whispered, starting to cry. ‘Hey. I’m your dad.’

‘And I’m your mum.’ Levi sobbed and kissed the baby’s forehead. He looked at Eren and the two smiled.

They turned back to their son and Eren smoothed down the baby’s black curls. ‘We’re going to look after you, Koji.’

Koji gurgled and Levi and Eren couldn’t wipe the smiles of their faces. Mrs Kirstein and the soldiers cleaned up Levi’s legs and took out the towel that had been placed beneath him. Hanji pulled the sheets over Levi, then everyone left the room, leaving the happy family to themselves.

Once they were on the corridor, Jean leant against the wall, both of his hands on his baby bump and he started to cry. ‘Mum…’

Mrs Kirstein wrapped her arms around her son. ‘I know you’re scared, but everyone in the survey corps is here to support you. I know Reiner isn’t here, but you have a massive family surrounding you, and they’re all ready to help.’

‘But giving birth is going to hurt…’

‘I know, I know. But there’s nothing you can do to stop that. But did you see how happy the corporal was when he held his son? The pain you will feel cannot compare to the joy that is to come. Come on, let’s get cleaned up.’

Mrs Kirstein, Jean, and Hanji dawdled away and Armin and Erwin shuffled to their quarters, planning on having a shower and sleeping for at least a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koji means little one.
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin picks his wedding dress.

Erwin groaned as he woke up. He could handle Koji crying during the day since he was usually out on the training field and couldn’t even hear him, but at night, when Koji was sleeping in a crib in the room next to his quarters, it was a nightmare. Levi and Eren were trying their best and they were great parents, but after a visit to Hanji, she told them that Koji cried a lot because of the titan DNA in his blood and that his body was adapting and he would stop crying about it soon. Erwin really hoped that “soon” meant a matter of hours, rather than several weeks.

Armin woke up with a sigh and placed his hands over his baby bump. He looked over at Erwin and giggled when he saw the pissed off look on the commander’s face. ‘You know, there will eventually be three babies in the castle.’

The older blond covered his face with his hands and Armin rolled over and kissed his fiancée’s shoulder. ‘Maybe you should think twice before you fuck one of your subordinates.’

Erwin growled and climbed on top of Armin, his knees either side of his hips. ‘I don’t regret falling in love with you. Or fucking you. Or squirting my seed so far inside of you that I got you pregnant.’ Erwin rolled his hips and Armin moaned, able to feel Erwin’s morning wood pressing against him through the thin sweat pants the commander always wore to bed.

‘Ah, Erwin… the dresses arrive today. I can’t be late.’

‘Then I’ll be quick.’ Erwin yanked the long top that Armin wore to bed up and smirked when he saw his fiancée’s small cock was already erect. He ignored it and spread Armin’s legs, kissing his pink rim. ‘You’re still stretched from last night. Think you’re wide enough for me?’

Armin whimpered and slid his legs out from under Erwin and wrapped them around his waist. ‘Yes. Please, Erwin. Take me already.’

Erwin kicked his pants off then spat into his hand and quickly slicked up his cock then entered his fiancée. He pushed all the way in, but before Armin could even moan, Erwin was pulling out again, thrusting in and out as fast as he could. The cadet whimpered as his body moved up and down on the bed from the strength of Erwin’s thrusts alone and he struggled to grab onto his shoulders.

‘Ah! Erwin! Too fast!’

The commander leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Armin’s lips despite his quick pace. ‘We don’t have long. It’s alright. I’ll take care of you.’ He thrust forwards again and hit Armin’s prostate dead-on. Armin cried out as he came and his walls tightened around Erwin’s cock. The commander managed to thrust a few more times before he grabbed Armin’s hips and came deep inside him.

They both panted as they came down from the orgasms and Erwin slowly pulled out of his fiancée, then slumped down beside Armin on the bed. Armin was the first to recover and he sat up, leaning on his elbows and giving Erwin a quick kiss on the lips. ‘If I wasn’t already pregnant, I’m pretty sure that would have done the trick.’

Erwin smiled as he sat up. ‘I know that when you give birth, it’s going to be painful, but do you think you want more children?’

Armin bit his lip. ‘I don’t know. It would be nice, I guess. I’m just worried about bringing up children in this world. And what if I’m a bad parent?’

Erwin put his arms around Armin and sat him on his lap. ‘I can’t do much about this world on my own, but this is why we’re in the survey corps. To make everyone’s lives better. And I know you’ll make a wonderful parent. You’re already being a great uncle to Koji. Even though he can’t stop crying.’

Armin smiled. ‘Okay. Shower?’

…

After a quick shower, Armin went down to the first floor of the castle and into the room that was going to be made into the nursery, but for now, Krista was using it as the wedding storage room until the rest of the babies arrived. There was a cupboard stocked full of tablecloths and table centres, ready to be taken to the interior and set out at the reception location. New uniforms had been ordered for Erwin, Levi, Mike, Eren, Nanaba, and Hanji, and they were all hanging on mannequins, and one of the newest cadets was sat on the floor, shining the boots ready for the ceremony.

Armin stepped into the room and saw Krista stood by the window, reviewing the dresses that had been brought. Two middle-aged women were stood with her, clearly from the boutique, showing them off to her, but Krista laughed. ‘Stop trying to convince me. I’m not getting married to the commander.’

‘But… they said he was engaged to a beautiful blonde. Isn’t that you?’

Krista smiled and turned away from them. ‘It’s him. Not me.’

The two women flocked over to Armin and gushed over his engagement ring and baby bump. They brought him over to the dresses and Armin asked to try on a few. The first two were too tight on his baby bump and made him look fat, so they brought out a dress with a puffy skirt. It covered his bump well, but it was too big for Armin’s small frame and it drowned him.

‘Hmm… so, nothing too tight, but not too big… hmm… how about this one?’ One of the boutique women grabbed the dress from the back of the rack and helped Armin get into it. It was a full-length white dress and the skirt flowed out a little, but not enough that it looked too big on Armin. The top of the dress was covered in lace, as were his arms, but his shoulders and the very bottom of his neck were bare, the dress only starting at the top of his chest.

Armin looked at his reflection in the window and smiled. This was the dress. But so much work must have gone into it. He could never afford it. ‘How much is it?’ He asked.

‘Don’t worry about the price,’ one of the women said, ‘Commander Smith is paying for everything.’

Armin looked down. ‘I feel like I should pay…’

Krista walked over to Armin and rubbed a hand up and down his arm. ‘Armin, the commander loves you. He’d do anything for you. Whether it’s save you from titans or pay for your wedding, he’d do it.’ Then Krista leaned in close so the two boutique women and the cadet couldn’t hear. ‘If it makes you feel any better, when I become queen, you can pay me back for planning everything by becoming my advisor. I know I’ll need you by my side.’

Armin grinned. ‘Okay.’

Krista turned to the women. ‘Please fit the dress to him and make the necessary adjustments. I’ll go and fetch the bridesmaids.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be long, so idk when it'll be up. Happy Holidays!
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Armin and Erwin's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some offensive language towards gay people in this chapter. These are not my views, it's just for the sake of the story.

Two days before the wedding, all of the soldiers and cadets in the survey corps travelled to the interior, a few members of the garrison keeping an eye on the castle for them whilst they were away. Erwin had wanted to leave Annie in her crystallised form at the castle, but he had been ordered to bring her. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like she was attending the wedding. He sighed and helped strap her onto a cart, then climbed onto his horse. Mike and Hanji were riding either side of him, and Levi and Eren were behind him, Koji strapped to the corporal’s chest with a long scarf. Armin, Mikasa and Sasha were riding behind them, then came Nanaba and Connie who were commandeering the cart Annie was in, along with Krista and Jean, who were another cart with the new uniforms, the table cloths, the bridesmaid dresses, and, of course, Armin’s gorgeous dress.

When they arrived in the interior, Erwin and the majority of the survey corps went to the military police base, but Krista, Armin, Mikasa, and Sasha carried on travelling, going to a hotel.

‘Can I go and see Erwin later?’ Armin asked as he dismounted his horse outside the hotel.

‘Yes, but you can’t see him tomorrow. You’re not allowed to see the groom the day before your wedding, remember?’

Armin sighed and laid a hand on his baby bump. He didn’t like being away from Erwin for long periods of time, but in two days time, they would be married, so he reasoned he could spend a day without his commander if that would be the outcome. ‘Alright.’

‘Oh! And don’t forget! You’re meeting Mrs Smith tomorrow morning.’

Armin’s eyes went wide. He had completely forgotten about meeting his soon to be mother-in-law. Erwin had mentioned it to him in passing, but Armin had completely forgotten about it up until now. ‘What am I supposed to say to her?’ He asked as the four of them walked into the hotel, each of them carrying their dresses.

All three of the girls shrugged. ‘How are we supposed to know?’ Sasha said. ‘Just say hi and ask her what her favourite food is.’

Armin smiled and he opened the door to the hotel room. It was spacious enough to allow for getting ready on the morning of the wedding, but it only had two beds to save money.

‘Want to share with me?’ Mikasa asked Armin.

The blond nodded and they put their bags onto their bed. They hung the dresses in the wardrobe, then Krista brought her notepad out of her bag. ‘Okay, people, back on the cart. The uniforms need taking to the military police base, then the table cloths and place settings to the church, and the shoes need to be picked up, and the flowers need to be checked… gosh, there’s so much to do.’ She pushed everyone out of the room, and the four cadets rode over to the military police base. Armin was the first to dismount and he ran over to Erwin who was feeding his horse, along with Mike and Nanaba.

‘Erwin!’

The commander looked up and embraced Armin once he was near enough. ‘How’s the hotel?’ He asked.

‘Fine. I’m going to share a bed with Mikasa.’

Krista came over with the new uniforms and handed them to the commander, Mike, and Nanaba, then the blonde cadet turned to Armin. ‘We need to get going.’

‘Can’t I stay here and spend time with Erwin? I trust you and the others to do everything else.’

Krista smiled. ‘Alright, but we’ll be back to pick you up later.’

‘Thank you!’ Armin grinned and stayed cuddled up against Erwin. Krista, Mikasa and Sasha left, and the commander looked down at his fiancée.

‘You know, we can’t see each other tomorrow.’

‘I know. That’s why I wanted to be with you this afternoon. Do you have any paperwork or reports to do?’

‘No. I finished it before we came. Come on, let’s go and hang up these uniforms.’

Armin walked with Erwin and the others into the military police base, and once the uniforms had been put away, Mike and Nanaba left to their own temporary quarters and Armin went to the corner of Erwin’s room and curled up on his bed. The commander chuckled. ‘Are you tired?’

‘No. I just want to lie down with you.’

Erwin smiled and got into the bed with Armin. ‘Are you nervous about the wedding?’

The cadet shook his head. ‘Nope. I’m excited to finally be your husband. Then we can be a proper family.’ They both smiled and laid their hands on Armin’s tummy. ‘What time will your mother arrive tomorrow?’ Armin asked.

‘Not sure. Before lunch, I think. Mike and Nanaba are going to pick her up.’

Armin nodded and bit her lip. ‘I’m nervous about meeting her.’

Erwin smiled and wrapped his arms around Armin. ‘You don’t need to be. She wasn’t happy with my decision to join the survey corps because my father was eaten by a titan during an expedition, but she handles it better now. Other than that, she’s lovely. She’s bringing some homemade bread with her. It’s so good.’

The cadet smiled. ‘How much does she know about me?’

‘Most things. I write to her a lot. She knows how much you mean to me, so she won’t try to sabotage our relationship the day before our wedding.’

Armin laughed and snuggled into his fiancée’s chest. ‘Did you get your looks from her?’

‘Some. We both have blond hair, but she has brown eyes. My dad had blue eyes.’

The small blond yawned and his eyes started to droop close. ‘I bet your mum is so pretty…’

‘Why are you so tired?’

‘I couldn’t sleep last night because I was so excited.’ Armin yawned again and Erwin chuckled.

‘Then let’s sleep. It’s our last night together as just fiancée’s.’

Armin managed to smile up at the commander before he fell asleep against his chest.

…

In the morning, Armin and Erwin were awoken by a knock on the door. Yawning, Erwin sat up and shouted for them to come in. Nanaba stepped into the room and she laughed when she saw Armin still curled up, as well as the state of Erwin’s hair and clothes.

‘What is it, Nanaba?’

‘Mrs. Smith is here.’

Armin sat up, eyes wide, and he jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror, attempting to try and sort his appearance out.

Erwin joined him and pressed a kiss to Armin’s cheek. ‘You look beautiful. Come on.’ He pulled Armin out of the room and down the corridor, and in the entrance to military police base stood a woman with blonde hair that was fading to white at the roots. She was wearing an expensive looking overcoat and dress with a travel bag at her feet, and when she saw Erwin, her faded pink lips stretched into a smile.

‘Erwin.’

‘Mother.’ The commander let go of Armin’s hand and embraced his mother. ‘Were Mike and Nanaba nice to you?’

‘They were just fine,’ then her voice dropped down to a whisper. ‘Why does Mike sniff everything?’

Erwin just smiled and took a step backwards and put an arm around Armin. ‘Mother, this is Armin.’

Mrs. Smith stepped forwards and Armin swallowed, trying not to let the nerves show on his face. She looked him up and down, then smiled and hugged him. Armin was surprised for a moment, then hugged her back, inhaling her smell of lavender. She ended the hug first and placed her worn hands on the either side of Armin’s face. ‘Aren’t you a pretty little thing?’

Armin smiled. ‘It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Smith.’

‘You can call me Ivy. Come on. You can walk me to the hotel and tell me how my son wooed you. And then we can have some of my homemade bread.’

Erwin groaned and Armin turned to him with a smile. He had never seen the commander acting so childlike before. ‘Mother…’

Ivy turned to her son and chuckled in the same way Erwin did. ‘You’ve eaten my bread a thousand times. Armin hasn’t.’ She picked up her bag then turned back to Armin and smiled. ‘Ready to go?’

‘One minute.’ Armin went to Erwin and stood on his tiptoes, kissing him quickly on the lips. ‘I’ll see you at the altar,’ he whispered.

‘I better.’

Then Armin went back to Ivy and the two left the military police base. Ivy linked her arm with Armin’s and smiled at him as they walked. ‘I didn’t think cadets were allowed to get into relationships with people higher up than them.’

‘Well, they’re not, but it’s not like Erwin ever follows the rules.’

Her smile got wider. ‘You know my son well. How did your relationship start then?’

Armin told Ivy the story and she didn’t say anything until Armin had finished. ‘Gosh… you’ve certainly been through a lot together. And I will be asking my son why he thought it was a good idea to end it with you at first. Or not tell me about getting half eaten by a titan.’

Armin smiled. ‘He did it to save me.’

‘I know. He sent me a letter when your class of cadets first joined the survey corps and he wouldn’t shut up about this clever and beautiful blond boy.’

Armin blushed. ‘He never told me about that. I didn’t even know he knew who I was at first.’

Ivy smiled. ‘He’d been watching you for months before either of you made a move. Is this the hotel?’

The younger blond looked up and saw that they were indeed at the hotel. Armin led her inside and up to his room where Krista, Mikasa, and Sasha were.

‘Guys,’ Armin said when they entered. ‘This is Ivy, Erwin’s mother.’

The three girls all came forwards and shook hands with her. ‘It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Smith,’ Krista said. ‘We have your dress and shoes ready. Would you like to try them on?’

‘Yes, please.’ She put her bag down on the nearest bed and took the pale yellow dress and white shoes from Krista and went into the bathroom. She reappeared a few moments later wearing the halter neck dress that showed off her thin figure well. Her arms were bare and the dress was full-length, unlike the other bridesmaid’s dresses which were knee-length. ‘It’s gorgeous, thank you for getting it ready for me. I’m guessing Erwin gave you my measurements.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’

Ivy smiled and went back into the bathroom to change back into her other dress. When she came out, she went straight for her bag and brought out a loaf of bread and Sasha’s mouth started to water. ‘Has anyone got a knife?’

Sasha pulled a kitchen knife out of her boot and the cadets laughed.

‘I don’t understand…’ Ivy said, her brow furrowed.

Armin just smiled. ‘You’ll get used to it.’

…

On the morning of the wedding, Armin’s shared hotel room was in a flurry of panic. Krista kept running over to the window to see if the cart with the flowers had arrived yet, and she kept complaining about how Armin’s veil was also yet to arrive. Ivy was doing her own hair and Sasha was attempting to do Mikasa’s but her scarf was getting in the way and she was refusing to take it off. Armin was led in his bed wearing only a dressing gown, as well as the stockings and panties that Erwin liked so much. He was blocking out the noise the girls were making and stared at the ceiling, thinking of Erwin and their baby.

Once the flowers and the veil had arrived and Sasha had comprised and let Mikasa keep her scarf on and all of the bridesmaids were ready, it was time for Armin to prepare. Krista helped him get into his dress which had been altered to fit him properly, and when he turned to face the three other women in the room, they all gasped.

‘Armin…’

‘You look gorgeous.’

Mikasa stepped forwards and hugged her best friend. ‘Are you sure that you’re ready for this?’ She asked in a whisper.

‘I’m never been so ready for anything in my whole life.’

‘What if he hurts you again?’

‘He won’t, Mikasa. I know he won’t.’

Mikasa pulled away and smiled. ‘As long as you’re sure.’

Armin nodded and he sat down on the bed, letting Ivy and Krista sort out his hair. They plaited two sections near his face and brought them to the back of his head and tied them together before fitting the gossamer veil beneath the braids. Armin slipped into his white pumps then stood up, smiling at his friends. ‘I’m ready.’

Krista handed out the bouquets of flowers, giving Armin the largest one that had been made up with yellow roses, and gave the others a small bouquet of white carnations. There was a knock at the door and Sasha answered it, letting in Eren who was dressed in his new uniform. He stepped into the room and his mouth dropped open when he saw Armin.

‘Fucking hell… are you aiming to give the commander a heart attack?’

Armin giggled and went over to Eren. ‘That’s the plan. Ready to give me away?’

‘Not with you dressed like that. You shouldn’t be given away to anyone when you look that beautiful.’

Armin laughed again and the six of them left the room and exited the hotel. As they made their way to the hired carriage that was waiting for them outside the hotel, the townsfolk stopped and stared at the gorgeous dresses and pristine army uniform. When most people got married in the interior, it would be a very private ceremony, with the bride and groom staying so close to the church that barely anyone saw their clothing. The last time there had been wedding like this was when Nile Dok, commander of the military police, had got married.

They climbed into the carriage and Armin stared out of the window as they made their way to the church. He had butterflies in his tummy and couldn’t stop smiling. This was it. He was finally going to marry Erwin. They arrived at the church quickly and Armin was the last one to get out of the carriage.

Hanji was waiting outside the church and she squealed when she saw Armin. ‘You look so pretty! I’ll tell them to start playing the music!’ And she ran inside. The music from the church’s organ started to play and Sasha entered the church, followed by Krista, then Mikasa, and finally, Ivy.

Eren turned to Armin and held out his arm. ‘Ready?’

‘Ready.’ The blond kissed his best friend on the cheek then they entered the church together.

All of the soldiers inside were stood and facing the door and they all smiled as they watched Armin walk down the aisle. The bridesmaids had already gotten to the front, and they were stood with the priest, as well as Levi, Hanji, Nanaba, and Mike, who had Koji strapped to his chest.

When Armin was halfway down the aisle, Erwin turned around, and his eyes widened. The commander had seen the bridesmaid dresses, but all of the bridesmaids were girls. He had just thought Armin would be in uniform. But this… fuck, he was so beautiful. He couldn’t take his eyes off his bride as he walked down the aisle, and he barely registered Eren telling him to take care of Armin.

The blond cadet linked his arm through Erwin’s and he smiled. ‘Do you like my dress?’

All Erwin could do was nod and Armin’s smile got wider. Erwin led Armin up to the priest and the middle-aged man smiled at them. ‘Are we ready to begin?’

The two soldiers and nodded and the priest cleared his throat. ‘We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Commander Erwin Smith and Cadet Armin Alert. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they will declare their love to each other. This commitment is the acceptance of each other for the rest of eternity as a lover, friend, and companion. Marriage is a sharing of responsibilities, of hopes, and of dreams. It will take effort to grow together, to survive hard times, and to be loving and unselfish, but if you are here today, that means you are ready.’

Armin bit his lip and glanced up at Erwin. The commander’s face was stern, like usual, but Armin knew him well. He knew that Erwin wanted this just as much as him.

‘Do you both pledge to share your lives with each other? Do you promise to honour and care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for the rest of your lives?’

‘We do,’ they both said.

The priest turned to Jean, who was sat on the front row. ‘The rings, please.’

Jean produced two simple silver bands out of his pocket and handed them to the priest.

‘These rings represent your union. When you look at them, be reminded of this moment as well as the strength of your commitment to each other.’ The priest picked out the smaller ring and gave it to Erwin. ‘Erwin, please repeat after me: I, Erwin, promise to love and support you, Armin, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed.’

Erwin repeated the words as he slid the ring onto Armin’s left ring finger, but his eyes didn’t once leave Armin’s, staring at him with so much love.

‘Armin, please repeat after me: I, Armin, promise to love and support you, Erwin, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed.’

Armin took the thicker and larger band from the priest and slid it onto Erwin’s finger. As he repeated the vow, he could feel his heartbeat thrumming against his ribs. This was it. This was really happening.

Once the rings had been exchanged, Erwin and Armin faced the priest but kept their hands joined.

‘I now pronounce you to be married. You may kiss each other.’

With a large smile on his face, Erwin faced Armin and leant down and kissed his husband. Armin smiled into the kiss and looped his arms around Erwin’s neck to bring him closer. All of the soldiers and cadets inside the church cheered and clapped, but the couple couldn’t hear them; they were too happy in each other’s arms to notice anyone else. Armin pulled away first and gasped as he felt the tears on his cheeks. When had he started to cry?

Erwin kissed Armin’s lips again, then wiped away his tears. ‘Are you okay?’ He whispered.

Armin nodded. ‘Just happy.’

‘Me, too.’

The couple turned to face the soldiers and cadets and they all cheered louder. The bells of the church started to ring and Erwin led Armin and the bridesmaids outside where a crowd had gathered. They cheered when they saw the happy couple and threw petals in the air and Armin smiled in thanks. He and Erwin got in the carriage, and as soon as the door was shut, the commander brought his husband to sit on his lap.

‘I haven’t seen anyone look this beautiful. Ever.’

Armin blushed. ‘I thought you might like it. But you haven’t seen what I’m wearing underneath.’

Erwin narrowed his eyes as he found the hem of Armin’s dress and lifted it up, revealing the white stockings and panties. The commander growled, but before he could reach out and touch his husband, Armin lowered the skirt of his dress. ‘Later, commander. We have a reception to attend.’

…

The soldier manning the carriage took the commander and cadet around Stohess District a few times before they were taken back to the church. The church’s garden was being used for the reception and tables and chairs had been set out everywhere. All of the soldiers were sat down and they were all eyeing up the large chocolate cake in the centre of the pretty setting. Erwin and Armin sat down at the head table, inbetween the bridesmaids and the groom’s entourage, along with Koji. All of the guests chatted as they waited for Levi to stand up and make his speech. Everyone was shushed and Erwin turned to Levi, waiting for him to speak, but the corporal wasn’t standing up. Rather, he was staring straight forwards, at the back doors to the church. Erwin turned and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing there.

It was a man, a few decades older than him, with a drawn face but a well-groomed beard and moustache. His clothes were the finest he’d ever seen, even finer than Armin’s wedding dress, and on his head was a crown made out of gold.

It was the King.

Despite his shock, Erwin stood up and bowed, and the rest of the wedding party followed suit. The King didn’t usually leave his castle in Mitras, and to see him here, completely unannounced, was even more of a surprise. The King walked forwards and shook Erwin’s hand. He was smiling, but it wasn’t a kind smile. ‘Erwin.’

‘Your majesty.’

‘Introduce me to your husband.’

‘Yes, your majesty.’ Erwin tried to stop his hand from shaking as he placed his hand on Armin’s back. This man didn’t scare him. Far from it. He hated him. Erwin knew he was hiding a great deal, especially about the origin of the walls, and after the revelation of the sun watches, it only made Erwin’s hate for the King grow. ‘Your majesty, this is Armin Alert of the survey corps.’

‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty.’ Armin bowed his head and the King smirked.

‘It’s a good job I’m not attracted to men or I would be giving a royal order for your divorce so you could be mine. Then again, I enjoy not being a faggot like Erwin.’

Erwin clenched his jaw. ‘Thank you, your majesty.’

‘Please, continue you with your reception,’ then he strolled off and sat down at an empty table, a cluster of military police soldiers surrounding him.

Everyone else sat down apart from Levi who started his speech, but no one was interested in what he said. Everyone was staring at the King.

Armin reached over and took Erwin’s hand in his. ‘Are you okay?’ He asked. ‘The King… he called you… you know… And what he said about me…’

‘I’m fine. He called me that when he made me the commander. Don’t worry. He won’t ruin our day. Besides, everyone knows how beautiful you are.’

Armin smiled and he kissed his husband on the cheek.

Levi sat down and everyone clapped, the majority of them still in too much shock to have actually have heard what he said. The food was brought out and people began to eat, but Erwin stood up, planning on going over to the King to confront him, but he was stopped by the sound of a roar. The roar of a titan. Of the female titan. Everyone stood up and looked in the direction of the military police base where Annie had been left in her crystallised form. But she’d set herself free.

The general public were running away from the roar, but all the soldiers and cadets came over to Erwin and saluted, waiting for their instructions. Erwin cleared his throat. ‘All of the 105th class of cadets, split into two and evacuate all of the civilians out to either Mitras or into Wall Rose. 104th class and the rest of you, split into five groups and go to the military police bases – not the one Annie was being held at. It’s more than likely been destroyed already. Get the 3D manoeuvre gear on and regroup here within ten minutes.’

All of the cadets and soldiers scrambled off, escorting the general public as they went. Everyone still sat at the head table turned to Erwin. ‘What about the rest of us?’

‘Levi, are you okay to fight?’

The corporal nodded.

‘Okay, you, Hanji and Nanaba go and get your 3D manoeuvre gear on. Mike, I want you to escort Armin, my mother, Jean, Mrs. Kirstein, Koji, and Krista to the base at the centre of the district. It’s the tallest and Annie will be less likely to get to them there and if you go there’ll be fewer people needed to evacuate the district.’

‘Commander?’ Krista asked. ‘Why am I not fighting?’

‘Because we need you for something else in the future and if you die right now, it can’t happen.’ Erwin glanced over to where the King had been sat but glared when he saw that he had vanished. _Coward._ ‘Mikasa, Sasha, can you fight in dresses?’

Sasha laughed and Mikasa smirked. ‘I can if you give me some bread afterwards.’

Erwin smiled. ‘Deal. Go with the others.’ Then the commander turned to Eren. ‘You know what I’m going to ask you.’

Eren nodded. ‘I know. I’ll transform. And, this time, I’ll get her.’

Everyone separated and Mike took his assigned group and led them towards the base. As they walked, Armin glanced over at Jean, who hadn’t said a word all day but was grimacing in pain.

‘Jean?’ He asked.

The taller boy smiled, but then he hissed in the same way Levi had done when his contractions had begun.

Armin shook his head. ‘Oh, god. Oh, no. Shit, Jean!’

‘What is it?’ Ivy asked.

‘Jean’s going into labour!’

The group stopped walking and gathered around Jean, Mrs Kirstein the closest to him. ‘When did the contractions start?’

‘Just after I got up.’

The group gasped and Jean cried out this time. ‘I don’t think I can walk anymore.’

With a huff, Mike scooped Jean up into his arms and they carried on to the military police base. They went up to the top floor where all the rifles were kept and Mike placed Jean on a bench. He handed Koji to Ivy then grabbed a set of 3D manoeuvre gear before he left. Krista and Mrs Kirstein sat by Jean and Ivy walked around the room, jiggling Koji on her hip. The baby wasn’t crying, but he knew something was wrong. He hadn’t been separated from either of his parents before and he obviously didn’t like it.

Armin stood at the window, watching as various soldiers flew up onto the rooftops of Stohess District. He didn’t see anyone he knew, and he certainly didn’t see Erwin. Armin felt his heart clench and he took a deep breath: everything was going to be okay.

…

Erwin was stood on the roof of a house near the church. Annie would have heard the church bells. She would have heard about the wedding for weeks as soldiers passed her crystallised form. She knew exactly what she was doing. Eren and Levi were on the ground below him, hugging and kissing each other. Another roar was heard, this one a lot louder, and Erwin saw Annie’s head above a set of terraced houses a few streets away. Levi zoomed up onto the roof.

‘Is Eren ready?’

‘Yes. He’ll do anything to protect me and Koji.’

The commander and the corporal looked downwards, and they watched as Eren bit into his hand. The two shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright light, and once it had faded, they took their hands away and saw Eren in his titan form, surrounded by steam.

Annie’s eyes gleamed when she saw him and she ran towards him. Eren roared and ran around the other side of the church, squashing the chocolate cake beneath his foot as if it was nothing. Annie followed, her speed matching Eren’s but unable to overtake him. What the hell was he doing?

Hanji, who kind of looked like she had been dancing on the roof opposite him, flew over to Erwin and Levi. ‘You picked a good one there, Levi. Even in titan form, Eren’s pretty clever.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Levi asked.

‘He knows that Annie must be tired from maintaining her crystal for so long. He’s trying to tire her out more so when he comes to fight her, he’ll barely have to do anything.’

Just as Hanji finished her sentence, Annie seemed to twig what Eren was trying to do, and she ran away from Eren, towards the military police base in the middle of Stohess District.

Erwin’s eyes widened. He had held meetings down in the dungeons when he was examining the crystal to save time. Annie had been listening. And she had worked out how Erwin thought. And she was going for Armin and his unborn child.

…

‘Is today his due date?’ Ivy asked. Jean’s waters had broken ten minutes ago and Krista and Mrs. Kirstein were helping him with his breathing.

Mrs. Kirstein shook her head. ‘Next week. I think it’s the stress from the wedding and the shock from that girl attacking.’

Just as she said that, Annie roared. It was louder than her first roar had been, meaning she was a lot closer than before. Armin left Jean’s side and looked out of the window and his eyes widened at what he saw. Annie, in her titan form, was heading straight for the building he was in. Her eyes widened when she saw Armin stood in the window and she ran faster. Eren was behind her, roaring as he sprinted and crushing houses in his wake, but he was tiring now and wouldn’t catch up to her in time.

Armin turned around and grabbed the nearest rifle before opening the loading chamber.

‘What’s going on?’ Ivy asked, still holding Koji.

‘She’s coming for us.’

Ivy and Mrs Kirstein gasped, but Krista watched with a smile as Armin loaded a ball bearing bullet into the chamber and clicked it shut. Erwin had made him a much braver man.

Armin went back to the window, this time with the rifle, and watched as other soldiers flew around Annie, trying to distract her, but she wasn’t relenting. Armin brought the rifle up to his shoulder, letting the wooden stock rest against his bare shoulder, just above the scalloped lace design. He had never even so much as harmed a titan before, and, if anything, this would be harder, since he knew Annie, but she had hurt Eren and countless other friends, some of whom were no longer breathing. Eld. Oluo. Gunther. Petra. Marco. _Marco._

Annie was drawing closer and Armin narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t made it into the top ten of his trainee class. Or the top fifteen. Heck, he wasn’t even in the top thirty, but he had motivation and passion, and his thirst for learning about the titans and the outside world had only just beaten the one thing he was good at in the army: his aim when shooting.

When she was close enough, Armin pulled the trigger and couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on his face as the bullet hit her, right in the centre of her eye. It wasn’t going to stop her, Armin knew that, but the shock of being blinded in one eye would allow Eren enough time to catch up with her. And Eren did just that. He ran forwards with the last of his energy and punched Annie from behind, sending her head flying over the walls. Surrounded by steam in the nape of the titan’s neck sat Annie, arms and legs still connected to flesh, but too weak to protect herself in a crystallised form again.

Two soldiers flew in and yanked her out of the already rotting flesh and took her to the nearest roof where Erwin, Levi and Hanji were stood. Levi ignored Annie in favour of cutting his fiancée out of his titan form, and Erwin looked over at Armin. The blond cadet grinned and Erwin couldn’t help but smile back.

That boy was really something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Armin are reunited.

As soon as Hanji had subdued Annie with an injection, Erwin and the others secured her in the basement of the military police base Armin was in. Once they were certain that she wouldn’t be able to hurt herself and transform, Erwin ran up to the top floor to see his husband.

Armin was sat on a bench, cleaning the gun he had used. He had the skirt of his wedding dress pulled up so he wouldn’t get gunpowder on it, but he dropped the gun and cleaning cloth when he saw Erwin stood in the doorframe.

‘Erwin!’ He ran and leapt into his arms and the commander caught him with ease. Armin wrapped his legs around Erwin’s hips and kissed him.

Erwin kissed him back, lips pressed together hard. What if Annie had gotten too close to the military police base? What if she had hurt Armin in some way? He moaned and leaned in further, about to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away when he heard a cry. He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw Jean on the floor, Krista, Mrs. Kirstein, and his mother sat around him, helping him breathe through the last of his contractions.

‘Oh, Jean’s gone into labour. He’s been having contractions all day but didn’t tell anyone, and the shock of Annie attacking didn’t really help. I need to support him.’

‘No offense to Jean, but you’re not helping him in your wedding dress. Go downstairs and fetch Hanji, and I’ll help Jean.’

Armin smiled and hopped out of his husband’s arms and left the military police base and found Hanji stood outside, surveying the damage done to the surrounding buildings.

‘Hanji?’

The crazy squad leader turned around. ‘What is it?’

‘Jean’s gone into labour.’

She jumped up into the air and clapped. ‘Yes! Tell Eren to gather a team to start repairing the buildings!’ Then she ran inside.

Armin smiled as he watched her go, then he spotted Eren stood with Levi, Mikasa and Mike next to the two rotting titan corpses. He went over and Eren smiled. ‘That was a pretty badass move earlier, Armin.’

‘Thanks. Jean’s gone into labour so Hanji’s asking if you could start repairing the buildings. I think she means in your titan form.’

Eren nodded and turned to his adopted sister. ‘You can be in charge.’

Mikasa smirked and started to round up the rest of the soldiers.

Levi turned to Armin, eyes wide with worry. ‘Where’s Koji?’

‘He’s upstairs with Ivy kind of watching Jean give birth.’

‘He’s alright, though?’

‘Yeah. He just misses his mum.’

Levi gave Armin a small smile, then he looked over his shoulder. ‘Oi, brat! Your son is with a stranger!’

Eren ran over and lifted his fiancée up into his arms like a bride. ‘I didn’t forget. I would never forget about our son or you, baby bear.’

Levi blushed and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and let his fiancée carry him inside and upstairs. Armin smiled and followed them, but instead of going up to the top floor, Armin found the uniform storage room and swapped his silken wedding dress for a scratchy shirt and pair of pants then headed back outside, planning on helping with the repairs. It might have been his wedding day, but he was a member of the survey corps, and he knew more than anyone that there was no such thing as a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is interrogated and Erwin and Armin consummate their marriage.

Later that day, the survey corps travelled back to their headquarters, but instead of going to his quarters and consummating his marriage with Armin, Erwin went down to the dungeons with Hanji and Levi. Annie had been tied up and precautions had been made to ensure that she couldn’t hurt herself and transform. Not that she was in any state to turn into a titan. Her face was pale and emaciated from holding up her crystal defence for so long and she scoffed down the food and water offered to her.

When she finished, she looked up at Erwin. ‘What do you want?’

‘What do you know about the walls? Or the titans? Or the king? Who made you able to transform into a titan?’

‘My father.’ Annie coughed, her throat dry. ‘Just before Wall Maria fell, he gave me an injection. He said it was medicine. That’s all I know. I don’t know what was in the injection and I don’t know any more about the titans or the walls or the king – whatever he has to do with this – than you do.’

Erwin knelt down in front of her. ‘The king is hiding something from us. The first interior squad have objects called sun watches that the king gave them. They tell the time, like a sundial, but they’re small and intricate and we don’t have that technology. Know anything about that?’

Annie shook her head again.

The commander sighed and stood up. ‘Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir are titan shifters, but you knew that already, I presume.’

‘Yes. How do you know?’

‘They were trying to take Eren, Armin, Krista, and Jean away with them. We managed to rescue them, but Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir are probably dead by now,’ Levi said, glaring at Annie.

Annie smiled, the dry skin on her lips cracking. ‘Which district did they escape from?’

‘Karanese. Why?’ Hanji asked.

Annie’s smile got wider. ‘I know where they’ve gone then.’

All three of the leaders all stared at Annie. ‘Where? We need to know.’

‘One condition: I don’t get handed over to the king.’

Erwin nodded. He had gained custody over Annie months ago now, and it wouldn’t be reviewed for another half a year, at least. The commander hoped everything would be sorted out by then. ‘Deal. Where are they?’

‘There’s this place twenty miles further than Wall Maria. That’s where they’ll have gone.’

Erwin stared at Annie with narrowed eyes. _Twenty miles further._ They hadn’t made it more than ten miles on expeditions, and that was when Wall Maria was still under humanity’s control. Maybe overthrowing the king would be harder than he thought, even if he did have the heir to the throne currently running around his training field. ‘What’s there?’

‘You’ll find out when you get there, won’t you?’

‘Alright. I still don’t trust you, so you’ll be kept chained up, but you’ll get food and a chance to wash and sleep daily.’

Annie nodded. ‘Fine. Can you go away now?’

Erwin smirked. ‘Levi and I will, but Hanji wants to interrogate you about your crystal.’

The squad leader’s eyes gleamed and the chains clinked as Annie tried to back away. Erwin laughed and followed Levi back upstairs. The corporal went up to the first floor, but Erwin carried on down the corridor and went into his office, wanting to try and wrap his head around how they were supposed to get to this place that was twenty miles were further than Wall Maria.

…

Ever since they had arrived back, Armin had been sat in the nursery with Jean and Mrs. Kirstein, helping to look after Jean’s baby boy. Due to the stress of the wedding and Annie’s attack, the labour had been quicker than Levi’s, and Sora was now gurgling away in Jean’s arms. He had brown hair, like Jean, as well as the pale gold eyes of Reiner. Jean couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he rocked his son back and forth, but Armin could see the pain in his eyes. To have to go through this without Reiner by his side, and then for Sora to stare up at him with the same eyes as his boyfriend, Armin knew it must have been hard.

‘You’re missing Reiner, right?’

Jean nodded. ‘I just wish he been there with me.’ He tried to stand up from the chair that had been placed in the nursery, but his knees wobbled and Mrs. Kirstein took Sora from him and placed him the cot that was pressed against Koji’s.

‘I’m sure that one way or another, Reiner will be back,’ she said.

The two boys just smiled, not saying anything. As much as Armin liked Jean’s mother, she didn’t understand that Reiner had left the walls and was more than likely dead, and even if he wasn’t, he probably wouldn’t be able to return.

Levi entered the nursery and made a beeline for Koji’s cot. He scooped the baby up into his arms and smiled as Koji’s chubby hands clung to him. ‘Shall we go and find your daddy, yeah? He’s very tired. He was being big and strong as a titan to help protect us. Let’s go and see him, then I’ll bring you back to the nursery to go to bed, okay? Hmmm… we need a nickname for you. You can’t be baby bear because that’s me, and Eren is daddy bear… hmm…’

Armin, Jean, and Mrs. Kirstein smiled and watched as Levi completely ignored them and acted as if they weren’t even in the room as he cooed to his son. Levi left the room and Armin stood up. ‘I had no idea Levi could be that sweet.’

Mrs. Kirstein smiled. ‘Children bring out the best in people. Ms. Hanji told me about the Corporal’s past, and I thought he must have hidden his true self away for a very long to be able to survive down in the underground. I’m sure he’ll start acting like his true self more often once the titans are vanquished and he knows he’s safe.’

The two boys smiled again and Jean got settled in the chair. ‘I’m going to stay in here tonight with Sora.’

‘Alright. I’ll see you in the morning then.’

‘Night, Jean.’

Armin and Mrs. Kirstein left the room, both of them going in different directions. Mrs. Kirstein to her room, and Armin to the top floor of the castle. He entered Erwin’s quarters and looked around. His husband wasn’t in the lounge or the bathroom, so Armin shouted up the stairs. ‘Erwin?’ Armin smiled at the lack of response. He ran upstairs and stripped out of his uniform, trading it for his white underwear and wedding dress. They had yet to consummate their marriage and Armin kind of wanted Erwin to take him in his wedding dress. He got the room ready, and half an hour later, he heard the door downstairs open and close.

‘Erwin?’ He shouted.

‘Yeah, I’m back.’

Armin made his way down the stairs and saw Erwin with his back to him as he hung up his jacket and took off his boots.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah. Annie told us that Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir, if they’re still alive, are somewhere twenty miles from Wall Maria. I just don’t get…’ Erwin trailed off as he turned around, seeing Armin stood in his wedding dress. ‘Armin…’

‘Don’t get what?’

‘How we’re supposed to get there. Why are you in your wedding dress?’ Erwin asked as he reached behind him and locked the door.

‘Well, we haven’t consummated our marriage yet, which technically means it’s not legal.’ Armin stepped forwards, hands behind his back. He watched as Erwin’s pupils dilated and the cadet couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. ‘And you haven’t carried me over the threshold yet. And you did seem pretty excited in the carriage about having sex with me in my wedding dress.’

Without another word, Erwin stepped forwards and scooped his husband up into his arms. Armin giggled and looped his arms around Erwin’s neck, allowing his commander to carry him upstairs and seat him on the bed. As soon as Armin was led down, Erwin was on him straight away, kissing him and hands roaming across the lace bodice, trying not to crease the skirt with his knees.

Instead of letting Erwin take the initiative, Armin broke the kiss first and he tilted his head back and nipped his lips and teeth down his husband’s neck.

‘A-armin-’ He stuttered. ‘D-don’t leave marks.’

‘So, you’re allowed to mark up my neck and chest and thighs but I’m not allowed to do that to you?’

Erwin moaned. His angel wasn’t usually dominant and this was definitely turning him on even more.

‘If you let me leave some marks, you can fuck me in my wedding dress, okay?’

The commander groaned and practically threw his head back in submission, letting Armin leave as many marks as he wanted. When Armin finished the right side of his neck, Armin switched sides but held three of his fingers up to Erwin’s mouth. ‘Suck.’

Erwin wrapped his lips around the digits and watched Armin through hooded eyes. Armin had just told him that his angel would be bottoming, so why was Erwin sucking his fingers? The commander’s eyes darkened as he realised: Armin was going to make Erwin watch as he opened himself up. He sucked the fingers harder, and once he was sure they were wet enough, Armin pulled them out of his husband’s mouth. Armin led back on the pillows and Erwin went to follow him, but Armin shook his head.

‘Stay there and kneel.’

Erwin didn’t make a sound as he knelt at the end of the bed, his erection straining against his uniform pants. He didn’t say anything and sat still as he watched Armin lift up the skirt of his wedding dress and slip aside his panties before pressing one of his slicked up fingers inside himself. Erwin moaned with Armin, finding it just as hot to watch as it was to do.

Armin kept his eyes fixed on Erwin as he opened himself up with the first finger, and then he slid the second one in beside it.

Erwin clenched his jaw as he watched. ‘Can I touch you?’

Armin shook his head. ‘You made me wait a whole day to have our marriage consummated. No touching until I say so.’

‘Armin…’

The cadet smirked and stretched out one of his legs, caressing the bulge in Erwin’s trousers with his stocking-clad foot. Erwin’s hips bucked upwards with a groan and Armin bit his lip. ‘Do you wish this was you? Fingers deep inside me, fucking me open?’

Erwin’s pupils dilated and his hips bucked up once again. ‘You’re walking a very thin line, boy.’

Armin grinned and slid in a third finger. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he moaned instead, having found his prostate. ‘Fuck…’

Erwin narrowed his eyes. ‘Armin, please, let me touch you.’

The blond cadet bit his lip, then moved his foot off his husband’s crotch. ‘Okay.’

And then Erwin was on him. He grabbed Armin’s wrist and pulled out the fingers that were inside him, but before the boy could complain about how empty he felt, Erwin thrust in three of his own dry fingers and Armin cried out as they hit his prostate straight away.

‘Ah! Don’t wanna come yet!’

Erwin smirked and drove his fingers into Armin twice more before pulling them out. His hands went straight for his belt and Armin helped him, undoing the buttons at the top of husband’s trousers. Erwin pulled his pants and underwear down and kicked them onto the floor, then he grabbed the back of Armin’s head and brought it towards his large cock. It was already fully erect and precome was beading at the tip. Armin but his lip, then he leant forwards and licked the tip and Erwin groaned.

‘Stop being such a tease.’

‘Or what?’

‘Or your fingers will be the only things fucking you tonight, understand?’ Erwin said, eyes black and blue with lust and his jaw clenched. Armin whimpered, the dominance he’d felt before now gone, and he took as much of Erwin’s cock into his mouth as he could manage.

Erwin held back from bucking his hips into his husband’s mouth, and he kept still, watching as Armin sucked his cock, his plump lips sliding up and down the thick shaft with ease in comparison to their first time. Armin hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, bringing Erwin's cock even further into his mouth. He gagged as his husband's member hit the back of his throat but he carried on sucking, bobbing his head up and down the cock in his mouth. 

'Ahh... Armin... so good. Such a good angel for me.'

Armin moaned around Erwin's cock and the commander hissed, the vibrations from the moans making his balls tighten with the warning of release. He pulled out of his angel's mouth with reluctance and pushed Armin backwards to lie down. 

'Want me to fuck you now?'

Armin whimpered and spread his legs, presenting his puckered hole. 'Please.' 

Erwin hooked Armin's lithe legs over his shoulders, then slid inside, not stopping until his balls hit Armin's lace covered ass. The couple moaned and Erwin leant down, kissing his husband's plump lips. 'Always so tight.'

'For you... ah, commander...'

Erwin smirked at the name and pulled out a little before driving back in over and over again until Armin was a whimpering mess beneath him, his small hands gripping the sheets, and teeth wanting to bite his bottom lip but couldn’t, too preoccupied with throwing his head back and moaning and letting his commander mark up his neck and jaw.

Erwin thrusted faster and faster and Armin’s legs started to shake atop of his husband’s shoulders as he felt the warm coil tightening in his tummy. ‘Erwin! Gonna come!’

‘Then do it, angel.’

‘Not on my dress! Ah!’

Erwin nodded despite his thrusting and cupped one of his hands around the head of Armin’s cock. ‘Alright. Let go for me, my angel.’

‘Ngh!’ Armin’s legs spasmed and he came into Erwin’s hand in thin spurts.

Once he was sure that Armin was done, Erwin brought his hand up to his mouth and swallowed some of his husband’s cum, smiling at the slightly sweet taste.

Armin moaned at the sight and Erwin smirked. ‘Would you like to taste yourself, angel?’

The cadet nodded and Erwin held out his hand and Armin lapped up the rest of his cum. Once his hand was clean, Erwin pulled out of his husband, cock still hard and throbbing.

‘You didn’t come?’ Armin asked, eyes wide.

Erwin shook his head. ‘I wanted you to come first.’

Armin smiled. Even during sex, Erwin was still so kind to him. ‘Can I swallow it?’

‘Hmm?’ Erwin furrowed his brow. They’d both given each other blow jobs before, but this was the first time Armin had actually asked to swallow Erwin’s cum. ‘Yeah, i-if you want.’

Armin sorted out his underwear then flipped down the skirt of his dress before kneeling on the bed and taking Erwin’s cock into his mouth. The commander couldn’t help it when his hips bucked forwards; his cock was much more sensitive than before and he had been holding back from coming inside Armin, not wanting it to trickle out of his cute little hole and stain his wedding dress that he loved so much. But as he looked down now, watching Armin take all of his long and thick member into his mouth, tears in his gorgeous blue eyes, Erwin couldn’t help but feel he was defiling his bride. And they both loved every second of it. With that thought, Erwin came, gasping as he felt Armin’s throat contracting and expanding as it swallowed his load.

Once he was sure he had swallowed every last drop, Armin pulled off Erwin’s cock with a smirk as he saw the spaced out look on his husband’s face. ‘You okay?’

Erwin nodded. ‘Yeah, just…. Wow. I never thought you would do that.’

Armin giggled. ‘Can you help me get out of my wedding dress?’

Erwin smiled and he undid the intricate fastening before helping Armin to step out if it. The commander hung it up in the closet and put away Armin’s fancy underwear as well as his uniform. By the time he had returned to the bed, Armin was already beneath the covers, both hands on his baby bump. Erwin grinned and climbed in beside him.

‘It’s official now, then. Our marriage, I mean,’ the commander said.

Armin nodded and curled into Erwin’s side. ‘Finally. I’ve been waiting for this day since I joined the army.’

Erwin chuckled. ‘Hi, my name’s Armin. My best friend, Eren, joined the army to avenge his mother, but I joined to fuck the commander.’

Armin laughed and slapped Erwin’s bare chest. ‘So rude.’

‘But you love me.’

‘I do.’

…

Jean was tired after his labour and having to travel back to the castle, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Still in the chair that had been placed in front of Sora and Koji's cots, Jean felt his eyes start to slip close. He thought about Reiner, the man he loved. Still loved. Even when Jean was mourning Marco, Reiner was patient and he had doted on Jean, and he didn't dare make a move until he was certain that he was okay. For the short time they had been together, Reiner had been kind and patient and he had taken Jean's virginity with such care that Jean still didn't understand how someone that strong could be that careful but Jean loved him regardless, even when he transformed into the armoured Titan and took him, even when he left him to have the baby alone. Jean knew Reiner had to go, but he just wished it could have been under different circumstances.

'Jean?' Reiner's voice had entered his dream and Jean smiled as he saw Reiner in the nursery, stood right in front of him.

Jean smiled despite his sleepy state and reached out a hand which Reiner took. 'Reiner... I love you...'

'I love you, too, bambi.' Reiner knelt down to Jean's level and kissed him and the younger cadet smiled against his boyfriend's lips. He had dreamed about kissing Reiner again countless times, but this felt different, more real.

'Which baby is ours?' Reiner asked.

Too tired to even form coherent words now, Jean just grumbled and pointed forwards, not clear which cot he was motioning to. 

Reiner reached into one of the cots, and in the dark, Jean couldn't tell which baby he was holding, but he knew it would be Sora. This was a dream. Of course, Reiner knew which their baby was. 

'He's beautiful... I'm so sorry, Jean.'

Jean just smiled and his eyelids started to drop close. 'It's okay. I know you couldn't be there at the birth.'

Reiner looked away. 'Not for that.' He came forwards, still holding Sora, and kissed Jean's forehead. 'I'm sorry.'

Jean said nothing, just watched as dream Reiner made his way over to the window with Sora. The new mother held out his hand, wanting his boyfriend to come back into the room, wanting him to spend more time with him in dream land and hold him and tell him that he loved him, but Reiner slipped out of the window, Sora bundled up against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora means sky.
> 
> Sorry that this took forever to update. I'm back at university so I'm busy again x
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it Sora who was really taken?

Just as the sun rose, the entire castle was woken by the screams of Levi.

Erwin and Armin scrambled out of bed and down to the nursery, the squad leaders all following with bleary eyes.

Levi was sprawled out on the floor, wailing as he cried, and Eren was trying to calm him down, telling him that everything was going to be okay, but his face was dark red and Armin had never seen his best friend look so angry before.

Jean was in the room, too. He was stood by the cots, rocking Sora in his arms, but all the colour had drained from the cadet’s face.

‘What’s wrong?’ Erwin asked.

Levi sobbed and curled into Eren’s chest. ‘Koji…’ he muttered.

‘Koji?’ Armin inquired. ‘Is he alright?’

Levi sobbed again and Eren answered for his fiancée. ‘Someone’s taken our son.’

Armin gasped and went over to his best friend and his corporal and held them as they cried.

‘No one came in here, I swear,’ Jean said, clutching Sora to his chest. ‘I was in here the whole night.’

‘You must remember something,’ Hanji said as she got the yellow sleep out of her eyes.

Jean pursed his lips as he thought, then his eyes widened. He placed Sora into his cot, then he stepped forwards. ‘I… I thought it was a dream, but… it was Reiner. He was here. He came to see our baby. He asked me which one was ours but it was dark and I couldn’t see properly and… I think he took Koji instead of Sora.’ Jean hung his head. ‘Eren… Corporal… I’m so sorry…’

‘You’re sorry?!’ Levi cried. ‘You just sat there and let him take my son away!’ He lunged at Jean but Eren and Armin held him back.

‘I’m sorry!’

‘Right,’ Erwin stepped forwards, a solemn expression on his face, ‘Jean, take Sora down to your room. It’s best if you stay out of Levi’s way for now. Everyone else, get all of the soldiers dressed and in the mess hall in fifteen minutes.’

The squad leaders scrambled and Armin followed his husband out of the nursery, unable to bare Levi’s hushed cries for his and Eren’s honey bear.

…

Fifteen minutes later, every single soldier in the Survey Corps bar Eren, Levi, and Jean were standing bleary-eyed but dressed in the mess hall, muttering amongst themselves. As Erwin looked over each of then, he sighed. He had never expected to be commander. He had never even wanted to be commander. And when it came to decisions like this, he remembered why.

The commander cleared his throat and all of the soldiers quietened down, waiting for their leader to speak.

‘As some of you may already know, Corporal Ackerman and Cadet Yeager’s baby was taken last night by Cadet Braun. We have reason to believe that Koji was taken beyond the walls.’

The soldiers started muttering and Erwin shushed them. ‘Tomorrow morning, we will leave to rescue him.’

‘Erwin!’ Mike shouted, confusion on his face.

‘We’re nowhere near ready enough to complete a recon mission of that scale! And especially not so soon!’ Nanaba exclaimed.

Erwin glared at her. He knew leaving so quickly for a recon mission was reckless, but the commander had his reasons and this had to be done. ‘If this was yours and Mike’s baby, you’d want me to do the same thing. If it had been mine and Armin’s baby and Levi was commander, I would want him to do the same.’ Erwin paused as he looked over his soldiers. ‘I know how dangerous going that far so quickly is incredibly dangerous, so I’m going to let you decide if you want to go. If you decide not to come, I won’t think any less of you. You won’t be dishonourably discharged, and your pay won’t be docked. If you do not wish to go on this recon mission, please leave the room.’

The soldiers exchanged a few glances and muttered, and some shuffled their feet, but none made any significant movement, and none left the room.

Erwin allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face. ‘Thank you. Start preparing for the mission. You are dismissed.’

And all of the soldiers dispersed. Instead of going to his office to plan a route, Erwin went to the nursery.

Levi and Eren were still sat on the floor, their tears now dried up but still looking as if they might break at any second. They looked up when Erwin entered.

‘What happened?’ Eren asked.

‘Everyone’s coming on the recon mission.’

Levi nodded and stood up on shaky legs. ‘I’ll pack my things.’

‘You’re not going anywhere,’ Erwin said. ‘You’re too emotionally involved and you’ll get yourself killed. You’re staying here. But Eren’s coming. We’re going to try and get in your father's basement.’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Erwin-’ Levi tried to argue, but the commander held up his hand.

‘No. You’re not going and that’s my final decision.’

Levi hung his head and Eren wrapped an arm around him. ‘I’ll bring our son home.’

The tiny corporal nodded and Erwin left the room, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

Armin was waiting outside and he gave his husband a sad smile. ‘I take it I’m not going on this trip either,’ he said.

‘Correct. I’m not having you and our baby being eaten by a titan.’

Armin nodded, wanting to laugh, but nothing came out; his heart was aching for his best friend. ‘I hope you get Koji back.’

‘I will,’ Erwin said, not knowing if that would be possible. But he was going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I know it's been a while since the last update but things have been at bit crazy with all of my university work.
> 
> Speaking of which, do you mind if you could go and take a look at my blog? It's about destigmatising fan fiction and erotica and it's for my dissertation so it's kind of important. If you could leave a comment, I would appreciate it so so so so so so so much!
> 
> http://identity2017.blogspot.co.uk/
> 
> And it would also be awesome if you could fill out my questionnaire because I kinda need data to write about in my essay.
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/LCH66LH
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Lilac x


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps leave on their mission to rescue Koji.

In the morning, Armin stood in the courtyard, watching as the soldiers packed food, water, and gas onto the carts. He would have helped if Erwin hadn’t banned him from touching any equipment. He watched as Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha piled food onto the carts with the help of Krista, even though she wasn’t allowed to go, either. She was needed to rule the walls once Erwin had somehow overthrown the king, and without a blood relative, the people behind the walls would riot.

Jean, Sora, and Mrs. Kirstein were staying, too, along with and Annie, who was still chained up in the dungeons, and Levi. Armin watched as Levi cried, cuddled against Eren’s chest. Eren was doing his best to soothe his corporal, but no matter how much Eren promised to bring home Koji, all Levi could do was cry.

Armin turned away, unable to bear the looks on Eren and Levi’s faces anymore, and he saw Erwin approaching him. Armin smiled and pressed himself as close as he could get to his husband’s body: his baby bump was getting a little too big to be able to cuddle properly.

‘Are you almost ready to go?’ The cadet asked.

‘Yes.’

Armin nodded and pulled away from his husband. He reached for his cardigan and tugged a blue thread loose, then slid his wedding ring onto the length of yarn and fastened it around Erwin’s neck. ‘Give it to me when you get back, okay?’ Armin sniffed as he felt the first of his tears fall.

Erwin, kind smile in place, wiped them away, then pulled another blue thread loose. He copied Armin’s movements, but with his wedding ring this time, before securing it around Armin’s slender neck. ‘Only if you do the same.’

Armin nodded, then went up onto his tiptoes and kissed his husband. ‘I love you. You better come back. You better come back alive, and you better come back with Koji.’

‘I will. I love you, too.’ Erwin moved his hands down Armin’s body until they got to his bump. ‘And you better look after your mummy for me, okay? Daddy has to go away for a while and you better keep your mummy company, alright?’

As if in response, the baby kicked and both Armin and Erwin gasped: their baby had never kicked before. They grinned at each other, then looked back down at the bump, as if willing their baby to kick again, but there was nothing.

‘At least we know that our child will look after you whilst I’m gone,’ Erwin said.

‘And you better look after yourself, too, okay?’

Erwin nodded and turned to look at his Survey Corps. Everyone, including Eren, were on their horses, and Krista and Levi were stood at the entrance to the castle; Jean, Sora, and Mrs. Kirstein already inside.

The commander turned back to Armin. ‘I’ll see you soon. I love you. I love you both. So much. More than you could imagine.’

Armin just nodded, not wanting to cry again. ‘I know. We both know. We love you, too.’

They kissed again, their bodies as close as they could get them, and the rest of the Survey Corps turned away in respect. Normally, they would have watched so they could have something to gossip about later, or for the less superficial ones, something to dream about if they ever survived this hellish mission and got married. But for now, they turned away, allowing their commander this moment with his husband.

Armin pulled away first. He wanted to lean back in, but he stopped himself. ‘Go before I make you stay.’

Erwin just smiled, placed a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips, then mounted Bolt. ‘Survey Corps, move out!’

The soldiers got the horses and carts moving, kicking up dust clouds in their wake, and Armin, Levi, and Krista watched until they couldn’t see them anymore.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, then Krista turned and went inside. Armin looked at Levi, but the Corporal was sobbing again, tears streaming down his red face.

‘Corporal?’

Levi sniffed. ‘What?’

‘Would you like a hug?’

He hiccupped and let Armin wrap his arms around him. ‘It’s going to be okay, Corporal.’ Armin said, but his voice shook. He had no idea what was about to happen to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I know some of you have already done this, but I would be so grateful if you could fill out my survey or leave a comment on my blog. It's about destigmatising fan fiction and erotica and it's for my dissertation so it's kind of important.
> 
> You can comment here:  
> http://identity2017.blogspot.co.uk/
> 
> And fill out the questionnaire here:  
> https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/LCH66LH
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Lilac x


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Levi console each other, as do Erwin and Eren.

Later in the evening, Levi and Armin were sat in the mess hall, attempting to play chess, but neither of their hearts were in it. All Levi could think about was Eren and Koji, and Armin’s mind was focused on Erwin, Neither of the two men could get their minds off it.

‘Armin?’

The blond looked up. ‘Yes, Corporal?’

‘Do you think they can rescue Koji?’ Levi asked, eyes fixed on his bishop.

Armin opened his mouth, wanting to say yes, of course, the Survey Corps can rescue Koji, but he didn’t want to get Levi’s hopes up in case they couldn’t.

‘It’s okay,’ Levi said. ‘You can say it.’

‘I don’t know of they can rescue him. I want them to, of course, I do, but he’s so far away. I think there’s only a slim chance that they can rescue him, but then they’ve got to get all the way back here.’ Armin shook his head. ‘I’m really not sure.’

Levi nodded. ‘At least there may be a chance for Koji to see Eren again.’ He didn’t burst into tears like Armin expected him to, just kept staring at his bishop. ‘Do you think Erwin will make it back in time to see you give birth?’

Armin looked away then, focusing his gaze on one of his pawns, hoping in vain that the concentration would stop his tears from falling. ‘Honestly? No. I’m not even sure he’ll make it back at all…’ Armin reached upwards and slipped his finger through Erwin’s wedding ring. The outside of the silver band had gone cold, but the inside was still warm and the feel of it brought tears to Armin’s eyes.

Levi made his way around to Armin’s side of the table and hugged the cadet until he stopped crying.

‘You didn’t have to do that,’ Armin said as he wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his blue cardigan. ‘I know you’re not big on emotion.’

‘Well, no, but you took care of me before. And you helped me that morning in the barn when I was still pregnant. And you are my fiancée’s best friend.’

Armin smiled with a sniff. ‘You still didn’t have to do it.’

Levi scoffed. ‘Why does everyone think that I hate emotion? I used to be friends with these two people called Farlan and Isabel. They were like my brother and sister, and there was plenty of emotion being thrown about when they were around.’ The mention of there two people brought a ghost of a smile to Levi’s lips and Armin smiled back.

‘Tell me about them?’

Levi hummed. ‘Only if you promise not to tell Hanji about any of it. She’s been dying to know about my life in the underground since I joined the army.’

‘I promise.’

…

Erwin and his survey corps galloped onwards in the direction of Wall Maria. Despite how quickly they had left on this mission, Erwin had still planned for this expedition as thoroughly as possible. He had planned all of their stops and rest points, and as night drew in, they were heading for the Forest of Giant Trees.

Erwin grabbed his flare gun from where it rested against his thigh and reached for a grey-coloured canister that would tell the rest of the corps to get ready to go into trees for the night, but before he could insert the canister into the gun, there was a roar from inside the forest, and the ground shook. Erwin groaned; a titan wasn’t what he needed when his body was sore from riding all day and when his thoughts were focused on the wellbeing of his husband and unborn child.

He reached for a red canister, but then out of the trees came crawling an abnormal. Erwin tutted in the same way Levi might have done, and inserted a black canister instead and shot it up into the air.

Mike and Nanaba saw the signal, and after they relayed it back, they rode on until they were beside their commander, who was going straight for the abnormal.

‘You two, distract the abnormal on your horses. I’ll kill the titan.’

‘Yes, sir!’

Erwin grabbed his lever and shot off Bolt and into the nearest tree. He watched for a moment as Mike and Nanaba rode circles around the abnormal. Kairi, Nanaba’s horse, wasn’t as fast as Clover, Mike’s horse, so the abnormal went for her. Its massive teeth only just missed Kairi’s hind legs, but the shock caused Kairi to throw Nanaba off her.

Mike, on the other side of the titan, pulled on the reins, and he and Clover stood still, waiting for the titan’s next move. It stayed still torn between going for Mike, or going for Nanaba.

Erwin utilised the distraction and went for the titan, managing to slice away its nape before it could gnash its’ teeth one more time. He wiped his hands of blood and jumped off the steaming body.

Mike was at Nanaba’s side, checking over his partner.

‘Is she alright?’ Erwin asked as he approached.

‘A sprained ankle and bruised ribs. She’ll be fine after some rest.’

‘Take her up into the trees. I’ll secure the horses.’

Mike gave Erwin a grateful smile, then shot up into the trees, leaving Erwin to tie Bolt, Clover, and Kairi to a tree. He sent the grey canister into the air before going up into a tree of his own. He watched as the rest of the soldiers approached and flew up into the trees, then he set about tying his 3D manoeuvre gear to his branch.

The cadets came up into the trees last and handed out the food to the officers and soldiers. Erwin smiled, remembering the last time he was in these trees. Armin had needed help and Erwin had come to his rescue. If that hadn’t happened, then Erwin wasn’t sure what direction his and Armin’s relationship might have gone in. He smiled at the thought of his husband but then sighed. He wanted Armin here with him. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to feel the curve of his body against his own feel their baby kick against his hands. Erwin brought his knees up to his chest. He didn’t know how long this mission would take and he didn’t know if he would be back in time for the birth. What if there were complications? What if the baby didn’t survive? What if _Armin_ didn’t survive? Erwin felt his heart clench at the thought. He didn’t even know if he could get back, but what if he did, only to find that Armin had died in childbirth?

‘Erwin?’

The commander looked up and saw Eren stood on his branch. He was holding out a couple of slices of bread and canteen of water, which Erwin took.

‘Thanks.’

‘Are you alright?’

Erwin shrugged and Eren sat down beside him. ‘I’m just worried about Armin and our child. What if I don’t make it back in time for the birth? Armin needs me to be there with him.’

‘Then go back to the castle. I’m sure Mike can handle the mission.’

Erwin shook his head. ‘I promised Levi that I would bring back Koji.’

At the mention of his son, a large smile spread across Eren’s face. ‘I can’t wait to see him again. If we get that far.’ He looked at Erwin. ‘You’re going to make a great dad. Armin understands that you might not be there for the birth. But he has Jean and Mrs. Kirstein and Krista with him. Everything will be fine.’

Erwin nodded and the two men ate in silence, then talked about their children until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I know some of you have already done this, but I would be so grateful if you could fill out my survey or leave a comment on my blog. It's about destigmatising fan fiction and erotica and it's for my dissertation so it's kind of important.
> 
> You can comment here:  
> http://identity2017.blogspot.co.uk/
> 
> And fill out the questionnaire here:  
> https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/LCH66LH
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Lilac x


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin reflects on the recon mission so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short - it's not even 500 words - but it needs to be in the story just so you get an idea where the Survey Corps are :) I considered combining it with the next chapter, but it didn't flow well with it, so I hope that you're all okay with that :)
> 
> Lilac x

Two days later, the Survey Corps had used up the supply chain that had been planted months ago and started to lay down food, water, and gas for the return journey. Erwin had purposefully ordered less to be packed for this, anticipating the loss of soldiers, and he was right. After only three days, they had lost twenty soldiers to the titans. Erwin could have dealt with losing that amount of men in a week, but not in three days. It wasn’t good statistics. He briefly considered having Eren sprint in his titan form to get Koji, but the commander wasn’t sure where exactly Koji was and how far it would take to get there. Hanji hadn’t done any experiments on how long Eren could be in his titan form without it deteriorating, nor looked at the effect that would have on Eren’s human body and mental state. Erwin also had to consider the possibility – and it was a strong possibility – that Reiner, and Bertolt and Ymir if they were with him, might turn into titans and fight Eren for Koji. Erwin couldn’t risk the safety of a baby.

He sighed as he stood on the roof of a house. The only way to do rescue Koji was to go all together. The commander watched as the cadets and half of the fully trained soldiers, as well as a handful of squad leaders, got settled in the trees. There were no forests here, and not enough trees and branches for everyone to sleep in, so they would be taking it in turns to watch for titans while the others slept. Erwin had put himself on the first watch, and he took sips from a canteen of water. In the distance, he watched as the sun slipped down behind Wall Maria, and he thought of Armin. They would be in Shingashina soon, the place where Armin grew up. The commander smiled at the thought of his husband and he touched the ring that was hanging around his neck. He brought it upwards and kissed the sapphire before letting it drop back down, the unfamiliar pressure of the makeshift necklace making him feel like he was connected to Armin and their unborn child, even though they were miles apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I know some of you have already done this, but I would be so grateful if you could fill out my survey or leave a comment on my blog. It's about destigmatising fan fiction and erotica and it's for my dissertation so it's kind of important.
> 
> You can comment here:  
> http://identity2017.blogspot.co.uk/
> 
> And fill out the questionnaire here:  
> https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/LCH66LH
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Lilac x


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps finally make it to Eren's basement but are they expecting what awaits them there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer to make up for the previous one.

Erwin almost collapsed from exhaustion as he landed on Wall Maria. Instead of doing his job and going to check on his soldiers, he lay down on the wall and smiled up at the sky. They’d done it. The Survey Corps had officially made it to Wall Maria. They could start reclaiming their land. Ever since that day, the day Wall Maria fell to the titans, Erwin had never dreamed he would even see Wall Maria again, let alone touch it, but now he was here. It had taken years of expeditions and the loss of too many lives to make it, but Koji’s kidnapping was just the push the Survey Corps had been looking for. Now, Erwin could was certain he could go to sleep without such a heavy heart: the loss of all of those lives hadn’t been in vain. They had been preparing for this day.

‘Commander!’

Erwin looked up and saw Nanaba stood above him. ‘Mmm?’

‘Shall we start repairing the wall?’

‘You can start minor repairs, but don’t let Eren transform into a titan and use his abilities to repair the hole. He needs to wait. If he repairs it now, then we won’t be able to get back home. All the machinery for lifting the horses and carts had been destroyed when the titans attacked. He’ll have to do it on the return journey.’ _If we make it back._ But Erwin didn’t say that. They had made it this far and Erwin had faith in his soldiers, but once they made it to Shingashina, Erwin was unsure of what they would do from there. Koji was being held – if Annie’s information was to be trusted – in a place much further than the Survey Corps had ever reached before. And if they got there, they had to make it back; with a baby, no less. He sighed and disconnected his 3D manoeuvre gear. ‘You and Mike can supervise. Send Eren up here to see me.’

‘Yes, Commander.’ Nanaba flew down to the ground and Erwin watched as she went. There loads of a titans on the ground, but Erwin had made the Survey Corps spread out along the wall so the titans wouldn’t gather around them in once place, which would make it hard for them to get back on their horses in the morning. Erwin supposed that they could have killed the titans nearby, but there was no point in killing them until the hole in the wall was sealed.

Eren flew up the wall and sat down next to where Erwin was led. ‘Nanaba said you wanted to see me, but shouldn’t I be repairing the wall?’

‘There’s no point. We won’t be able to get the horses back through on the return journey if you repair it now. But that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.’

Erwin sat up, and the soldier and cadet sat side by side, legs dangling over the wall as the sun set behind them. ‘Tomorrow, we’ll make it to Shingashina. Are you mentally prepared for what may be waiting for you there?’

Eren nodded and looked down at his lap. ‘Yes. I need to know what my father was hiding in the basement. If we can find the cure for my titan-shifting, then maybe that can help explain where the rest of the titans came from, and then rescuing mine and Levi’s son will be a lot easier.’

Erwin nodded. ‘I just needed to check. Tomorrow, we’ll set off at sunrise. We’ll go to your house on horseback, and a team of soldiers will accompany us on 3D manoeuvre gear to kill any titans that will get in our way. The rest of the soldiers and the cadets will move the horses and carts to the Shingashina District Wall. That should provide enough distraction for the titans to leave us alone.’

‘Who will be going with me to the house?’

‘Me, Mikasa, and Hanji. Is that alright?’

Eren nodded and smiled at the commander. ‘That’s fine. I kind of wish Armin could have come, though. We have so many memories in that house.’

‘I understand. But you know why I made him stay at home, right?’

Eren nodded again. ‘I know. And I understand why you made Levi stay behind, too. He would have been too emotional.’

Erwin gave Eren a brief look. ‘Speaking of which, you don’t seem to be.’

‘I have to hold it together for Levi and Koji. I love them and I can’t let either of them down. I know I’m not you, and I’m not in charge, but if the rest of the soldiers see me wavering, then so will they.’

Erwin smiled and wrapped an arm around Eren’s shoulders. ‘You’ve grown up so much. I’m glad that you’re going to be the one to marry Levi. He went through so much in the underground. It made him stoic and unemotional. You bring out the best in him, and so does Koji.’

Eren grinned. ‘I love them both so much. I never thought I could love one person this much, let alone two.’ He stood up. ‘Was there anything else you needed?’

Erwin shook his head. ‘No. Go and get some rest.’

‘Night, Erwin.’

‘Night.’

Eren walked off and Erwin led back down again. The sky above him had gone from a steel colour to a light pink, streaked with orange. The clouds were now like nets of black lace against the layered backdrop and Erwin wished that Armin had been there to see it with him.

…

As promised, as soon as the sun had risen, Erwin, Hanji, Eren, and Mikasa strapped themselves into their 3D manoeuvre gear and mounted their horses. Mikasa led the party of four through the ruined entrance to Shingashina and Erwin watched the expression on Eren’s face. Armin had told the commander what it had been like, to watch the armoured titan smash through that wall like it was nothing, and he had to stand there on that boat and watch it happen, ten years old and completely powerless. Erwin couldn’t comprehend what it must have been like for him, Eren, and Mikasa.

A titan approached them, but the four soldiers paid it no heed. Mike’s squad flew around them and took the titan down quickly, and Mikasa rode her horse over the titan’s already rotting arm.

As they carried on through the district, Erwin couldn’t help but feel melancholy. This was where his husband had grown up, but now it had been almost completely destroyed, save for the wall surrounding it.

After twenty minutes, they arrived at Eren’s house. Erwin didn’t know what it looked like or where exactly it was in Shingashina it was, but with the way both Eren and Mikasa stopped, Erwin knew they were there.

‘Eren…’ Mikasa said.

He didn’t reply. He dismounted his horse and walked towards the house. His legs and shoulders shook as he got nearer, but the other three stayed on their horses, just watching. The Yeager’s had brought up Mikasa for a few years, but the cadet held back, letting her adoptive brother have a moment of peace outside his childhood home.

He stopped walking all of a sudden and knelt down. On the ground at Eren’s feet was a shoe. He picked it up, and that was when Mikasa got off her horse. She stood by Eren’s side and the brother and sister both stared at the shoe for a moment before they hugged.

Eren returned to his horse and put the shoe in the saddlebag. Erwin was about to tell Eren that any unnecessary weight wasn’t allowed, but Mikasa shook her head at him. Eren went back to the house and Mikasa approached Erwin.

‘A shoe?’

‘It’s our mum’s. She was wearing it when she…’

Erwin nodded, now feeling awful. ‘Okay. He can keep it.’ He and Hanji dismounted and followed Eren and Mikasa towards the house.

The brother and sister lifted the beams of the house with ease, and as soon as the way was clear, Eren bit his lips as tears filled his eyes. ‘Why can I do it now? It doesn’t matter that I can do it now…’

Mikasa hurried over to her brother and embraced him. ‘It’s alright, Eren. It’s okay. Mum understood. She doesn’t hate you. We were ten. We couldn’t have lifted it, even with the help of Mr. Hannes.’

Eren nodded and blinked away his tears, then turned to Erwin. ‘Are we going in?’

‘Are you ready to?’

The cadet nodded.

‘Then lead the way.’

Eren sniffed and stepped into the destroyed house, and the three of them followed. The two bedrooms that would have been on the first floor had now merged into the ground floor, the three beds lying semi-destroyed next to the kitchen table and firewood box that had managed to stay mostly intact. Eren headed for the stairs, which now just extended through the roof and ended in the mid-air, leading into the sky. Eren didn’t appear to notice the stairs and he looked to the door next to them. The basement door. Eren took off the string necklace and held the key in his palm, taking a moment to feel the cold metal between his fingers.

‘Whenever you’re ready, Eren,’ Erwin said. ‘Mike and his squad have got the titans under control. Take all the time you need.’

He nodded and Mikasa placed a hand on his back. ‘We’re right here with you.’

Eren sniffed again and inserted the key into the lock. He moved his hand to turn it, but it wouldn’t move. He tried to turn it the other way, but there was still no click that told them it had unlocked.

‘Maybe it got warped when the house was hit with part of the wall?’ Hanji suggested.

Eren moved away from the door and Erwin towards it. ‘No. The door’s fine. The rock hit the other side of the house.’

‘Then why won’t it work?’ Eren asked.

Erwin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turned to the cadet with a solemn look on his face. ‘I guess it’s not the right key.’

Eren’s face fell. How couldn’t it be the right key?

The commander handed the key back to Eren, then the blond kicked in the door. The wood fell to the floor and Erwin moved out of the way, letting Eren enter first. The other three followed behind him, hearts thrumming with anticipation, but they were all shocked at what they saw.

They had been expecting a room filled with tables full of test tubes and syringes and petri dishes, but instead, it only had an armchair and a full bookshelf.

‘What the hell?’ Eren said, looking the most outraged. ‘Dad was the one who injected me with some shit that made me a titan, and he spent so long in here every day… the secret has to be in here! He didn’t come down here just to read!’ Eren’s face turned red and Erwin stepped forwards, recognising the look on his face.

‘Mikasa, take Eren outside.’

‘Yes, sir.’

The two siblings left and Hanji and Erwin explored the small room. Erwin went over to the bookshelf and started to read the titles on there. Books were expensive, but as commander, he could easily afford them and considered himself as well read, but he recognised none of these titles.

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Pride and Prejudice, 1984, The Shining, Ancillary Justice, Altered Carbon, Frankenstein, Great Expectations, The Mayor of Canterbury, The Hound of the Baskervilles, To Kill A Mockingbird, Of Mice and Men, Macbeth, Volpone, The Cat in the Hat, Birdsong, The Da Vinci Code…_ All by authors Erwin had never heard of either. He took the copy of _Harry Potter_ off the shelf and held it for a moment to get the weight of it. It was much lighter than his books, the pages much thinner, and the front cover was much smoother. The front cover even had a drawing on it. It was of a boy wearing glasses with a funny looking scar on his forehead. He was stood in front of a machine that said “HOGWARTS EXPRESS” on the front. The machine looked like… well, Erwin didn’t know what it looked like. He’d never seen anything that looked even remotely similar.

He put the book back on the shelf, but as he did, something that he hadn’t noticed that been pressed against _Pride and Prejudice_ fell to the floor. Erwin put the book back and picked up the object. It was grey and black in colour, and it was circular with what looked like a glasses lense in the centre. It was like a massive eye.

‘Hanji? Have you any idea what this is?’

The squad leader came over and looked at the eye. ‘No. No idea.’

Erwin put it back on the shelf with a shrug and he and Hanji continued to search the room.

…

The technician almost fell out of his chair when he saw a face appear on the screen in front of him. What the hell?! He quickly checked all of the camera feeds. They were all working… there was no malfunction. But the Shingashina cameras had only ever shown titans for the past six years. There had never been any humans on it before. The technician double-checked the feed and his eyes widened. That was the camera that Mr. Yeager had placed in his basement. He was going to put it elsewhere in the district, but the titans were ordered to attack before he had the chance. That camera had shown no activity in years, but now, Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps, was staring at him, as was Squad Leader Hanji Zoe.

‘Sir!’ The technician shouted and a soldier from the first interior squad of the Military Police walked into the viewing room.

‘What is it now?’

The technician pointed to the screen and the soldier’s eyes widened. ‘Shit… I didn’t even know they had gone on a mission. Shit!’

‘What are we going to do?’

The soldier ran a hand over his face. ‘I don’t know. The Military Police will probably have to go to the Survey Corps castle to see what’s going on. Check the rest of the Shingashina cameras. I need to talk to the King.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I know some of you have already done this, but I would be so grateful if you could fill out my survey or leave a comment on my blog. It's about destigmatising fan fiction and erotica and it's for my dissertation so it's kind of important.
> 
> You can comment here:  
> http://identity2017.blogspot.co.uk/
> 
> And fill out the questionnaire here:  
> https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/LCH66LH
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Lilac x


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin follows Annie's directions, but where has she led the Survey Corps to?

After planting a supply line in Shingashina, the Survey Corps carried on, travelling through the destroyed portion of Wall Maria. Eren rode at the front with Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba, as he was now too upset to be left alone. Not only had his son been kidnapped and his fiancée was miles and miles away from him, but there had been nothing waiting for him in the basement. Erwin and Hanji had inspected every inch of the Yeager house’s basement, but there was nothing. No secret passages, no hidden corners, nothing that gave away anything about the titans or the titan-shifters. The only thing that they found of interest had been the grey and black massive eye, but they had left it there, unsure as to what it was.

They carried on riding, and the cadets looked around with wide eyes. They had been beyond the walls before, but only into what had once been human territory. None of them had ever been outside of Wall Maria before. Compared to the abandoned land between Wall Rose and Wall Maria, the land beyond Wall Maria was cleaner, only touched by the titans, and there were no houses in sight. They only signs of life were the titans wandering around. On any other occasion, Erwin would have steered his soldiers away from the titans, but Annie’s directions weren’t the best, and there weren’t enough landmarks outside of the walls to be able to navigate by. They had to stay exactly on route, or they would never get Koji back.

It took a week and a half and the death of sixty soldiers for them to arrive at their destination. Eren tried his best to save as many as he could with his healing ability, but the titans came onto the Survey Corps in thick droves, and he could only save the limbs of one or two of them before he lost consciousness. Erwin felt terrible; he was the commander of the Survey Corps: it was his job to save his soldiers, but Mike and Nanaba made him hold back unless they needed serious help. The two squad leaders didn’t know how they would be able to tell Armin that the father of his child had been killed.

After the week and a half of travelling from Shingashina, what was left of the Survey Corps were exhausted. They were running out of food and none of them had had a decent night’s sleep since they left the relative safety of Maria’s high walls. There weren’t enough trees in big enough clusters for even half of the soldiers to sleep safely in, which meant the ones who were allowed to go to sleep were only just dropping off before they had to swap places with another sleep-deprived soldier. It wasn’t good. Erwin hoped that this place where Reiner had taken Koji to – whatever that place was – was somewhere they could recuperate for a few days for. Arguments had already started because of the lack of food and lack of sleep, and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep the peace, considering they still had to get back to Wall Rose after they rescued Koji.

But finally, there was some relief. The Survey Corps had never travelled this far before. It felt like they had crossed some invisible line, and as they rode on, Erwin’s eyes widened. He was at the head of the group, and he was so shocked that he nearly fell off his horse. On the horizon was a cluster of houses, all of which were partially destroyed. None of them were thatched, nor were they made of jumbled up sticks. They were made of an orange-brown stone and the roofs were tiled neatly, chimneys sticking out of the top. As he rode closer, he saw that next to most of the houses was a machine. They all looked similar, with a window at the front and seats inside and circular things that resembled cart wheels on the bottom, but all the machines were different colours and with varying shapes. This was unlike anything Erwin had ever seen before, but this was where Annie’s directions had ended.

_Twenty miles further than Wall Maria in the same compass direction as Karanese District._

This was it. These houses were the destination. Erwin scanned his eyes around the area, and when he couldn’t see any titans, he dismounted his horse. Mike, Nanaba, and Eren arrived next, and they all looked just as shocked as Erwin had been.

‘Commander?’ Nanaba asked. ‘Do you know what this place is?’

Erwin shocked his head. ‘No. I’m going to take a look around. You stay here and wait for the other soldiers. Eren, this is where Koji is supposed to be.’

The titan-shifter’s demeanour brightened. ‘Can I come with you?’

The commander nodded. ‘But you must stay by my side. No wandering off.’

Eren agreed and hopped off his horse. He and Erwin made their way on foot into the cluster of houses. They were all partially destroyed, windows smashed and roofs caved in from where titans had presumably tried to search for humans. The first house had the entire ground floor still intact, but there only looked like there was one room left on the first floor. Erwin walked up to it and pushed on the front door. The rotting wood fell off its hinges and Erwin entered the house, Eren following directly behind.

They were in a corridor, and the walls, instead of plain brick, were decorated with paper, and hanging on one of them was a circular frame that was covered in dust. Erwin wiped his hand across the circular pane and revealed an incredibly intricate drawing beneath the dust. It was of a middle-aged woman and a younger girl who looked to be about Armin’s age. She had dark brown hair and green eyes and was smiling for the artist. Erwin stepped closer to the drawing and cocked his head. There was no way this could have been drawn by hand. It was far too realistic. How had it been done?

Erwin moved away from the drawing and looked at the stairs. There were a few steps missing, but they were still usable.

‘I’m going upstairs,’ the commander said. ‘Stay in the house, okay?’

Eren nodded and watched Erwin walk upstairs. The cadet’s fingers itched to go and find his son, but he held back, and ventured into the next room in the house.

Erwin made it up the stairs in one piece, and he stood on the landing for a moment, grateful for the warm sun that bathed his face from the destroyed roof. He couldn’t remember the last time he had stopped to take a moment in the sunlight to just smile. He sighed: he wished Armin was here with him.

Erwin moved along the landing and into the only room remaining on the first floor. The door hadn’t rotted away like the other one, but it pushed open fairly easy. It was small, and squashed inside was bed, a bookcase, a chest of drawers, and a strange wooden thing was propped up by the smashed window. It was curved, had a hole in the centre, and stretched across it were six strings. Erwin touched one of the strings, and he jumped back a little when it made a sound.

On the floor next to the sound object was a shoe. It was black with strings attached to it, very different to the ones on the sound machine. It had a thick rubber sole, and on the side, there was a strange material. It had something drawn onto it, but it had faded slightly. Erwin brought it closer to his face and saw a star, along with the words _Converse All Star._ He placed it back down and went over to the bookshelf. It was exactly like the shelf they had found in the Yeager basement; filled with volumes of books Erwin had never heard of.

On top of the chest of drawers were dozens of little pots, all filled with bits of jewellery, and next to them were various tubes, claiming to be “concealer” and “mascara” and “lip liner”. What was this place?

Erwin moved over to the bed. It was covered in teddy bears, but they looked a lot nicer than the ones made for babies inside the wall. Erwin picked up one. It was rather large, about the size of a baby. It’s fur was a dark vanilla colour and on one of its’ paws was a red and white logo that said _B-A-B._ Erwin wanted to take it home for his and Armin’s baby, but what if the person who lived here came back? He glanced at the window and chewed his lip when he saw that the edges of what was left of the glass was covered in blood: he doubted they were coming back. They had obviously been eaten. He could take the teddy bear.

The commander looked back over at the bed. It looked comfortable. More comfortable than his. He sat down on it, but shot back up a moment later. It was soft, like he had presumed, but there was something hard under the sheets. Cautiously, Erwin lifted them up and saw a notepad underneath. It was orange, and it was decorated with woodland creatures that Erwin hadn’t seen in years. Towards the top was a title that said _Decomposition Book._ Beneath it was space where Erwin presumed a name would go, but it had been scribbled out. Written there now, in capital letters, were the words, _To You, 2000 Years From Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I know some of you have already done this, but I would be so grateful if you could fill out my survey or leave a comment on my blog. It's about destigmatising fan fiction and erotica and it's for my dissertation so it's kind of important.
> 
> You can comment here:  
> http://identity2017.blogspot.co.uk/
> 
> And fill out the questionnaire here:  
> https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/LCH66LH
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Lilac x


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entries.

_3rd September 2007_

I’m really nervous. Mum said I would feel better if I wrote it all down, but I don’t think it’ll help. She knows that I like writing, but I don’t get how this is supposed to help. Writing it down means I’m thinking about it, and when I think about it, it makes me even more nervous.

I don’t want to go to high school. I’m only eleven. I shouldn’t have to go. I know everyone else is going, but they all have brothers and sisters who are already there so they’ve told them what it’s like. I have no one. Mum went to high school, but that was like, a century ago. It’ll have changed from when she went.

My best friend, Magda, has an older brother and when I was around at hers for a sleepover, he told us that when he was in year seven he got lost and asked other students for help but they took him to the other side of the school and beat him up. What kind of place is high school?!

I don’t want to go. I feel sick and nervous and the only person I know who will be going to my high school is Magda and I don’t like her that much. She makes me carry her bag when we walk to school and she calls me stupid but she’s the only person who talks to me, so I have to be friends with her.

I suppose I can make new friends, but I’m not very good at talking to new people and Magda says that I’m not a very nice person but Mum says I am. I don’t know who to believe. Maybe I’ll meet someone who will like me enough to be friends with me, even if I’m really not very nice.

But we’re going to have so much homework that there’ll be no time for friends. High school is going to be a disaster from start to finish.

…

_7th October 2008_

Year 8 is going better than year 7 did, I suppose. Nothing exciting happened in year 7, but more cool stuff has happened this year, and it’s only been two months so far. I got to be in the school play and my music teacher wants me to sing in the Christmas concert and I know that’s ages away but still.

Maths is my favourite class. Never thought I’d say that. But it’s probably because of Aldrik. He sits opposite me and he’s really nice to me. The other day, Magda was really mean to me and he gave me a hug! I know most girls have already been hugged by boys, but this was the first time it’s happened to me. Then he asked me to go around to his house tonight to do homework together! I’ve never been in a boy’s bedroom before. I wonder what it looks like.

I can’t work out what to wear, though. I asked Mum, but she wasn’t sure and she told me to text Magda. I don’t want to. If I do, she’ll tell everyone that I like Aldrik and it’ll be so embarrassing. Maybe I should just wear my school uniform.

…

_4th December 2008_

Aldrik found out that I liked him today. We were in history class, and when I went up to the front to get a new composition book, Johannah, this other girl who’s in my class, blurted it out in front of EVERYONE. And I mean everyone. And Aldrik’s in my history class! He heard and I didn’t even try to deny it. I just stood there and went bright red and everyone laughed at me, including Magda.

But I don’t understand how they found out. I only told Edeline. She doesn’t like Magda so I thought it would be okay to tell her. She’s so quiet and shy and I knew that she wouldn’t tell anyone, but… she did.

After class, Aldrik was waiting for me. He told me that he didn’t return my feelings, but that he would have respected me more if I’d had the courage to tell him face to face instead of getting Johannah to shout it out in the middle of class. I didn’t even bother to argue with him. I guess I don’t have any friends anymore.

I want to tell Mum, but she has something wrong with her neck and she can’t move properly. If I tell her about this, it’ll just worry her.

I guess this diary really does have some use.

…

_13th July 2012_

So, that’s it. High school’s over. Exams are done and prom just finished. I didn’t really want to go. I have no friends. Haven’t since year 8. But Mum wanted to see me in a nice dress. She doesn’t get out much anymore. Her neck has affected her spine and she needs full time care. I don’t know who my Dad is, but he’s paying for all her care and for my education. We don’t have anything to worry about. Well, apart from my lack of friends and Mum’s bad health.

Only Edeline spoke to me a prom. She apologised for what happened in year 8. I just shrugged. It didn’t matter now. Magda didn’t speak to me. She just sat at a table with the principal, head girl badge clipped to her red dress and the head boy sat next to her.

Aldrik was there. He wasn’t dancing like most people in our year. He stayed at his table and sipped at a glass of water. He saw me staring and he smiled at me, but I looked away. What he said to me still hurt. And I know it was over three years ago and I know I could have argued my side of the story, but… well, there is no excuse. It was my fault.

We’ll be going to college next year. College is bigger than high school and I probably won’t even see Aldrik, Magda or Edeline there. I can only hope.

…

_7th September 2012_

I’ll have to be quick. I’ve got loads of homework to do and Mum’s carer was off sick today, so I need to look after her.

First day of college went better than my first day of high school. Well, only slightly. I’m taking maths as one of my classes, and the teacher is nice, but we already have so much homework to do. Psychology was awkward, as was drama, but oh god, oh dear lord, nothing could prepare me for German literature. ALDRICK IS IN MY CLASS. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? The college is so big and there are 17 frigging German literature classes and I am in HIS. I asked for a change, but my teacher says the rest of the classes are already full. My only option is to drop it. But I love German literature, so I’m staying. It won’t be that bad, having a class with Aldrik, right? I mean, we did it all the time in high school, even after he found out that I liked him and he stopped talking to me. And he did smile at me at prom…

I sound like I still have feelings for him. Which is stupid. How could I have feelings for someone I haven’t spoken to for three and a half years and made it clear that he wanted nothing more to do with me?

Like I said, this entry is only short. Mum needs me.

…

_16th February 2012_

I saw Aldrik with a girl from our class yesterday. I don’t know her name. They were having lunch together in the college canteen. I know I shouldn’t have been watching. It’s creepy, I know, I know it is, but when Aldrik turned away to put his wallet in his bag, she poured something in his drink. I told him afterwards but he told me that I was a lunatic and that I hadn’t changed from high school, but I know what I saw. She poured this white liquid into his drink then pretended like she did nothing.

I don’t know what to do to prove him wrong. What if she hurts him?

It doesn’t matter. I don’t even know why I care.

...

_20th February 2012_

The girl spikes his drink again.

…

_25th February 2012_

She spikes it again.

…

_3rd March 2012_

Aldrik is off from college. He hasn’t been in for a week. I don’t have his number. I don’t even have him on Facebook. I went to ask that girl where he was, but she was sat with a different boy in the canteen today. And she spiked his drink with the same white fluid. I needed to find Aldrik to check if he was okay. I didn’t know what this girl was doing, but it doesn’t look right. Who knows how many other people she’s done this to?

I know I shouldn’t have, but I went to round to his house. His mother, Mrs. Weber, answered the door. She was really upset about something, but she remembered me from high school so she let me in to see Aldrik. He was led on his bed, his head and neck completely immobilised. He looked exactly like Mum had before her back went and she couldn’t move anymore.

There’s something going on, but I have no idea what.

…

_10th April 2012_

I went to go and see Aldrik again today, and now he can’t move at all. He’s exactly like Mum. I tried to reassure Mrs. Weber, but she told me that the doctor came round earlier and he could find nothing wrong with Aldrik.

Mum’s carer was off ill again today, so I had to look after her, but every time I got close to her, she would try and bite me. There’s something wrong with this place. I just don’t know what it is.

…

_29th April 2012_

Mum’s gone missing. So has Aldrik. So have three of the neighbours. I rang the police about Mum, but they told me that they can’t do anything. People all across Germany have gone missing, including other police officers. They don't have enough resources to investigate every disappearance until more people are found. I just have to wait. Or investigate on my own. But there’s nothing to investigate. Mum can’t even move properly on her own, let alone get up and walk out of the house. The front and back doors were locked. Nothing’s missing. No one came to get her, but she didn’t leave of her own accord, either.

I talked to Mrs. Weber and the neighbours’ kids. They’re all saying the same thing: no one came into the house, but the missing people weren’t well enough to have left themselves. We’re all at a loss.

…

_4th May 2012_

There’s something coming. I can hear it. It sounds like massive footsteps and everything is shaking. I went on the internet and I checked the news channels but nothing is being reported.

I looked out of my window and saw a giant. It smiled at me with this strange dazed expression and it’s so tall. It’s taller than all of the houses. The neighbours’ kids started screaming when they saw it. I just watched as the giant smashed the window of their house and grabbed one of the children. The little girl screamed as the giant lifted it up and put them in its mouth. She stopped screaming.

I didn’t do anything. I just stood there and watched. The rest of the children stopped screaming five minutes ago. I’m the only one left. It’s going to come for me and eat me, too.

Is this happening all over earth? Or is it just in Germany?

I don’t think anyone will ever find my diary. Everyone will be dead. But if someone does, I guess I should confess to you. I hate Magda, always had, and even though she betrayed me, I still thought of Edeline as the only true friend I ever had. I’m still in love with Aldrik. I never stopped loving him. I don’t know where Mum is and I don’t know what’s going on but I just want her to come home and-

It’s here. I can feel its breath on my neck. I’ve gone under my duvet, but it’s already seen me. I’m dead. I have no way to escape.

I’ll keep writing.

Aldrik, I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for myself that day. I’m sorry that I’m only growing a backbone now, when I’m about to die. I love you. I should have you before everyone found out. I wanted you to be my first kiss. I’ve never been kissed. I’m scared, Aldrik. I don’t want to die without being kissed. I should have smiled back at you at prom. I should have asked you to dance. I should have stopped that girl from spiking your drink. I sh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and the others explore more, but will they find Koji?

Erwin stared down at the final tear-stained page of the diary. This girl, whoever she was, had been so brave. She was brave before the titans attacked, and she maintained that courage even when the titan was right behind her.

But the titans were what was puzzling Erwin. The titans had first appeared 100 years ago, and Erwin knew enough of humanity’s history to know life hadn’t been like this before the titans attacked. This place… it looked like the future. The girl’s diary had said it was the year 2012. But that couldn’t have been right. It was the year 850. 2012 was over a millennium away. And there was that place the girl kept mentioning: Germany. Erwin had never heard of it. Was this Germany where he was? The commander, like the girl, had no idea what was going on.

He grabbed the diary and the teddy then went downstairs where Eren was waiting for him in the hallway. ‘Find anything interesting?’ the commander asked.

‘This house is so weird. I barely know what anything is used for.’

Erwin nodded in agreement. ‘Go upstairs and choose a teddy for Koji. Come outside when you’re done.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Erwin left the house and couldn’t help but smile when he saw that the rest of the Survey Corps had arrived without any of the remaining ones missing because they had been eaten. They were all accounted for.

The commander cleared his throat. ‘Soldiers, I don’t know what this place is, but we can learn a lot from it. I want you to go upstairs in this house and start loading all of the items you find up there into the carts. Don’t take the furniture, just the things. If the cart isn’t full, clear out downstairs, and maybe other houses, too, until the cart it full. 104th trainees, apart from Yeager and Ackerman, you will surround these houses on horseback in your formation and be on the lookout for titans. Use your flares like you normally would if you see anything.’

The soldiers nodded and spread out just as Eren came out of the house. He was holding a brown teddy bear, almost the same colour as the one Erwin had picked, but this one was smaller and fluffier. The two men placed the teddies in their saddlebags, along with the diary, then Erwin turned to Mike, Mikasa, Hanji, and Nanaba, the only other soldiers besides Eren who hadn’t dispersed.

‘What do you want us to do, sir?’ Nanaba asked.

‘Can we explore?’ Hanji said as she jumped off her horse and bounced over to the commander.

‘We’ll have to,’ Erwin said, much to Hanji’s delight. ‘Koji is supposed to be here, so keep your eyes peeled.’

The small group of soldiers dismounted and headed into the cluster of houses. On the horizon, Erwin could see more houses, so if Koji wasn’t here, they could continue on with their search in this area. Annie’s information had been correct so far, that there would be something twenty miles further than the walls, and now they had found these houses, Erwin was trusting her information.

Mike, who was stood next to Erwin at the head of the group, sniffed, then he pointed to an intact house that was set slightly away from the main cluster. There was movement in the window, and then there was the cry of a baby.

‘Koji!’ Eren shouted, and the titan-shifter ran forward before Erwin could grab him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Koji are reunited.

Erwin ran after Eren and he managed to grab the cadet before he ran headfirst into Bertolt’s blade.

The missing cadet-come-titan-shifter was stood in the threshold of the house, still wearing his uniform and holding one of the 3D manoeuvre gear blades. ‘How the fuck did you know we were here?’ Bertolt spat.

‘Annie told us,’ Erwin said, struggling to hold back Eren on his own. Koji’s cries could still be heard, and the green-eyed cadet was desperate to see his son.

Thankfully, Mike ran in and helped to restrain the boy, but Eren still struggled.

‘No! Let go of me! I need to see my son!’

‘Your son?’ Bertolt asked as he lowered his blade. ‘Sora is Reiner and Jean’s.’

Eren shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. ‘Reiner didn’t take Sora. Sora is at the castle with Jean. Reiner took Koji, mine and Levi’s son, by mistake. Please, I have to see him. I haven’t seen him in so long…’ Eren started to cry and Erwin looked away for a moment. He had only ever seen Eren upset once before, and that wasn’t too long ago. It was when they were in Shingashina, when they found Mrs. Yeager’s shoe. Apart from that, Eren only ever cried when he was angry. He didn’t even look that upset when Koji had been taken. But now Erwin realised that Eren had been trying to be strong for Levi.

Bertolt narrowed his eyes. ‘It’s… not Sora?’

‘Haven’t you noticed?’ Erwin said. ‘The baby Reiner took has teal eyes and black hair. Neither Jean or Reiner have those features.’

Bertolt nodded and lowered his blade to the ground. ‘Ymir and I noticed, but we didn’t say anything.' He raised his sword again. ‘You’re not here to arrest us, right? The three of us will transform and take the baby with us and-’

‘We’re just here for Koji, okay?’ Erwin interrupted and Eren struggled again.

‘Please, Bertolt. I need my son back.’

Bertolt looked at Eren, then after a moment of silence, he lowered his blade once again and stepped to the side. ‘He’s upstairs with Reiner and Ymir.’

‘Thank you,’ Erwin said as he let go of Eren.

The cadet ran past Bertolt and up the stairs, Erwin on his heels, Mike, Nanaba, Hanji, and Mikasa going up after the two of them.

Ymir was stood on the landing and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline when she saw the Survey Corps. ‘What the hell?!’

They ran past her and into the first bedroom. Next to the window stood Reiner, cradling Koji in his arms, who was crying. ‘Shhhhh, it’s okay… Daddy’s got you… come on, Sora… stop crying…’

Eren strode over to Reiner. He took Koji from him, and as soon as the baby was in his father’s arms, Koji stopped crying and gurgled happily. ‘Good boy, Koji. Daddy’s missed you so much. Mummy has, too. You can see him soon. He’s going to be so so so happy to see you again.’

‘Eren?!’ Reiner exclaimed. ‘What-’

‘This isn’t Sora. You took the wrong baby,’ Eren told him.

‘I-’

‘He’s right,’ Bertolt said from the doorway.

‘What have you been feeding him?’ Eren asked and Reiner looked away.

‘Just milk. I stole loads before I left. We ran out this morning.’ The blond titan-shifter looked at Erwin. ‘I suppose you’ll want us to come back with you.’

‘As commander, yes, I would try to convince you to come back. We already have Annie and Eren, but with five titan-shifters on our side, we can overthrow the king with ease. However,’ Erwin paused and scowled, ‘you not only kidnapped Koji, but you also tried to take Armin, Eren, Krista, Ymir, and Jean, and you,’ Erwin turned to Bertolt, ‘ate one of my arms, then threw me to the titans. You probably don’t have much food left and I doubt you have any gas at all in your 3D manoeuvre gear sets. Come back if you want to, but if you decide not to, then I don’t care.’ Erwin turned back to the others. ‘We’re done here. Hanji, secure the items the other soldiers procured onto the cart so they won’t fall off. Eren, Mikasa, find some material, maybe a bed sheet, so Koji can be strapped to Sasha’s chest when we ride. If you need to transform, Eren, Koji won’t be safe strapped to you. Nanaba, help them rearrange the formation so Sasha and Koji will be safe in the middle. Mike, with me.’

The soldiers all saluted and left the house, Erwin and Mike going last. As they descended the stairs, Erwin could hear Ymir, Bertolt, and Reiner whispering amongst themselves. Just as Erwin and Mike reached the front door of the house, Reiner thundered down the stairs and placed his hand on Erwin’s shoulder.

‘Commander, does Jean… does he… hate me?’

Erwin shook his head. ‘Surprisingly, no. He’s scared about raising Sora on his own, even though his mother is with him.’

‘And Krista?’ Ymir asked from over Reiner’s shoulder.

‘She understands why you did what you did. She’d be happy to see you again.’

‘What about Armin?’ Bertolt asked from the top of the stairs.

Erwin glared. ‘Don’t even go there. He’s married to me and he’s pregnant with my baby. Come back if you want, but you better not go anywhere near my Armin. Are we clear?’

Ymir and Reiner saluted and Bertolt nodded begrudgingly.

‘We don’t have any spare 3D manoeuvre sets, but we do have spare horses. Go outside and find Nanaba. She’ll make sure that you’re put in the centre of the formation along with Koji and Sasha.’

The three titan-shifters left the house and headed towards where the rest of the soldiers were refilling their gas tanks and mounting their horses. Erwin and Mike followed them and the latter sniffed.

‘What is it, Mike?’ Erwin asked.

‘I trust your judgement; you know I do, Erwin, but is taking these three back a wise idea?’

‘Ymir and Reiner should be fine. They’re going back to be with someone. I’m not sure about Bertolt. Keep an eye on him.’

‘Yes, commander.’

Erwin refilled his gas, took a sip of water from one of the canteens, then he took count of his soldiers. They were all accounted for, along with the extra additions of Koji, Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt. The commander mounted his horse, Bolt, then he rode to the front of the formation. Once he was in position, he inserted a yellow canister into his flare gun and shot it up into the air: mission successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Armin and the others safe in the castle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - some derogatory language towards gay people is used twice in this chapter.

Armin sighed as he wandered around the castle, wrapped in his blue cardigan. It was the middle of the night, and if Erwin were here, then he would scoop Armin up and carry him back to bed. But Erwin wasn’t here. He hadn’t been here for a month. Armin supposed that was a good sign. It meant that the mission was going well. Or it meant they’d all been wiped out.

The cadet shook his head and focused on the sweat marks his bare feet left on the floor. He had to be optimistic. Erwin was going to rescue Koji, reveal the secret in Eren’s basement, seal the holes in the walls, _and_ come home in one piece. He took a deep breath. He was going to see his husband again. Armin’s hand made its way upwards, to the string tied around his neck, and slipped his finger through Erwin’s wedding band. He took another deep breath. _Everything was going to be fine._

Armin veered off the corridor he was on and went into the mess hall.

Krista was sat at a table, sipping a glass of water, a lit candle at her side. She looked up when she heard Armin enter. ‘You can’t sleep?’

Armin shook his head and sat down opposite her, resting his hands on his large baby bump. ‘I just miss Erwin. Our baby kicked again yesterday. And he wasn’t here…’

Krista nodded. ‘He’ll be back soon. I know he will.’

‘How come you’re up?’ Armin asked, not wanting to talk about it. The more he thought about Erwin, the more he wanted to cry.

‘Same as you, really. Well, not exactly the same, but… I miss Ymir. But it’s stupid that I miss her. She’s probably already dead. When she left with Reiner and Bertolt, they only had 3D manoeuvre gear. What about food and water? How could they have found that outside the walls?’ Krista shook her head. ‘I know she’s dead, but… still.’

Armin looked down at the table and watched the candle flicker for a moment. The mess hall was draughty and he would catch a cold if he stayed in there much longer, but he was lonely. For the past month, Armin had resigned himself to Erwin’s quarters or Erwin’s office, reading and eating and sleeping in those two rooms, not really wanting to talk to the others. He was missing his husband so much.

‘Why are you up, brats?’

Krista and Armin looked up and saw Levi stood in the doorframe, barely illuminated by the candle. ‘We can’t sleep,’ Krista said.

Levi nodded and sat down next to Armin. ‘Me neither.’

Now that he was closer, Armin could see the large black bags beneath the corporal’s eyes. This past month had been the hardest on Levi: Eren was gone, as was Koji, and Levi had no idea what was going to happen. Eren might rescue Koji and might make it back in one piece. Or Koji could already be dead. Or Koji could get eaten on the way back. Or Eren could. Or fixing the holes in the walls could take its toll on the titan-shifter and kill him. There were hundreds of outcomes to this mission, but Levi knew that if only one of the two most important men in his life made it back, then he wouldn’t be able to cope. If neither of them made it back… it wasn’t worth thinking about.

‘Is Jean in bed?’ Armin asked after a moment of silence.

‘I think so,’ Krista said. ‘Sora and Mrs. Kirstein will be, too. Annie’s probably sleeping now as well. Do you think we can ever set her free, Corporal?’

Levi shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Erwin knows best. We’ll discuss it when he gets back.’

The two cadets nodded, neither of them addressing the issue of whether or not Erwin was going to make it back at all.

Armin stood up. ‘I’m going to bed. I need to rest. For the baby.’

‘Do you need help getting upstairs?’ Krista asked.

The male cadet opened his mouth, about to refuse the offer, but the two large doors at the front of the castle squeaked as they opened. Levi jumped up, grinning from ear to ear, and he and Armin scrambled to go and see their partners, hopefully with a baby in their arms, but Krista grabbed them before they could make it out of the room.

‘Wait,’ she whispered. ‘The commander wouldn’t travel at night. The titans are attracted to the light. Why are they arriving back now?’

Armin chewed his lip. ‘Maybe they reached Wall Rose before night fell. It’s safe to travel within the walls after sunset. Has Erwin ever done that before, Levi?’

‘No. If we made it back into the walls before nightfall after a mission, but there wasn’t time to get back to headquarters, we’d stay at the garrisons. This is unusual.’

There were footsteps in the hallway, and Levi sidled up to the door. He peeked around the corner, and when he turned back into the mess hall, he mouthed two words: “Military Police”.

Krista blew out the candle, then pushed Armin towards the kitchens. ‘Go!’ she whispered. ‘They might harm your baby.’

Armin’s eyes widened and he ran into the kitchens. Just as the door closed behind him, he heard Krista shriek and Levi shout as the military police soldiers scuffled with them. Armin knew he should go back and help, but Krista had told him to go, and his top priority now was to save his unborn baby and keep their stress levels to a minimum.

But what if Erwin came back and thought Armin had left him? He had to leave a sign.

There was no time to write anything. Armin yanked his makeshift necklace off and slammed it on the kitchen counter. Even though Erwin’s ring gave Armin strength, Erwin would know that something was wrong if Armin had separated himself from the commander’s wedding ring. He would come for him as soon as he was back.

The door to the kitchen was thrown open and Armin crouched down so he was hidden behind the kitchen island, hands covering his baby bump. Through the cracks in the wood, he could see the legs of only one soldier. If Armin moved in the opposite direction, he could hopefully sneak back into the mess hall, and then outside. He could get to the barracks. There were plenty of places to hide in there and-

Armin was lifted into the air and he shrieked as he came face to face with a second soldier: he must have come in after the first and Armin was too lost in his thoughts to notice him enter.

The soldier chuckled. ‘Yes! We got Erwin’s little fag!’

Armin struggled in the hold of the soldier, but he wasn’t strong enough to set himself free, nor did he want to harm his baby by struggling too much. He was dragged out of the kitchen, through the mess hall, then outside the castle. His wrists were shackled together, then his ankles, then he was placed in a cart next to Levi who was restrained in the same way. Opposite them in the cart were Krista and Mrs. Kirstein, and Annie had been strapped to a horse so she couldn’t shift into a titan. But Jean and Sora were absent. Where were they?

‘Isn’t there another pregnant man?’ one of the soldiers asked, and Armin tensed up. If Jean and Sora could stay hidden, then he could tell the Survey Corps what had happened to them.

‘Nah, I think there were only two pregnant fags. But Levi seems to have lost his. I hope his baby was kicked out of him.’

Levi clenched his jaw and rolled his lips together, attempting to keep his anger in check. If he opened his mouth, the tiny corporal knew he might say something that alerted the military police to the existence of Jean and Sora.

‘Alright, let’s go then. The king wants to see this lot. Find out what they know.’

The horses started moving and the cart jolted into action. Armin and Levi looked at each, sharing a nervous glance. Earlier tonight, all they had to worry about was whether or not they would see their significant others ever again. Now, they were being taken to the interior, with no way of knowing what was about to happen to them, or knowing if Erwin and the others could make it back to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps arrive home, but where has everyone gone?

Erwin stood on top of Wall Maria, cradling Koji in his arms, watching his soldiers protect Eren as the cadet sealed up the hole in the wall. They had only lost five soldiers on the way back from the mysterious village, and Eren had already sealed up the first hole in Shingashina.

Mike fired a yellow flare into the air, letting Erwin know the mission was a success, and a few moments later, Mikasa landed on top of the wall, a steaming Eren in her arms.

At the sight of his father, Koji struggled in Erwin’s arms and the commander smiled down at the baby. ‘Let your daddy rest for a bit, little one, then you can see him.’

Once the steam had cleared and Eren was once again conscious, Erwin took Koji over to him.

‘Honey bear…’ Eren muttered with a smile, still not fully with it.

Koji gurgled happily and Erwin handed the baby to Mikasa. ‘You three stay here,’ the commander said. ‘Once we’ve set up a base on the walls, we’ll come and get you.’

Mikasa nodded and Erwin went to the edge of the wall. Directly below was the food cart, Sasha stood near it, and Erwin shouted for her to come up.

‘Yes, commander?’ She asked once she had reached the top of the wall.

‘Refill your gas, then gather a scouting party. We’re running out of food. We have enough for today and tomorrow, but it’ll take a few more days to get back to Wall Rose. Be back before sunset.’

Sasha’s mouth watered at the thought of hunting for food. It had been so long since she had done that. ‘Yes, commander!’ She flew off the wall and Erwin chuckled. Armin had told Erwin how much Cadet Blouse loved food. _Armin._ The commander’s hand found the ring around his neck and smiled. The most dangerous part of the journey was over. Erwin would be reunited with his love again soon. He was certain of it.

Erwin let the ring rest back against his chest, then he turned to his left where Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt were sat. They had no extra manoeuvre gear to give them, so they sat on the sidelines with only their titan-shifting power to protect them.

‘You three, come over here.’

They ambled over, taking care not to walk too fast for fear of falling off the wall. ‘Yes, commander?’ Reiner asked.

‘Further along the wall, Nanaba and Moblit are setting up camp. Go and help them please.’

Ymir and Reiner saluted and walked off, but Bertolt stayed.

‘What is it?’ Erwin asked.

‘I just wanted to ask how Armin is.’

The commander clenched his jaw. ‘He’s fine. Or as far as I’m aware, he’s fine. I haven’t seen him in a while because your best friend decided to kidnap a baby. And before you even try to make out that you would be a better match for Armin and say that you wouldn’t have left him at the Survey Corps base for this long on his own, I did this for his own safety. He’s heavily pregnant, and I doubt he could even ride a horse, let alone use the 3D manoeuvre gear in his condition. Go and help Nanaba and Moblit with the camp.’

‘Yes, commander,’ Bertolt mumbled, face flushed with embarrassment. He turned to go, but Erwin slapped his hand down on Bertolt’s shoulder before he could make it too far.

‘I meant what I said that day in the town. You better not go anywhere near Armin.’

‘I promise I won’t, commander.’

Erwin let go of Bertolt’s shoulder and the boy walked off. Once he was out of earshot, Erwin sighed. He’d hardly ever been that protective over Armin. Maybe he’d just been away from his angel for too long.

…

One week later and only with three more fatal casualties, the Survey Corps made it back to Wall Rose and they began their final leg of their journey. It was only midday when they arrived back within the confines of the wall, so Erwin decided to push on, knowing they could back to the castle by nightfall.

As he rode, Erwin couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He had done it. He’d rescued Koji and made a big leap in reclaiming the land lost at Wall Maria, and he’d made it back in one piece.

Eren was much the same. Koji was now strapped to his chest, since the titan-shifting portion of the mission was over, and the dad was making funny faces for his son to enjoy. Eren hadn’t managed to reveal the secret in his father’s basement, but he had rescued Koji, and now the only thing on Eren’s mind was getting back so he and Koji could be reunited with Levi. Now they had recaptured Wall Maria, Eren could search Shingashina fully for his father’s secret.

When they arrived back at the castle, the grounds were deserted. Erwin wasn’t expecting it to be busy, since they had only left seven people behind, but something wasn’t right. It was _too_ quiet.

Erwin dismounted first, and as he landed on the ground, he noticed hoof prints in the mud. They were too fresh to have been left by the Survey Corps. Someone had been here recently.

The commander said nothing as he made his way inside, not wanting to worry the other soldiers until he knew for certain what was going on.

The first room in the castle was the mess hall, and as soon as Erwin opened the door, his eyes widened in alarm. Two of the tables and three of the benches had been kicked over, a half worn candle was abandoned on the floor, as well a spilt cup of water. Erwin hurried through to the kitchen, to see if there were any more clues as to what happened here, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his wedding ring on the kitchen counter, the silver band gleaming in the moonlight. Armin would never take it off. He wouldn’t, would he? Erwin went over to it and examined it. When Armin took if off, he had been in a hurry. He hadn’t undone the knot, just pulled until the woollen string snapped. He’d either been extremely angry or upset with Erwin and had decided to leave him, or something had happened to him. In a twisted way, Erwin hoped it was the former. He could quash Armin’s insecurities and apologise for any mistakes he made and win him back with his love. But if some had taken his precious husband…

There was no use in thinking about it. He didn’t have all the facts yet. He needed to find the others.

Erwin left the mess hall and carried on searching the castle. All the other rooms he looked in were all untouched. Whoever came, if someone had come that is, had only been looking for people. The commander’s next stop was his office. The only thing amiss in there was the strange order the books were in: that probably would have been Armin, so nothing too weird.

Erwin left his office, but as he closed the door behind him, he heard a whimper come from the room next to his. Hanji’s lab. Erwin stepped towards the door and gave it a cautious push. There was nothing amiss in the room, but next to the bed was a cupboard, and one of its doors was ajar. Erwin knelt down in front of, and when he opened it, he revealed Jean, who was sobbing and clutching Sora to his chest.

When the cadet saw it was Erwin, he let out a cry of relief. ‘Commander!’

‘Jean… why are you in a cupboard? And where’s Armin?’

Jean sobbed again. ‘I’m so sorry, commander… they came… two weeks ago… they came for them. They didn’t find me, though. But they came back again last night. So I hid. In here.’

‘Okay, but who did they take? And who’s they?’ Erwin asked, trying to stay calm, even though his heart was jittering in his chest. What had happened here?

‘The Military Police. They took Armin, Levi, Krista, Annie, and my mum.’ Jean sobbed again. ‘I’m so sorry, commander…’

Erwin clenched his jaw. He would make whoever did this pay. But it wasn’t Jean’s fault. The boy had probably just been trying to protect his son. Erwin helped him climb out of the cupboard and led him outside, trying not to let his anger take over him. Two weeks. If he had been two weeks earlier, he could have saved Armin.

They stepped outside just as the cadets were heading into the castle, taking off their 3D manoeuvre gear as they went. That only left Eren, Mikasa, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt stood in the courtyard in front of the castle.

As soon as he saw Jean, Reiner stepped forwards, and both cadets stared at each other with wide eyes. ‘Reiner… I…’

Reiner stepped closer. ‘I’m so sorry, Jean. For everything. I just wanted to protect you and be there for you, but… I failed.’

Jean nodded. ‘It’s okay. I understand,’ he croaked, feeling tears threaten his eyes.

‘Is this… Sora?’ Reiner asked, motioning to the baby in Jean’s arms.

‘Yes. Would you… like to hold him?’

Reiner nodded and Jean handed over his baby. Sora stared up at Reiner, their eyes matching, and Reiner smiled down at his son. ‘Hey. It’s me, your daddy. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you, but I promise, from now on, I’ll be here for you and your mummy.’

Jean smiled and stepped closer. ‘He looks just like you.’

Reiner looked at Jean. ‘He’s beautiful like you.’

Jean blushed. He wanted to ask if Reiner still felt something towards him, but Eren jogged over before he could, Koji sound asleep in his arms. ‘Hey, Jean! Where’s Levi?’

Jean opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out and Eren frowned. ‘Jean? Where is he? And Armin and the others?’

Erwin cleared his throat. ‘Whilst we were gone, the military police came and took them, probably to the interior.’

Eren’s smile dropped off his face. He’d gone through so much to get his son back for Levi, and now, when they’d made it home in one piece, someone had taken the man Eren loved more than anything in the world. He didn’t go through hell to have his fiancée kidnapped. He was going to rescue Levi, no matter what it took.

Erwin held up a hand before Eren could start shouting in anger and upset. ‘I know, Eren. I feel the same way about Armin, as does Ymir about Krista. We’ll find a way to get them back. Here’s the plan.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets called to go to the interior.

As much as it pained Erwin, he had to act as if nothing had happened. Ever since they had arrived back, the Military Police had been watching the castle. It wasn’t an obvious presence; the majority of the cadets hadn’t even noticed, but Erwin, Hanji, and the others had. The police would cover all of the entrances and exits to the castle and its grounds during the day, but at night, they would skulk around the training field and stables, making sure no members of the Survey Corps had left on a mission, whether it was inside or outside the walls.

The extra surveillance was practically killing both Erwin and Eren. All they wanted was to see Armin and Levi again. At least, Erwin thought, Eren had Koji, who was a small part of Levi. The commander had nothing of Armin except a few clothes and books, and his wedding ring. But none of that gave Erwin any comfort. The Military Police could be doing anything to Armin right now. They could have raped him. They could have beaten him up to kill the baby. Armin could be dead.

Erwin shook his head. There was no use of him getting worked up about it until he had some facts. All he knew was that the military police had taken him, more than likely to the interior, but he wasn’t even certain of that.

The commander groaned. He wanted to slam his head against his desk and scream at his soldiers, but none of that would bring Armin back. He wanted to formulate a plan, to create a sure-fire way to retrieve Armin, simply because the strategic analysis would provide enough distraction for Erwin to at least be able to sleep. But he couldn’t. There were no facts to plan with, and Erwin had no one to hold in arms at night. He needed Armin back, or Erwin was sure he would have a mental breakdown.

There was a knock on his office door and Erwin looked at it with a glare. If it was bad news, then Erwin was going to kill whoever came in. ‘Come in.’

A cadet opened the door, but his name escaped Erwin’s mind. The boy saluted.

‘What do you want?’

‘Commander Dok just came by. He told me to tell you that the Military Police soldiers have been taken off the grounds and that you’ve been called to go to the Royal Capital.’

Erwin’s eyes widened. ‘Did he say why?’

‘No, sir.’

‘Did he say be when?’

‘By dusk tomorrow, sir.’

Erwin nodded and grabbed his pencil and a fresh piece of paper. ‘Thank you. Please go and get Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Eren, Mikasa, Ymir, Bertolt, Reiner, Jean, Sasha, and Connie.’

The boy saluted and probably said yes, sir, but by then, Erwin was already scribbling down possible places where Armin and the others could be being held in the interior.

…

By the time night fell, a plan was already in place and select members of the Survey Corps would be travelling to the interior in the morning. But right now, Jean and the babies were Erwin’s top priority. The commander had arranged for the three of them to be cared for at a farm that would be well out of harm’s way. And if the Military Police did come, then they would still be safe: the farmers were ex-soldiers. A few cadets would be accompanying them, and as soon as the mission in the interior was a success, they would be retrieved.

By the horses stood Eren, attempting to hand Koji over to one of the cadets that he had hand-picked to take care of his son, but the baby was clinging to his daddy’s shirt, as if he knew that he was going to be separated from his father again.

‘I know, honey bear. I don’t want to say goodbye either. But the next time I see you, mummy will be there, too.’

Koji’s eyes seemed to light up at the word “mummy”, as if he was starting to understand words.

‘Yeah. Mummy and daddy will be here with you, and as soon as we’re back, we’re not letting you out of our sights again, okay?’ Eren kissed Koji’s face all over, then he handed his son to the cadet sat in the back of the cart. The horse set off before Koji could start crying, and Eren watched it go with a frown on his face.

‘He’ll be okay,’ Mikasa said to Eren as she walked over to him.

Eren just nodded, not knowing what to say.

‘Hey, come on. If his Aunty says he’s going to be okay, he’s going to be okay.’

The titan-shifter managed a smile, but it quickly turned to a frown. ‘I just want Koji to grow up with both of his parents.’

‘I know.’ The siblings hugged, both of them trying not to cry as they thought about their own parents.

At the other side of the courtyard stood Reiner and Jean, Sora cradled in the titan-shifter's arms. Ever since he had returned from outside the wall, Reiner hadn't left Jean or Sora's side once. He apologised for leaving almost three times a day, and even though Jean said he was forgiven, Reiner didn't believe him. He felt insecure, like Jean was just saying it because he was scared Reiner would actually take Sora for real this time and leave again. Reiner had to know before he went to the interior, or he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the mission.

'Jean?'

'Mm?' The cadet asked as he took Sora back from Reiner.

'Do you... do you really forgive me?'

Jean looked up, surprised for a moment, then smiled. 'Of course, I forgive you. You shouldn't have done it, but you had good intentions.'

Reiner bowed his head. 'I should have taken you, too.'

The smile faded from Jean's face. 'You don't have to say that.' He knew Reiner was only saying it to make him feel better. The blond had probably worked out that Jean was still in love with him and was trying to be nice about it.

Reiner looked up, eyes narrowed. 'Why not? I'm telling the truth.'

Jean shook his head. 'You're just pitying me. You know that I'm still in love with you, but you don't feel anything for me and-'

Reiner put both of his hands on Jean's shoulders. 'You think I don't love you anymore? Jean... you were all I could think about when I was outside the walls. Every minute of every day, you were on my mind. I understand why you might think that, but I love you so much, Jean. I'd propose to you if I could, but I don't have a ring, but please, know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

Jean grinned. 'Are you proposing?'

Reiner returned his smile. 'Yes. But not officially. I'll do it properly when I have a ring, okay?'

'Okay.'

Reiner cupped Jean's face in his hands and the two men kissed. It had been so long since they had felt each other's lips on their own, but before they had a chance to deepen their kiss, Sora gurgled from in between them and they broke apart.

'You need to go.'

Jean nodded. 'Be careful in the interior.'

'I'll try my best.'

Both cadets smiled and kissed one last time, then Reiner placed a final kiss on Sora's cheek. 'Look after your mummy for me, okay, Sora?'

The baby gurgled and Jean slipped Sora into the pouch he'd made with a scarf he'd tied to his chest. He mounted his horse and gave Reiner one last smile before he rode off, him and a group of cadets trailing after the cart Koji was in.

Erwin stood by the entrance to the castle, watching as the two small families said goodbye to each other. He had never got to say goodbye to Armin before he was taken from him.

The commander sighed. _Soon_. He would have Armin back in his arms soon, and in about two months, he would be able to finally hold his child. Things were going to be okay.

They had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being imprisoned is taking its toll on Armin and Levi.

Armin, Levi and Krista huddled together in the cell to try and get warm. They were somewhere underground, Armin didn’t know where exactly, but they were definitely in the interior. He didn’t remember much of his surroundings from the night he was taken, since it was so dark, but he did remember passing through enough walls to know they had been taken to the interior. But that was where the deductions stopped. He’d only been to the interior three times before, and out of all of those times, he’d never ended up in a freezing cold jail cell until now. He guessed that they could be in dungeons under the King’s castle, but he had no idea.

Levi shivered and Armin pulled him closer. Krista, Mrs Kirstein, and the Corporal had given Armin the majority of their clothes to try and keep him and the baby warm. At seven months pregnant, Armin needed to be in this situation like he needed a hole in his head.

There wasn’t much in the cell. There were four wooden slats, intended for sleeping on, and a bucket that was used as a toilet. Hanging on the wall opposite the cell was Annie. Her wrists were in shackles and she hadn’t been fed in a day. Maybe it was more than that. Armin didn’t know how long they had been here, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if Annie was already dead.

Voices came from deeper in the dungeons, and a few moments later, two military police soldiers appeared with Mrs Kirstein. She had asked them for more nutritious food for Armin, and they’d beaten her up for her trouble. The cell door cranked open and the two soldiers threw Mrs Kirstein inside before shutting the door behind her.

Krista crawled over to her and checked her over. She was only just conscious, but nothing was broken or missing. Krista smiled in relief, then pulled her over to where Armin and Levi were sat so she wouldn’t freeze to death.

Once they were back in the huddle, there was a flash of light and Armin looked up. The two soldiers were each holding a rectangle of metal that had a drawing of an apple on the back. The blond had heard the soldiers talking about them, and knew they called them mobiles, but had no idea what they were exactly.

‘Yes!’ One of the soldiers said with a smile. ‘This is a great picture. Can’t wait to show it the others. They still don’t believe we have these lot in here.’

The other soldier laughed. ‘I can’t believe Erwin knocked up that little faggot in there. Can’t say I blame him, though. He’s pretty cute. I’d take him right now if it weren’t for that ugly baby bump. It’d just get in the way.’

The first soldier nodded in agreement. ‘You should take Levi instead. He’s getting married to the titan boy. I bet he likes it rough. And not many people can say they’ve had sex with Corporal Levi. Go on, rape him. Get him pregnant.’

They started laughing and jeering and taking even more pictures, and Levi shuffled closer to Armin as he tried to hold back his tears. Ever since Koji had been taken and Eren had left to bring him back, Levi hadn’t been in the best of mental states. The condition his consciousness had been in by the time he arrived here was awful, and the number of times soldiers had threatened to rape Levi was really taking its toll on him. They hadn’t actually touched him yet, but the threats alone were awful. They needed to get out of here, and fast, or Levi would no longer be humanities strongest, in any sense of the word.

Over the laughter, Armin heard another pair of feet approaching the cell. The soldiers heard it, too, and they quickly put their phones away and saluted, laughter now gone.

Nile Dok came into view and Armin couldn’t help the relief the spread over his face for a brief moment.

‘Get these lot back in shackles and the titan girl down from there. Then take them up to the throne room. The King wants them to meet some special guests.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and his soldiers arrive in the interior.

As they approached the interior, Erwin’s hands couldn’t help but shake around the reins of his horse. For the past five hours, all he could think about was Armin and what condition he and the baby would be in. Not that there was a guarantee that Erwin would even see Armin. The King had summoned him with no reason given and this impromptu meeting could be about anything.

Erwin sighed and shook his head. He loved Armin with all of his heart, and the King knew he was Erwin’s weakness. It was the reason why he’d been reluctant to start a relationship with Armin in the first place: because then people had something to use against him. It was the reason why Erwin kept contact with his mother to a minimum: to show anyone who was keeping tabs on him that he didn’t care for her, so hopefully no one would try to use her against him. And it had worked. So far, she had only been in danger once, at his wedding, but everyone had been targeted that day. He loved his mother, and even though it hurt them both, they kept their distance so she would be safe. If only Erwin had done that with Armin. Then the boy he loved would be safe right now.

‘Stop thinking about it,’ Hanji said from beside him on her horse. ‘He’s going to be fine, and so will the others.’

‘I hope so. I was just wondering what would have happened if I hadn’t given into my feelings for Armin.’

Hanji smiled. ‘You mean if you had completely rejected him after you took his virginity? Chances are, you might have already gotten him pregnant by that point.’

Erwin shook his head, managing to let out a small chuckle. ‘I meant in the first place. Besides, it was your fault. You sent him to drop those maps off. If you hadn’t been so lazy, this wouldn’t have ever happened in the first place.’

The crazy squad leader threw her head back as she laughed. ‘I actually did that on purpose.’

Erwin looked at Hanji with narrowed eyes. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, I may or may not have noticed Armin’s little crush on you, so I sent him to see you. He’s clever and super cute and you’re both gay, so I figured I had nothing to lose. But you decided to give him that extra training and attention. That had nothing to do with me.’

‘So, this whole thing really _is_ your fault.’

‘Yep! But it’s been great. Levi is with Eren and they’re happy together, I’ve found a way for male same-sex couples to reproduce to help repopulate, and we’ve travelled further than we’ve ever done before because of Koji. Plus, you got married, you get laid regularly, and you have a child on the way. I know Armin isn’t at your side right now, but I’ve never seen you happier. You should be thankful I sent Armin to see you that night.’

Erwin smiled. ‘Thank you, Hanji.’

The grin faded from Erwin’s face when up ahead he saw the final wall that guarded the King’s castle. This was it. They were almost there. The commander glanced behind him to check that everyone was okay. Mike and Nanaba were riding behind himself and Hanji, then Reiner and Bertolt were behind them, the hoods of their green cloaks obscuring their faces just in case the King knew the identities of the other titan shifters. Eren and Mikasa were behind them, and behind the two siblings were Sasha and Ymir, the latter with her face covered by the cloak’s hood. Connie was behind them, as well as several more cadets and veterans alike as back-up, in case something happened, but apart from the cadets that were with Jean and the babies, most of the soldiers were at the Survey Corps headquarters, guarding the base in case the Military Police tried anything else.

They rode through the final wall and Erwin’s whole body tensed. He’d only been to the centre of Wall Sina once: when the King had made him commander of the Survey Corps. He didn’t remember much from that day, but he knew he hadn't enjoyed it. There had been loads of MP’s patrolling that could have been better utilised in the Survey Corps. The King’s gardens were sprawling; you could have fit at least a small town and a half into them, and the grass had been so green. Just by looking at it, you wouldn’t have thought that there was a lack of water for everyone else. Later in the day, after Erwin had been sworn in, there had been a feast thrown in his honour. There was so much food, and it had made Erwin sick to just to look at it, knowing that the rest of humanity were starving to death. He should have been happy to have been made commander so he could use his own knowledge and strategies to help save humanity. But it had been one of the worst days in Erwin’s life.

This time, though, Erwin wasn’t naïve. He still didn’t know the full extent of what the King had been doing, but he had plenty of things to confront him about, including the possible kidnap of his husband.

As he passed through to the interior this time, with his soldiers following him, the Military Police glared at him but kept their distance. They reached the stables and after they had all dismounted, a group of older MP’s approached them.

‘You need to hand over your 3D manoeuvre gear.’

‘Excuse me?’ Erwin said, eyebrows raised. ‘I am the commander of the Survey Corps and you shall speak to me accordingly.’

‘You may be the commander of the Survey Corps,’ said another soldier, ‘but you are not my commander.’

Before Erwin could retaliate, Nile approached them. ‘Oi! I don’t care if he’s the commander of a different unit, he is still a commander and you will treat him as such.’

The defiant MPs saluted then walked off, all grumbling under their breaths. As soon as they were out of earshot, Erwin stepped closer to Nile. ‘Is Armin okay?’ he whispered, worry lines now etched into the Scouting Legion’s commander’s face.

Nile blinked at him several times, and it took Erwin a moment to realise that the other commander was using Morse code, like they had done during their training days.

_Yes. So are the others. You’ll see them in a minute._

_Thank you,_ Erwin blinked back. They weren’t as close as they used to be, but Nile seemed to have a soft spot for Armin and it had paid off.

Nile took a step backwards and addressed the rest of the soldiers. ‘This way.’

As the Military Police commander led them from the courtyard and into the stone castle, Hanji fell into step beside Erwin.

‘What was that about with Nile?’ she asked.

‘Morse code,’ Erwin whispered. ‘He said the others are safe and that we’ll see them in a minute. Pass the message back.’

Hanji obeyed, then she turned back to Erwin. ‘Then, what does the King want?’

‘He’ll probably want to bargain with us. Find out what we know in exchange for Armin and the others. He’s probably afraid that we could tell civilians what we found beyond the walls. But I still can’t get my head around what we saw. And that girl’s diary I found… the dates… and that place she called Germany… I still don’t understand what it all means.’

Hanji nodded. ‘Just be careful. Don’t reveal too much until you’re certain we can get the others back.’

Erwin hummed. ‘Okay.’

And they entered the throne room. It was less grand than he had remembered. The tapestries that hung on the stone walls were becoming threadbare and losing their bright colours, and the rugs were going the same way. And sat on the throne was the King. He was obviously older than when Erwin had been made commander, but he looked a lot wearier than he had when he made a brief appearance at his and Armin’s wedding. The bags under his eyes seemed to melt into his cheeks, his hair was lank and greasy, and his beard had lost its shape. He looked dreadful.

‘Erwin,’ he said, eyes narrowed.

‘Your majesty,’ Erwin replied, abstaining from bowing. ‘You wished to see me.’

‘Yes, but you did not need to bring your soldiers or manoeuvre gear.’

‘And you did not need to kidnap my husband and four other people to get me here, either.’

The King raised his eyebrows. ‘Bring them in.’

Nile nodded and walked over to a small door that was set into a wall recess next to the platform the throne was on. In came Armin, Levi, Krista, Mrs Kirstein, and Annie, the latter of whom could barely walk. All of their wrists were in shackles, and apart from being dirty and Mrs Kirstein being a little bruised, they were all otherwise fine. But Erwin couldn’t bring himself to care about the others. His eyes were completely focused on Armin. His hands were resting on his baby bump and was smiling at Erwin. In comparison to the others, he looked to be in the best shape. It wouldn’t have surprised Erwin if the others had done whatever they could to take care of him. The commander was lucky to have such a wonderful husband.

‘Can we have them back?’ Erwin asked the King, not seeing any reason to beat around the bush.

The King chuckled. ‘Now, why would I do a thing like that? In my possession, I have the heir to the throne, a titan-shifter, humanity’s strongest soldier, and your husband, who is also the mother of your baby. I’m not going to hand them over until I get what I want.’

‘Which is? To be honest, your Majesty, I don’t even know why you took them in the first place.’

‘Because you went outside the walls.’

Erwin narrowed his eyes. ‘The last time I checked, leaving the walls is part of my job description.’

‘You left on a mission to retrieve a baby. Not to retrieve land. That _is not_ in your job description.’

‘Maybe so, but that did not constitute you kidnapping my husband, as well as three soldiers and a woman who isn’t even part of the Survey Corps.’

The King leant forwards and rested his elbows on his knees. ‘Just tell me what you know, and you can have your whore back.’

The smile dropped off Armin’s face and he looked at Erwin with wide eyes, as if he was telling him not to get riled up and jeopardise this.

Erwin steeled his facial expression and straightened his back. ‘Well, there are titans in the wall, strange books in Dr Yeager’s basement, and there’s a dead girl with a diary and she thinks it’s the year 2012.’

The King’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. ‘Say that again.’

‘The year 2012.’

The King stood up. ‘Take the prisoners back to the dungeons.’

‘No!’ Erwin shouted, becoming desperate. ‘Lock them away again and I’ll tell everyone what I know. And Armin and the others won’t stay silent either, even if they’re in a dungeon. They’re not stupid. No matter what you do to them, they’ll always fight for their freedom.’

The King glared at Erwin. ‘And what will you do to stop me? All of the men outside this room are on my side, and as soon as I give the word, they’ll come in and kill you all. You won’t have the chance to tell anyone what you know. And you’re not even sure what _is_ going on. You don’t have all the facts.’

‘You can’t kill my soldiers or me that easily. We’ll find out what you’ve been doing.’

‘I’d like to see you try. You may have a titan on your side,’ the King said, giving a pointed look to Eren who hadn’t taken his eyes off Levi since the prisoners entered the throne room. ‘But I have one, too.’

‘You’ve half-starved her. No offence to Annie, but I don’t she’s in any state to fight, whether in human form or titan form. Besides, you’re wrong.’

‘Oh?’ The King asked, looking smug. ‘Has Mr Yeager lost his ability to titan-shift?’

‘No. He can still do it. But we also have three more titans.’

The expression on the King’s face dropped. He opened his mouth, probably about to shout for some MP’s, but Ymir transformed before he could. The distraction of the transformation allowed Armin, Levi, Krista, Mrs Kirstein, and Annie to run forwards, to the Survey Corps, and Erwin welcomed his husband with open arms.

‘Are you okay?’ Erwin asked in between the kisses he was pressing all over Armin’s face.

The blond cadet smiled. ‘I’m fine.’

‘I was so scared when I saw my ring in the kitchen. So scared. Is our baby okay?’

Armin nodded and the couple rested both sets of their hands on Armin’s seven-month bump. As soon as Erwin’s large hands settled on Armin’s tummy, the baby kicked, recognising its mummy and daddy.

‘It’s missed you,’ Armin said, unable to stop smiling.

‘I’ve missed you both.’

Krista was at Ymir’s feet, both the titan and the human smiling at each other.

‘Krista,’ Ymir managed to say.

‘I knew you’d come back for me.’

Meanwhile, Levi was cradled in Eren’s arms, trying hard not to sob into his chest, not wanting his soldiers to see their Corporal crying.

‘It’s alright, I’ve got you, baby bear,’ Eren whispered, hitching Levi’s legs up so they were wrapped around his waist.

‘Koji?’ Levi asked and Eren smiled.

‘We got him. Don’t worry.’

Levi shuddered as he let his tears fall. ‘Thank god.’

Erwin looked towards the King. The man was cowering in his throne, and the MP’s who had been in the room had already fled. The only one who had remained was Nile, but he’d already made it clear that he was on Erwin’s side. It had to be now or never, or Erwin would never find out what was going in their world. He checked Armin over one last time, and once he was satisfied that his husband wasn’t injured or about to go into labour, he handed him over to Mikasa, then drew one of his blades and approached the King. He held it to the King’s throat and the man cried out.

‘Tell me what’s been going on. Now.’

‘It was an experiment!’ he shouted. ‘There was this organisation called the UN, they ordered it. In 2012, there was too big of a population on earth. There wasn’t enough food or water or anything, and this was a way to eliminate people. It was supposed to be a random injection, so it wouldn’t be biased. It was conducted in Germany first, and the injection was just supposed to kill them, but it turned them into titans instead. Almost everyone in Germany was killed, but at night, soldiers managed to seal them within concrete. They made walls out of them, the same walls we’re in now, just in case the experiment failed a second time, there would be a safe place to go. A place where titans couldn’t get in.

‘They changed the formula for the second experiment, but that didn’t work as it was supposed to either, and this time it was administered worldwide. The humans still turned into titans, and almost everyone was eaten. Everyone left managed to get behind the walls, and the members of the UN who survived thought it would be for the best if humanity started again, to not tell anyone what had happened. That’s why the years are like that. We made up a history. But things still survived. Like watches, and iPhones, and books.’

Erwin listened with narrowed his eyes but found himself believing every word the King was saying. ‘Are we the only humans left on earth?’

The King nodded, despite the blade held to his throat.

‘And the titans, they’re actually humans? Is there a way to reverse the injection?’

The King shook his head. ‘No. But there is a way to stop it. All of the injections were fitted with a tiny microchip, a small device, to track them all, so the UN could see who died. The key Eren has, it’s not for his father’s basement. It turns off the microchip, which gives instructions to the titans. Once you turn it off, the titans won’t attack anymore. They won’t try to eat you. They’ll just wander around.’

‘And we can’t change them back?’

The King shook his head. ‘The injection kills them as soon as it takes full effect.’

Erwin’s eyes widened with alarm. ‘Then will Eren-’

‘No,’ he gasped. ‘That’s a different injection. Dr Yeager found out what was going on. We had to kill him before he told everyone.’

Eren’s grip tightened on Levi. He had guessed that his father was dead, and he had grieved, but in a way, he was happy to finally find out that his dad wasn’t a bad person after all, that he had been on humanity’s side all along.

'Why haven't you turned off the microchips before now?'

‘The key went missing after the second round of injections. The UN gave up hope and concluded it wasn’t even inside the walls, but the Yeager family had found and kept it. Dr Yeager was the only one to know what it was supposed to be used for, but by the time we caught up to him, he’d already passed the key onto Eren. Why do you think we’ve been after that boy for years?’

‘Is that everything you know?’

The King nodded and he started to cry. ‘There are screens and computers in the cellar of the castle. In there is the box that will turn off the microchips. Nile knows which room it is. That’s everything I know. Now, please…’ the King sobbed. ‘Kill me.’

Erwin regarded the King with a levelled gaze. He'd done so much: he’d lied to almost everyone and had ordered the deaths of so many people to get to here, at the other end of Erwin’s blade. This man, who had ordered an entire unit of the military to essentially take care of him because he was so paranoid of anyone ever finding out what he'd done. Death would be too easy for him. Erwin put his blade away.

The King cried out. ‘No! Please! Kill me!’

Erwin turned to Nile. ‘Ensure that he gets to the dungeons, then come back. We need to turn off the microchips.’

Nile nodded and hauled the sobbing King out of the room, then Erwin turned to Sasha. ‘Find the castle’s kitchens. No doubt Armin and the others haven’t had enough to eat whilst they were imprisoned.’

Sasha’s mouth watered, and she and Connie ran from the room.

Erwin looked at Nanaba and Mike next. ‘Get Ymir out of her titan.’

They saluted and got on with their job, then Erwin strode back over to Armin. ‘Sorry, I-’

Armin shook his head. The boy hadn’t stopped smiling since Ymir had transformed and he was reunited with his husband. ‘You’re still the commander of the Survey Corps, even after I had been rescued. I understand. You had a job to do. But you can hold me until Nile comes back.’

Erwin grinned and wrapped Armin in his arms once more and kissed the boy on his lips. ‘I’ve missed you so much…’ Erwin whispered.

‘Me, too.’

The baby kicked in between them, as if returning the sentiment, and Erwin pulled away for a moment.

‘What’s wrong?’ Armin asked.

‘Nothing.’ The commander took the woollen necklace from around his neck, then slipped the wedding ring back onto Armin’s finger where it belonged. ‘Much better.’

Armin giggled and snuggled his head against Erwin’s chest, both of them hoping that Nile would take his time with the King so they could hold each other for a few more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely nothing against the UN, I just needed an international organisation for the sake of the story :)
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans are finally defeated and Erwin and Armin can start thinking about their future together.

Unfortunately for Erwin and Armin, Nile did return to the throne room, this time, with a group of MP’s who also knew the King’s secret.

‘The viewing screens are this way,’ Nile said, gesturing to the door that led to the dungeons.

Erwin turned to Armin. ‘Are you well enough to go?’

‘I’m pregnant, not injured. Of course, I am.’

The commander smiled and took Armin’s hand in his. The Survey Corps followed the Military Police down into the castle’s basement, but just as they made it to the dungeons, the corridor branched off and Nile kept walking. They followed him and arrived at a door. Nile turned to Erwin.

‘Are you ready?’

Erwin nodded and Nile opened the door. The room beyond it was vast, and on every spare bit of wall hung a moving picture. Some Erwin recognised the location of, like the ones that were showing the Survey Corps headquarters, and some he didn’t. He, Armin, Hanji, Eren, and Levi entered the room with Nile, and the technicians that were sat watching the screens all shot out of their chairs.

‘Commander Dok! What’s going on?!’

Nile shook his head. ‘It’s over. Go with the MP’s and start collecting all the cameras.’

‘But we still can’t terminate the titans.’

Eren held up the key that hung from around his neck. ‘You mean this?’

At the sight of the key, the technicians hurried out of the room, leaving Nile alone with the five members of the Survey Corps.

After a moment of silence, Nile pointed to a screen at the end of the room, labelled _Shingashina camera 24_. ‘That was how the King knew you’d gone on a mission. The technicians saw you and Hanji and reported it, and when they saw you returning with a baby, they reported it again and the Military Police went to your headquarters to check up on you. That’s when they took Armin and Levi and the others.’

‘This is so fascinating…’ Hanji whispered as she bounded up to the screen. It was showing the inside of Eren’s basement, and Erwin assumed that the eyeball thing that had fallen out from between the books was making the picture.

‘How do these work? The cameras, I mean.’

‘I’m not sure,’ Nile said. ‘You’ll have to ask the technicians.’

‘How long have you known about all of this?’ Erwin asked, eyes narrowed.

‘Since your wedding.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me? So many lives could have been saved, Nile.’

The Military Police commander couldn’t meet Erwin’s eyes. ‘He took Marie and our daughter. He threatened to kill them.’

‘Where are they?’ Erwin asked, his voice of full of empathy: he knew what it was like for your partner and child to be taken away from you.

‘In the dungeons.’

‘Show us where this box is, then go and free them, okay?’

Nile pointed to a box sat on a table at the very end of the room. ‘Just put the key in and turn.’ Then he hurried out of the room.

Eren approached the box, and as he did, he took the key off from around his neck. He stared at the piece of metal he had treasured for so long for a moment, then he inserted it into the hole in the box, but didn’t turn it.

‘Why did my dad never tell me what this key did?’ he asked. ‘Why did he let me believe it was for his basement?’

Erwin hummed. ‘Maybe he hoped you would see the books and the camera and investigate.’

‘Why didn’t he just tell me what the King had been doing, though? That would have been easier.’

‘I guess it would have been dangerous for him to have told you,’ Armin said. ‘If you had known the truth, the King would have wanted to kill you, too. He probably injected you with the titan DNA to help protect you.’

Eren nodded and placed his hand back on the key, but after another moment, he removed it again. ‘I can’t do it.’

‘Eren,’ Levi said as he stepped forwards. ‘You’ve wanted to kill all of the titans for years to avenge your mother. This is your chance.’

‘All this time I thought they were monsters. But they’re not. They’re just other humans.’

Levi nodded. ‘I know, but we can’t do anything to save them. It may be cruel, but this is the best option.’

Eren sighed and turned to his fiancée. ‘Do it with me?’

The corporal smiled and he placed his hand on the key. Eren placed his on top and they turned it together.

Erwin and Armin looked at the screens. The ones that were showing the land in Wall Maria were empty save for destroyed houses and the steaming corpses of titans. It was done. All the titans were dead.

The commander turned to Mike and Nanaba, who had hung back by the door. ‘Send a message to the garrison to confirm the death of all the titans.’

The couple nodded and left.

Hanji sighed. ‘I can’t help but feel slightly underwhelmed by that.’

Erwin chuckled. ‘I know what you mean.’

‘What happens now?’ Eren asked. ‘Do we tell everyone what the King was hiding?’

‘We have to,’ Armin said. ‘We can’t not tell them. We’d just be like the King then.’

‘But won’t that scatter everyone?’ Hanji asked. ‘We can never repopulate if the humans we have here all leave the walls.’

‘Not if we explain to them what’s happened,’ Erwin said. ‘We can make things better, I know we can.’

Armin smiled. ‘You’d make a great King.’

Erwin smiled. ‘Speaking of which, we need to organise a coronation for Krista.’

Hanji squealed. ‘Yes! I will be the best coronation planner ever! Then Krista will make me chief science officer!’ The crazy squad leader squealed again and she ran out of the room.

Levi glared at Erwin. ‘Are we done here?’

The commander nodded and Levi turned to Eren. ‘I want to see Koji.’

Eren grinned, grabbed Levi’s hand, and the two left the room.

As soon as the room was empty, Armin wrapped his arms around his husband and nestled his head against his chest. ‘We’re safe now, right?’ the small blond asked.

Erwin smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband. ‘Yes. Everything will be alright now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Krista and Ymir's wedding.

Armin couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Today was the day of Krista’s coronation and wedding, and she was making him her chief advisor and Erwin head of the military. Hanji was to be chief science officer, and Levi was to retain his title as a corporal and humanity’s strongest; not that he was bothered. There were no more titans, and after an explanation of what the King had done, the civilians and other soldiers understood the need to stay together and not to scatter beyond the walls so they could survive.

Krista could have made a royal order and forced everyone into staying, but there had been no need. Nevertheless, Krista had already executed a few orders. She had ordered the Garrison to start repairing houses in Wall Maria so that the people who lived in the underground could live on the surface. There wasn’t room for them at the moment, but Krista had abolished the passport system and allowed those who lived in the underground to roam freely on the surface. As soon as the houses were ready, they would be moved, and Krista had already sent several squads of soldiers out to start mapping the land that lay beyond Wall Maria.

Eren had made some advancements, too. He had teamed up with the King’s technicians, and he used their knowledge of the past, as well as the information in the books found in the mysterious girl’s house, and his knowledge of medicine to build a hospital. It was in Wall Rose and had two wards: one for accidents and general injuries, and one for giving birth. He wasn’t the head doctor, but now he had avenged his mother, Eren thought it was only fair that he now follow in the footsteps of his father and train to be a doctor. And, of course, Mikasa joined him.

Koji was doing well. Which was to be expected since he had a doctor for a father and humanity’s most over protective parent for a mother. Sora was much the same, and even though Jean and Reiner had yet to find roles in the new world, they were happy together, which was only reinforced by the golden engagement ring sitting on Jean’s finger.

Sasha and Connie had become Krista’s cooks, and Annie and Bertolt had decided to go with the soldier squads to map out the land. Annie had always wanted to leave the walls, but Bertolt had gone for different reasons. He was still in love with Armin and couldn’t bear to see him with Erwin and a child.

A child that had yet to arrive. Armin was nine months pregnant and he was itching to have his baby in his arms. He felt bigger than a house and when he was at the Survey Corps headquarters, he just led naked on Erwin’s bed, none of his clothes able to fit him anymore. When he was out in public, though, he had taken to wearing floaty dresses. They were the only things that were comfortable enough to accommodate his baby bump, and Erwin loved them, so it was a win-win situation.

Armin groaned as he leant his head against his husband’s shoulder.

‘What’s wrong, angel?’ Erwin asked, concerned. He was in his uniform, smart as ever, but he was so much less stressed now and it made all the difference.

‘I just want our baby to be here.’

Erwin smiled and rested a hand on Armin’s tummy, the material of the blue dress separating skin contact. ‘They’ll be here soon.’

Eren piped up. ‘If you haven’t had any contractions by the end of tomorrow, we’ll have to induce you.’

Armin nodded. ‘I know.’

‘Try not to think about it,’ Erwin said and wrapped his arm around his husband. They were sat on the front row in the throne room in the castle, ready for the coronation and wedding to begin. Hanji was on the end of the row, Mike and Nanaba next to her, who were going to be named as Erwin’s deputies. Then sat Erwin, then Armin, then Levi was sat cradling Koji, Eren in the chair beside him. Levi hadn’t been quite the same since their time in the dungeons, but as long as he was with someone, he was fine. He was on at Eren about getting him to open a mental health unit at the hospital and blueprints were already being drawn up for the new clinic.

Nile, who stood at the head of the throne room, cleared his throat and everyone quietened down. Krista was making him head of her security and he was taking the role much more seriously than he had as commander of the Military Police. Nile sat down next to Hanji, and then three priests lined up by the throne.

The doors at the back of the room opened, and everyone stood up. Mikasa and Sasha walked down the aisle, wearing light blue bridesmaids dresses and holding bouquets of white roses. Krista had wanted Armin as her third bridesmaid, but he had turned her offer down, not wanting to mess up with Krista’s designs for her bridesmaids’ dresses because he was so big.

Once Mikasa and Sasha had got to the front of the throne room, Krista began her walk down the aisle. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress that was perfectly fitted to her slim body, and Ymir, who had been sat at the front opposite Nile and Hanji, was in her uniform and was now stood up and watching Krista walk towards her. Both girls couldn’t stop smiling, and as soon as she made it to the end of the aisle, Ymir took Krista’s hand in hers and led her towards the priests.

The ceremony was quick, and as soon as they were married, one of the priests helped Krista sit on the throne whilst the other two got the crown, sceptre, and orb.

They placed the crown upon her head and the orb and sceptre in each of her hands, and one of the priests cleared his throat. ‘Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?’ he asked.

‘I am willing,’ Krista said. Her voice shook, full of nerves, but Ymir smiled at her and the blonde took a deep breath in. She was ready for this.

‘Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of this land, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?’

‘I solemnly promise to do so.’

‘Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?’

‘I will.’

‘Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of this land? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of this Church, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in this land?’

‘The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God.’

The priest smiled at Krista. ‘I hereby crown you Queen.’

Krista stood up from the throne, orb and sceptre still in hand, and everyone in the throne room rose from their seats in applause.

Erwin looked over at Armin and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. This is what Erwin had been working towards, to see the rightful heir on the throne. But along the way, he had fallen for Armin and Erwin couldn’t be any happier than he was right now.

The priest turned to the congregation and cleared his throat. ‘Please may the people receiving a title approach the throne.’

Levi handed Koji to Eren and formed a line with the others. Nile went first, then Hanji, then Levi, then Mike and Nanaba, before Erwin went up, who was followed by Armin.

As the blond stepped it up onto the platform, he felt a twinge in his abdomen but he ignored it and approached Krista.

The newly-crowned Queen smiled at him. ‘I hereby declare Armin Smith of Shingashina as my chief advisor.’

Armin did his best to bow with his massive baby bump, and as he stepped off the platform, he felt the twinge again, but it hurt a little this time.

‘Armin?’ Erwin asked as he helped his husband walk back to his seat. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I just think the baby is kicking. I’ll be fine.’

Erwin smiled and kissed Armin on the lips. ‘They want to be in your arms as much as you want them to be there. It won’t be long now.’

Armin smiled, then he clapped with the rest of the congregation as Ymir led Krista out of the room. Everyone filed out after them and followed the newlyweds into the banqueting hall where the reception would take place.

Erwin helped Armin into a seat as soon as they got into the hall and the small blond smiled up at his husband. ‘Thank you.’

Erwin smiled and took a seat beside Armin before taking his hand in his. ‘You don’t need to thank me. If you’re in pain, you’re in pain.’

Armin rested his head on Erwin’s shoulder, and soon, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Levi, and Koji flocked over.

‘Is everything okay?’ Eren asked.

Armin shrugged. ‘Yeah. Just the baby kicking.’

Eren nodded. ‘Let me know if there’s any change.’

‘We will,’ Erwin said with a chuckle. ‘You’re more suited to being a doctor than a soldier.’

‘I told him the same thing,’ Levi replied, Koji balanced on his hip.

‘Mama!’ the boy shouted and Levi kissed his son’s forehead.

‘Mummy’s here, honey bear.’

Eren grinned and wrapped an arm around Levi and tickled Koji’s tummy with the other hand. The baby gurgled and Armin smiled as he watched the three of them. He couldn’t wait until he and Erwin had that. He was no longer scared about being a bad parent; he knew he would be great at it, as long as Erwin was by his side.

Krista and Ymir came over. ‘Is everyone okay?’ the blonde asked. ‘The meal’s about to start. You need to sit down.’

‘Yeah, we will. Armin was just in a bit of pain,’ Hanji said.

Krista nodded and looked at the other blond. ‘Do you want to go to a different room? I can have the food sent to you.’

‘I’m fine, Krista. The baby’s kicking, that’s all.’

Ymir hummed. ‘Speaking of which… Hanji, have you come up with a child bearing method for us yet?’

Hanji grinned. ‘I think I’ve almost got it! Just give me a bit more time. It should be ready soon.’

The couple nodded and the crowd around Erwin and Armin dispersed, all heading to their seats, but Armin gasped. He felt the same twinge in his abdomen, even more painful than before, and he felt a wet gush between his legs. He clamped them together, but it was no use. It kept coming and Armin looked up at Erwin with wide eyes.

‘Erwin… I think my waters just broke.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gives birth, but will it be a boy or a girl?

It took Erwin a moment to register what Armin had said, then he jumped up and grabbed Eren’s arm. ‘Armin’s waters have broken.’

Eren and Levi’s eyes widened and the titan-shifter was the first to react. He ran back to where Armin was sat and checked how steady his pulse was. ‘Okay, that’s good, Armin. You need to keep as calm as possible. Can you walk?’

Armin stood up, but just as he did, his first contraction hit him and he groaned in pain. ‘Yeah… I think so… was that a contraction?’

‘Probably. We need to get you to the hospital. Right now.’

Erwin nodded and Hanji ran out of the hall, going to prepare a horse and cart. Everyone in the hall was watching them now, and Krista, Ymir, and Mikasa hurried over.

‘What’s going on?’ Krista asked.

‘Armin’s gone into labour,’ Erwin replied, then he helped his husband walk out of the banquet hall. Mikasa, Eren, Levi, Koji, Mike, and Nanaba followed. Hanji had the cart ready and they all climbed into it, letting the newly appointed science officer steer the horse.

Erwin kept his arm around his husband the entire time, and Eren sat opposite them. ‘Has the contraction ended?’ Eren asked.

Armin nodded and leant against Erwin.

‘You need to tell me every single time one starts, and when it ends. The closer you get to pushing, they will be closer together and will be for longer, okay?’

Armin nodded again and sat in silence for the rest of the journey, holding onto Erwin, anticipating his next contraction. His first one hadn’t hurt that badly, but he had been there when Levi and Jean had given birth. He knew how much it had hurt them. He was going to be in a lot of pain.

‘You’ll be okay,’ Levi said, as if reading Armin’s mind. ‘Eren knows what he’s doing. And you’re giving birth in better conditions than I did. You’re pregnancy wasn’t sped up like mine, and the hospital will be able to help you loads.’

‘Yeah.’ He took a deep breath and Erwin kissed his temple.

‘It’ll be okay. Just think, soon, we’ll be holding our baby.’

Armin smiled and looked over at Eren, Levi, and Koji. Soon, he would have that.

In the time it took to get to the hospital, Armin had had another contraction, and when he saw the white bricks of the hospital in the distance, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Hanji pulled to a stop outside the hospital, and Armin managed to hobble inside, Erwin and the others following him.

The reception was clean and smelled sterile but as soon as he stepped in it, he keeled over in pain with another contraction. Erwin knelt by his side and helped him through it, and once it had passed, Armin looked over at Eren. ‘This is too fast, isn’t it?’

‘Everyone gives birth at different rates. There is no average. Your baby is slightly overdue, so that could be why. But so far, everything seems fine. Let’s get you onto the maternity ward.’

Armin’s legs shook as he stood up. He felt like he would fall over, but Erwin scooped him up and carried him to the left, away from the accident and emergency, and into the maternity unit, Eren leading the way.

The four beds in the ward were empty, and there was a middle-aged doctor sat behind a desk, eating. He stood up when he saw Eren. ‘Isn’t it your day off, Dr Yeager?’

‘Well, yes, but-’

Eren was cut off by Armin crying out once more. Erwin quickly laid his husband on one of the beds then sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. ‘It’s okay, it’ll be over soon. Breathe with me.’

As soon as the contraction was over, the two doctors started talking. ‘How many contractions so far?'

‘This is his fourth.’ Eren rattled off the times and length of each contraction from memory and the other doctor looked a little surprised.

‘These are happening a bit too quickly. The mother is male, right?’

Eren nodded and he and the other doctor went over to the bed. ‘Armin, we need to see how far you’re dilated.’

Armin nodded and he lifted up the skirt of his dress, then Erwin took off his underwear. The two doctors knelt down, then got back up.

‘Three centimetres dilated,’ the other doctor said, and then turned to Hanji. ‘You made the injection, correct?’

‘I did.’

‘I think it’s speeding up the labour time slightly.’

Eren hummed. ‘I’m not sure. Levi was in labour for twenty-two hours and Jean for twenty. Mothers usually spend longer in labour than that if it’s their first time, but I think Levi and Jean’s were sped up because of the titan DNA in the baby. Neither Armin nor Erwin are titan-shifters.’

‘Then it’s possible that this how children conceived by male same-sex couples will be born. The titan DNA could have slowed down the labour to make up for the fast pregnancy to possibly protect the baby in case it was underdeveloped. Okay, I think that’s what’s going on here. The labour is progressing normally. The waters have broken and contractions are dilating the birth canal. Yeager, Ackerman, get clean. Take Commander Smith with you. Everyone else, get out.’

As the other doctor said it, Armin cried out with his fifth contraction and Erwin grabbed his hand again. ‘I’ve got you, angel.’ He breathed with Armin and rubbed a hand up and down his back. As soon as the contraction passed, Armin let go of Erwin’s hand, which had several white finger marks on it from where the blood had drained away because of Armin’s tight grip.

‘Hurry,’ he said, and Erwin ran to Eren and Mikasa who quickly escorted him to a side room to get their hands and forearms and clean.

‘How are you feeling?’ Eren asked as he put a blue gown on over his clothes.

‘Nervous. But excited. I just don’t want Armin to be in pain.’

Eren nodded, and Armin cried out again. The commander shook his hands of water and ran back to his husband, the two trainee doctors on his heels. Armin reached out for Erwin and the commander grabbed his hands.

‘It’s okay. I'm back.’

The contraction ended and the three doctors looked back between Armin’s legs. ‘Six centimetres,’ Mikasa said and the other doctor nodded.

‘Yeager, get the clean linens. Ackerman, bring the surgical trolley.’

They both nodded and split up, Eren returning with a stack of linen and towels, and Mikasa wheeled over a metal trolley full of equipment and the sight of it made Erwin nervous. Was something wrong?

‘What’s all that for?’ he asked.

‘Although quick,’ the other doctor said, ‘this labour is going the same way most labours do. There should be no reason why the baby would be harmed, but I’ve never seen a labour like this. It’s just a precaution.’

Erwin nodded, feeling better, but his joy was short-lived when Armin shouted out again. Erwin helped him through it, but this contraction was much longer and Armin started to cry in pain. The contraction seemed to take forever to stop, and when it did, Erwin kissed his husband’s tears away.

‘I don’t know how much more I can take of this,’ Armin muttered, just wanting to close eyes and sleep. He was so tired already and he hadn’t even started pushing.

‘I’m so sorry,’ the commander whispered.

‘What for?’

‘I got you pregnant. But I never wanted you to be in this much pain.’

Armin smiled and placed one of his small hands on the side of Erwin’s face. ‘I’ll be fine. I promise. It’ll be worth it, right?’

Erwin nodded. ‘So worth it. Soon, we’ll be holding our child, and you’ll forget all this pain,’ he said, remembering what Mrs Kirstein had said to Jean when Levi was in labour.

_The pain you are feeling cannot compare to the joy that is to come._

And she was so right. Two hours later, Armin was holding a beautiful baby girl with blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She was so perfect. Erwin couldn’t believe that he had one angel as his husband, and another as his daughter. What had he done to deserve this? If someone had told Erwin a year ago that he would end up with a family unit that was this perfect, he wouldn’t believe it. Even now, as he sat behind Armin, who was cradling their little girl in his arms, he couldn’t believe it himself.

‘She’s so small,’ Armin whispered.

Their little girl gurgled and reached towards his mummy and grabbed his hair. She didn’t pull it, just held it, and Erwin stared at her in awe.

‘She’s so perfect. And beautiful. She looks exactly like you.’

And she did. Her hair was a dark blonde, like Armin’s, and her blue eyes were big, also like Armin’s. She had a small nose and full lips and thankfully, not Erwin’s eyebrows.

Armin giggled. ‘What shall we call her?’

Erwin hummed. They had never really spoken about names before, since they didn’t know what gender their child would be. But now they knew, and Erwin could see how beautiful she was, he knew exactly what he wanted to call her.

‘Zofia.’

Armin bit his lip and looked down at his baby. ‘Zofia? Hmmm… yeah. Zofia. Zofia Smith.’ He smiled at Erwin and the commander kissed him on the lips.

‘Thank you.’

‘Do you want to hold her again? I’m exhausted. I need to lie down.’

Erwin grinned and he eased Armin’s hair out of Zofia’s grip before the cadet handed over their daughter. As soon as she was settled, Armin slid down the bed so he was led down. ‘Don’t go anywhere,’ he said, already falling asleep.

‘I wouldn’t dream of it, angel.’

Armin smiled against one of Erwin’s legs, which he was now led between, and Erwin turned his attention to his daughter.

‘Hey, little Zofia. You’re so so so pretty. I’m going to have to keep you away from all the boys and girls. And the titans, if they were still here. They’d take you, too. I know they would. You’re so beautiful. I’ll protect you from everyone, the same way I protected your mummy. You’ll never want for anything. You’ll be so happy. I’ll make sure you are.’

Zofia gurgled and Erwin laughed. He didn’t think he could be any happier than he was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	60. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin finally see the ocean.

Armin smiled as he led down on a towel, eyes closed. He didn’t want a tan, but he just wanted to relax in the sun, even if it was only for a few minutes.

‘Hey, Armin. Look.’

The blond sat up and looked at Levi, who was sat next to him on another towel and saw he was pointing towards the ocean. Erwin and Eren were stood in the shallow water, both wearing swimming trunks, and they were jumping over the waves, Zofia and Koji in their arms. The two children were now three years old and they were growing more beautiful with every day, and both Erwin and Eren had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water.

The two families had decided to take a holiday. Mike and Nanaba had gone with them, but they were further down the beach, the latter helping Nanaba to breastfeed. Their baby had only been born a month ago but they were adamant about coming, wanting their child to see the ocean as soon as possible since they had both been denied the privilege.

Krista and Ymir were also meant to come, along with Hanji, but Krista, thanks to her science officer’s experiments, had fallen pregnant. Ymir and Nile didn’t want her to take any risks, especially since she was carrying the first same-sex female conceived child, so she had been confined to bed rest to ensure the wellbeing of her and the baby.

Both Levi and Armin smiled. ‘They’re so cute,’ the blond said.

Levi hummed and brought his camera up and snapped a photo before he let the hunk of plastic settle back against the man’s bare chest. Without the titans to defeat, Levi had been at a loss at what to do, and after finding out more about the world before there’s, with the help of the technicians, Levi became a photographer. He didn’t make much money since people were still unsure of the technology, but Eren was all too happy to support his husband and son with his wage as a now fully trained doctor.

‘Do you ever put that thing down?’

Armin and Levi turned around and the blond gasped when he saw Mikasa stood behind them, still wearing her doctor’s uniform. ‘Mikasa! I thought you couldn’t get the time off to come!’

She smiled and sat down on the other side of Armin. ‘I wasn’t going to miss my niece’s and nephew’s first trip to the seaside, now was I?’

Armin smiled and rested his head against Mikasa’s shoulder. She had been thoroughly wonderful. Whenever Zofia had been too much to handle for Armin and Erwin, or Koji for Levi and Eren, Aunty Mikasa had swooped in a saved the day. Both of the babies’s loved her and she would make a brilliant mother some day. That was if she ever met the right person to have children with.

‘How are Jean and Reiner?’ Levi asked.

‘They’re good. They’re still at the hospital, though. But the baby’s fine.’

Jean and Reiner, after getting married, had decided to have another baby, and it had been born yesterday, but by then, Armin and the others had already been on their way to the beach.

‘Is it a boy or a girl?’ Armin asked.

‘Another boy. And, no, they haven’t named him yet, before you ask.’

Armin laughed. He was just happy that Sora would have a little brother to play with. Sora didn’t get to see much of Zofia, since Armin and Erwin lived in the interior, close to the castle, nor did the Braun baby get to see much of Koji since Eren and Levi lived near the hospital in Wall Rose. Jean and Reiner, along with Jean’s mother, had decided to lead the reconstruction of the houses in Wall Maria, and now lived by Utopia District.

‘When are you telling Erwin about your…’

Armin blushed and looked over at his husband, who was still messing around in the ocean with their daughter. ‘I was thinking today.’

‘Tell him what?’ Levi asked.

Armin grinned and put a hand on his tummy. ‘I’m pregnant.’

Levi smiled and hugged the blond. ‘Congratulations. But tell him. Right now. How far along are you?’

‘Only a month and a half. Are you and Eren going to have another child?’

Levi shrugged, but he had a small smile on his face. ‘We’ve discussed it, and we want to wait another year or so, until Koji goes to school, but… yes, we want another one.’

Armin squealed, about to ask if Levi wanted a girl this time or another boy, but Erwin, Eren, Zofia, and Koji came over.

‘I heard you squealing,’ Erwin said. ‘Is everything alright?’

Armin nodded. His husband was still as gorgeous as ever and Armin had no clue how he had ever managed to get the man to fall in love with him.

‘Mummy!’ Zofia shouted and Erwin put his daughter down on the sand. She toddled over to Armin, her chubby legs making fast work of the distance between them, and she fell onto Armin’s outstretched legs in her pink and white swimming costume. ‘Look! Shell! For mummy!’

Armin smiled and took the offered shell from his daughter. ‘For me?’

Zofia nodded and Armin held the shell tightly in his hand. ‘Then I shall keep it forever.’

The little girl gurgled and she crawled forwards and sat on her mum’s lap. ‘Daddy and Uncle Eren jumped with me in the water! It was fun!’ the toddler said, staring up at her mum with a toothy grin.

Armin laughed. ‘It looked fun. I’ll come with you next time.’

Zofia nodded and started to drift off, still nestled against her mum. Koji was a different story. He was sat on Levi’s lap, chubby arms folded over his chest, watching with disapproval as Eren kissed his mummy.

‘No, daddy! Mama is mine.’ The toddler pouted and Eren pulled away from Levi with a chuckle. Both parents attacked their son’s face with kisses, and soon Koji was gurgling in happiness. They kissed him until his teal eyes began to droop close, then Mikasa shuffled her way over. ‘Can I keep an eye on him for a bit?’ she asked as she shrugged off her lab coat.

Levi nodded and handed over Koji before he stood up. ‘Want to go for a swim?’ Levi asked Eren, and the titan-shifter grabbed his husband’s hand before pulling him to the seashore.

‘Fancy a break?’ Erwin said, and Armin nodded, eyes focused on the way sand filtered in between Erwin’s toes.

‘Can you…’ he started, but Mikasa was already taking Zofia from him.

‘Not a problem. Take as long as you like.’ Then she turned her attention back to the children. Koji was led on her legs, Zofia in her arms, and Mikasa had never looked as happy as she did when she was with her niece and nephew.

Armin got up and took Erwin’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers as they walked to the seashore and strolled along it, their bare feet getting soaked in the white surf. They didn’t say anything, just let their hands swing between them, both of them admiring the ocean. It was so beautiful, and it was definitely worth the wait.

‘You didn’t wear swimming trunks,’ Erwin said after a while.

They’d walked quite a way, past where Mike and Nanaba had been sat, and now they were only just visible in the distance.

‘Yeah, I decided not to,’ Armin replied, looking down at his shorts and thin shirt that fluttered against his skin. It wasn’t that he disliked swimming trunks, he just didn’t want Erwin to see the barely-there bump. His husband was so attentive, and thankfully, Erwin had been up and about early in the mornings, patrolling with Nile, so he didn’t witness Armin’s morning sickness. It had subsided now, and Armin wanted to share his news. He knew he should have done it earlier, but he wanted to wait until they got to the ocean. Armin had been dreaming of it for such a long time, and he couldn’t think of a better place to tell his husband that he was pregnant again than here. Here, where there were no titans and people weren’t starving and everyone was free.

‘How come?’

Armin smiled and he stopped walking. He took his hand from Erwin’s and unbuttoned his shirt and the commander watched with narrowed eyes.

‘What on earth are you doing?’

‘Shush,’ he said with a giggle, his shirt now hanging open. He retook Erwin’s hand and placed it on his tummy. Usually, Armin was soft all over, hardly having any muscle despite being in the military, but now his stomach was firm, his body already protecting his baby.

Erwin’s eyes widened when he felt the hard skin on his lover’s tummy. ‘You’re pregnant?’ he asked.

Armin nodded, and before he knew it, Erwin had lifted his husband up into the air and was spinning him around in delight. Armin laughed as he was spun, and Erwin eventually put him down.

Once Armin was back on his feet, the older man led down, lower legs still getting soaked by the water, and he pulled Armin to lie next to him.

‘I take it you’re happy.’

Erwin grinned and rolled over, wrapping one arm around his husband. ‘So happy.’ His hand gravitated towards Armin’s tummy and he placed a kiss on it before he moved up to his husband’s lips.

Armin arched up into it and curled his hand around Erwin’s neck, threading his fingers into the fine hairs at his nape, not caring for the way the water covered his legs, just wanted Erwin to keep kissing him like this. Lips moving perfectly against each others, legs and arms tangled, eyes closed.

Erwin pulled away, but it was only to rest his forehead against Armin’s for a moment as he got his breath back. ‘You’re so perfect. I love you, my angel.’

‘I love you, too, commander.’

Erwin grinned, then he leant back in and took another kiss from his husband’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. It's over. I actually finished writing this last night but I didn't want to upload it because the thought of ending this fic nearly made me cry because of how much I've loved writing this story.
> 
> Massive thanks to MontySenpai, yogicchi, hoshifeels, JustaJellyfish, simplybecauseican, Teri, Phiria1993, and SaysHi who all left loads of comments and never failed to make my day (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> And special thanks to constellationskies, my best friend, who is awesome and I love her (●´ω｀●)
> 
> Come message me so we can cry together about the ending of this story.  
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lilac x


End file.
